¿Culpable? Solo de Amarte
by Pekis Fletcher
Summary: UA-Isabella Swan es la principal sospechosa de un crimen acontecido en su edificio, aunque ella asegura no haber sido parte de él. Cuando el reconocido agente del FBI Edward Cullen llame a su puerta para interrogarla, su vida cambiará por completo. (Summary entero adentro)
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.

* * *

Summary: Isabella Swan es la principal sospechosa de un crimen acontecido en su edificio, aunque ella asegura no haber sido parte de él. Cuando el reconocido agente del FBI Edward Cullen llame a su puerta para interrogarla, su vida cambiará por completo. Mientras Edward lucha contra su deseo de resolver el crimen sin verse implicado con la sospechosa principal, otras personas podrían estar maquinando una serie de planes que acabarían con su felicidad, quizás por siempre.

**Prólogo: **

**Bella:**

Al bajar del elevador, no me sorprendí de escuchar música y risas en el apartamento que estaba junto al mío. Generalmente todas las noches, especialmente aquellas como hoy, sábados a la noche, estaban plagadas de ruidos molestos. Mi queridísimo vecino, como me gustaba llamarlo, disfrutaba particularmente ese tipo de "fiestas y diversión". Yo las sabía de memoria, todas consistían en lo mismo, pero aún así él no se cansaba.

Ingresé a mi departamento con malhumor, mientras sentía cómo las ventanas vibraban bajo los golpes de la música fuerte. ¿Por qué la junta directiva del edificio no se hace cargo de esto? ¿Acaso nadie más se ha quejado? Oh cierto… todos se quejaron, el único problema era que mi querido vecino se acuesta con la presidenta de la junta, por lo que las protestas son en vano. Tampoco podría hacer más problemas, porque el alquiler es sumamente bajo. Lo único que me quedaba por probar, era desear que se mude: de apartamento, de ciudad, de país…

¡Oh! Olvidé mencionar algo muy importante: ese queridísimo vecino, tan considerado con las personas que viven aquí, solía ser mi novio. Mejor dicho, era mi prometido hasta hace tres meses, y yo solía participar de esas fiestas mientras vivíamos juntos, aunque tampoco me gustaban en ese entonces. No sabía por qué él prefería que viviéramos en el suyo en lugar del mío, que era un bonito piso con vista a la plaza de la Marina, mucho mejor en infraestructura, y muy por encima del presupuesto que James tenía para cada mes. Él trabajaba realizando recorridos turísticos por la capital de los Estados Unidos. Vivir en Washington D. C. no era mi sueño en vida, en realidad, pero no me quejaba… al menos no demasiado. Había algo que no soportaba de esta ciudad: el hecho de que el centro estaba plagado de buena vida, edificios imponentes, magníficos museos y con gente de negocios con mucho poder, pero los alrededores daban pena de pobreza y dilapidación. Pero acorde a mi profesión, fui atraía por la idea de ser una más de los muchos empresarios que recorren las impresionantes avenidas. ¿Quién no se sentiría así, de todos modos? Dos meses después de que James me propusiera matrimonio, me enteré el motivo por el que no quería mudarse, y lo eché del piso. ¿Por qué lo eché? Porque yo mantenía la renta, dado que él necesitaba usar su dinero para cosas más importantes, como él solía referirse a sus fiestas, y no colaboraba con ningún impuesto. ¿Por qué no me mudé una vez que terminamos? Muy simple. Me despidieron de mi antiguo trabajo en una bonita empresa multimillonaria, aquél donde me pagaban lo suficiente para mantener mi ex departamento y un cómodo estilo de vida, y quedé en bancarrota. Cuando llegué a casa, abatida y desilusionada conmigo misma, James estaba en otra de sus fiestas. Como no tenía humor para tolerarlo, corrí a sus amigos y apagué la música. Cuando le informé a mi novio que no iba a poder seguir costeando sus excesos y fiestas porque me habían despedido se puso como loco, pero no comentó nada. Esa noche, mis amigos de trabajo me invitaron a cenar fuera a modo de despedida. Al regresar, la música sonaba a todo volumen y se percibía un ligero olor dulzón característico de perfume de baja calidad. Encontré a James durmiendo con la dueña del edificio, una tal Victoria. El me miró, pero no había en sus ojos ni un rastro de sorpresa, como si hubiera estado esperando que lo encuentre de esa manera.

No me inmuté. Toda pizca de cariño hacia él se evaporó de mi ser en ese instante, y sin pelos en la lengua los corrí del departamento, desnudos, arrojándoles la ropa un poco después. Me habría gustado verlos salir a la calle como Dios los trajo al mundo, pero tampoco soy tan mala… aunque se lo merecían, ¿no?

En fin, ese era mi novio, y a partir de ese día, nunca más hablé con él. Al día siguiente cambié las cerraduras, dejé todas sus pertenencias en el pasillo del edificio, que se limitaban a un par de bolsos de ropa y tres cajas con estupideces, y me desentendí de él. Me lo crucé al día siguiente, cuando salía a sacar la basura, y tuve ganas de llorar al verlo entrar en el apartamento de al lado, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Seguro Victoria lo había acomodado allí, y estaba viviendo gratis.

Las fiestas continuaron como hasta ese entonces, pero yo tan solo trato de tener paciencia y tolerar sus ruidos molestos, pero estoy ahorrando para mudarme cuanto antes. Por el momento, debo permanecer donde estoy hasta conseguir un nuevo trabajo, ya que con lo que gano atendiendo mesas en el café de la esquina no me alcanza para pagar algo mejor.

No he salido con nadie últimamente. Me encanta conocer gente nueva, pero trato de no entusiasmarme mucho con un hombre en particular, porque demostré que no tengo mucho cerebro para eso.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 23 años, soy licenciada en administración de empresas, y estoy deseando que mi ex ¡desaparezca de la faz de la tierra!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Bella:**

Me desperté temprano esa mañana, como era mi costumbre. Mientras tomaba el desayuno y leía el periódico, contemplé mi rostro en el vidrio de la mesada. Estaba demacrado y ojeroso, por la mala noche. Me había pasado todo el día anterior buscando empleos y acudiendo a entrevistas sin parar, aunque ninguna me había dado muchas esperanzas. Además, mi querido vecino había continuado su fiesta sin importarle nadie más. Incluso ahora, a las siete de la mañana, seguía sonando la música.

– ¡Esto es el colmo! – exclamé frustrada – ¡No tiene ni un mínimo de consideración hacia las otras personas! – me levanté de mi asiento, me enfundé en mi bata de dormir y me encaminé hacia el otro departamento. Golpeé con fuerza su puerta, hasta hacerme daño en los nudillos – ¡JAMES! SI NO BAJAS EL VOLUMEN DE ESA MÚSICA, JURO QUE LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA! – Como no recibí respuesta, volví a tocar – ¡JAAAAAAAMES!

– No va a responderte dulzura, oí cerrarse la puerta esta hace como una hora – dijo la Sra. Gardiner, saliendo en pijamas desde otro apartamento – Debe haber salido y dejó la música encendida. ¡Este muchacho! – exclamó exasperada.

Permanecí conversando con ella durante unos cinco minutos. Era una anciana encantadora, que me había adoptado como nieta a falta de los suyos propios. Ni siquiera tenía hijos, y había enviudado hace ya más de diez años. Vivía sola desde ese entonces, y adoraba hacerle compañía. Muchas veces había cenado con ella, y la había hecho mi diario íntimo y confidente, junto a mis mejores amigas, Rose y Alice. Ella conocía mi historia con James de cabo a rabo, y esa noche permaneció junto a mí para darme consuelo.

Cuando regresé a mi apartamento, me vestí con la ropa para correr, y bajé hasta el parque Mitchell, que estaba a dos cuadras. Comencé con mi rutina de siempre, pero ese día corrí dos kilómetros más, tratando de despejar mi mente. En el camino de regreso a casa, noté que en la puerta de mi edifico habían estacionado tres coches policiales y dos autos lujosos, que me fueron imposibles de identificar (no era muy hábil con los vehículos). Tomé el elevador, y cuando llegué a mi piso, pude ver que la puerta de James estaba abierta, y había gente dentro. Comencé a conectar cables, y supuse que esos policías estaban ahí para tomar cartas en el asunto con esta problemática, y tratando de mantenerme fuera del tema, me escabullí dentro de mi apartamento. Al tomar contacto con ese ambiente tan familiar, todo mi cuerpo se relajó y se me ocurrió tomar una ducha relajante. Preparé todo para mi baño y me metí en el agua caliente.

No sé cuánto tiempo pudo haber pasado desde que comencé, pero parecieron horas hasta que sentí el timbre sonar. Salté de la bañera y me enfundé en mi salida de baño. Puse una toalla en mi cabello, y me encaminé hacia la puerta, un poco aturdida aún. Mientras corría el cerrojo torpemente, sentí que hablaban:

– ¿Por qué se tardó tanto? Pudo al menos avisar – la voz sonaba un poco enojada y con un leve rastro de preocupación.

Abrí la puerta sin ni siquiera chequear quien era por la mirilla, y me encontré de lleno con el tipo más apuesto que vi en mi vida. Y estaba ahí frente a mí, con cara de molestia, como si yo fuera la fuente de su enojo. Aparentemente lo era.

¿Quién era este hombre?

—Dis… disculpe —tartamudeé —¿Quién es usted?

—Soy el Agente Edward Cullen —me respondió tendiéndome la mano — ¿Y usted es…? —noté como bajó la mirada y comenzó a mirar mi cuerpo, subiendo desde mis pies hasta mi pelo, muy, muy lentamente, deteniéndose en cada detalle.

Eso me permitió a mi también escanearlo y valorar la obra de arte que tenía enfrente: altura perfecta; ojos verdes profundos, dulces e inteligentes; rostro varonil, con mandíbula bien marcada, tal cual como me gustaban a mí; pelo broncíneo despeinado casualmente, dándole un aspecto de desaliñado sexy, y nariz recta. Vestía unos jeans desgastados artísticamente, y una camisa también desaliñada, que le completaba el look. Por encima de eso, y como si no hicieran unos buenos 27.3° afuera en este particularmente caluroso Julio, tenía un chaleco antibalas color azul marino, con las letras blancas del "FBI" recortadas en el centro. Bajo la ropa, se adivinaba un cuerpo espléndido, que mostraba indicios de su buena forma en los brazos, ya que tenía la camisa arremangada, dejando ver los músculos bien marcados.

Cuando terminé mi análisis, comprobé que el todavía seguía en la misma posición mirándome. Eso encendió mi ego, pero automáticamente comencé a preguntarme qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención. Bajé la mirada y realicé el mismo escaneo previamente realizado sobre él, y me di cuenta de que estaba vestida con la salida de baño que era extremadamente corta, de tela satinada, levemente traslúcida y en donde obviamente se notarían mis pezones erectos a causa del cambio de temperatura entre el baño y el exterior, además que la presencia de este caballero no me hacía las cosas más fáciles.

—Soy Bella Swan —me apresuré a decir, ocultando mi cuerpo tras la puerta, con lo que recuperé su atención —Me demoré porque estaba tomando un baño. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—En... encantado de conocerla señorita Swan, disculpe que la moleste, pero se trata de un asunto de absoluta importancia. Se sobre su vecino, el Sr. Stuart.

—Me alegro que por fin se hayan dado cuenta de que ese hombre era una real molestia, ahora sí vamos a poder dormir. No sabe hace cuánto tiempo buscaba deshacerme de él… —dije con alivio. El me miró extrañado, frunciendo el ceño.

—Perdone pero, ¿a qué se refiere? —preguntó.

—A eso justamente —respondí con tranquilidad - Me alegro de que ya no vaya a seguir molestando.

—Señorita Swan —dijo aclarándose la garganta —me temo que va a tener que acompañarme a la comisaría. Por favor, salga del departamento.

No terminé de analizar sus palabras, pero obedecí automáticamente. El me tomó de manera suave por las muñecas, las cruzó por mi espalda y me colocó las esposas.

—Bella Swan, usted está bajo arresto. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier palabra mencionada puede ser, y será usada en su contra en la corte. Tiene derecho a un abogado; en el caso de que no pueda pagarlo, el Estado le concederá uno… —el comenzó a leerme mis derechos, y yo caí en la cuenta de lo que eso podía significar. Estaba siendo arrestada, ¡Y AÚN NO CONOCÍA MI CRIMEN!

-Perdone, y espero que esto no sea usado en mi contra – no pude evitar usar el sarcasmo – ¿Cree que podría cambiarme de ropa antes? – bajé mi mirada a mi cuerpo en la bata, y luego esperé su respuesta enarcando una ceja.

Bufó en reproche, pero me acompañó al departamento luego de asegurarse que no tenía otros medios ni intenciones para escapar.

* * *

**Edward:**

Estacioné el coche junto a los de la policía, a pesar de que el letrero en la acera lo prohibía. Ser un oficial del gobierno servía para algo, al menos. Nos detuvimos dudando junto a una construcción bastante vieja, prácticamente se venía abajo, y necesitaba una buena mano de pintura, pero entramos igual. La operadora del 911 había recibido una llamada anónima denunciando un crimen en la 24th St. NW y la California St. Y los policías que habían respondido a ella lo habían confirmado.

El elevador se detuvo en el cuarto piso, el penúltimo del destartalado edificio. En el pasillo, el perímetro estaba delimitado por las cintas con el "prohibido pasar" bastante claro, y los policías iban y venían, algunos tomando notas, otros tomando fotografías. Dentro del apartamento todo estaba tal cual la mujer que dejó el mensaje había descrito. El comisario estaba allí también, y nos recibió al momento.

-Agente Cullen – me presenté – Vinimos apenas pudimos.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, sé que en este momento estaban en Florida en un caso complicado.

-Así es, pero otro equipo tomó el caso. Bueno, nuestro agente de Relaciones Públicas nos comentó que hay una víctima.

-Sí, James… Stuart – confirmó mientras leía en su anotador – Hora de muerte estimativa: 3 am. Los muchachos están trasladando su cuerpo a la morgue en este momento.

-Perfecto. Este es mi compañero, el agente Biers. Queda a cargo mientras yo voy a ver los alrededores, quizás alguien escuchó algo o alguien anoche. – Riley Biers asintió en conformidad y saludé al comisario.

Apenas salí nuevamente al corredor, me sorprendió el silencio del edificio en general. Por mi mente cruzó la idea de que tal vez no sea el único asesinato perpetuado esa noche, por lo que decidí probar suerte en los distintos apartamentos. Comencé por los de ese piso, que eran solo dos más aparte del de la víctima, dado que estaban más cerca de la escena del crimen. Llamé a la primera puerta y me abrió una anciana, aún en camisón, que me aseguró haber escuchado gente esa noche, pero que no era algo inusual. Al parecer, a Stuart le gustaba el bullicio. Luego de dejarle mi tarjeta y despedirme de la anciana, me dirigí al siguiente apartamento. Luego de llamar tres veces, supuse necesario entrar a comprobar que aquí no hubiera otro cuerpo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de derribar la puerta, escuché el sonido de un cerrojo siendo descorrido.

Aún no estaba la puerta totalmente abierta, pero espeté un poco molesto:

—¿Por qué se tardó tanto? Pudo al menos responder —levanté la mirada, y me encontré ante una belleza de otro mundo, que me miraba sorprendida.

—Dis… disculpe… ¿Quién es usted?

Casi tartamudeando, me presenté:

—Soy el detective especial Edward Cullen, ¿y usted es…? —estuve muy tentado de decir HERMOSA, UN SUEÑO, INDESCRIPTIBLEMENTE SEXY, pero me contuve. Lo que no pude evitar, fue mirar su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba, y ¡Vaya que me gustó lo que vi!: piernas perfectas, que pude apreciar casi en su totalidad, ya que estaba vestida con una salida de baño que llegaba justo a la gloria, además de que era casi transparente, dejando poco a la imaginación.

Mientras yo maquinaba toda clase de pensamientos poco decorosos, me percaté de que ella también me miraba, pero en un rápido movimiento cubrió su cuerpo con la puerta.

—Soy Bella Swan —se apresuró a decir —Me demoré porque estaba tomando un baño. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—En... encantado de conocerla señorita Swan, disculpe que la moleste —mi voz salió medio ronca, como atragantada — pero se trata de un asunto de absoluta importancia. Es sobre su vecino, el Sr. Stuart.

—Me alegro que por fin se hayan dado cuenta de que ese hombre era una real molestia, ahora sí vamos a poder dormir —soltó de repente — No sabe hace cuánto tiempo buscaba deshacerme de él… —entonces, ¿era ella la responsable? ¿Y estaba entregándose así de sencillo?

—Perdone pero, ¿a qué se refiere? —pregunté lo más educadamente posible.

—A eso justamente —respondió tranquilamente - Me alegro de que ya no vaya a seguir molestando — ¡Genial! Primera vez que conocía a una belleza tan especial, y ya me la arrebataba la justicia.

—Señorita Swan —dije aclarándome la garganta —me temo que va a tener que acompañarme a la comisaría. Por favor, salga del departamento.

Me obedeció de inmediato, sin siquiera preguntarme de qué se la acusaba

—Bella Swan, usted está bajo arresto. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier palabra mencionada puede ser y será usada en su contra en la corte. Tiene derecho a un abogado; en el caso que no pueda pagarlo, el Estado le concederá uno… —le recité sus derechos rápidamente, con la mente concentrada en el roce entre mis manos y sus cálidas muñecas.

¿Cómo podría ser este ángel capaz de semejante crimen? Era mi deber averiguarlo…

* * *

Bueno, Aquí les traigo mi primera historia, por ahora con el prólogo y el primer capítulo. Había estado previamente en FF, pero decidí quitarla hace un tiempo por motivos personales.

Como dice allí arriba, es una combinación entre romance y un poco de policial, espero que les guste :)

Por favor, críticas y comentarios son sumamente bien recibidos, ya sean felicitaciones o tomatazos. Me agradan por igual!

Muchisimas gracias **Kris **por tu apoyo, y por darme el empujoncito con buena vibra para animarme a volver a subirla. Tú la leíste antes, espero que los cambios que le hice sean de tu agrado!

Muchos besos y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Pekis.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Bella:**

Este hombre, el Agente Especial Edward Cullen, me llevó esposada hasta abajo, en donde me metió a una patrulla. Yo me decidí a guardar silencio, pero eso se debía mas al shock en el que estaba, que a sus palabras anteriores. ¿Abogado? ¿De dónde iba yo a sacar el dinero necesario para pagar uno?

¿Cómo pretendían ellos que tratara de defenderme, cuando aún no sabía de qué se me estaba acusando?

-Disculpa…-me dirigí al conductor de la patrulla-¿Podrías decirme bajo qué cargos me están acusando?

-Debe permanecer en silencio – me respondió- se enterará cuando lleguemos.

Efectivamente, luego de unos quince minutos más de viaje, el coche se detuvo, y dos oficiales me "ayudaron" a salir. Me condujeron a través de un lugar sombrío, desde donde se escuchaban gritos y maldiciones, supongo que eran de parte de los presos. Ingresamos luego a lo que creo que era la oficina de uno de los encargados, y me metieron en una celda junto a ésta. Estaba sucia, escrita con marcadores por todos lados, y apestaba a algo muerto.

-Tome asiento – espetó uno de los guardias.

-¿Dónde?-le pregunté. Ni demente me sentaría en un lugar así. Eso sí que debería ser ilegal; se podría contraer algún tipo de infección o algo similar ahí dentro.

-Pues, por mí, podrías sentarte en mis piernas, preciosa. Es más, ven, yo te haré compañía…-contestó el muy grosero.

Estaba a punto de responderle, cuando se abrió la puerta de la oficina y mi agente personal entró, cerrándola de un portazo.

-Tú – se dirigió al guardia- vete de aquí y que sea la última vez que te escucho tratando así a cualquier señorita que se encuentre en esta oficina, ¿de acuerdo? O tal vez estés reconsiderando buscar otro trabajo… En ese caso, las puertas están abiertas. Ahora, discúlpate con la dama, y vete.

-Yo,…yo… discúlpeme señor, no era mi in...intención. No volve... volverá a pasar – tartamudeó el hombre.

-Ya te lo dije, no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte, es con la señorita. –lo presionó Edward.

-Por supuesto… por supuesto. Discúlpeme señorita, fui un grosero, le ruego sepa perdonar mis faltas – se disculpó nuevamente, esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

-Claro, no hay problema – mascullé. Dicho esto, el guardia se marchó, dejándonos solos a Edward y a mi.

-Ahora veamos –murmuró El por lo bajo, buscando en unos cajones en el escritorio. Los revolvió completamente, hasta dar con lo que buscaba: un juego de llaves. Se acercó a mí, y abrió la celda.-Vamos, sal, ponte cómoda y toma asiento. Tenemos que conversar, Bella Swan. - No pude reprimir pensar que no tendría problemas en sentarme en SUS piernas.

Me senté donde él me indicó y el hizo lo mismo, en la silla de enfrente. No volvió a hablar, solo se quedó mirándome, inspeccionando fijamente mi rostro, con esos ojos verdes tan profundos, y yo aproveché también para hacer lo mismo. Era realmente hermoso, y me impresionaba la superioridad con la que trataba a los demás. No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, mirándonos fijamente, pero pudieron haber pasado horas o días hasta que escuché su voz nuevamente.

-Dime Bella – rompió el contacto visual, permitiéndome un respiro de su mirada hipnótica – me gustaría saber qué fue lo que te impulsó a actuar de esa manera.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunté realmente confundida - ¿Cómo… de qué manera actué?

-Vamos Bella, no juegues conmigo – respondió con una sonrisa torcida que detuvo mi corazón.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Yo no estoy jugando contigo Edward! –ya me estaba exasperando - Ni siquiera sé el motivo por el que estoy aquí encerrada…

El levantó una ceja, entrecerrando los ojos, como evaluando mi respuesta con la mirada.

-¿De verdad no sabes de lo que hablo? Me refiero a lo que sucedió anoche, en el apartamento que está junto al tuyo… - como yo no respondí nada, siguió – Mataste a tu vecino, James Stuart.

Me paré de repente al escuchar eso. ¿James? ¿Asesinado? Eso es imposible, no puede ser cierto… ¿Y yo lo asesiné? Noté como unas nubes negras se apoderaron de mis ojos, nublando mi visión, mareándome por completo. Unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron cuando perdí el equilibrio, y me levantaron, logrando estabilizarme. Edward me hizo mirarlo, levantando mi rostro con su mano. Perderme nuevamente en su mirada logró esa paz que necesitaba. Me zafé de sus brazos, y volví a mi asiento, enterrando mi rostro en mis manos, pero no salió ninguna lágrima. El, al notar que ya había pasado la tormenta, volvió a su interrogatorio mientras me acercaba un vaso con agua.

-Supongo que tú no sabías nada de esto…- murmuró – pero también podrías estar fingiendo, así que… ¿Podrías decirme qué fue lo que hiciste ayer por la noche?

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando despejar mi mente y pensar con claridad.

-Yo… no lo recuerdo muy bien… salí a cenar hasta las ocho… - respondí como pude.

-¿Sola? – Me interrumpió, y yo asentí lentamente – ¿A dónde fuiste?

-¿Podrías dejar de insinuar que yo lo maté? – espeté enfadada por todo el rol del policía malo.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi trabajo. Ahora, respóndeme.

-Al restaurant que se encuentra en la esquina de mi departamento, Marina Sur, creo que se llama…- respondí con un suspiro. Pude observar como tomaba nota de todo o que hablábamos, y tenía una caligrafía espectacular, tan linda que me hizo avergonzar de la mía.

-¿Qué hiciste después de eso? – insistió.

-Volví a casa, y me acosté a dormir… estaba realmente cansada – murmuré.

-¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborar esa historia? ¿Tus padres, tu pareja, un amigo? – preguntó.

-Nnn...No, vivo sola, quizás la Sra. Gardiner, la vecina, me escuchó entrar, pero lo dudo. Es una anciana, y seguro que ya dormía para esa hora.

-De acuerdo Bella. Lamento informarte que eres nuestra principal sospechosa. Estabas en tu departamento a la hora del crimen, y te alegraste significativamente cuando te informé sobre Stuart, aunque aún no contamos con pistas suficientes para incriminarte –se levantó y yo lo imité. Abrió la puerta y me indicó que saliera – te recomiendo que busques un abogado, y que no salgas de la ciudad, porque podría ser peor para ti –cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, agregó- Estaremos en contacto Bella, cuídate – dicho esto, cerró la puerta dejándome afuera, confundida y sorprendida.

Comencé a caminar por esa calle desconocida para mí, sin rumbo, perdida totalmente en mis pensamientos. Además, tenía una mezcla particular de sentimientos, y no lograba identificar cuál prevalecía sobre el otro: Angustia, furia, dolor, un poco de tristeza por James… al fin y al cabo, habíamos compartido los últimos tres años de mi vida.

A pesar de que ya no me dolía su engaño, me dolía el saber que ya no estaría nunca más junto a mi departamento, ya no sentiría sus ruidos molestos, ni siquiera sus risas o gritos. Había sido alguien importante para mí, y ahora ya no vivía.

Continué vagando por las calles, y no me interesaba la gente que se quedaba mirándome, solo necesitaba despejarme. Además, no tenía idea donde me encontraba. Evidentemente era un buen barrio, había edificios caros y personas enfundadas en incómodos trajes que pasaban como un suspiro junto a mí. Poco a poco me fui alejando, hasta que llegué a una plaza de mala muerte, donde no había más gente que un grupo de borrachos. Busqué un banco libre, como a cincuenta metros de ellos, y allí me senté, escondiendo mi rostro entre los brazos.

No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo pasó, pero levanté el rostro al sentir que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. ¿En qué momento comenzó a llover? Lo peor de todo era que aún llovía torrencialmente, y que era muy probable que agarre un catarro si seguía bajo el agua helada. No deseaba moverme de donde estaba, pero un trueno me asustó a morir, y no pude evitar volver a esconderme bajo mis brazos, tratando de que se me pase el miedo.

Dos minutos después, la lluvia dejó de golpear mi espalda, y sentí como una chaqueta caliente se posaba en mis hombros. Al levantar la mirada nuevamente, vi a Edward que se encontraba sentado a mi lado, sosteniendo con una mano el paraguas, y con el otro brazo alrededor mío, friccionando mi cuerpo para darme calor.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro musculoso y cerré los ojos. Sentí su mano varonil acariciar mi rostro con delicadeza, al tiempo que me abrazaba con más fuerza. De pronto se puso de pie, y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

-Vamos – dijo, llevándome junto a él. Nos detuvimos junto a un coche plateado, que recordaba haber visto estacionado en la calle de mi departamento, por la mañana. Abrió la puerta del coche y me indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que entrara. Quería decirle que no, pero otra vez me sentí intimidada por el poder de su mirada, por la persuasión que encerraban sus ojos verdes, así que obedecí sin rechistar. Dentro del coche me sentí mucho mejor. Estaba seco, caliente y totalmente impregnado por esa fragancia masculina que se percibía estando cerca de él. Edward ingresó también, y me sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó.

-Si, muchas gracias. – Respondí recostando mi cabeza en el respaldo.- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – pregunté extrañada.

-Te seguí – contestó tranquilamente- cuando te fuiste, me quedé pensando en ti y decidí seguirte. Realmente no se te veía muy bien…-¿El se quedó pensando en mí? El solo pensar en eso hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría en mi pecho.

-De acuerdo – murmuré sin saber qué mas decir.

-No te estaba acosando ni nada, es más, iba a regresar apenas recorrí unas cuadras – respondió incomodo – Pero cuando vi que te alejabas tanto, y no en dirección a tu departamento, me alarmé – se encogió de hombros – Y cuando comenzó a llover, simplemente pensé que te levantarías, pero estuviste unos buenos minutos bajo la tormenta, hasta que decidí intervenir.

-De acuerdo – repetí sin saber que decir – Me perdí – confesé sin realmente quererlo.

-Me lo figuré. ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar? –soltó sin más preámbulos, paralizándome en mi asiento. No lo podía creer. ¡Eso se había convertido en un sueño! Pero no podía aceptar, no correspondía. Yo era una sospechosa de un crimen que el investigaba, y quizás esa era solo una maniobra para obligarme a confesar. Un momento… ¿Desde cuándo era tan perseguida? No interesa, no voy a aceptar…

-Lo siento, mejor en otra ocación. ¿Podrías llevarme a casa, si no es mucha molestia? – dije, mirando mis manos, por lo que no supe su reacción al escuchar mi respuesta.

-Por supuesto – dijo sin más, y arrancó el motor del coche.

El camino transcurrió en silencio, que solo se veía interrumpido por ruidos de coches que pasaban al lado nuestro. Cuando ya quedaban solo tres cuadras para llegar a mi departamento, rosó mi mano sin quererlo, y noté como un millón de descargas eléctricas bajaban por mi brazo hasta el lugar de contacto. No sé si él lo notó, pero yo me revolví en mi asiento inquieta. Tenerlo cerca de mío era una sensación por demás placentera, pero tocarlo era mucho mejor.

Estacionó y me ayudó a bajar del coche.

-Bueno, te agradezco la ayuda Edward, realmente me sentía perdida – dije para romper el silencio incomodo.

-No fue nada – respondió el, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, pero no volvió a hablar, volviendo a incomodarme.

-Este… Adiós, entonces. Y gracias nuevamente – saludé y empecé a alejarme, pero su brazo me tomó de repente, y me aproximó a él, manteniendo nuestros rostros a escasa distancia.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que quiero creer en tu inocencia, hay algo que me dice que realmente no formaste parte de esto, así que trata de demostrarla, por favor – lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, y nuevamente asentí bajo el poder de su mirada. Luego de eso, soltó su agarre y me sonrió, deslumbrándome. – Te veo luego – saludó y se metió al coche. Yo caminé medio tambaleante a mi departamento, y lo vi marcharse rápidamente.

¿Qué hechizo había lanzado sobre mí este hombre? No lo podía sacar de mi cabeza…

* * *

Aquí el tercer capítulo! Espero que sea de su agrado, y que me comenten su opinión!

Muchisimas gracias a mis primeros 4 favoritos y 3 follows. Me alegra saber que al menos merece su atencion!

besos, Pekis :)


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

**Bella:**

Ya pasaron 2 días desde la última vez que vi a Edward, y me di cuenta de que espero con ansias el próximo encuentro. Por otro lado, no paraba de preguntarme si la siguiente vez que el tocara a mi puerta sería llevándome buenas o malas noticias, y esa incertidumbre me ponía de los nervios.

Me levanté temprano como era mi costumbre, y antes de sentarme a desayunar, recogí el periódico, que había sido dejado en mi puerta por el repartidor. Esa ya era una rutina que me aburría: todos los días, despertar a la misma hora, hacer siempre lo mismo… me preguntaba cuándo cambiaría mi vida, dejando de ser tan monótona.

Apa… esto era algo nuevo. En la primera plana del periódico se leía una noticia a puro color que abarcaba casi la totalidad de la página. La leí en voz alta, tratando de creer todo lo que mis ojos leían…

**SIGUE LA INVESTIGACIÓN POR EL CASO STUART.**

_"La policía no tiene datos nuevos sobre el presunto sospechoso del asesinato de James Stuart, solo se conoce que sería alguien perteneciente a su círculo más íntimo. El personal de The Reporter logró ponerse en contacto con el Detective especial que investiga el caso, Edward Cullen, pero el dejó en claro que los datos de la investigación no pueden ser revelados, hasta que estén totalmente confirmadas las fuentes._

_La víctima, según nos informaron, era un hombre de 27 años que convivía pacíficamente con todos sus allegados. Sus vecinos comentan que siempre se mostraba atento con todos, y brindaba su ayuda siempre que la creía necesaria. En general, todos afirman que era una excelente persona, y nunca molestaba a nadie, por lo que la pregunta que se plantean todos es ¿Por qué lo mataron? La policía sospecha que se trata de un crimen pasional, alguna mujer despechada, o un hombre celoso, quien sabe. Hay que destacar, que se sabe por fuentes internas a la comisaría, de que la víctima acababa de salir de una larga relación, pero el nombre de la ex afortunada no nos fue proporcionado por nuestro gentil Detective._

_De todas maneras, esperamos recibir más noticias en el transcurso de la semana… etc, etc, etc."_

No lo podía creer, ¿Cómo hacía la prensa para crear una novela de crimen y misterio a partir de una noticia? ¿Y desde cuándo James era un excelente vecino? ¡JÁ, SI LA PRENSA SUPIERA! Pero bueno, no debemos hablar mal de las personas que ya no están aquí, así que decidí sacarlo de mi cabeza, y me concentré en buscar mi ropa para correr (siguiendo mi rutina), aunque eso era lo único que lograba despejar mi mente. Cuando estuve lista, cargué una botella pequeña con agua y, para variar un poco, me fui a correr a una placita que quedaba como a 10 cuadras de casa, pero que era el camino de pasada a la biblioteca de la universidad.

Mientras corría por la calle, no pude evitar el mirar a todos lados, porque tenía una terrible sensación de que alguien me estaba espiando, y ese sentimiento se intensificó cuando pare en la esquina antes de cruzar la avenida, en donde juro que vi detrás de un árbol, el cuerpo de alguien ocultándose de mi vista. En ese momento pusieron el semáforo en rojo, y me largué a cruzar, pero me adelanté mucho para que mi espía me perdiera de vista.

Una vez que llegué a la placita, me propuse darle la vuelta al menos 20 veces como mínimo, lo que corresponderían a 5 km, por lo que me conecté los auriculares y comencé.

Me hacía la desentendida, pero era muy consciente de que estaba siendo espiada, y les juro que no era paranoia ni nada por el estilo. Realmente, ¡ME ESTABAN ESPIANDO! De todas maneras, traté de mostrarme lo más serena posible, sin darle a entender que me molestaba su presencia, pero lo cierto es que me asustaba. ¿Quién podría estar siguiéndome, y por qué motivo?

De todos modos, una vez que terminé las 20 vueltas, me dirigí a la biblioteca. Necesitaba buscar un libro que me ayudara a despejar mi mente de todo el embrollo en el que estaba metida. La secretaria ya me conocía, ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba por allí.

-Hola Bella – me saludó - ¿Buscas algo nuevo?

-Lo que sea Kate – respondí – pero tiene que ser muy interesante, preferiblemente del estilo que me gustan a mí.

-¿Ya leíste Cumbres Borrascosas? Te gustará, créeme.

-¿Dónde lo encuentro? – pregunté yendo hacia las estanterías.

-Pasillo 8, en la sección de novelas clásicas.

-1, 2,3…6,7 y 8 – fui contando los pasillos a medida que los traspasaba, hasta llegar hasta donde quería. Busqué la sección de novelas, letra C y lo encontré. Volteé para irme, y me encontré cara a cara con nada más y nada menos que mi detective especial favorito.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –parecía nervioso de encontrarme allí, pero yo lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, evaluándolo.

-Bien… - respondí recelosa - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – No me imaginaba a Edward como esos chicos que visitarían alguna vez una biblioteca.

-Bueno, yo… - no me interesaban sus excusas, porque estaba empezando a comprender el porqué me sentía perseguida, aunque por supuesto, no se lo di a entender.

-De acuerdo Edward, no tengo todo el día, debo irme.- pasé junto a él, y en un descuido rocé levemente mi brazo con el suyo, sintiendo nuevamente la ya conocida corriente eléctrica. Al parecer, el también la noto, y tomándome por el brazo, me acercó a él.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Por qué tan distante? – preguntó muy cerca de mi rostro. Acercó sus labios a la comisura de los míos, apenas rozando mi mejilla, pero logrando detener mi corazón.

-A qué... te refieres – respondí deslumbrada

-Pensé que habíamos comenzado a ser amigos…-respondió sonriente, mientras tomaba mi mano.

Abrí grande los ojos al escucharlo, y estaba a punto de saltarle encima y comérmelo a besos, cuando recordé que él había estado siguiéndome durante más de una hora, por lo que adopté una faceta fría y respondí:

-No sé de dónde sacaste eso Cullen, tu y yo no podemos ser amigos, si apenas nos conocemos. –solté el agarre de su brazo y me alejé de él. Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el pasillo, agregué – además, un amigo no me espiaría como si yo fuese una delincuente.

Solo alcancé a escuchar una hermosa risa en respuesta, pero me fui sin voltear. Saludé a Kate, y me marché rápidamente a casa.

Una vez dentro, mientras me servía un vaso de jugo, sentí el BIIIP característico de los mensajes dejados en el contestador. Al acercarme, noté que había dos mensajes sin leer. Presioné el botón, y esperé a que comience a reproducirse la cinta.

_"PRIMER MENSAJE: Bella, soy Rose. Llegaremos por la tarde, el vuelo se adelantó unas horas, así que espero que no hayas hecho planes porque tanto Alice como yo tenemos ganas de cenar contigo. Te tenemos sorpresas amiga, espéranos lista en tu apartamento, pasaremos por ti como a las seis. ¡Un beso!"_

¡Genial! Ya extrañaba a mis mejores amigas. Habían partido hace un año a Nueva York, por la empresa de modelaje que tenia Rose, y del que Alice era diseñadora. Solía trabajar con ellas, pero no podía hacerlo teniendo dos trabajos, y ya ganaba suficiente con el que tenía antes que me echaran. Evidentemente venían de visita, e íbamos a poder estar las tres juntas una vez más. Presioné nuevamente el botón.

_"SEGUNDO MENSAJE: Eh… ¿Bella? Soy Jacob… ¿me recuerdas? Jacob Black. Bueno, solo llamaba para comentarte que el puesto está vacante nuevamente en la empresa, e inmediatamente pensé en ti. Si estás interesada, contáctame, ya sabes mi número… ¿o tal vez no? En todo caso, llámame al número de la agencia. Te veo luego, cuídate."_

¡Wooooow! Esas sí que eran buenas noticias. Jacob era mi jefe anterior, y aunque me despidió in un motivo razonable, nunca me pude quejar por su trato o por la paga, que era muuuuy buena. Me decidí a llamarlo ahora mismo.

-¿Hola?- respondieron en la otra línea, supuse que era la secretaria de la agencia.

-Buenas Tardes, soy Bella Swan. Su jefe se comunicó conmigo por la mañana…

-¡oh sí, claro! Aguarde en línea por favor. – comenzó a sonar esa melodía patética que ponen siempre que te hacen esperar, y me comunicaron.

-Bella, cariño, ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Jacob.

-Perfectamente, gracias. –Respondí nerviosa.- disculpa que te moleste, pero recibí tu mensaje y…

-Claro claro, estaba esperando tu llamado. Entonces, ¿Estás interesada en la oferta? – preguntó.

-Por supuesto, siempre fue un gusto trabajar para ti Jacob.

-Oh vamos, el gusto fue mío al tenerte todos los días aquí. Espero que ahora si aceptes salir a cenar conmigo…tal vez, ¿mañana? Ahí puedo hacerte la entrevista, aunque no creo que sea necesaria – dijo todo rápidamente, y no pude evitar sonreír ante la oferta. Siempre había sido un tipo genial, muy guapo y simpático, pero nunca había aceptado salir con él, porque estaba con James. Ahora… bueno, ahora podría aceptar.

-Seguro, me encantaría – acepté

-Genial, pasaré por ti a las 6:30, ¿te queda bien? No te preocupes, conozco tu dirección. – aseguró.

-De acuerdo, entonces –respondí- te veo luego- terminé la llamada y me puse a dar pequeños saltitos por toda la sala.

¡Iba a recuperar mi trabajo! Lo primero que haría con mi dinero sería comprar algo más apropiado para vivir, algo lo bastante amplio como para que también me llevara a la Sra. Gardiner de esta pocilga.

Rose y Alice llegaron puntuales a mi departamento, y las retuve en un abrazo por mucho tiempo. Un año había pasado desde la última vez que las había visto, un año lleno de cambios, sorpresas y noticias, pero el reencuentro era dulce. Saber que ahora las tendría solo para mí me reconfortaba sobremanera, ellas eran todo para mí: mis amigas, mis hermanas, incluso algunas veces hasta se comportaban como la madre que tenía tan lejos.

-Vaya, Bella, no has cambiado nada – comentó Alice, con una sonrisa – esperaba al menos algún cambio de look, o de gustos de vestuario – añadió con una mueca que logró que Rose y yo riéramos.

-Bella, ¡tenemos tanto para contarte! Ven, quiero que conozcas a Alec – dijo Rose, arrastrándome hacia planta baja.

Al llegar, observé que junto al coche de Rose estaba parado un hombre muy guapo, rubio y musculoso que sostenía un pequeño bultito en sus brazos, al que le sonreía tiernamente. Levantó la mirada al escucharnos llegar.

-¡Vaya Rose! Pensé que con Emmett iban en serio– bromeé con ella en un susurro, para que el tal Alec no lo oyera. Rose me había comentado en su visita anterior que estaba saliendo con un tipo, Emmett, y que veía buenos horizontes.

-En realidad – aclaró Alice antes de que Rose pueda responder – Jasper es mi novio – se acercó y lo besó delicadamente.

-Encantado Bella – saludó el, asintiendo en mi dirección – Alice me ha hablado tanto de ti, que ya deseaba conocerte. – Enarqué una ceja, ella no me había comentado nada sobre él.

-Encantada de conocerte, Jasper. Me gustaría decir que Alice me ha hablado de ti también, pero sería una mentira – la miré reprobadoramente. - Entonces – dije luego de recordar el motivo por el que habíamos bajado – ¿quién es Alec?

Rose sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomó el bultito que Jasper sostenía con delicadeza. Mi mente hizo click justo antes de que ella destapara la mantita que lo cubría, mostrando una pequeña cabecita cubierta con suave pelusita rubia.

-El es Alec, mi bebé. – Susurró con ternura, y se acercó a mi – vamos, cárgalo – me tendió suavemente a su hijito, y yo lo tomé con cariño.

-Alec, eres precioso – murmuré con miedo a despertarlo- ¿Cuándo?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Con quién?- le pregunté confusa. – ¡No me contaste nada! – la acusé a ella también.

-Te contaré en el camino. Subamos, que se hace tarde. –respondió Rose, y nos montamos al coche. Jasper comentó que nos dejaría solas para ponernos al día, mientras él iba a visitar a un amigo, por lo que una vez que nos dejó en destino, partió en el coche.

Llegamos a un restaurant que nunca había visitado, y tomamos asiento en una mesa para cuatro. Luego de que el mesero hubo tomado nuestros pedidos, les rogué a mis amigas que comenzaran con sus relatos. Alice comenzó.

-Bueno Bells, mi historia es simple, tan solo al mes de regresar a Nueva York luego de visitarte, conocí a Jazz, me invitó a salir, y todo se dio color de rosa – contó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – Era amigo de Emmett, es militar y viaja continuamente, y estaba en casa por unos días.

Y yo quería conocieras a Emmett hoy, pero tuvo que solucionar algunos temitas laborales, por lo que me pidió que lo disculpes y te dijera que muere por conocerte.

-Entonces, ¿el hermoso Alec es suyo? – pregunté sonriéndole al bebé, que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su mamá.

-Si, tiene apenas un mes, pero no quería comentarte nada hasta que lo conozcas personalmente, para que sea aún mayor la sorpresa – respondió Rose.

-Porque… cierto que te sorprendimos Bells? – preguntó Alice, tomándome la mano – sé que te hicimos sufrir con la espera, pero ¿acaso no te alegras por nosotras?

-¡Pues claro que sí! –Exclamé con júbilo - ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para disfrutarlas?

-Al menos un mes. Queremos promocionar nuestra marca de ropa aquí también, y quién sabe… quizás tenemos éxito y volvemos a vivir aquí. - dijo Rose.

-Eso sería egoísta de pedir por mi parte – dije negando con la cabeza – sé cuánto aman Nueva York.

-Podrías venirte tú, y seríamos un equipo nuevamente – ofreció Alice. -Supongo que ahora que no tienes tu antiguo trabajo dispondrás de más tiempo, ¿cierto? – preguntó.

-De hecho, Jacob me llamó al mediodía. Al parecer, el puesto que ocupaba antes está libre nuevamente, y quieren que lo ocupe. Concretamos una entrevista para mañana, y realmente pienso tomar el empleo. No me da mucho que hacer, y gano una fortuna. Pero aunque no tuviera esa oportunidad, no podría mudarme, por lo menos por el momento – recordé las palabras de Edward: no salgas de la ciudad.

-Oh, vamos, ¡será genial ¿Qué dices? – comentó Alice, gesticulando con las manos.

-De verdad, no puedo hacerlo – repetí mirando mis manos.

-¿Qué te detiene? – preguntó Rose un poco molesta – Ya terminaste con el imbécil de James, y tu familia no vive aquí. En Nueva York podrías encontrar un trabajo igual de bueno que el que te ofrece Jacob…

-Es solo que… Puede que haya sido inculpada por asesinato, y no puedo salir del país hasta que se pruebe mi inocencia – solté quitándole importancia al asunto.

Alice estiró su mano, llamó al camarero, pagó todo y nos metió en un taxi rumbo a mi apartamento en menos de cinco minutos. Nadie intercambió palabra hasta que estuvimos en la seguridad de mis cuatro paredes destartaladas. Un pequeñísimo y corto rayito de luz roja cruzó mi mirada periférica, pero no le presté atención. Mientras nos poníamos cómodas, Rose se acomodó el bebé en brazos y caminó hacia mi alacena, tomando una botella de vino. Alice se lo sacó de las manos, lo descorchó y lo sirvió en tres copas. Tenía el presentimiento de que mi interrogatorio con Edward iba a ser un chiste a comparación del que estaba a punto de sufrir.

-Explícate – indicó Rose como preliminar,y me dispuse a contarles todo el embrollo de James, incluyendo el verdadero motivo de la ruptura del compromiso y la relación, ya que cuando era reciente el tema no les di muchos detalles. No quería hablar de eso, y menos por teléfono, por lo que solo la señora Gardiner sabía todo. Luego, cuando consideré que estaban preparadas para la parte más importante, les solté la noticia de su muerte. Debo confesar que me molestó un poco su falta de interés, pero ese sentimiento se esfumó al entender que sus reacciones eran comprensibles, características de unas amigas que quieren lo mejor para una.

Después, me concentré en contarles sobre Edward.

¡Y vaya que me explayé en detalles! Les comenté todo sobre él, desde su voz profunda y sexy, hasta la hermosura de sus ojos, tan verdes que te invitaban a perderte en ellos. Por supuesto, les conté cómo lo conocí, y los cargos que me acusaban.

-Es increíble: te dejamos sola un año, y ya matas a tu ex y te enamoras de un hombre misterioso –rió Alice

-En realidad, no estoy "enamorada" de el – aclaré enfatizando las comillas con mis manos en el aire, pero la sola mención de la palabra hacía que mi corazón saltara.- solo creo que es increíblemente guapo, e inteligente, simpático… - dejé de hablar al darme cuenta de que ambas me miraban divertidas.

-Definitivamente enamorada – determinó Rose – Alice, creo que la perdimos. Jamás la escuché hablar de esa forma de James, ¿y tú?

-Nunca – corroboró Alice - ¿cuándo volverás a verlo?

-No lo sé, no creo que verlo signifiquen buenas noticias. Tenerlo alejado significa que no soy responsable del asesinato, lo que es algo bueno. Pero chicas, ahora agradecería que dejemos el tema, me pone un poco incómoda – pedí, sonrojándome.

-Oh vamos Bella, ya estás crecidita para ponerte así, ¿no lo crees? –bufó Rose – invítalo a salir, y fíjate cómo sigue. Estoy segura que no se te resistirá.

-Rose, estoy más que segura que él no está interesado en mi. Solo se mantiene cerca porque soy la principal sospechosa del crimen de James, pero no creo interesarle en otro sentido – murmuré con la cabeza baja, repentinamente triste.

Ambas me tomaron de la mano, tratando de levantarme el ánimo.

-Anda, si él no te busca, evidentemente es estúpido. No sabe lo que se está perdiendo. – me alentó Alice, pero realmente no logró ningún avance.

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí y sigan contándome cosas de ustedes. Estuvieron en Nueva York, cosas buenas ocurren ahí evidentemente, ya que las dos volvieron con extras – sonreí mirando a mi pequeño sobrinito de cariño.

Continuamos hablando de trivialidades, y justo cuando se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde, sonó el timbre. Como no tenía muchas ganas de levantarme, Rose abrió la puerta. Ahogó un gritito, pero fue suficiente para que tanto Alice como yo volteáramos a ver quién era.

O mejor dicho, qué era… Porque lo que había junto a la puerta no era una persona, sino un hermoso y tierno cachorrito de apenas días con un lazo rojo amarrado al cuello, recostado en una cesta de mimbre, con una tarjeta. Inmediatamente me levanté de mi asiento y lo recogí del suelo. Cuando el perrito despertó, lamió toda mi cara, y comenzó a menear la cola en señal de simpatía.

-Awwww, Bells, ¡alguien te envió un presente! – exclamó Alice, acariciando al cachorro con ternura.

-¿Tiene remitente? – preguntó Rose.

Tomé la tarjeta con la esperanza de encontrar algún nombre, pero encontré solo una frase, escrita a mano que rezaba: _"Te Equivocas, espero que lo disfrutes". _ Con el corazón detenido, les tendí la tarjeta a las chicas, para que leyeran, pero ellas no entendieron nada.

-No comprendo – murmuró Rose – alguien te envía un perrito, ¿pero no da a conocer su nombre? ¿Quién haría algo así?

Ellas no lo sabían, pero mi mente acababa de hacer un fuerte y ruidoso click. El rayo rojo apenas entramos al apartamento, que hasta ahora recordaba que es similar a los pequeños dispositivos tan familiares en la empresa de Jacob capaces de detectar movimientos, me había dado toda la información que necesitaba.

Había estado fuera gran parte de la noche, tiempo suficiente para que, si mis sospechas eran ciertas, alguien pudiera entrar e instalar, con toda comodidad, uno de esos dispositivos y, evidentemente, un micrófono con el cual escuchar mis conversaciones. Volví sobre mis pasos hasta la puerta, y giré mi rostro hacia donde me parecía haber detectado la lucecita. Efectivamente, y prestando mucha atención, cosa que yo nunca hacía, el aparato estaba escondido entre las frutas falsas que coronaban la encimera de la cocina. Me acerqué rápidamente, lo tomé en mis manos y, luego de levantar el dedo corazón, absolutamente furiosa, tiré del cable desconectándolo.

Las chicas me miraban boquiabiertas, aún con el cachorro en brazos de Alice que también miraba la escena sin entender nada. Me acerqué a ellas y tomé la tarjeta. _"Te Equivocas, espero que lo disfrutes". _ ¿Qué podía leer allí, además de las palabras? Arrogancia, confianza, y un poco de interés obviamente. La respuesta me golpeó rápidamente. Yo conocía esa impecable caligrafía.

* * *

Tercer Capítulo! Evidentemente, ninguno de los dos puede evitar recordar al otro, por más que lo intenta!

¿Me cuentan que opinan?

Muchas gracias por los Follow y favoritos!

Y unas gracias especiales a mi primer review: Aleja Castillo, espero que este capítulo te guste, y sigas acompañándome a lo largo de toda la historia! Muchas gracias por comentar!

Dadas las fechas, les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad! Ojalá sean muy felices!

Besos, Pekis ;)


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

Edward POV:

Después de haber seguido a Bella toda la mañana en su rutina, me decidí por dejarme ver en la biblioteca, por lo que cuando vi que ella desaparecía tras un estante, me escondí para esperar el momento justo de mi aparición. ¿Por qué la seguí? En realidad, el trabajo no lo exigía. Simplemente, esta chica me atraía demasiado, y no lograba sacármela de la mente. Me encantaban su cuerpo, su mirada evaluativa, la sencillez de su trato y forma de ser. Me intrigaba saber si es que ella era la verdadera asesina de Stuart, y si ese era el caso, no me importaba. Podía vivir esperando por ella, aunque eso significara tener que visitarla todos los días en prisión.

Una vez que dio la espalda hacia donde yo me encontraba escondido, me escabullí sigilosamente, y me paré justo detrás de ella, esperando el momento en que volteara. Cuando eso ocurrió, y me encontré frente a frente con esos hermosos ojos chocolate, y esos rasgos perfectos, comencé a sentirme repentinamente nervioso. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Era simplemente hermosa…

-Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – saludé sumamente nervioso, rogando que mi voz demostrara seguridad, pero no fue el caso. Salió temblorosa, provocando que ella me mirara evaluando la situación.

-Bien… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – inquirió recelosa. ¡Diablos! ¿Ahora, qué le decía?

-Bueno, yo… - vamos Edward, ¡inventa algo!

-De acuerdo Edward – mi nombre me supo a miel en sus labios – no tengo todo el día, debo irme - ¡NO! ¡No podía irse! ¡Edward, retenla! Solo atiné a quedarme estático cuando ella pasó junto a mí, pero en ese momento sentí un leve roce de nuestra piel, nuestros brazos apenas tocándose entre ellos, generando una descarga eléctrica que me hizo reaccionar. La tomé firmemente del brazo, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, y la atraje junto a mí.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Por qué tan distante? – inevitablemente me fui acercando a ella, hasta dejar nuestros rostros a milímetros de distancia. De repente, recuperé mi confianza, y me animé a posar suavemente mis labios sobre la tersa piel de sus mejillas, sin llegar a besarla, apenas una caricia. Ella se tensó, y parpadeó varias veces seguidas en respuesta.

-¿A qué…te refieres?

-Pensé que habíamos comenzado a ser amigos – respondí. Y en un impulso de sentirla más cerca, tomé su mano. Como respuesta, abrió los ojos que brillaron intensamente, pero luego, con una voz fría y calculadora que no era propia de ella, respondió:

-No sé de dónde sacaste eso Cullen, tu y yo no podemos ser amigos, si apenas nos conocemos- soltó mi mano y se alejó de mi, dejándome con una sensación de vacío al no sentirla cerca. –Además, un amigo no me espiaría como si yo fuese una delincuente – agregó antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, ante lo que no pude evitar reír. Ella sabía que había estado tras ella toda la mañana.

Luego de eso, volví a casa, y tomé el micrófono con el detector de movimiento que había adquirido el día anterior. A ver, siendo sinceros, era genial todo este rollo de ser el jefe de mi departamento del FBI, pero no tenía piedra libre para todo. De hecho, lo que tenía pensado hacer era un delito. Uno muy grave, por lo que rogaba que Bella no se tomara a mal que hubiera invadido su privacidad a ese nivel. También tomé el rastreador de llamadas que teníamos que instalar en su teléfono, solo por si acaso, lo cual vale la pena mencionar, si era parte del trabajo.

Esta chica estaba logrando que me pasara los principios de mi puesto por donde no me pasa la luz. No podía creer que realmente estuviera por hacer todo esto, y todo se volvía peor en el hecho de que la instalación corría por parte de los técnicos especializados en este tipo de conexiones, y no por un Agente que apenas sabe hacer una básica conexión con los cables de su batería. Es solo que necesitaba volver a su apartamento. La primera, y única vez que había estado allí tenía pensamientos encontrados mientras ella se cambiaba la suave y sensual bata por ropa un poco más decente para la comisaría. Increíble que solo hayan pasado un par de días desde esa mañana, y yo aún suspiraba por esa bata. Idiota.

Aunque no crean que dejé totalmente de lado mi trabajo. Apenas me enteré que un tal Jacob Black la había empleado en la época cuando ella estaba con Stuart, anoté su nombre con intención de ponerme en contacto con él para averiguar todo lo posible sobre eso.

La tarde transcurrió sin otro desliz. Bella no llamó ni la llamaron, por lo que solo escuché a través del pequeño artefacto su dulce voz cantando para ella misma. A la hora prometida, la pasaron a buscar, y se ausentó por un largo lapso de tiempo, que empleé en llamar a la encargada del seguimiento, Irina, para que chequeara hacia dónde habían partido. Al no tener nuevos sospechosos, no podíamos hacer nada más que re-investigar en la escena del crimen, y buscar más pistas, pero delegué esa tarea a otras personas, y me quedé dormido junto a la computadora, esperando a que Bella regresara.

Me despertó su hermosa voz, acompañada de las de sus amigas, y luego su conversación derivó a temas más importantes, como James. Al escuchar el nombre, olvidé el interés que despertaba en mí esta chica, y me concentré en los posibles datos que me pueda brindar. Después de todo, ese era mi trabajo, pero lo que ellas conversaron fueron superficialidades, aunque lograron cambiar mi opinión con respecto a la culpabilidad de Bella. Era posible que ella no fuera la responsable, pero aún así, podría estar ocultando rastros o no confiar plenamente en sus amigas. Seguí a la escucha hasta que comenzaron a hablar… de mí.

Escuché atónito cómo Bella les comentaba a sus amigas lo que pensaba de mi. ¡Ella también estaba interesada! Creía que era guapo, inteligente y simpático, y sus amigas estaban convencidas de que estaba enamorada. ¿Podría ser que mi mayor anhelo se haya convertido en realidad? ¿Era realmente posible que ella me quisiera? Me decidí a mandarle un presente, algo que indirectamente le enseñara mis sentimientos. Llamé nuevamente a Irina, y le pedí que me consiguiera un cachorrito pequeño, ya que no cabría de otro modo en su apartamento, de poco tiempo y que lo mandara a su dirección cuanto antes. Cumplió con su cometido, y aún más. En menos de 10 minutos, Irina estaba entrando en el corredor de Bella con un canasto donde el perrito dormía adornado con un lazo rojo alrededor del cuello, al teléfono conmigo.

-Toda una romántica eres, ¿cierto? – me burlé de ella.

-Shh, a callar Cullen, que estoy haciendo todo esto sin paga por el solo hecho de ver a mi jefe feliz – espetó entre divertida y enfadada.

-Lo siento, gracias – respondí.

Mientras esperaba a que Irina terminara de conseguir el perro, Bella había murmurado algo que me dejó de piedra:

-Rose, estoy más que segura que él no está interesado en mi. Solo se mantiene cerca porque soy la principal sospechosa del crimen de James, pero no creo interesarle en otro sentido.

Por lo que se me prendió la lamparita, y decidí escribirle una tarjeta. Algo que la sorprenda, pero le corrobore quién soy. Escribí lo que me pareció correcto y se lo dejé a Irina, pidiéndole que se apurara. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y quería que mi regalo llegara a tiempo, para que la tarjeta tuviera mayor sentido.

Una vez que Irina llegó a su piso, lo dejó en la puerta y tocó el timbre. Luego se alejó rápidamente por las escaleras mientras me decía por teléfono:

-Entregado, jefe.

Suspiré con alivio esperando la respuesta de Bella, aunque no me paré a pensar su reacción al enterarse de que estaba siendo observada hasta que noté como su dedo y su dulce cara furiosa se posaban en el campo de visión de la cámara.

La había cagado.

En fin, si ella no era culpable del asesinato de James, al menos iba a poder asesinarme a mí para darle validez a los cargos.

Mierda.

* * *

Me encontraba en mi oficina releyendo algunos papeles al día siguiente, cuando mi teléfono sonó de repente. La atmósfera estaba tan quieta antes de que ese irritante sonido la interrumpiese, que provocó que saltara en mi asiento, derramando un poco de café. Maldije en mi fuero interno mientras buscaba algo con que secar, mientras contestaba la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-Edward, necesitamos que te acerques urgente a la escena del crimen. Acabamos de encontrar pistas nuevas, y sería óptimo que las veas tú – me avisó uno de mis agentes, Danny Preston.

-¿Ya las mandaron a analizar al laboratorio?-pregunté mientras buscaba mi abrigo y las llaves del coche.

-De hecho, si. Carl ya tiene los resultados – respondió

-Voy para allá. Por ahora, no toquen nada más – corté la comunicación y puse en marcha mi vehículo. A los diez minutos, llegaba al edificio de Bella… es decir, de la víctima.

Apenas entré en el edificio, le eché una miradita al apartamento de Bella y pensé en pasar a saludar, pero en ese momento Danny se acercó y decidí volver mi mente al trabajo, recordando que estaba allí por un asesinato, y no por placer.

Mucho placer se venía a mi mente cuando pensaba en Bella… ¡Céntrate Edward!

-Hey Danny, ¿Qué es lo que querías enseñarme? – pregunté intentando despejar mi mente.

-Ven conmigo – indicó, y me guió hacia lo que era el dormitorio de nuestra víctima. Realmente todo el apartamento era un desastre, mostrando claros indicios de interminables borracheras y descontrol. - mira, encontramos ropa con rastros de sangre de nuestra víctima en un basurero a dos cuadras de aquí.

-¿Alguna huella dactilar visible? – pregunté poniéndome los guantes y tomando una prenda con cuidado. La camisa presentaba un patrón de sangre característico de una entrada de bala, una .38 para ser preciso.

-Sí. Encontramos las de nuestra principal sospechosa alrededor de toda la prenda – mi corazón se detuvo, al volver a enfrentarse al mismo dilema de siempre: ¿Será Bella la responsable del homicidio? Tragando audiblemente, pregunté:

-¿Algún rastro del arma homicida?

-No aún, pero sospechamos que debe estar escondida en algún lugar, quizás en el departamento de Swan, aunque ella aún no está aqui – respondió Danny, mientras tomaba la evidencia y la guardaba en una bolsa plástica hermética.

-¿Dejarían que hablase yo primero con ella? Tengo el presentimiento de que ella no es la culpable.

-Lo siento Ed, la orden de cateo ya fue expedida. Me temo que bien llegue el resto del equipo, procederemos a investigar.

Esta definitivamente no era una buena manera de conquistar a Bella, pero decidí hacer algo para enmendarlo. Como suponía que la iban a demorar por las próximas 24 horas, pensé que sería lo mejor.

-Danny no quiero que nadie ingrese al departamento hasta que yo llegue, ¿entendido? No me interesan los motivos, es una orden. Vuelvo en 20 minutos – dije firmemente, y luego me retiré.

Marqué rápidamente el número de Irina, y ella respondió al primer timbre.

-Necesito un favor – espeté apenas hube sentido su voz del otro lado.

-Hola Edward, perfectamente ¿Y tú? Me alegro – respondió sarcástica. Lo ignoré y fui al punto.

-Rastrea el número de un tal Jacob Black. Relaciónalo a Bella – agregué como dato para facilitar su búsqueda.

-Jacob Black, dueño de la empresa inmobiliaria internacional más grande del país… Bella era una de sus encargadas de administrarla… Fue despedida hace aproximadamente tres meses. El número de su oficina es 542-3565-3522, y el de su celular es 156-251-1115.

-Muchas gracias Irina, eres la mejor-colgué e inmediatamente marqué el número de Black. Respondió a la brevedad.

-¿Jacob Black? – Pregunté- habla el Agente Edward Cullen, del FBI.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – Preguntó amablemente – tengo todo en regla.

-Lo sabemos. Se trata de una ex empleada suya, Bella Swan, ¿la reconoce?

-¡Por supuesto que la conozco! Una de mis mejores empleadas – hubo una pausa - ¿qué sucede con ella? – preguntó ahora receloso.

-¿Podríamos hablar en persona? ¿Ahora, de ser posible? – dije sin querer dar más información.

-Claro que sí. Mi oficina se encuentra entre la 5ta y la 6ta, por la Avenida Circunvalación. No necesitará más referencias. Lo espero.- terminó la llamada sin más saludo, y yo me encaminé hacia esa dirección. En mi interior rogaba que Bella no hubiera llegado aún, para disponer de mayor tiempo.

Cuando llegué a la dirección que él había indicado, me di cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. Un gran cartel imposible de no ver rezaba "Inmobiliaria Black – inversiones territoriales"

Ingresé en ese edificio, y cuando iba a darme a conocer con la secretaria, esta se me adelantó.

-Usted debe ser el agente especial Edward Cullen.- asentí en respuesta.- el jefe lo está esperando. Piso 1, oficina 1.-volví a asentir, y tomé un elevador, que me dejó justo enfrente de la oficina de Black.

-Es tiempo de escuchar más opiniones acerca de esta misteriosa mujer – me murmuré a mí mismo, mientras golpeaba suavemente con los nudillos la puerta.

Casi inmediatamente, un hombre de piel morena me hizo pasar y tomar asiento.

-Busco al señor Jacob Black – pedí al que imaginaba que era un empleado, ya que ese hombre no se parecía en nada a la idea preconcebida que tenía de los magnates de negocios.

-Está sentado frente a él – respondió tranquilamente, sonriendo.

Definitivamente no me esperaba que una personalidad como la de Jacob se encontrara vestido de manera tan sencilla, con vaqueros y camisa. De hecho, lo imaginaba de traje impecable, todo tensionado y con el móvil en la oreja todo el día. Rápidamente me recuperé de la impresión, y le tendí la mano, en señal de saludo.

-Señor Black, disculpe las molestias. Tengo entendido que usted tiene programada una cena con la Srta. Bella Swan, ¿es correcto? – pregunté.

-Así es, quedé en recogerla a las 6:30. ¿Está metida en algún lio?-preguntó receloso.

-Solo quisiera que me comente algunas cosas de ella… -pedí sacando una libreta - ¿Cuánto tiempo trabajó para usted?

-Veamos… fue un solo año, apenas se graduó de la universidad. Generalmente empleo a gente joven, y ella fue una buena recomendación: la calificación más alta de su clase, graduada con méritos.

-¿Cómo fue su conducta durante el tiempo que trabajó en su empresa? – pregunté rogando que Bella haya sido buena, porque sino ya tenía la batalla perdida.

-Realmente irreprochable – mi corazón dio un brinco al escuchar eso – se ocupaba del sector de presupuestos y del de Recursos humanos. Los empleados recibían su pago al día, las cuentas eran llevadas de excelente manera… Nada en su conducta era para mal- extrañado, me decidí a preguntar:

-Entonces, ¿por qué dejó de trabajar aquí?

-Tuve que despedirla…-levante una ceja esperando que continuara, y así lo hizo- mire, Bella y yo teníamos una relación muy buena, aunque estrictamente profesional. Yo…bueno, siempre estuve interesado en ella, porque como usted mismo pudo comprobarlo, es una muchacha con una belleza excepcional – los celos nublaron mi vista por un segundo hasta que conseguí enfocarme- me le insinué… pero ella me rechazó amablemente – suspiró con desaliento, y yo por dentro me regocijé- me dijo que tenía novio, y que no pensaba engañarlo… en unos meses contraerían matrimonio – lo que me contó no me tomó por sorpresa, sabía que ellos habían estado juntos por mis investigaciones (y un poco por haberla escuchado con sus amigas), y eso me llenaba de celos, pero tenía que pretender que no conocía esos datos.

-¿Se iba a casar? ¿Con quién? –pregunté disimulando.

-Ella me comentó el nombre del afortunado… Un tal Stuart, James Stuart, si no me equivoco. Me parece haber oído algo de él en la televisión, pero no recuerdo muy bien

Fue asesinado – respondí con una sonrisa a medias, y él respondió con una carcajada.

- ¡Vaya! Jajaja, ¡eso me tomó desprevenido! Realmente no me lo esperaba, aunque debo decir que me alegro de oír eso. El no era un buen partido para Bella.

-Parece que está convencido de que ahora tiene el camino libre con ella – comenté celoso.

-Si – miró divertido – pero veo que no soy el único que se derritió por sus encantos, ¿o me equivoco?

-De hecho si, se equivoca. – Dije tratando de mantener la compostura. -Pero no me respondió la pregunta inicial: ¿Por qué dejó de trabajar aquí?

-Bien, su novio vino a hablar conmigo, al parecer, había notado esa especial "simpatía" que yo sentía para con Bella – remarcó las comillas en el aire.- me dejó expresado que dejara a su novia en paz, o él mismo acabaría conmigo. Al principio no le hice caso, pero una noche lo encontré en la calle. Estaba totalmente borracho y me exigió que Bella fuera despedida. Incluso me agredió – agregó levantándose la camisa en su antebrazo, donde una larga cicatriz estaba ya en su etapa final – Once puntos – aclaró con una mueca -Realmente me encontraba cansado ya de tantas molestias, y no era la única que estaba interesada en trabajar aquí, por lo que la despedí. Ahora me arrepiento, la empresa no es lo mismo sin su mano firme ni su presencia encantadora.

-Entiendo – gruñí por lo bajo -¿Bella sabía de esto?

-No.-aseguró- la despedí sin motivo aparente.-tomó un trago de agua y luego preguntó- ahora, ¿por qué tantas preguntas sobre Bella?

-Es nuestra única sospechosa del asesinato, y por lo que usted nos cuenta, tenía un móvil, un motivo para acabar con él. – dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta. Antes de salir, añadí- ¿podría pedirle un favor? Me temo que Bella no podrá asistir a la cena esta noche, porque tendrá que permanecer en la comisaría, pero por lo que he escuchado, está muy interesada en tomar el cargo.

-¿Quiere que le reserve el puesto? – preguntó con picardía.

-Sí, de hecho.-respondí honestamente.

-Así lo haré. –me aseguró, y luego me marché hacia la escena del crimen, rogando que Bella ya estuviera allí.

Al llegar, Danny me salió al encuentro alarmado.

-Edward, no pude hacer mucho, retuve a los policías el tiempo que me fue posible. Acaban de ingresar al apartamento de Swan.-lo dejé ahí parado, y para no demorarme con el ascensor, subí corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegué al piso de Bella, vi que su apartamento se encontraba abierto, y se escuchaban voces, entre todas ellas, la de mi Bella, que cuando me vió, exclamó:

-¡Cullen! –Su voz se filtró por cada recoveco de mi alma, sabiendo a gloria.- ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

-Bella, yo… mira, tenemos una orden… encontramos tus huellas en el apartamento de Stuart, incluso la camisa cubierta de sangre está llena de tus huellas.- intenté justificarme. –es el procedimiento. Si quieres probar tu inocencia, debes permitir a estos caballeros buscar en tu departamento – me costaba coordinar dos palabras juntas.

-¡Pero claro que va a estar llena de mis huellas, idiota! –Exclamó un tanto exasperada – yo era la que le hacía la colada. En toda su patética vida, James nunca lavó su ropa.

-Entonces es cierto: ustedes eran pareja, sino, ¿por qué otro motivo te encargarías tú de eso? –ella me miró extrañada.

-Ustedes… ¿No sabían eso? Pensé que por eso dudaban tanto de mí…

-De hecho Bella, dudábamos de ti porque fuiste la única que parecía no quererlo, aunque siendo realista, ahora que sabemos este dato, prácticamente el caso está cerrado.-comenté con un poco de pena.

-¿Puedes acompañarme afuera Edward?-Preguntó bajando la cabeza. Yo asentí y salimos al palier. Allí ella se dejó caer cansada sobre las escaleras y enterró el rostro entre sus brazos. De pronto, comenzó a sollozar, y lo que eran leves lágrimas, se convirtió en un llanto desconsolado, por lo que me senté junto a ella, y la envolví en un abrazo. Ella respondió al gesto levantando el rostro y volviéndolo a esconder en mi pecho, donde siguió llorando hasta que se sintió mejor.-Yo…lo s… lo siento… -intentó disculparse. Volvió a levantar el rostro y me tomó la camisa con sus pequeñas manitas.- Jamás, Edward, Jamás le haría daño a nadie, ni siquiera a James, aún después de todo lo que me hizo.-posé una de mis manos en su mejilla, en un intento de caricia, súbitamente preocupado por lo que él le pudo haber hecho.

-Dime Bella, ¿qué te hizo ese animal?

-No es importante…-aseguró bajando la mirada.

-Tú lo amas, ¿cierto? – pregunté sintiendo una inmensa tristeza apoderarse de mí, preconcibiendo la respuesta.

-No…-susurró, provocando que levantara la mirada, interrogante – yo lo amaba, en un pasado. Todo lo que sucedió hace tres meses me permitió darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, y ahora, si bien lamento que esté muerto, no me veo en la necesidad de llorar su muerte.-me sonrió a medias.

-Bueno, me alegro de oír eso-respondí contento con la noticia-pero por otro lado ¿Cómo probaré que eres inocente?

-¡Tienes que creerme, yo nunca le haría daño, a pesar de todo!-exclamó saliéndose de mi abrazo y parándose bruscamente.

-Yo te creo Bella, pero hay todo un jurado que debes convencer de tu inocencia, y todas las pistas que hemos encontrado apuntan hacia ti.- traté de explicarle.

-¡Por supuesto que lo harán! todas las pruebas te llevarán a mí porque tocado cada cosa en su apartamento, ¡vivíamos juntos! –respiró profundamente –.

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces?

-Que quizás el responsable sabía de nuestra relación y busca un chivo expiatorio, alguien donde descargar el peso de la ley. Y no te dejes guiar por los comentarios. Nadie en este maldito edificio quería al imbécil de mi ex, pudo haber sido cualquiera. Sé que suena descabellado, pero es lo que más tiene sentido.-comenzó a caminar por todo el pasillo, mientras la observaba embelesado y un dilema se plantaba en mi mente: ¿Debía creerle o era todo una farsa? ¿Estaba jugando conmigo o realmente era inocente? No sabía que creer - Alguien…- iba a decir algo, pero un cachorro bastante conocido para mí se acercó pegando saltitos hacia Bella, que lo tomó en brazos. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y su rostro cambió.- Yo no tuve oportunidad para agradecerte el obsequio, ni para darte una buena patada en los huevos por instalar dispositivos de espionaje en mi casa sin permiso.

Bella enojada, diciendo palabras mal sonantes. Se-xy.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? –pregunté divertido mientras me levantaba y acariciaba al perrito, que comenzó a menear la cola.

-Até cabos. Además tu nota fue clara.

-No lo fue – repliqué intentando contener una sonrisa. Bella se puso nerviosa, y apretó al cachorro contra su pecho. Quien fuera cachorro…

-Si – replicó – yo había estado hablando de cómo pensaba que tú… - se detuvo de golpe – no importa. Fue claro, eso importa.

-Entonces entendiste todo el mensaje…-dejé la frase al aire.

-Eh, sí, bueno, pero no todo lo que dije es literal, es decir, no sabía que escuchabas y… - se atoraba con las palabras - ¿sabes qué? ahora que recuerdo, tengo que ir a comprar verduras -el color en su rostro se elevó varios tonos de rojo, por lo que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. Agarré al perro, lo bajé de sus brazos, y tomé a Bella por la quijada, levantando su mirada hasta que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto.

-Entonces, ¿Es mentira que me quieres? – pregunté mirándola fijamente.

-Yo…

-Dime – exigí - ¿Es mentira? No crees que soy… ¿Cómo era? ¿Inteligente, guapo y simpático? –ella rió y me dio un suave golpe en el brazo con su mano derecha. Y yo aproveché el movimiento para tomar su mano y acercarla más a mi.- ¿Crees realmente que te interesas más por mí, que yo por ti?- ella no respondió nada, pero mantuvo mi mirada todo el tiempo.

Era ahora o nunca. Comencé a bajar mi rostro hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros del suyo, nuestros labios a punto de rozarse.

-Te equivocas –susurré.- ya te lo he dicho por la nota, y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Te equivocas si crees que no me intereso por ti. Deberías saber que ocupas mis pensamientos día y noche desde el momento en que te conocí.

-Bésame– me ordenó, y yo obedecí sin rechistar. Volví a acercarme, y cuando me faltaba un centímetro escaso para probar sus labios…

-Edward, lamento interrumpir. –Danny se acercó y, tomando a Bella por las manos, aquellas que hasta hace unos segundos sostenía con amor, la esposó con brusquedad.

-¿¡Qué pasa?! – pregunté fastidiado.

-Esto pasa Edward: si ella te ha convencido de que era inocente, miente. Encontramos el arma en su recámara, y si coincide con el casquillo encontrado en el departamento de James, ella es la asesina Ed, lo siento.

Bella me miraba implorando, pero yo no sabía que pensar. Había jugado conmigo. Realmente era ella la causante de la muerte de Stuart, y yo había sido sólo un estúpido que había caído en sus redes. Me había engatusado, pero no había vuelta atrás. Danny se la llevó a la comisaría mientras yo manejaba mi volvo atrás de ellos. Mientras viajaba, un pensamiento rondaba mi mente sin descanso: _"¡Eso es lo que el asesino quiere!"._ Lo había dicho Bella, y quizás era cierto. Quizás le tendían una trampa, pero incluso esa idea sonaba algo descabellada después de todo lo acontecido.

Había algo que no cuadraba, Bella no podría estar implicado en esto. Tomé una decisión: Trabajaría hasta el cansancio. Demostraría la inocencia de mi Bella; probaría que ella no era la culpable.

Era mí deber descubrir al verdadero asesino y liberar a Bella. Tomé mi móvil, y marqué. Al primer tono atendió mi llamado.

-¿Emmett? Necesito un favor.

* * *

Hola! Hay alguien ahí que me lea? (no se oyen ni los guillos de fondo) jajaja

Aquí estoy de regreso, con el capítulo 4 del fic que ruego que sea de su agrado. Quizás parece que la historia avanza lento, o no avanza en absoluto, pero al ser una historia de misterio, trato de poner algun avance o pista en cada uno de los capítulos, obviamente para que ustedes mismos vayan intentando descubrir al asesino junto a Edward ;)

En fin, críticas? comentarios? sugerencias? todo se acepta aqui, así que por favor comenta :)

Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad!

Kris, bonita, muchas gracias por tu apoyo siempre! espero que leas la historia y te gusten los cambios!

Infinitas gracias por los follows y favoritos!

muchos besos,

Pekis :)


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Bella POV:

Luego de haber recibido ese maravilloso regalo de Edward, las chicas se fueron cada una a su casa y yo me dispuse a acostarme. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, un mensaje de Rose me llegó, invitándome a desayunar a su apartamento y luego de compras, a lo que accedí gustosa.

Por la mañana siguiente, le dejé comida a Félix, mi nuevo perrito, sin poder evitar suspirar profundamente por el recuerdo del hombre que comenzaba a querer demaciado, pensando en que tal vez, Y SOLO TAL VEZ, el sintiera lo mismo por mí. El mensaje junto a mi querido Félix era bastante claro, pero mi mente se negaba a creer que eso fuera real. Además, aún estaba un poco ofendida por sus cachivaches tecnológicos.

Una vez que me hube cambiado el pijama, me encaminé a lo de Rose para disfrutar de una mañana de chicas. Al llegar, me atendió Alice con el pequeño Alec en brazos, que lloraba desconsolado.

-Rose se está bañando-me dijo con una mueca, visiblemente angustiada- No sé qué hacer Bella, ayúdame, no puedo hacer que deje de llorar.-me puso al pequeño en mis brazos y me invitó a entrar. El bebé lloraba sin parar, por lo que comencé a mecerlo por toda la habitación y susurrándole bajito. En dos minutos se había calmado y comenzaba a dormirse.

-Vaya Bells, tienes porte para ser mamá.-comentó Alice por lo bajo- vengo enseguida, iré a comprar más café, que queda poco.

-De acuerdo – acepté- ¿Cuándo va a salir Rose?

-Ya la conoces, tarda al menos una hora para bañarse. - comentó riendo, y luego se marchó.

Cinco minutos después, oí como alguien metía la llave en el cerrojo, pero yo estaba concentrada mirando a Alec, que dormía plácidamente en mis brazos. Antes de que la puerta se abriera totalmente, sentí una voz desconocida.

-Hola Bebé, ¿me extrañaste?- la puerta se abrió del todo y un hombre literalmente ENORME se asomó, que al encontrarse con mi rostro asustado frunció el ceño. – discúlpeme señorita, pero creo que usted está en mi departamento.

-Discúlpeme usted, pero este es el departamento de mi amiga.-respondí enojada. El se acercó al notar que tenía a Alec en brazos y se alarmó.

-¿Qué es lo que eres? ¿Una mujer roba-bebés? Pues déjame decirte que no te saldrás con la tuya. Deja a mi hijo en paz y lárgate de mi departamento, antes que llame a la policía.-eso me dejó pasmada.

-¿Tu…hijo? –en ese momento me cayó la ficha - ¡Un momento! ¡Tú debes ser Emmett! –me miró extrañado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso eres psíquica, además de roba-bebés?- se acercó más y tomó a Alec, que se removió pero no despertó. Yo ignoré el comentario de los bebés.

-Rose me ha hablado de ti, y de tu cerebro de patatas fritas –comenté riendo- soy Bella, ¿te ha comentado de mi? – su rostro se relajo y sonrió ante el comentario.

-¡Ahhhh! No te imaginas el alivio que me causa saber eso… por un momento pensé que te querías llevar a mi hijo y venderlo en alguna parte… Es un placer conocerte – me dijo componiéndose y tendiéndome la mano- Y por supuesto que Rose me ha hablado de ti.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? – comentó Rose, que en ese momento aparecía por el pasillo vestida y con el cabello mojado. Emmett, al verla, colocó con suavidad a Alec en mis brazos, corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en un gran abrazo, levantándola del suelo y girando en el aire.

-¡BEBÉ! - exclamó mientras la besaba.- ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa? Apuesto a que no me esperabas hasta en dos semanas, ¿cierto?

-Pues si – admitió Rose riendo. – Imagínate mi desesperación –bromeó. – Veo que conociste a Bella – ella se giró hacia mí – Espero que no te haya puesto incómoda o haya hecho algún comentario fuera de lugar – miró a Emmett con reprobación, pero el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Se ha portado bien – respondí con una sonrisa, que Emmett respondió.

Pasamos entonces al living, en donde esperamos hasta que Alice trajo y preparó el café, entre risas y anécdotas divertidas. La pasamos tan bien con Emmett, que no paraba de hacer chistes, que no notamos el paso del tiempo, y para cuando recordamos que íbamos a salir de compras, ya se había hecho mediodía. Decidí volver a casa, por lo que Rose llamó a un taxi, y antes de montarlo me hizo prometerle que saldríamos otro día.

Una vez que pagué mi viaje, subí presurosa a mi departamento, ya que Félix había quedado solo por mucho tiempo, pero al llegar a mi piso me sorprendí al notar que mi puerta había sido forzada y había gente adentro. Me debatí internamente entre correr hacia la calle y buscar ayuda, o entrar como sea y rescatar a Félix, ya que era probable que los ladrones quisieran llevárselo. En eso estaba, cuando un hombre salió de manera calmada de mi apartamento, se acercó a mí y se presentó:

-Mi nombre es Danny Preston, Agente Especial.-dijo tendiéndome la mano, que rechacé con desdén.

-¿Qué hacen en mi casa? – pregunté enojada – comenzaba a mostrarme realmente cabreada con los "Agentes Especiales"

-Tenemos una orden – siguió explicando tranquilamente, como si irrumpir en viviendas ajenas fuera cosa de todos los días.- estamos buscando evidencia comprometedora para el caso…-se interrumpió en ese momento, porque uno de sus hombres que llevaba cargando un jarrón de porcelana lo había empujado. El resultado había sido desastroso: el jarrón, que había comprado en una feria hace dos años y que me encantaba, terminó en el piso haciéndose añicos.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Exclamé fuera de mis casillas – ¿Te diste cuenta de que lo que acabas de romper era algo de muchísimo valor? – obviamente no era cierto, aunque ellos no tenían por qué saberlo. El agente, Danny, enarcó una ceja convencido de que los trozos destruidos de jarrón en el piso no eran precisamente de porcelana inglesa, pero me mantuve en mis trece – De todas maneras, ¡Quiero que se marchen de aquí ahora mismo! No tienen derecho para entrar en mi casa sin permiso alguno y revisar mis cosas.

-De hecho, si lo tenemos – respondió con sorna el agentucho – este papel en mis manos lo confirma, así que permitirás que busquemos en tus cosas, colaborarás con nosotros, o te arrestaré por obstrucción de la justicia en cuando llegue mi jefe.

No pude menos que reír ante eso. Parecía un niño pequeño que me iba a demandar con su mamá.

-¡Já! ¿Y quién se supone que es tu jefe?

-No te conviene burlarte Swan, recuerda que estás en desventaja – me dijo, y luego miró hacia el pasillo- ahí llega mi jefe, veamos si ahora te haces la valiente – se burló, pero no me acobardé. Por el contrario, giré la mirada para lograr unas palabras con el jefe, pero me encontré con nada más y nada menos que el hombre de mi vida. El descubrir que él estaba atrás de este atropello, me llenó de furia.

-¡Cullen! –le grité. Su nombre resonó en mis labios con la dulzura de la miel, a pesar del enojo - ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la comisaría, volvieron a meterme en esa apestosa e incómoda celda. El estúpido agente Preston se sentó en la silla que anteriormente había sido ocupada por Edward, y noté casi con sorna que era imposible no hacer una comparación entre ambos. Este agente de cuarta parecía un vagabundo al poner las piernas sobre el escritorio, pero todo lo que hacía Edward era simplemente perfecto.

Comencé a desesperarme al no saber cómo ni cuándo saldría de esta. De repente, como caída del cielo, escuché una aterciopelada voz que empezaba a conocer casi de memoria. Se escuchaba distante y tensionada, pero podía percibir que se estaba acercando.

-¿Lo harás? – decía Edward.

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque eres mi hermano. – increíblemente, también conocía esa voz, aunque desde hace poco tiempo; mejor dicho, desde hace pocas horas. Era la voz de Emmett, el novio de Rose, y al parecer, hermano de Edward.

Para cuando terminé con mis cavilaciones, ellos entraban a la oficina. Preston se acomodó bruscamente en su silla, claramente incómodo de que su jefe lo haya visto de esa forma. Edward le hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicándole que saliera, que éste obedeció sin rechistar. Emmett se mostró sorprendido al verme, y luego soltó una risotada.

-Bellita, Bellita, ¡qué mal te has portado! Te dejo sola unas horas y ¡ya estás tras las rejas! –comentó. La cara de Edward era un poema.

-Discúlpenme, pero ¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó confundido.

-¡Claro que sí! Somos amigos de toda la vida…-respondió Emmett con seriedad. Luego ablandó el rostro para acotar - ¿Recuerdas cuando te cambiaba los pañales? ¡Qué tiempos! – Exclamó con una fingida nostalgia, que provocó que tanto Edward como yo rodásemos los ojos.- De acuerdo, eso nunca pasó – admitió – pero es cierto que conozco a Bella. Verás, ella es la mejor amiga de Rose.

-Eso es verdad – confirmé – conocí a este payaso en la mañana.

-Bueno – dijo Edward – haré las presentaciones nuevamente. Bella, el es Emmett Cullen, abogado penalista, y en este caso tu abogado defensor. Emmett, ella es Bella Swan, la clienta de la que te comentaba de camino.- intenté replicar, pero Emmett me interrumpió.

-Vaya Bella, nunca pensé que eras una chica de armas tomar – comentó riendo, divertido por su propio chiste– Lo bueno es que me gusta defender a asesinas sexys, sobretodo porque están dispuestas a todo con tras de ganar - rió durante un rato, hasta que Preston se aclaró la garganta, entrando a la oficina.

-Lamento interrumpir señor – dijo dirigiéndose a Edward – pero la señorita Swan está detenida, y no se les permiten visitas…

-Pues no sé si te diste cuenta, como-te-llames, que soy su abogado – lo interrumpió Emmett adoptando un tono tan serio que me sorprendió.- mi cliente tiene todos los derechos de hablar conmigo cuando se le plazca.

-No te tardes Cullen – le dijo Edward con la mirada fría para mantener las apariencias frente a su empleado. –el que seas mi hermano no justifica saltarse el protocolo. Ella está detenida y…

-Y no sé bajo qué cargos – volvió a interrumpir Emmett. – Quisiera saber de qué se le acusa a mi cliente – espetó al otro agente, Preston, con una mirada intimidatoria. Edward nos dejó solos, no sin antes dedicarme una hermosa sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-B…Bueno… es la principal sospechosa de un crimen, y se encontró demasiada evidencia que la compromete. – explicó vacilando.

-Quisiera saber cuáles son – pidió, aún amenazante.

-Bueno, huellas dactilares en las pertenencias de la víctima…-comenzó.

-Perfectamente comprensibles dado la relación que mantenían – lo cortó Emmett. - ¿Qué más?

-El arma homicida, que estaba en su apartamento – añadió Preston con expresión triunfal – que coincide con el casquillo encontrado en la escena del crimen.

-En mi parecer, eso no es nada comprometedor. ¿Comprobaron si es que hay huellas disponibles?- remató.

-N…no… aún. Pero estoy seguro que serán los de la chica Swan cuando las tomemos.- respondió con desdén.

-Señorita Swan, para ti – defendió Emmett – y dada la falta de evidencias en contra de mi cliente, al menos por ahora, su retención en la celda es de carácter ilegal, y si no quiere que ella presente cargos, le conviene liberarla cuanto antes.

Preston bufó en derrota, y abrió mi celda de mala gana. Emmett me ofreció su brazo, que tomé y me sacó de la oficina. Nos cruzamos con Edward de pasada, que se acercó al verme afuera.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó – te prometo que no volverá a pasar.-me dedicó otra sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Si…- contesté como pude.- gracias…

-Ni lo menciones – me cortó. – te llamaré cuando termine mi turno, tenemos que terminar lo de hace un rato – dijo guiñando un ojo, provocando que me sonrojara. Luego se marchó, y Emmett me condujo hacia la salida.

-De acuerdo querida asesina roba-bebés, te invito un café. Hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar si quieres librarte del crimen…

Emmett conversaba de trivialidades mientras nos dirigíamos al café más cercano, y yo trataba de seguirle la conversación. Cuando llegamos, tomamos asiento en una mesa un poco apartada de las demás, y cuando creí el momento oportuno, interrumpí el monólogo de Emmett que iba sobre no se qué mesera a la que le había echado el ojo cuando era más joven.

-Emmett, disculpa, pero realmente no sé qué hacemos aquí. – comenté sin saber cómo empezar.

-¿A qué te refieres Bella? Estamos aquí para ponernos al día con los eventos desafortunados de los últimos días. Ya sabes, entre abogado y cliente no pueden haber secretos… - lo interrumpí nuevamente.

-Ese es el punto Emmett. Te agradezco de todo corazón que me hayas sacado de la comisaría, pero yo no te solicité – ante la mirada que me dirigió, me vi en la necesidad de explicarme – no, no, no pienses que soy desagradecida, ni mucho menos. El punto es… no tengo suficiente dinero para permitirme un abogado, por más que lo necesite, por lo que prefiero cortar por lo sano y no tener la semejante responsabilidad en un futuro de deberte todo lo que te corresponde por tus servicios.

Emmett se echó a reír ante mi explicación, y respondió:

-Bella, tú no tienes que pagarme nada. Todo corre por cortesía de un hombre que por lo visto está muerto por ti… y estoy seguro de que sabes de quién estoy hablando. – agregó casi en un susurro y con un chistoso guiño de ojo.

-No creo que ese hombre esté totalmente bien de la cabeza – respondí sumamente sonrojada – nadie en sus cabales defendería una causa perdida.- Emmett frunció el ceño ante mi comentario, por lo que le expliqué.- ¿Edward no te lo dijo? El caso está casi cerrado. Toda la evidencia me inculpa, y se suma mi anterior relación con James y el poco cariño que le demostré los últimos meses. Es prácticamente imposible salirme de esta – la verdad absoluta me abofeteó. ¿Permanecería toda la vida en una celda? No quería hacerlo…

-Bella, tú crees que la evidencia te inculpa directamente, porque eso es lo que quieren hacerte creer. Mira, si tú me dices que no eres la asesina, te creo, ¿de acuerdo? Considero que mi hermano es lo bastante inteligente como para no enamorarse de una criminal – ese comentario me hizo saltar de alegría. ¿Edward enamorado de mí? Seguro que Emmett exageraba.- Como ya le dije al molesto de Preston, tus huellas en sus cosas son fácilmente explicables ante la justicia, al igual que el arma pudo ser implantada en tu apartamento a propósito, pero necesito argumentos para respaldarme, Bella. No puedo llegar al tribunal y afirmar algo sin argumentos. Es por eso que te traje aquí, a menos que prefieras ir a tu departamento. Necesito escuchar primero toda tu historia con la víctima, y luego quiero que me detalles tus movimientos desde el mismo día del crimen. Necesitaría también datos familiares y laborales, y todo lo que puedas contarme de ti. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Su mirada destilaba confianza, al igual que la de su hermano, por lo que me decidí a contarle todo: los comienzos de mi relación con él, los planes de matrimonio, la mudanza a mi actual departamento para estar más cerca de James, las fiestas de descontrol, los desbandes de alcohol y su enojo al enterarse que me habían despedido…el engaño y la ruptura, y el poco contacto a partir de ese día. Emmett me escuchó atentamente todo lo que le iba relatando, y cuando hube terminado con la historia amorosa con James, me pidió que le contara lo que había hecho el día que se cometió el crimen.

-Bueno, era domingo por la mañana. Un domingo al mes voy a pasar el día a la casa de mis padres. Ellos viven en Baltimore, por lo que voy y vuelvo tomando el primer y último tren del día. Regresé, y luego salí a cenar tipo ocho y media a un restaurant en la esquina de casa. Ya se escuchaba la música a todo volumen. Así era James: no le interesaban en absoluto sus vecinos, a diferencia de lo que puedas haber escuchado, todo ese verso de ser un buen vecino, agradable y blah blah blah. Lo cierto es que se quedaba toda la noche bebiendo y con música fuerte, no importaba el día de la semana.

-¿Era igual cuando ustedes salían?- preguntó Emmett.

-Sí, pero yo creía estar locamente enamorada y no me molestaban sus ruidos. Algunas veces lo acompañaba, pero no disfrutaba en absoluto sus excesos. Prefería la tranquilidad e higiene de mi apartamento, y debo confesar que aún lo hago – añadí con una sonrisa.

-¿Trabajaba en algo?

-¿Quién, James? ¡Já! Dudo que lo que él hacía sea trabajar. De hecho, trabajaba haciendo recorridos turísticos, pero faltaba cuando quería y no era responsable.

-¿Cómo solventaba los gastos de sus fiestas entonces? – preguntó extrañado, y me sonrojé en anticipación.

-Yo pagaba todo. El me decía que ya que tenía un muy buen sueldo, podía mantenernos a ambos, y a mí no me molestaba. El problema surgió cuando me despidieron y no pude seguir afrontando tantos gastos. Cuando se lo conté, se enfureció conmigo y, esa misma noche, me engaño con otra mujer.

-Vaya, lo siento…

-No te preocupes – lo corté – Eso me permitió abrir los ojos. ¡Nunca me había sentido más ciega y utilizada en mi vida! Recién hace poco me di cuenta que, si bien lo quería mucho, no lo amaba. No me malinterpretes, tampoco lo odiaba, es más, cuando me enteré de su muerte me entristecí a pesar de todo, pero eso está muy superado. Sobre todo ahora…

-Me pregunto por qué será… - comentó con una sonrisa, que yo respondí con un intenso sonrojo. Iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento sonó su teléfono.

-Emmett Cullen – respondió, y luego me miró, agrandando su sonrisa. – De hecho sí, ven cuando quieras… de acuerdo, como tú digas. – colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su chaqueta. – disculpa la interrupción, sigue por favor.

-No hay problema. Bien, ¿dónde estaba?

-En la parte que me asegurabas que ibas sobrellevando la muerte de Stuart gracias a Edward – comentó como si nada.

-Yo no dije eso – intenté negar.

-Pero lo insinuaste – me contraatacó. – está bien, si prefieres omitir ese detalle, lo omitimos. Bien, me gustaría saber si alguien de tu familia sabe del lío en que te metiste.

-Me metieron – lo corregí. – nunca elegí ser parte de esto. Pero bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no hablé con nadie sobre esto, además de Rose y Alice.

-Mejor así, cuanta menos gente sepa de esto, estarás mejor.

-¿Siguiente pregunta? – pedí ya un poco cansada.

-Oye Bella no te enojes, hago esto para que no te metas en más problemas. Con una correcta defensa no tendrán motivos para inculparte – trató de justificarse.

-Tienes razón Em, lo siento. Es que ya me agota todo esto, incluso pensé en declararme responsable para que todo se terminara.

-Vamos Bells, una pregunta más y terminamos por hoy – me alentó. - ¿Cómo está compuesta tu familia?

-Mi madre Renée, mi padre Charlie, mis hermanos Seth y Leah y la que solía ser nuestra nana, Sue, que ahora es parte de la familia. Todos viven ahora en Baltimore, pero supongo que cuando mis hermanos terminen el instituto se vendrán a D.C. para seguir sus estudios.

-¿Cómo era su relación con James? ¿Él se llevaba bien con toda tu familia?

-De hecho no, el no los quería, y era casi lo mismo del otro lado, solo que por lo menos ellos hacían el esfuerzo. Nos invitaban a almorzar los domingos, pero solo acudía yo, ya que James prefería quedarse aquí. – expliqué con un deje de tristeza. – ese es otro motivo por el que puedo asegurar que ya no me interesa del mismo modo que antes. – Tomé una gran bocanada de aire – Como te dije, ya no lo amo. -aseguré con voz firme.

-No te imaginas cuánto alivio me produce oír eso – escuché una voz sensual a mis espaldas, que provocó que el vello de la nuca se me erizara.

-Bueno, creo que llegó el momento de dejarlos solos – dijo Emmett levantándose y poniendo algo de dinero en la mesa. – Te llamaré Bella, y tú – me entregó su tarjeta – no dudes en hacerlo por cualquier motivo. Si te llegan a buscar para llevarte nuevamente a la comisaría, tienes que llamarme a mí antes que a nadie – dijo esto último mirando a Edward, que rodó los ojos, pero no se sentó. – ahora me retiro, mi hermosa novia me espera con mi pequeñín. – se alejó y justo antes de cruzar la puerta, nos gritó – pórtense bien tortolos, no hagan travesuras.

Todas las personas se quedaron mirándonos, provocando que una nueva ola de sonrojo se produjera en mí. Edward lo notó y con extrema suavidad acarició mi mejilla. Sus manos se sentían como el satén, y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante el roce. Cuando los abrí, el sonrojo se intensificó ya que él no me sacaba sus ojos de encima.

-Eres adorable cuando te avergüenzas – susurró – es increíble que seas una asesina – rió, y a pesar que traté de evitarlo, reí también por el comentario, pero luego me puse seria.

-Realmente Edward, tú crees que yo asesiné a James, ¿Cierto?

Él no me respondió. Hizo una seña con su cabeza indicándome que me levantara, ya que él seguía de pie. – vámonos de aquí, hay demasiada gente – el mesero nos abrió las puertas y salimos al exterior. Era una bonita tarde - Digo, no lo sé, ya que aún prefieres la tranquilidad de tu apartamento, pensé que era mejor… - dejó el comentario picando con una sonrisa ladina mientras me abría la puerta de su coche. No fue hasta que él entró del lado del conductor que entendí lo que quiso decir.

-¡Estuviste escuchando! – Exclamé indignada - ¡Claro que sí, seguramente! ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? – el se carcajeó de mi enfado y arrancó el coche. -¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Se señaló un audífono en su oído y lo comprendí - ¡Ahora todo encaja! Es tu hermano, era sabido que iba a cargar un micrófono… pues escúchame bien, Edward Cullen. Eso es una terrible falta de respeto a la privacidad. No quiero volver a hablar nunca más contigo – me crucé de brazos enfurruñada en el asiento, hasta que llegamos a un departamento que definitivamente no era el mío.

Era… ESPECTACULAR. Elegante, sofisticado, moderno y con un jardín bien cuidado… no quería ni imaginarme el interior. Todo lo que no esperaba de un hombre, pero claramente, Edward no era un hombre predecible. Nuevamente, me costó comprender en dónde estábamos, ya que parecía que cuando estaba junto a él, se me nublaban los sentidos.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunté, y luego recordé que estaba enfadada con él – este no es mi departamento, llévame de regreso.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero visto que decidiste no hablarme nunca más, consideré oportuno no preguntarte si preferías tu apartamento, o ir a otro lugar, por lo que tomé la iniciativa y te traje aquí. – explicó aún sonriente. Abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar. El interior era justo lo que yo me temía: increíble.

-¿Tú… lo decoraste? – pregunté tratando de mantener un tono de voz que demostrara enfado, pero se estaba volviendo complicado. Me era imposible enojarme con él. Rió ante mi cara estupefacta y negó con la cabeza.

-Mi madre. Ella es la responsable de todo el piso, yo solo lo habito. –fue abriendo las puertas a medida que nos adentrábamos en el inmenso apartamento.

-¿Vives con ella?

-No, vivo solo. Mis padres viven a unos diez minutos de aquí, junto a Emmett y mis hermanos Eleazar, de 17, y Tanya de 13. – de repente, la imagen de Edward teniendo hermanos se me hacía muy tierna.

-¿No es Emmett lo suficientemente mayor como para volar fuera del nido? – pregunté.

-No sabe cocinar ni lavar. De todos modos, los últimos dos años estuvo viviendo en Nueva York compartiendo piso junto a un amigo de la familia que iba y venía. Es militar, y lo tienen de viaje constantemente.

-¿Jasper es también amigo tuyo? – pregunté incrédula – El mundo es un pañuelo.

-Totalmente – rió él – de todos modos, Emmett regresó hace dos semanas, aunque no le avisó a Rose que se venía para Washington. Seguro la sorprendió, porque le había dicho que estaba en un viaje de negocios y no regresaba hasta dentro de dos semanas más. Sé que planea comprar una casa y vivir allí junto a su novia y Alec, pero no sé cuándo será eso. – para cuando hablábamos de eso, estaba sentada en la cocina, y Edward me servía un vaso de jugo. – Entonces, ¿ya no estás enojada conmigo? – preguntó divertido, mientras se sentaba enfrente mío, y al acordarme de mi enfado, me volví a cruzar de brazos.

El suspiró y me miró con la ternura impresa en sus ojos, y trató de explicarse.

-Bella, sé que hice mal en escuchar a hurtadillas, créeme si te digo que estoy muy arrepentido…-comenzó, pero lo interrumpí.

-Quizás la policía debería reconsiderar las opciones cada vez que sospechan de alguien. Comprendo que deben probar la inocencia o culpabilidad de los sospechosos, pero eso ya es acoso. No pueden escuchar todas las conversaciones, sino, ¿dónde queda la privacidad con el abogado? – refunfuñé. Él se sonrojó suavemente, y prosiguió.

-Verás, tienes razón. El FBI, aunque trate de solucionar los crímenes, no puede inmiscuirse en ese tipo de conversaciones. Yo… lo hice… sin que ellos sepan. – bajó la mirada ante esa tremenda confesión.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Edward? – exclamé estupefacta.

-Lo hice porque… - inspiró profundamente antes de seguir –no lo sé. Solo sentía tantas cosas juntas, estaba preocupado por ti, al mismo tiempo me repetía incansablemente que no debería hacerlo, que eras solo una implicada más… pero el hecho de pensar en lo próxima que estabas a Stuart, y ni hablar del estúpido de Black con su gran empresa y su convicción de que terminarías saliendo con él me tenía… celoso- eso me dejó la mente en blanco.

-¿Ce… celoso? – pregunté sin poder asimilar.

-Sí, sí, Bella, celoso hasta las pelotas me tenías. – se levantó exasperado y comenzó a caminar nervioso por toda la cocina. Yo no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo – Y luego, se puso peor.

-¿Peor? ¿Te pusiste celoso de Félix?– pregunté con sorna, pero al ver que él levantaba la cabeza asustado, y recordando que él no sabía nada sobre el nombre de mi nueva mascota, aclaré – El cachorro.

-No – negó efusivamente con la cabeza. – por más estúpido que pueda sonar, estaba celoso de Emmett. El podía ser tu confidente, conocer todos tus secretos, tu vida, tu intimidad… Dime, ¿Por qué él pudo ser tu confidente, y no yo? ¿Por qué le contaste tu vida a él y no a mí?

Me levanté y caminé despacio hacia él, que se había reclinado en la mesada, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Suavemente, las retiré mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-Edward, te recuerdo que tú me llevaste a Emmett. Si ya sabías que él iba a conocer todos mis secretos, ¿por qué te pones así? – el tomó mis manos y se las llevó a su pecho, en donde pude sentir su corazón retumbar rápidamente.

-Te quiero. – Soltó de repente – Te quiero mucho Bella Swan. No se por qué, ni cuándo pasó, solo sucedió. De repente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Sé que es una excusa barata para todo lo que hago, pero es el único argumento válido para explicar todas las estupideces que cometo por ti. – manteniendo mis manos juntas con una de las suyas, llevó la que tenía libre a mi sorprendido rostro, que había quedado de piedra ante sus palabras. – Me cautivaste desde el primer momento en que te vi y no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, aunque, eso ya lo sabías – agregó casi riendo – te lo dije por la mañana, pero siento como si mis sentimientos se hubieran multiplicado desde esos momentos. Por favor Bella, por favor dame una oportunidad.

¿Edward… me estaba pidiendo una oportunidad? ¿A mí? Resistí el impulso de preguntarle si estaba seguro, ya que por dentro me regocijaba con sus palabras. ¿En qué precioso momento pasamos de discutir por su intromisión, a que me declarase sus sentimientos?

Me di cuenta de que esperaba una respuesta con el rostro expectante, así que sonreí alegre y me colgué de su cuello, enterrando mi rostro en su sedoso pelo cobrizo.

-Claro que sí Edward, un millón de veces sí. – él me retuvo abrazada por no sé cuánto tiempo, pero yo necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas antes de ilusionarme – pero antes, necesito que me respondas una cosa: ¿Realmente crees que soy culpable del asesinato? – Edward me sonrió y depositó un suave beso en mi frente.

-Claro que no tontita. –Respiré aliviada con su respuesta – tu solo eres culpable de pasearte por tu casa en una bata transparente, mientras un pobre y desdichado policía llama a tu puerta – reí con fuerza – Eres culpable de ser endemoniadamente sexy cuando te enojas, y al mismo tiempo tener la apariencia de una dulce niña encantadora. Eres culpable de hacerme quererte contra toda razón. Eres culpable de eso y mucho más, pero no creo que se relacione con el crimen.

Lo abracé con más fuerza, sintiendo su duro y cálido cuerpo junto al mío, fijando nuestras miradas hasta que no pude soportarlo más – y ahora sí, bésame ¿quieres? Creo que voy a morir si sigo esperan… - no me dejó continuar.

Cumplió con mi deseo, y ¡Vaya que lo hizo!

* * *

Hola! Primero que nada... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que este 2014 este lleno de lindas sorpresas, logros y felicidad para todos!

lo segundo, lamento profundamente la demora, hubo una tormenta terrible y los cables de internet, de teléfono y de luz de mi cuadra se cortaron por la caída de un arbol. Estoy actualizando desde un local con Wi Fi, porque no sé cuando arreglarán todo :(

eeeeeeen fin, millon de gracias a las dulces que me agregaron a favoritos y follows, y a la bonita que me dejó un comentario.. espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y continúes acompañándome a lo largo de la historia! por favor me dejan un review? es por una buena causa... para que esta escritora principiante trate de saber si la historia que escribe les resulta interesante o no...

muchas gracias Kris, por tu apoyo siempre!

muchisimos besos :)

Pekis!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

EDWARD POV:

_-¿Emmett? Necesito un favor._

Mi hermano llegó a la comisaría en tan solo diez minutos gracias a que el departamento de Rosalie, su novia, quedaba relativamente cerca. Apenas abrió la puerta de su coche, lo arrastré del brazo mientras intentaba explicarle la situación rápidamente.

-Mira Emmett, tu deber aquí es muy simple: debes defender a una muchacha que está acusada de asesinato – dije seriamente.

-¿De quién se trata? –Preguntó insinuante - ¿Qué hizo ella para que estés tan involucrado?

-Bueno… yo… verás… la conocí… - empecé a tartamudear como un tonto recordando lo mucho que quería a Bella.

-Bueno, bueno, déjate de balbucear y cuéntame del crimen del que se le acusa. ¿Es seguro que es la culpable?

-De hecho no. Es la única sospechosa, pero todo mi equipo quiere pensar que es ella, para acabar con la investigación y cerrar el caso lo antes posible – comenté con enfado.

-¿Qué crees tú? – me preguntó mientras caminábamos por entre los pasillos de las celdas.

-No es ella Em, puedo jurarlo. – Respondí seguro – necesito que la ayudes, eres el único que puede hacerlo, no puede pagar un abogado… - Supliqué.

-¿Además de eso, quieres que lo haga gratis? – bufó, pero yo sabía que bromeaba conmigo.

-Sabes que correré con los gastos – ya me estaba exasperando – toma, engancha este micrófono en el cuello de tu camisa, quiero escuchar todo lo que hables con ella.

-Sabes que no es legal – dijo Emmett, pero tomando el aparatito de todas formas.

-Lo sé, no usaré nada en la corte, ¿No te das cuenta que no quiero que la declaren culpable? Es solo que necesito escucharlo su versión de los hechos – asintió en silencio, y no dijimos nada más. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, le pregunté - ¿Lo harás?

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque eres mi hermano – respondió él, y luego murmuró por lo bajo, solo para que lo escuchara yo – se nota que esa mujer te pegó fuerte, esperemos que ella sea inocente.

Entramos al lugar donde mantenían encerrada a mi chica, sorprendiendo a Preston repantigado en mi escritorio como si fuera suyo. Al verme, se levantó bruscamente, y yo le indiqué mediante una seña que se retirara. Así lo hizo, y me dispuse a hacer las presentaciones, pero al parecer, ya se conocían. Emmett incluso bromeó con ella, con sus típicas tonterías. Los presenté como abogado y cliente y Emmett volvió a bromear con Bella, por lo que comencé a arrepentirme de pedirle su ayuda. Preston entró al salón interrumpiendo la risa de Emmett.

-Lamento interrumpir señor – dijo dirigiéndose a mí – pero la señorita Swan está detenida, y no se les permiten visitas…

Estúpido troglodita – pensé, pero me arrepentí. ¿Desde cuándo Danny era mi enemigo? Siempre nos llevábamos bien, y solo en el trabajo manteníamos formalidades. Ahí éramos el jefe Cullen, y el Agente Especial Preston. Fuera, éramos Ed y Danny, amigos desde la secundaria. Pero claro, desde el momento en que buscó hacer responsable a Bella del crimen, se había pasado al otro bando.

Decidí dejar todo en manos de Emmett, y me marché a preparar todo para escuchar la conversación que iban a tener mi hermano y mi… eh, Bella.

Hablé con Danny un par de cosas, mientras me ponía al día con todo lo que habían averiguado de la escena del crimen. Le ordené llamar a Tyler, el jefe del laboratorio, para que sacara las huellas del arma lo antes posible.

Justo después de colgar, comencé a escuchar cosas interesantes a través del micrófono. Emmett estaba en un café con Bella, y comenzaba su interrogatorio.

Era de esperar que Bella no aceptara la ayuda de Emmett de buenas y primeras, era muy cabezota. Pero luego de que Emmett la convenció de que no debía pagar nada, y asegurarle que no era un caso perdido, Bella comenzó a responder sus preguntas. Escuché atentamente cómo le contaba desde los comienzos de su noviazgo, todos los sacrificios que había hecho por Stuart, y todos los desbandes que éste cometía. También escuché la verdadera historia de su ruptura, y no pude evitar compararme con él. Yo jamás engañaría a una persona como Bella sólo porque perdió su empleo, pero ella no mencionó el nombre de la mujer, aunque tampoco consideré crucial esa información.

Luego ella pasó a relatar lo que hizo el día del crimen, admitiendo que ella pagaba sus fiestas y excesos. Miré el reloj en la pared, y me di cuenta de que ya estaba libre. Cogí las llaves de mi coche, y comencé a manejar en dirección al café donde se encontraban ellos. Mientras manejaba, no pude evitar sonreír cuando murmuró que el engaño de James había logrado que ella se diera cuenta de que no lo amaba, y que cada día fuera más fácil vivir sin él. Marqué el número de Emmett, cuyo aparato sonó justo cuando hacía un comentario insinuante. Atendió al primer timbrazo.

-Emmett Cullen.

-¿Ya te desocupaste? Quiero ver a Bella.

-De hecho sí, ven cuando quieras…

- Estoy afuera, entraré cuando lo crea conveniente.

-De acuerdo, como tú digas. – colgué el teléfono, y me quedé atento.

Emmett hizo otro comentario sugestivo, y pensé en ir socorrer a Bella, por lo que bajé del Volvo y entré al café. Divisé a mi hermano en una mesa apartada, y noté como el levantaba la vista reconociéndome, pero pretendiendo no haberme visto. Bella estaba de espaldas a mí, y aproveché esa posición para ir acercándome de a poco. Comenzó a hablar sobre su familia, y lo mal que se llevaban con Stuart. Yo estaba parado a tres pasos de ella, esperando el momento justo para hacer mi aparición. Realmente le debía una a Emmett, era increíble que no me haya delatado aún. Sin pensarlo, Bella hizo un comentario que me dio la oportunidad perfecta para entrar a escena:

- Como te dije, ya no lo amo – aseguró.

-No te imaginas cuánto alivio me produce oír eso –respondí acercándome.

Emmett se fue al instante, y luego nos fuimos nosotros… hacia mi departamento.

Lo había hecho. Le había dicho todo a Bella, y ella me correspondía, a pesar de todo. Solo esperaba salir adelante, aunque con ella a mi lado estaba más que predispuesto a solucionar todos los obstáculos en nuestro camino.

Y ahora la besaba.

* * *

Bella POV:

Posó sus labios con suma delicadeza sobre los míos, pero inmediatamente se volvieron urgentes, deseosos de devorar todo a su paso. Sentía su necesidad, sus manos que ahora se posaban en mi espalda baja me acariciaban con amor mientras yo jalaba de su hermoso cabello para atraerlo más cerca.

La sensación era increíble, nada parecido a lo que alguna vez sentí con James. En estos momentos me sentía en las nubes, y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerme bajar. Solo existíamos él y yo, y me hubiera gustado quedarme pegada a sus labios por toda la eternidad, pero la indispensable necesidad de respirar se hizo presente en nosotros. A regañadientes, me separé solo un poco apoyando mi rostro en su pecho.

-Maldito aire – murmuré enojada haciendo reír a Edward, que me rodeó con sus brazos dejando un suave beso en mi pelo.

-No te imaginas hace cuánto que moría por un beso tuyo – susurró junto a mi oreja, donde depositó otro beso.

-Entonces hay que alargar el momento – respondí levantando la mirada y perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes.

-Estoy de acuerdo – sonrió de lado y volvió a atender mis labios, que lo recibieron gustosos.

El beso se tornó hambriento, casi violento por la necesidad y la pasión. Podría afirmar que el aire se había vuelto vapor y que la temperatura del departamento había subido 20 grados, al menos. Poco a poco me fue girando hasta quedar yo apoyada contra la mesada, aprisionada entre ésta y el espectacular cuerpo de mi policía favorito. Mis manos, ni cortas ni perezosas, comenzaron a deslizarse por su pecho, reconociendo al instante cada músculo perfectamente marcado, subiendo por sus bíceps, que se flexionaban y distendían a medida que me apretaba más y más contra su cuerpo.

En un rápido movimiento me sentó en la mesada, sin dejar de besarme, y yo aproveché esa posición para rodear su cuerpo con mis piernas. Nuestros sexos se rozaban, y los gemidos ahogados me estaban calentando sobremanera.

-Edward… -gemí – yo… - no pude seguir hablando, bueno, más bien balbuceando, ya que sentí sus labios bajar suavemente por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi clavícula, y volver a recorrerlo en toda su longitud. Eché la cabeza para atrás con satisfacción, mientras él seguía con sus besos húmedos. Lo que más me gustó fue que no me tocó mas allá de mi espalda y mi cintura, probando que era un caballero con todas las letras. Me olvidé de lo que iba a decirle, perdida en sus gloriosos labios con sabor a miel.

-Dime Bella –respondió levantando su rostro - Mi Bella – añadió con tono posesivo mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo… te quiero, pero no quiero forzar las cosas… - no podía continuar, moría de la vergüenza. La comprensión destelló en sus ojos, y me abrazó con fuerza.

-No te preocupes amor, no forzaremos nada. Apenas nos conocemos, y yo quiero saberlo todo de ti, desde tu color preferido hasta el horario en que te acuestas a dormir. Tu vida se convirtió en mi prioridad, y haré todo lo que tenga a mi alcance para que estés cómoda. –besó la punta de mi nariz y luego me separó de su cuerpo. La falta de cercanía me picaba, pero luché por mantenerme en ese lugar – ¿Qué te parece comenzar con algo para comer? – preguntó tomando mi mano y guiándome al refrigerador – por lo que sé, aún no almorzaste, ¿cierto?

-De hecho no, con toda la actividad se me pasó el horario y además no tengo hambre, pero creo que ya es un poco tarde para el almuerzo, creo que lo mejor sería esperar unas horitas y cenar temprano, ¿Qué dices?

-Lo que tú digas, mi reina. – Hizo una divertida reverencia ante mí, y luego volvió a envolverme en un abrazo - ¿quieres salir a pasear? Conozco un lugar hermoso donde podemos pasar la tarde y despejarnos – acepté encantada, aspirando el aroma de Edward impregnado en su sweater.

Salimos de su casa abrazados, y solo nos soltamos cuando él me ayudó a entrar nuevamente al coche. Una vez adentro, me alarmé.

-¡Edward! ¡Tenemos que regresar a mi apartamento! – Exclamé angustiada - ¡Seguro que esos policías dejaron la puerta abierta y Félix podría haber escapado!

-Shhh, tranquila – me respondió relajado - ¿Cómo crees que dejaría a nuestro hijo suelto? – Preguntó con una sonrisa – Félix está perfectamente cuidado, en casa de la Sra. Gardiner.

Respiré aliviada. Edward era increíblemente considerado. James… él nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así por mí, ¿pero Edward? Él era harina de otro costal.

-¿Nuestro hijo, dices? – Pregunté sonriendo – me agrada la idea – me sonrió en respuesta y tomó mi mano, que acarició con movimientos circulares mientras nos abríamos paso por las calles atestadas. El piso de Edward estaba en una zona increíble, justo frente a la Freedom Plaza - ¿Dónde vamos?

-Bueno, te llevo a un lugar que me encanta, muy personal, y que me gustaría compartir contigo – respondió con solemnidad.

A los pocos minutos estacionó el auto y me ayudó a desmontar. Miré a mi alrededor: era un parque hermoso, con paseos y lleno de coloridas flores. Cada tanto había bancos perfectamente cuidados, pero solo uno estaba ocupado por una pareja de ancianitos que desbordaba dulzura. A lo lejos, se podían observar chicos de unos 16 o 17 años jugando con un frisbee, mientras otras chicas los miraban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Caminamos de la mano por un caminito delimitado por pequeñas piedritas color ladrillo, hasta dar con un lago espectacular, poblado por distintas razas de cisnes y patos con sus hijitos, todos nadando en hilera. Decidimos quedarnos ahí, también bajo un árbol mirando el hermoso paisaje que nos regalaba la naturaleza. Edward se sentó, y yo me recosté con la cabeza en su regazo mientras él me acariciaba el cabello.

-¿En qué piensas Bella? – me preguntó luego de unos momentos de silencio nada incómodos. Medité la pregunta y me decidí a responderle con sinceridad.

-En la vuelta de tuerca que se produjo en mi monótona vida después que te conocí – lo miré a los ojos y me sonrió con ternura.

-No puedo imaginar a una mujer como tú teniendo una vida monótona.

-Pues sí, siempre siguiendo la rutina, haciendo las mismas cosas… se puede decir que me salvaste Edward – dije incorporándome.

-Salvarte, ¿yo? –Rió suavemente – más bien creo que tú fuiste la que me salvó – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – creía que nunca más iba a fijarme en alguien de nuevo, pero de repente llegaste tú y diste vuelta mi mundo – me besó con ternura, como si yo fuese la cosa más frágil del mundo. Él comenzó el beso y fue él quien tuvo que terminarlo, para que recuperásemos la respiración, pero no rompimos el contacto visual. Sus ojos… Me perdía en su mirada cada vez que clavaba sus hermosos ojos en mí. Me sonrió de manera deslumbrante, dejándome sin habla durante un momento. Cuando me recompuse, lo besé en la nariz, volviéndome a recostar, esta vez apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Puedo confesarte algo? – le pregunté con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Claro!

-Tu sonrisa es la más bonita que he visto nunca… - comenzaba a tener sueño, cansada de todas las emociones del día.

-¿Puedo confesarte algo yo también? – me respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

-¡oh, claro!

-Esa sonrisa solo existe cuando estoy contigo… - sus palabras me dejaron de piedra. En su casa me había preguntado si es que Edward podía llegar a ser más tierno de lo que era, después de todo lo que me había dicho en su cocina. Ahora podía afirmar que sí, de hecho podía llegar a sobrepasar su propio límite de ternura. Se inclinó sobre mí y besó mi frente – mira mi niña, el sol está a punto de ocultarse.

-El final del día… el crepúsculo me pone melancólica… - dije con ojos soñadores.

-Pero al menos no será el final de nuestros días juntos… - susurró él, levantándome, ya que la tierra comenzaba a humedecerse y a volverse fresca – planeo retenerte junto a mí por el resto de nuestras vidas – sonrió de costado, y no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo con pasión. Cuando nos separamos, observamos los últimos vestigios del sol, que en una hermosa mezcla de colores anaranjados y rojizos, iba desapareciendo para dar inicio a la noche, una noche que prometía ser hermosa.

-Bueno, ¿A dónde te apetece ir a cenar? – me preguntó mientras caminábamos de regreso al coche.

-Sorpréndeme. ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?

-Puede que sí – respondió sonriendo, mientras me ayudaba a ingresar al coche. Arrancamos en silencio, él miraba la carretera mientras yo lo miraba a él, admirando sus hermosos y perfectos rasgos.

-¿No vas a decirme cuál es? – pregunté curiosa. Lo pensó un momento antes de volverse hacia mí sonriendo deslumbrantemente y responder.

-No. Será una sorpresa, espero que te guste…

Estacionó el coche frente a un restaurant muy pintoresco llamado "La Bella Italia", por lo que deduje muy emocionada que cenaríamos pasta, mi comida favorita. Se acercó al mesero y dio su nombre, dejándome la duda sobre cuándo pudo hacer la reservación. El buen hombre asintió y nos condujo a través de todo el salón hasta llegar al otro extremo, deteniéndose frente a unas imponentes puertas de roble tallado. Las abrió y descubrí que daban paso a una pequeña terraza-balcón con una hermosa vista a un jardín perfectamente cuidado. Había solo unas cuantas mesas, muy separadas entre sí, creando una atmósfera muy intima. Nos llevó hacia una única mesa para dos, adornada con velas que hacían que el ambiente resultara acogedor y muy romántico.

-Ya sabes que servir, Alfred – le dijo Edward educadamente – muchas gracias.

-Lo que desee, señor – respondió éste, y giró sobre sus talones, cerrando las puertas tras él.

-Edward… - comencé - ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo lograste hacer una reserva si pasamos toda la tarde juntos? – pregunté sin resistir la curiosidad.

-Verás – tomó mi mano y me acompañó a mi asiento, acercando mi silla – tengo mis contactos, y quería que nuestra primera cena juntos sea especial - Tengo que repetirlo: ¡ESTE HOMBRE ERA MAGNÍFICO! ¡Siempre pensando en los detalles! – Además, te dije que sería una sorpresa – agregó con un guiño de ojos, tomando asiento.

-No sé cómo podré compensar todo esto… son demasiadas atenciones para conmigo y no las me…

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar que no las mereces – me interrumpió – Mereces esto y mucho más. – Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me miró con ternura – te daría el mundo si estuviera a mi alcance, Bella. Nunca más repitas que no te mereces algo, ¿de acuerdo? – me reprendió.

-De acuerdo – acepté como una niña pequeña.

-Aunque… si todavía quieres compensar la cena… - me dijo con picardía – podrías contarme más sobre ti. Quisiera saberlo todo, ya lo sabes… - me alagó su interés en mi persona.

-De acuerdo entonces. Dispara.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El 13 de Septiembre – respondí de inmediato.

-¿Planeas volver a tu ciudad natal algún día?

-Creo que no, quizás ya de mayor. Me agradaba Baltimore, era muy… hogareña – dije tratando de buscar alguna palabra que resuma toda mi opinión sobre ese lugar. – Pero mi ciudad ideal sería Nueva York, o quedarme aquí, si es que algo me retiene – lo miré significativamente. El asintió comprendiendo.

-¿A qué te dedicas? – preguntó, pero cuando iba a responder, el mesero se acercó con dos platos de espaguetis con albóndigas. Le agradecimos y continuamos nuestra conversación.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabes – comenté riendo – soy administradora de empresas. Alice y Rose me ofrecieron trabajar con ellas nuevamente, como en los viejos tiempos. Antes trabajaba a tiempo completo con Jacob Bla… - me atraganté al recordar mi cita con él. Miré la hora precipitadamente y me di cuenta de que ya estaba atrasada más de una hora. Comencé a maldecir por lo bajo y Edward, notando mi angustia, tomó mi mano.

-Tranquila – susurró – está todo arreglado. Tienes el empleo, hablé con él y está más que dispuesto en reservarte el lugar. Relájate – me instó, y yo respiré aliviada. Que tierno era, siempre pensando en todo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta yo? – dije poco convencida.

-Aún no es tu turno, pero dime. – me invitó.

-¿Cómo haces para estar pendiente de todo? Es decir, nunca se te pasa nada, siempre me sorprendes, estás pendiente de cosas como estas, cuando menos me lo espero, recibo un regalo tuyo… - comencé a enumerar todas sus atenciones para conmigo.

-Ya te lo expliqué antes, tú vales todas las atenciones del mundo, y si pudiera haría aún más. – Se acercó lentamente a mí, hasta que nuestras frentes casi se tocaban – nunca me cansaré de atenderte, de mimarte, de consentirte. Todo lo que me pidas, te será otorgado. Te convertiré en mi pequeña malcriada. – me sonrió y justo cuando estaba a punto de devorarle la boca a besos, se alejó – solo te pido una cosa a cambio.

-Lo que sea – contesté.

-Procura que tu nuevo jefe mantenga sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos cerca de ti. No creas que no me percaté de la forma en que te mira, como si fueras algo… comestible – murmuró rechinando los dientes. Esa breve pero conmovedora escenita de celos hizo latir con fuerza mi corazón.

-Quédate tranquilo. Soy solo tuya – respondí mirando la ternura impresa en sus ojos. – y ahora, me gustaría continuar yo con el interrogatorio, te prometo que si me consientes en eso, tendrás la recompensa que desees – dije juguetona, logrando que él sonriese de manera torcida, volviéndome completamente loca.

-No puedo negarte nada, así que comienza de una vez. – dijo con resignación.

-¿Con cuántas chicas has salido? ¿Tuviste alguna novia formal? –no pude evitar bombardearlo con mis más fuertes temores, de que haya amado a otra antes que a mí.

-Bueno, he salido con varias chicas – me mordí la lengua devorada por los sentimientos de celos – pero solo una formal, y lo nuestro terminó hace casi dos años. – No me animé a preguntar el motivo, pero moría de ganas por conocerlo – creía que la amaba, pero luego de una pelea tomé conciencia de que éramos dos personas totalmente diferentes, dos polos opuestos.

-Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen – comenté tratando de bromear.

-Bueno, en mi parecer era teoría está mal hecha. Dos personas que no comparten nada en absoluto no pueden permanecer juntas, simplemente porque no tienen nada en común. Nosotros, por ejemplo – tomó mi mano – tenemos tanto en común que me cuesta digerirlo.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Somos muy diferentes!

-En cierto modo sí, pero por otro lado, compartimos muchas pasiones, además de tener un asesinato en común – agregó esto último con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-¿Qué pasiones compartimos? – pregunté interesada.

-La lectura… recuerdo haberte perseguido hasta la biblioteca, y en tu departamento noté que posees una buena cantidad de libros.

-Acepto eso, continúa.

-Te gustan los animales. Pude ver que tienes un álbum repleto de fotos tomadas con distintos animales…

-También es cierto… teníamos una granja en casa, y me encantaba pasar el rato con ellos. ¿Algo más?

-Bueno, Emmett me comentó que eres buena con los niños, y de hecho también me gustan. Cuando iba a ingresar a la universidad me debatí entre ser médico pediatra o Agente policial, pero me decidí por lo segundo.

-¿Qué ayudó a tomar la decisión? – pregunté interesada, pero me regocijaba en mi interior, porque yo también amaba a los niños; eran mi debilidad.

-Presencié el ataque a una anciana y noté que el cuerpo policial se encontraba a escasos metros y no reaccionó. Mataron a la pobre mujer pero los asesinos escaparon impunes. Me dije que en un futuro querría marcar la diferencia, y aquí estoy.

-¡Vaya! Eso es muy noble de tu parte. ¿Va funcionando eso de marcar la diferencia?

-En eso estoy. Digamos que un buen ejemplo es tu caso: todos buscan incriminarte, pero no eres la responsable. Es mi deber descubrir al verdadero asesino, y no dejarlo suelto en la calle para que pueda matar a alguien más.

-¿Qué dirán cuando se enteren de lo nuestro? – pregunté con temor.

-Bueno, probablemente me saquen del caso. No podemos involucrar la vida amorosa con el aspecto laboral. Seguro que me dirán algo como que no puedo pensar con la mente abierta dado que estoy involucrado sentimentalmente con la acusada. – me sonrió tiernamente, pero me asusté.

-Entonces mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto, Edward. – respondí.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Oh, vamos! No quiero que pierdas tu trabajo por mí. Además, tú y Emmett son los únicos que parecen creer en mi inocencia. Con más razón te necesito dentro del juego.

-De acuerdo, pero una vez que atrape al culpable, sacaré todo a los cuatro vientos – me dijo muy cerca de mis labios, para luego atacarlos en un beso feroz, que me dejó sin aliento.

Cuando nos separamos, terminamos nuestra cena, Edward pagó (no me quiso decir el importe total, aunque calculé que era exorbitante) y nos montamos en su auto.

-¿Qué deseas hacer ahora? – me preguntó mientras encendía la calefacción, ya que era una noche muy fría.

-Me da igual, siempre y cuando esto no termine – susurré tomando su mano. Me sonrió deslumbrantemente y manejó en dirección a mi departamento, lo que me desilusionó en cierta manera. ¿Es que quería deshacerse de mí tan pronto?

Por supuesto, volvió a sorprenderme cuando aparcó el coche en la placita a dónde yo iba a correr todos los días. Bajó del coche y, sin darme tiempo siquiera para abrir la puerta, lo hizo por mí y me ayudó a descender.

-¿Qué te parece un paseo antes de regresar? – ofreció, a lo que acepté inmediatamente.

Caminamos de la mano por el pequeño parque en silencio. Mi cabeza descansaba plácidamente en su hombro, mientras su fuerte brazo me rodeaba.

-Dime Edward, ¿tienes algún hobby? – Pregunté de repente con curiosidad.

-Pues…sí. – Respondió – me gusta la música. Toco el piano y la guitarra.

-¿De veras? – me maravillé – prométeme que tocarás algo para mí algún día. – le insté mientras lo amenazaba con un dedo, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. – me susurró en la oreja, y luego depositó un beso allí, logrando estremecerme.

-¿Tienes frío? – preguntó preocupado.

Me avergoncé con tan solo imaginar decirle el motivo de mi estremecimiento, por lo que me limité a asentir en silencio. Él, sin dudarlo un segundo, se quitó su cazadora y la colocó sobre mis hombros, y luego volvió a abrazarme.

Nos detuvimos bajo un farol. La escena me resultaba increíblemente romántica, y no pude evitar ponerme de puntillas y besarle. Él me respondió el beso, que fue subiendo de tono hasta volverse más audaz y juguetón. Su lengua se deslizó por mis labios acariciándolos, y me deleité con su suavidad. Su boca era el paraíso, y estaba segura que no quería marcharme de ahí jamás, pero inevitablemente tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

-Bells, creo que debemos irnos. Se hace tarde – susurró contra mi boca.

-De acuerdo – mascullé. Tomó mi mano y me guió al coche, y en cuestión de minutos llegamos a mi apartamento. Decidí pasar por Félix por la mañana, puesto que imaginé que la Sra. Gardiner ya estaría en la cama. Edward se detuvo fuera de mi puerta y, tomándome desprevenida, me pegó a la pared y me besó con fiereza.

-Te veo mañana princesa. Cuídate – saludó, y yo deseé desde lo más profundo de mi alma que se quedara, pero volteó y comenzó a alejarse. Lo vi marchar con nostalgia, pero me regodeé al darme cuenta que tenía intenciones de verme mañana, por lo que me fui a la cama contenta. Había sido una tarde maravillosa.

* * *

EDWARD POV:

Regresé a casa con el sabor de Bella aún en mis labios. Oficialmente me podía declarar el hombre más feliz del mundo. Lo primero que hice al llegar fue correr a mi estudio y empuñar mi guitarra. Las notas fluyeron con naturalidad mientras pensaba en ella, en mi princesa. Escribí una canción para mi diosa, y en tan solo diez minutos la terminé. Dicen que los músicos son verdaderos cuando escriben con el corazón, y yo estaba seguro de que mis sentimientos por Bella eran puros, verdaderos.

Nombré a la canción "Princesa", porque era justamente lo que era mi Bella. La princesa de mi corazón, y de mi vida entera.

* * *

_Hola! terminado el sexto capítulo! Tenemos a un Edward totalmente centrado en ayudar a Bella, hasta el punto de conseguirle un abogado... y tenemos una Bella que poco a poco comienza a sufrir los primeros sintomas de esa enfermedad que muchos llamamos "amor" jajajaja _

_Con respecto a la canción de Edward... mas adelante podremos escucharla, lo prometo ;)_

_Agradezco profundamente los favoritos y follows... gracias bomboncitos por interesarse por mi fic y por seguirlo :)_

_infinitisisisisisimas gracias a las que comentaron. Ya les respondí por PM, pero vuelvo a agradecerles por aquí. Me alegraron el día cuando me llegaron los mails :) Son las mejores!_

_Muchisimos besos, y, aunque continúo con los problemas de internet en mi casa, prometo actualizar todos los días, o al menos un capi cada dos días. Siempre que tenga al menos un lector, la seguiré publicando._

_Pekis :)_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

Esa misma tarde, en una calle oscura de un barrio bajo de D.C., una mujer estacionaba su coche frente a una casa destartalada. Apenas terminaba de bajar, otro hombre estacionó tras ella y juntos entraron a la vivienda.

Dentro de ella los esperaba otro hombre, alto y fornido, con el rostro oculto bajo la pobre luz de una lámpara de hierro. La mujer lo reconoció al instante, al igual que el primer hombre, que llevaba un paquete en las manos.

-¿Cómo marchan las cosas? – le preguntó el grandote al otro, al recibir la bolsa. La abrió, echó una ojeada en su interior, y la lanzó sobre una mesa. A raíz del impacto, el paquete se abrió, y su contenido se deslizó por la madera áspera. Ninguno de las tres personas le prestó atención.

-Hago lo que puedo – masculló el interrogado – pero Cullen nos está poniendo el camino difícil.

-Ese es tú problema. Encárgate de él, no tiene que meterse en nuestro camino. – espetó como toda respuesta el fortachón. Evidentemente era el cabecilla del grupo.

La mujer se mantuvo sumisa durante el breve diálogo, pero al final se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Todas las sospechas apuntan a ella, pero aún así tengo miedo…

-Cállate – la interrumpió el líder – hemos cubierto las posibles huellas. Nada nos inculpará, deja de preocuparte. – con eso silenció a la mujer, aunque no la tranquilizó del todo. – ahora déjenme pensar.

Al cabo de unos instantes, se decidió a hablar nuevamente.

-Veamos… El departamento policial piensa que Isabella es la culpable, ¿cierto?

-Correcto –respondió el otro hombre, cabizbajo. Se notaba a lo lejos que estaba incómodo en ese lugar.

-Tú te encargarás de que siga siendo así, y también te encargarás de que se sepa el secretito de Isabella y Cullen, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. –aceptó a regañadientes.

-Bien, eso es todo lo que necesitas oír. Ahora, márchate. – lo despidió con un ademán de desprecio.

El hombre asintió en silencio y se volvió a la mujer.

-¿Vienes nena?

-No – increpó el líder.- Necesito que te quedes un rato más.

La mujer le hizo una seña casi imperceptible al otro hombre y éste se marchó por la puerta. En la vivienda reinó un silencio sepulcral hasta que sintieron el coche alejarse por la calle. Al notar eso, la mujer se arrojó a los brazos del fortachón, que la recibió de mala gana.

-Mi amor, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendré que fingir? – susurró coquetamente, mientras poco a poco iba desabrochando los botones de su blusa. – estoy cansada de pretender que me gusta esa mosquita muerta, cuando en realidad es a ti a quien deseo.

-Solo un tiempo más, lo prometo – respondió con indiferencia el hombre.- pero recuerda que fue tu culpa el involucrarlo. Si hubiésemos sido nosotros dos desde un principio, él no sería un estorbo.

-De acuerdo, fue una metida de pata. ¿Qué haremos, cariño? Estoy cansada de este embrollo.- dijo quitándose la blusa.

-Es simple. Por ahora, debemos asegurarnos de que Isabella Swan siga siendo la única sospechosa del caso.

-¿Y qué hacemos con Cullen?

-Bueno, sin quererlo él nos facilitó las cosas. Al involucrarse con ella, provoca inevitablemente que lo saquen del caso. Lo único que debemos hacer es esperar – dijo mientras desabrochaba el sostén de la muchacha y masajeaba sus pechos con brutalidad. – cuando lo hayamos quitado del medio, lo asesinaremos.

La mujer rió.

-¿Y qué haremos con la mosquita muerta? Me está colmando la paciencia. Sigo pensando que debimos matar a ambos esa noche, y robarnos el botín sin más.

-Levantaríamos sospechas inmediatamente, estúpida – respondió con desprecio el hombre, pero ella no le tomó importancia al comentario. –El dinero de James era algo que ni él mismo conocía, y si hubiéramos actuado precipitadamente, habría salido a la luz. Quiero ser rico tanto o más que tú, pero debemos actuar con cuidado. Cueste lo que cueste.

-Lo sé, pero ahora hay que acabar con más personas. Pudimos habernos cargado al tipo, luego a Isabella y listo. Ahora debemos lidiar con la chica, Cullen y nuestro ayudante…

-Ese ayudante es tú responsabilidad – la interrumpió con brusquedad, mientras se quitaba los pantalones. – tú lo metiste en la acción, tu lo sacas de ella, y no me metes a mí. Ahora cállate y ábrete de piernas, que ando ansioso de una buena follada y me estoy aburriendo de tanta charla.

En una mesa a pocos metros de ellos, descansaban afuera de un paquete, una pistola y un cuchillo ensangrentado. Una pareja que había hecho tanto daño como las personas que los empuñaron, y capaces de destruir hasta la felicidad de otra pareja, ajena a la maldad presente en esos seres malignos que no cedían ante nada, siempre obteniendo lo que querían, pagando cualquier precio por ello.

A la mañana siguiente, la mujer se marchaba con una misión. Debía contactar a unas personas. Ellas sabían qué hacer, pero debían ser avisadas cuándo entrar en acción.

-Muy pronto… - les aseguró – prepárense, que en unos días empezaremos nuestra labor…

* * *

_Capítulo cortito, hecho con todas las intenciones de dar un pequeño vistazo de los verdaderos culpables de este crimen._

_¿Alguna apuesta sobre quienes son estas personas? Espero sus opiniones en un comentario... no cuesta tanto, ¿verdad?_

_La idea era actualizar hace dos días, pero había algo mal con FF y no me permitía, así que por la espera, hoy hay capítulo doble :)_

_nos leemos en el próximo!_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

Edward pov

Me desperté temprano esa mañana con la alarma del despertador. Tenía que trabajar y seguir investigando el caso del estúpido de James, para poder liberar a mi Bella de una vez por todas de este embrollo.

Tomé las llaves de mi coche y manejé sin prisa. Al llegar, noté que en mi escritorio habían puesto una planilla para rellenar. Eran los datos de un caso. Solo tenía que poner mi firma para que pudieran guardarla en el archivo nacional, y al estar casi dormido iba a firmar sin leerla, cuando un nombre captó mi atención. Isabella Swan. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Firmar su sentencia? Rápidamente eché un vistazo a la hoja enfrente de mí. Nombraba la víctima, cómo había muerto, la hora aproximada, su dirección y la culpable, como si ya hubiera sido juzgada: Bella. Encolerizado, llamé a Danny. Se acercó a mi oficina caminando tranquilamente, y tomó asiento frente a mí.

-¿qué significa esto? – Espeté revoleándole la hoja en sus narices - ¿desde cuándo Isabella Swan es declarada culpable?

-Bueno Ed, creía que ya estaba todo solucionado… es decir… - mi mirada furibunda lo ponía nervioso – está comprobado que fue ella la asesina.

-Escúchame bien, Danny. El caso sigue abierto. La sospechosa no fue juzgada aún, y su abogado afirma, con mucha razón, que no tenemos en nuestras manos evidencia suficiente para acusarla. ¿Comprendes eso? – pregunté mientras agarraba el puente de mi nariz con la punta de mis dedos tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Pero Ed… - trató de justificarse.

-Pero nada, Danny. ¿Te imaginas el lío judicial en el que nos pudiste haber metido? Fue una irresponsabilidad…

-No será que… estás involucrado con la acusada, ¿verdad? – interrogó con una mirada insinuante. Si él supiera que acaba de dar en el blanco…

-No, por supuesto que no – me apuré a responder – ¿lo dices por lo de ayer a la mañana?

-Si… es decir, los encontré en una situación comprometedora…

-En realidad, intentaba seducirla para que confesara – inventé rápidamente – tu sabes que me encanta hacer eso desde la secundaria – reí intentando sonar despreocupado, sacándole una sonrisa también a él.

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo. Pero volviendo al caso, Ed. Sería más fácil terminar con todo esto. Encontramos el arma en su casa, eso la involucra directamente.

-Te equivocas – dije tratando de no ahorcarlo – como dijo su abogado, cualquiera pudo haber implantado el arma allí. Pensemos… ¿podrías alcanzarme los resultados del análisis del arma que llevaste al laboratorio?

-Eeee… - dudó –yo no mandé a hacer las pruebas… no me dijiste…

-¿Quéeee? – Estallé - ¿Desde cuándo tengo que decirte ese tipo de cosas? ¡Forma parte del protocolo! Ustedes encuentran evidencia, y la mandan a analizar.

-Yo… creía que no hacía falta…

-¿No hacía falta? Eso es evidencia. En el juicio debemos presentar todo ese papeleo, sino la acusación queda desestimada. ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo ahí, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar, ¿entendido? – Exigí – ahora pásame los resultados de la autopsia y los de toxicología – pedí mientras me preparaba un café. Como noté que dudaba de nuevo, pregunté con sorna – no los tienes tampoco, ¿cierto?

-No… yo creía que era suficiente con la camisa con sangre que encontramos en el apartamento de la víctima. Tú dijiste que presentaba un patrón de sangre de una pistola calibre 38. Además te dije que estaba llena de huellas, las de Swan para ser exactos, porque esa camisa si mandé al laboratorio.

Reprimí el deseo de gritarle una sarta de insultos, por lo que me limité a decirle:

-Danny, ¿es así como quieres presentar el caso? ¿Tú crees que algún juez aceptará condenar A UNA PERSONA CON TAN POCA EVIDENCIA INCULPATORIA? – a ese punto ya gritaba, y noté que Danny estaba acurrucado en su asiento. Tratando de tranquilizarme, aflojé el nudo de mi corbata y continué – necesitamos pruebas, Danny. Pruebas tangibles que logren convencer al juez y a los testigos de que Isabella es o no nuestra asesina. Tiene una coartada buena, y a menos que podamos rebatirla, no tenemos nada más. Ella admitió que era totalmente posible que esa camisa estuviera llena de sus huellas, puesto que era su pareja, por lo que tendremos que mirar por otro lado. Busquen más huellas en el apartamento de Stuart, y averigüen todo lo que puedan de él. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Jamás reaccionaste así en cualquier otro caso… por favor, céntrate.

-De… de acuerdo Ed. ¿qué necesitas que haga?

-¿Y encima lo preguntas? – Respondí totalmente exasperado – primero que nada, lleva el arma al laboratorio para que la analicen. Que busquen cualquier rastro de evidencia que pueda haber. Luego, encárgate de que trasladen el cadáver desde la morgue a la sala de autopsias. Necesitaremos los resultados cuanto antes.

-Como digas Edward – dijo mientras volteaba, y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, lo llamé.

-¿Danny? Asegúrate de cumplir bien tu trabajo de ahora en adelante. Los errores son inadmisibles en una investigación.

-Si Ed, lo siento – se marchó y yo me dediqué a hojear otros casos. Tenía unos cuantos que aún permanecían abiertos, y se remontaban a cuatro y cinco años de antigüedad, cuando aún no estaba a cargo de este departamento. Mi predecesor no los había resuelto, y yo les echaba un vistazo cada vez que podía. Había cinco en particular que, a pesar de sus similitudes, tenían cosas que no coincidían:

El primero, un asesinato de una mujer, de 40 años, a sangre fría. La encontraron en su departamento, cuando sus gatos maullaban de hambre. Ningún sospechoso a la vista, nadie había reclamado el cuerpo. No se sabía más de ella.

El segundo, uno muy parecido, de una mujer de 73, hallada por la mujer de la limpieza a los dos días de su muerte. Ningún sospechoso, ningún rastro familiar.

El tercero, una niña y un niño, mellizos, acuchillados en un callejón cuando salieron de paseo. Eran huérfanos y vivían en un hogar de niños. Las encargadas del mismo desconocían datos de los pequeños, y tampoco hubo solución.

El cuarto y el quinto correspondían a dos hombres, de 29 y 55 años, ambos solteros y sin ninguna familia.

Las similitudes eran obvias: todos asesinados con el mismo modus operandi, misma situación familiar, pero de distintas clases sociales. Todo indicaba a un mismo asesino, pero aún así, no pudieron encontrarlo.

Me sumergí en esas tristes historias verdaderas, mientras aguardaba el regreso de Danny y la hora del almuerzo para reunirme con mi Bella.

* * *

Bella POV:

Al levantarme por la mañana, el primer pensamiento que se me cruzó por la mente fue mi seductor policía de ojos verdes. Lo segundo, sin embargo, fue Jacob Black, que aunque no tenía nada que ver, me recordó mi entrevista fallida del día anterior. Apenas me hube duchado y vestido, tomé el teléfono y marqué su número. Atendió al primer llamado.

-Jacob Black – saludó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Jacob, soy Bella. Lamento mucho no haber asistido ayer a nuestra cena. Yo…

-No te preocupes, preciosa – me tranquilizó - ¿quieres llegarte por aquí a una rápida entrevista?

Accedí de inmediato y colgué. Cambié mi ropa a algo más formal, y tomé un rápido desayuno. Cuando hube terminado, lavé los platos y me encaminé al apartamento de la Sra. Gardiner. No tenía tiempo de pasar a por Félix, por lo que dejé una nota por debajo de su puerta diciendo que lo buscaría más tarde. Apenas bajé, encontré un taxi en la esquina y le indiqué la dirección de mi antiguo trabajo. Llegamos en diez minutos, pagué al taxista y me dirigí hacia el gran edificio.

Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado hace un tiempo. Saludé a la secretaria con frialdad, ya que nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, y subí directamente a la oficina de mi ex jefe.

Toqué levemente.

-¿Si? – respondió Jacob desde adentro.

-Soy Bella – anuncié. Oí el chirrido de una silla contra el piso y unos pasos apresurados antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-¡Bella, cariño! ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó mientras me abrazaba. Siempre habíamos tenido esta extraña relación, aunque nunca habíamos pasado a otro nivel.

-Dentro de todo, bien – respondí con una mueca.

-Bueno, ya me contarás después. Por ahora toma asiento mientras te preparo un café.

Una vez que lo hizo, me lo alcanzó y se sentó frente a su escritorio.

-Bien, Bella, ahora te haré algunas preguntas de protocolo, ya sabes, algo rutinario, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó abriendo una carpeta, que yo sabía que contenía las fichas de cada empleado. Asentí en silencio, me miró seriamente y preguntó - ¿Nombre? – Lo miré divertida, y el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Isabella Swan – respondí reprimiendo una risa. Me sentía muy cómoda hablando con él.

-De acuerdo – anotó mi nombre en la planilla – Bueno, contratada – sentenció cerrando la carpeta de un golpe, y arrojándola sobre su escritorio. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, casi atragantándome con mi café.

-¿Eso es todo? – Pregunté estupefacta – creía que debías entrevistarme haciendo… no lo sé, ¿más preguntas? – me reí sin poder evitarlo, y él se me unió al instante.

-Ya tengo toda tu ficha completa, Bella. Como trabajaste para mí antes, sé que eres excelente en tus funciones. ¿Qué otras referencias necesito si conozco tu desempeño de primera mano?

-Bueno, muchas gracias entonces – respondí totalmente feliz.

-Empezarás el lunes – asentí. Suponía eso, ya que estábamos a jueves y era muy improbable que comenzara mañana - Mismos horarios, mismas funciones, doble paga – dijo esto último con un guiño de ojo, pero sus palabras lograron que me atragantara nuevamente.

-Do… ¿doble dices? ¿Por qué? – no pude evitar preguntar.

-Bellita, Bellita, las cosas aumentan día a día. Además, sé que estás metida en un embrollo, y seguro necesitarás dinero, ¿o me equivoco?

Un intenso sonrojo se apoderó de mi cara al enterarme que él conocía el problema de James.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu ex – dijo, pero no noté verdadera pena en su voz – supongo que estarás pasando un mal rato y…

-Oh, por favor, no te preocupes. Realmente no me afectó, ¿pero el que sepas esto no afectará mi empleo? No creo que a tus socios les agrade la idea de que tengas una posible asesina entre tus empleados – dije con tristeza, bajando mi rostro.

-No te preocupes por eso – rió él – hace mucho que me independicé de mis socios. Ahora estoy yo solo por mi cuenta, y creo que eres totalmente inocente –aseguró.

-Bueno, eso es reconfortante – respondí verdaderamente aliviada – pero dime – ahora la curiosidad me mataba - ¿Cómo te enteraste? Mi nombre no figuraba en los diarios…

-Ayer, temprano en la mañana, recibí una visita un tanto… – dudó hasta encontrar la palabra correcta – peculiar. Era un detective, de esos agentes contratados por el Estado que son capaces de sonsacarte hasta la culpa de la que no eres responsable. Cullen, me dijo que se llamaba – di un respingo al escuchar su nombre, que no pasó inadvertido por Jacob – veo que lo ubicas. Él me comentó todo, quería asegurarse de que no perdieras tu empleo. Evidentemente suponía que estarías ocupada – bufé recordando los malos ratos de ayer, pero inmediatamente me recompuse, recordando aquellos gratos, que eran la mayoría.

-Sí, me retuvieron desde antes del mediodía hasta un poco después. En realidad solo fue una hora y media, a lo sumo dos, pero no quiero volver a pasar por eso jamás.

-Bella – se acercó a mi – si lo deseas, yo puedo pagarte el mejor abogado del país. Yo correría con los gastos, por supuesto. Solo quiero que… esto no te afecte más… - me tomó la mano y yo lo miré estupefacta en respuesta. Mi mente me gritaba ¡Ten cuidado!, pero me negaba a reaccionar. Se estaba acercando demasiado para mi gusto. Tan solo unos centímetros más, y mis labios tocarían los suyos. Mis labios, que ayer habían bebido del maravilloso elíxir de los labios de Edward, estaban a punto de besar los de otra persona, una que yo no amaba. ¡Demonios! ¡Ni siquiera lo quería de esa manera! Lo aparté como pude mientras negaba en silencio.

-Yo… lo siento Jacob, no quiero hacerlo.

Él se apartó encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le afectase.

-Está todo bien, Bella. Solo quería saber si ahora que no tienes novio, me dabas una oportunidad – soltó un suspiro profundo – es obvio que no lo has superado.

-No…no. Aún lo extraño, discúlpame – me apresuré a inventar. Era mejor pretender que seguía mal por James antes que admitir la relación con Edward.

-No te preocupes – respondió con un ademán restándole importancia – pero hablaba en serio sobre el abogado. Si lo quieres, lo tienes – me aseguró.

-Te agradezco sobremanera Jacob, pero ya tengo uno. Es el novio de mi mejor amiga y, según él, no tienen evidencias suficientes para demandarme. Espero que desistan – esta vez fui yo la que suspiró.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que…- sea lo que fuera que me iba a decir, se vió interrumpido por el molesto timbre de su celular. Chequeó el número antes de contestar.

-¿Qué quieres? – espetó molesto. Sus ojos se entrecerraron por un breve segundo mientras escuchaba al de la otra línea – de acuerdo – se hizo silencio nuevamente - ¡por supuesto que hice lo que tenía que hacer! – exclamó furioso – de acuerdo – repitió y colgó. – Disculpa por eso, algunos de mis empleados son bastante ineptos. Es una suerte que ahora te tenga a ti – susurró estirando su mano en mi dirección, por lo que creí conveniente emprender mi retirada.

-Bueno Jacob, debo marcharme ahora…

-Oh vamos Bella, quédate, nos ponemos al día y almorzamos, ¿te parece? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie – vamos, acepta.

-Lo siento, ando justa con el tiempo y ya tengo planes – traté de excusarme.

-¿Una cita? – Cuestionó levantando una ceja, y tronándose los dedos de la mano - ¿Puedo saber quién es el afortunado?

-De hecho, son LAS afortunadas, y no lo son tanto, puesto que hablo de mis mejores amigas – dije intentando bromear, nerviosa por su accionar – llegaron hace dos noches y están ofendidas conmigo porque no les brindo demasiada atención.

-De acuerdo, ve. Pero prométeme una cena cuando puedas – me instó.

-Lo prometo. Cuando esté disponible, lo arreglamos. Adiós Jacob, te veo pronto – saludé y me marché del edificio.

No sabía por qué, pero su actitud me había asustado. Primero esa llamada y el tono de voz frío y calculador que había empleado, uno que jamás le había oído, y luego esa amenaza, implícita pero al mismo tiempo notoria, al pensar que tenía una cita. No sabía el motivo, pero me resultaba intimidante, por eso jugué con las palabras al despedirme. Cuando esté disponible… eso sería un problema con Edward de por medio, pero naturalmente, no pretendía cambiar mi situación en mucho tiempo.

Mi teléfono sonó y sonreí como boba al ver el identificador.

-Hola amor – le saludé, pero me sonrojé ya que era la primera vez que me dirigía a él de esa manera. En ese momento, llegaba a la avenida.

-Podría acostumbrarme a que me saludes así todos los días – respondió riendo, lo que provocó que mi sonrojo aumentara - ¿Cómo estás princesa?

-Más que bien – afirmé mientras buscaba un taxi entre el amontonamiento de coches – me dieron el empleo – comenté, pero decidí saltearme la parte de Jacob y sus coqueteos.

-¡Me alegro tanto por ti! – exclamó, y una voz llena de júbilo en lo más profundo de mi ser me aseguró que él lo sentía de verdad, no como James, que siempre fingía. ¡Basta Bella, él es pasado!

-¿Tú cómo estás? – pregunté curiosa, mientras intentaba hacerme notar entre los autos para que me viera un taxista, que a pesar de mis esfuerzos, siguió su camino.

-Pensando en ir a buscar a mi hermosa novia para llevarla a cenar. – mi corazón estalló de amor al escuchar la palabra "novia".

-¿Entonces, ya es oficial? – pregunté sonriente, pero estaba tan distraída que un coche paso a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, reclamando mi falta de concentración con un largo bocinazo. No le presté atención.

-Solo si tú quieres que lo sea – continuó el.

-Tienes mi consentimiento – le aseguré, y él volvió a reír.

-Me alegra oír eso. ¿Y dónde se encuentra mi preciosa novia para que pase a por ella? – preguntó, y alcancé a oír a través del auricular el sonido del motor poniéndose en marcha.

-Eres mi salvación. Estoy a media cuadra de la oficina de Jacob, sé perfectamente que tú sabes dónde queda.

-Estoy a dos cuadras – respondió riendo y colgó. Unos minutos después, me montaba a su coche.

-Hola mi niña – saludó el dulcemente, dejando un breve beso en mis labios, que reclamaban más que un simple roce.

-Llegaste rápido – respondí intentando tranquilizar mi corazón, que parecía querer salirse de mi pecho por su cercanía.

-Me salí más temprano del trabajo para buscarte. Sabía que estarías aquí, y no iba a dejar que ese tipo te llevase a casa.

-¿Celoso? – pregunté cerca de su oreja, logrando un estremecimiento por su parte.

-Muy. Ese tipo está loco por ti, ¿lo sabías? – miraba fijamente el camino, apretando con fuerza el volante. Besé su cuello tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Solo tengo ojos para uno, y lo sabes. – susurré en su oreja, a lo que siguió otro estremecimiento.

-Bella, estoy conduciendo, y si me susurras terminaremos estrellados en un árbol – masculló entre dientes. Yo reí y me acomodé en mi lugar, pero miré de reojo hacia los pantalones de Edward, y noté que cierta zona baja estaba tensa. Con solo imaginar lo que se ocultaba bajo esa tela, sentí un inmenso calor en mis partes íntimas, y no pude evitar relamer mis labios. Milagrosamente, él no me estaba prestando atención, por lo que traté de tranquilizarme y concentrarme en el camino, para despejar mi calentura.

No sabía por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba así. Con James era distinto. Nunca habíamos tenido problemas con el sexo, pero jamás había tenido la necesidad de poseerlo totalmente como me sucedía con Edward. A él lo deseaba, y mucho.

Con James siempre sabía a qué atenerme, sexo convencional y luego a dormir, pero le faltaba la chispa que siempre sostuve que una pareja debe mantener. Mucha pasión, sorpresas, confianza, un poco de adrenalina, sexo duro y divertido… nada parecido a lo que alcancé con James jamás. Con Edward se me abría un abanico de posibilidades, y moría por saber lo que ese cuerpazo era capaz de lograr en el mío.

Lo que sentía por él era muy fuerte. Y hasta ahora me estaba dando cuenta de la magnitud de mis sentimientos.

Bella pov:

Disponíamos de solo una hora y media para almorzar juntos. Al cabo de ese tiempo, Edward debía regresar al trabajo. Durante la comida nos dedicamos a mirarnos con cariño y a hablar de cosas sin mucha importancia, solo disfrutábamos de la compañía mutua. Al terminar, me llevó a mi apartamento y juntos pasamos a buscar a Félix, que nos recibió contento.

Nos entretuvimos tan solo unos minutos con la Sra. Gardiner, que me aseguró que siempre que lo necesitara podría dejar a mi cachorrito con ella, lo que agradecí de corazón. Al menos él no estaría solo cuando tuviera que salir.

Invité a Edward a pasar a mi apartamento, pero al abrir la puerta me arrepentí de inmediato. La última vez que habíamos estado los dos juntos bajo este techo había sido la primera vez en conocernos, y me avergonzaba recordar cómo había estado vestida. Edward parecía estar en sintonía con mis pensamientos, porque apenas entró, dijo:

-¿Sabes? Resulta raro venir aquí, y que no estés vestida con esa bonita salida de baño – me miró con una sonrisa torcida que provocó que todo el color de mi cuerpo subiera a mis mejillas.

-Eso fue un descuido – murmuré incómoda – no sabía que me pasaría algo así; creía que sería la Sra. Gardiner o algún molesto vecino. En el peor de los casos, incluso podría haber sido James…

-Pero en lugar de eso –comenzó a acercarse a mí, hasta quedar justo enfrente – te topaste conmigo – levantó sus manos y, deslizándolas por mi cintura hasta mi espalda baja, pegó mi vientre a su cuerpo. – Y personalmente, es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado- susurró en mi oído, para después atacar mis labios con ferocidad.

No conocía sensación más placentera que la boca de Edward demandando por más. Bueno, si un beso me ponía así, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería sentirlo dentro de mí. _Basta Bella, ¿en qué momento te volviste tan pervertida? _Su lengua rozó mi labio con delicadeza y yo abrí mi boca dejándole paso. La mía la saboreó en toda su longitud, embriagándome de su dulzura. No pude evitar soltar un gemido en su boca, abrumada de tantas sensaciones tan nuevas y placenteras para mí. Al oírlo, Edward me apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, permitiéndome sentir su duro miembro contra mi vientre. Sorprendida, y sumamente exitada, solté un jadeo y él se apartó inmediatamente, con la respiración entrecortada.

-Yo… lo siento – masculló – Ufff, Bella, no sabes cómo me tienes, discúlpame, no debí ser tan indecente… - yo estaba estupefacta. ¿Se estaba disculpando conmigo…por excitarse?

-Shhh – dije mientras negaba con la cabeza y le tomaba por la camisa, acercándolo nuevamente a mí. Esta vez yo tomé la iniciativa y lo besé, comenzando por su clavícula, pasando por su cuello, su mentón y finalmente llegando a sus labios. Me recibió gustosa, retomando el beso interrumpido y poco a poco lo fui guiando a mi dormitorio, sin dejar de besarlo. No es que pretendía acostarme con él… aún. Pero quería sentirlo en la cama, abrazados, reviviendo una y otra vez esas sensaciones tan extrañas. Tenía un nudo en la parte baja de mi estómago, y estaba segura que no era la comida. Era algo más, lo que sentía sólo cuando estaba con él.

Naturalmente, mi sentido de la torpeza extremadamente desarrollado sumado a la poca atención que le brindaba a todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, logró que, como caminaba de espaldas, me topara con el sofá y cayera hacia atrás, cargándome a Edward. De hecho, el resultado no me molestó: yo quedé recostada en el sofá, mientras él se cernía arriba mío con ambos brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo. Nuestros cuerpos pegados respiraban con la misma frecuencia; mis brazos desesperados se deslizaban por su cuerpo de infarto, sintiendo todos sus músculos en tensión. Rompimos el beso con la respiración desenfrenada, pero continuó besando mi cuello hasta prácticamente el nacimiento de mis pechos. No se atrevió a seguir adelante, y me frustré internamente, pero deslizó sus manos suavemente por mis costados, desde la curvatura de mi busto hasta mis muslos, que apretó levemente.

-Bella, me vuelves loco, no sé si podré resistirme mucho tiempo – me confesó con el rostro oculto en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Te prometo que pronto no tendrás que hacerlo más… - dije en un impulso, pero no me arrepentí. Era realmente lo que deseaba.

Me sonrió en respuesta y se levantó.

-Te tomo la palabra entonces princesa – caminó hacia un espejo y se acomodó la corbata. Yo no me moví del sofá, estaba un poco mareada por sus besos, solo me limité a apoyarme sobre un codo y levantarme apenas.

-¿Vendrás luego, cuando salgas de trabajar?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero quizás tarde un poco. Danny olvidó procesar algunas evidencias y quiero asegurarme de que estén listas para el final de la tarde.

Me levanté y lo rodeé por la espalda.

-De acuerdo – le dejé un sonoro beso en el cuello y me alejé – ya te extraño – tomé a Félix del suelo y lo abracé. Él se giró, me deslumbró con su sonrisa, tomó su chaqueta, depositó un casto beso en mis labios y se marchó, cerrando la puerta. Me volví a recostar sobre el sofá, a pensar en todo lo que había querido hacer tan solo unos segundos atrás. Dejé mi mente divagara hasta que sentí mi celular sonar.

-Bellita, ¿estás en tu departamento? – era Rose.

-Sí, ¿Quieres pasarte? – pregunté adormilada.

-Alístate – me avisó – pasaremos a por ti en media hora.

-Pero… ¿para ir a dónde? – me levanté de un salto y corrí a mi habitación. Rose era muy puntual, y no le gustaba esperar, por lo que tendría que estar lista en un tiempo récord.

-De compras, ¿dónde más? – preguntó como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-De acuerdo, te espero. – colgué y tomé de mi closet un jean ajustado y una camisa azul, simple pero perfecta para la ocasión.

A la hora indicada, sentí la bocina del coche de Rose sonar.

Salí apresurada del apartamento y me encontré con una Rose impaciente en el asiento del conductor, y una Alice en el del copiloto extremadamente alegre. Alec dormía en sus brazos, pero cuando me monté al coche, me lo pasó inmediatamente.

-¡Bella! No te imaginas como extrañaba una tarde de amigas – exclamó.

-También yo, ni lo imaginas – respondí sarcástica, mientras acariciaba la naricita de Alec.

-Bueno Bella, tienes todo el camino al Washington Harbour Shopping Plaza para contarnos sobre ese hombre. Comienza desde ya – presionó Rose, mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

-¿Cómo dices? – pregunté mientras sentía que mis mejillas se ponían coloradas de repente.

-¡Oh Bella, eres tan inocente! – Rió Alice – Ahora sí, ¿es el policía?

-Agente Especial Edward Cullen – recité como en una lección, ganándome un gritito de júbilo por parte de mis amigas.

-Hey, Emmett es un Cullen, ¿será algo de tu Edward?

-¿Acaso no te lo dijo? – pregunté, sin poder evitar un respingo al escuchar "mi" Edward. – Edward es hermano de Emmett.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó incrédula.

-Totalmente, y a que no sabes quién es mi abogado.

-¡Tienes que estar jodiéndome! – Exclamó totalmente asombrada - ¿Es Emmett?

Alice rió.

-Entonces estás en excelentes manos – dijo. – Es una maravilla de profesional.

-No me dijo nada – murmuró Rose. – Acabo de llegar a la conclusión de que el mundo es un pañuelo.

-Créeme, yo apenas ayer caí en la cuenta – admití mientras tomábamos la 29, en dirección al puerto.

-Bueno, pero ahora cuéntanos que paso, cómo surgió el amor…

-¡Espera un momento! – Rose frenó el coche de repente y se volteó - ¿Te besó?

Las miré, primero a una y luego a otra, y les sonreí.

-Sí, y fue el mejor beso del mundo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Esto es demasiado genial para ser cierto! – Rose no paraba de brincar en su asiento, la gente le tocaba bocina para que se moviera, pero ella no les prestaba atención.

-¿Es que acaso existe alguna historia de amor más tierna que esta? – preguntó Alice con voz soñadora, y yo levanté una ceja en su dirección.

-¿Qué tiene de tierno?

-Bueno, ustedes se quieren, pero la justicia hará todo por separarlos. Él es capaz de arriesgar todo por ti, incluso el trabajo que ama, poniendo en peligro su vida para dar con los verdaderos malhechores… y luego estás tú, la hermosa muchacha que tras una horrible jugarreta del destino se encuentra atrapada en un crimen del que no es responsable… pero a pesar de todo harán lo imposible para estar juntos, y su amor triunfará.

Reprimí el impulso de lanzarle algo, solo porque tenía cargando al bebé.

-¿De qué universo paralelo vienes, Alice? – pregunté entre enfadada y divertida.

-Tienes una capacidad increíble para convertir un dulce amor en un drama de telenovela – bufó Rose, y luego arrancó. Rieron a costa de mi desafortunado amor durante todo el viaje hasta que llegamos al Centro Comercial, donde me mataron de sesiones de compras imparables por toda la tarde. Justo cuando estábamos guardando las cosas en el maletero del coche, sonó mi teléfono. Al comprobar que Edward era el que llamaba, las chicas me obligaron a ponerlo en altavoz, sin que se lo dijera.

-Hola Edward, ¿qué tal el trabajo?

-Tedioso, amor – Alice fingió un desmayo al oír mi apodo. - ¿qué haces?

-De compras con las chicas, y déjame confesarte algo – susurré en tono confidente – ellas no están 100% seguras de que me quieres, así que tendrás que convencerlas. – las chicas se partían de risa, y a ese punto, también yo.

-¿Qué te parece si vienes a cenar mañana a casa? Invitaré a Emmett y Rose, Alice y Jasper y a mis padres. para convencerlos a todos de un solo movimiento. Emmett me comentó que necesita hablar unas cositas contigo, y de paso también puedes conocer al resto de mi familia. ¿Te apetece?

-Claro que sí, ¿pasas a por mí?

-Por supuesto, te llamaré luego princesa, Danny acaba de llegar.

-De acuerdo Edward, te quiero – susurré tímidamente.

-Te quiero mucho más – respondió él, y colgó. Me quedé de piedra, y mis amigas también.

No abrí la boca en todo el camino de regreso, sus palabras daban vueltas en mi mente. _Te Quiero…_ dos palabritas que significaban tanto…

* * *

Edward POV:

-Ed, aquí traigo los resultados del laboratorio. – Dijo Danny bien entró a mi oficina. Le hice una seña con el dedo para que esperara un segundo, y saludé a mi niña.

Le indiqué a Danny que tomara asiento y él me pasó la carpeta. Contenía los resultados de la prueba del arma de fuego encontrada en el apartamento de mi Bella. La revisé y luego exclamé con furia:

-¿Cómo es posible que no tenga ninguna huella?

-No lo sé – Danny parecía nervioso. – Juro que seguí todos los procedimientos, pero cuando la revisé no encontré ni una huella dactilar, ni siquiera una pequeña parte de ADN identificable.

-Algo se le debe haber pasado al asesino… - murmuré para mí mismo. - ¿Qué hay de la autopsia? – pregunté.

-Aún no la hicieron, no está libre la sala y… - lo interrumpí.

-¿Esas son más excusas Danny? – me levanté y me encaminé hacia la puerta. – Déjalo, me encargaré yo. ¿En qué momento te volviste tan incompetente?

-No Edward, déjame que me encargue yo…

-No – respondí tajante. – Tardaste demasiado.

Abandoné mi oficina y me encaminé a la sala de autopsias, a cargo del Dr. Aro. Éste, al verme, me saludó.

-¿Qué tal Edward? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Necesito que le hagan la autopsia correspondiente a la víctima de mi más reciente caso, Aro. No me interesa que estés ocupado, la necesito con urgencia.

-No hay problema, Ed, tuve todo el día libre – fruncí el entrecejo ante eso.

-Pero Danny me dijo que vino a verte y que estabas con trabajo…

-¿Danny? ¿Te refieres a Danny Preston? No lo he visto en todo el día, nunca estuvo aquí.

Esto me olía mal, pero decidí pensar en ello después. Le indiqué el casillero donde se encontraba el cadáver de Stuart y él comenzó con el procedimiento.

-Bien Edward, se podría decir a simple vista que la causa de muerte es un disparo a distancia, dado que no hay demasiada salpicadura de sangre, pero no es así. La principal causa de defunción es una puñalada bajo el brazo. La herida atravesó limpiamente el corazón, causando muerte inmediata. El disparo fue post-mortem*.

-Bien, te dejo terminar Aro, gracias. – me marché más confundido de lo que estaba antes.

Tenía entre manos un asesinato sin motivo por el momento, y la principal arma homicida, un cuchillo, estaba desaparecido seguramente en manos del asesino que no había encontrado aún. Y para colmo de males, mi agente, el hombre que trabajó conmigo desde que nos graduamos, evidentemente me ocultaba algo, y tenía absoluta certeza de que se trataba de algo importante para el caso.

¡Menudo lío, Edward!

***(N/A: después de la muerte).**

* * *

_Aquí está el otro capítulo prometido, manitas arriba quien piense que Danny esta comportándose extraño... ¿Hay alguien que diga YOOO?_

_Un capítulo largo para compensar el anterior... ¿Comentarios? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Ideas? todo es bien recibido aqui, ya lo saben..._

_Gracias infinitas a los que recientemente me agregaron a favoritos y follows, y a las que comentaron:_

_**Zonihviolet y Perlyz-Yazury** , a quienes ya respondí por PM._

_**lily len** : me alegro muchisimo que te guste, voy a hacer lo posible por seguir enamorándote ajaja muchas gracias por comentar!_

_muchisimos besos, nos leemos mañana o pasado!_

_Pekis :)_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

Bella POV:

Las chicas me dejaron en mi departamento de pasada cuando ya era horario de cenar. Le di alimento a Félix y me preparé algo rápido esperando a que llegara Edward, pero estaba tan cansada que me fui a recostar mientras lo esperaba y me quedé dormida.

Cerca de la medianoche sentí que algo se removía a mi lado y entreabrí los ojos. Edward estaba inclinado sobre mí y besó mi frente. Se estaba por alejar cuando lo rodeé del cuello y murmuré adormilada.

-Quédate.

Escuché su suave y melodiosa risa.

-De acuerdo, princesa. Pero ahora duérmete.

Me corrí hacia un costado para hacerle lugar en mi pequeña cama y él pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros para que me recostara ahí. Así me dormí, entre los brazos de Edward y no despegué los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando los rayos de sol me dieron de lleno en la cara.

Afuera el cielo era hermoso: limpio, soleado y cálido, como a mí me gustaban.

Edward seguía dormido, seguramente agotado después de toda una semana de trabajo, y como los viernes no trabajaba decidí dejarlo descansar. Me levanté lentamente procurando no molestarlo y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar. Recogí el periódico de pasada y, mientras preparaba algo para Edward, repasé las noticias. No les presté mucha atención, pero un pequeño apartado a un costado de la página me atrajo. Hablaba sobre James, y el poco avance del caso. Planteaban que la policía y en particular el departamento encargado del caso no estaban trabajando debidamente, y que según ciertas fuentes, el jefe parecía tener un motivo en particular por el cual demorar la investigación. Eso era una fuerte crítica a Edward, ya que era el director de ese departamento, además de la clara insinuación sobre la corrupción de él.

De todas maneras no me interesé demasiado y me concentré en el desayuno. Estaba sirviendo un vaso con zumo de naranja cuando sentí que unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban por la cintura. Los labios de Edward se pegaron a mi cuello y susurraron:

-Buenos días, amor. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? – dibujó un camino de besos a lo largo de mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios, en donde depositó un suave y tierno beso. Volteé aún envuelta en sus brazos y rodeé su cuello con mis manos, pegándome a él.

-Buen día – saludé y luego recosté mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho, inhalando su delicioso aroma. – Quería sorprenderte con un desayuno, pero me descubriste.

-Bueno, ya que te descubrí, déjame ayudarte – dijo besándome la nariz.

Terminamos de preparar todo entre risas y caricias furtivas y luego nos sentamos en la mesa. Al poco rato sonó el timbre y abrí la puerta. Era la señora Gardiner que me traía una tarta de manzanas que acababa de hacer.

Al ver a Edward adentro sonrió de manera pícara y se marchó rápidamente.

-Creo que esa mujer te adora – le dije una vez que dejé la tarta en la cocina – y es un gran logro, puesto que nunca aprobó a ningún hombre que… - me interrumpí, sin saber si continuar o no la oración. Hace poco que conocía a Edward yo quería que pensara que era una chica promiscua.

El levantó una ceja y terminó mi oración.

-Nunca aprobó a ningún hombre que haya salido antes contigo, ¿cierto?

-Bueno, sí, aunque nunca pasé de la primera cita con ninguno, ella tenía una diferente mueca hostil para cada uno de ellos que terminaba espantándolos. Aunque también colaboraba mi desinterés.

-Entonces yo también adoro a esa mujer, en este momento es mi mejor aliada – dijo socarronamente - ¿Así que no has vuelto a tener novio desde que terminaste con James?

-No. No me interesaba salir con nadie. Por un lado creo que era porque disfrutaba de mi soltería, pero por el otro estoy segura que no encontraba al hombre indicado y me había resignado a dejar de buscarlo.

-Entiendo. ¿Se supone que lo has encontrado ahora? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí peligrosamente.

-Yo… Ehh… - murmuré mientras lo veía embobada, inmersa en esos hermosos ojos verdes. Me besó lentamente, permitiéndome saborear sus dulces labios rozando los míos.

Cuando quiso separarse de mi para que podamos tomar aire, lo atraje nuevamente y lo sentí sonreír sobre mi boca.

-Creo que eso responde mi pregunta, ¿cierto?

-Engreído – murmuré y luego me alejé. – En fin, ¿iremos a almorzar a tu casa hoy?

-Claro que sí – dijo tranquilamente, sentándose frente a su desayuno.

-¿Irán… tus padres? – pregunté tímidamente. De repente, la idea de conocer a los padres de Edward era aterradora.

-Por supuesto, ya les hablé ayer, y déjame decirte que mueren por conocerte – era evidente que él no tenía idea de que me había puesto pálida de repente, pero cuando levantó la mirada su rostro se tornó preocupado. - ¿Amor, te sientes mal?

-No…no. Es solo que… - no terminé de hablar cuando Edward me abrazaba nuevamente.

-¿Estás nerviosa por conocerlos?

Escondí la mirada en el hueco de su brazo y asentí lentamente. Me apartó y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No lo estés. Ellos te adorarán, sobre todo cuando sepan que eres lo más importante que he tenido en toda mi vida – sus ojos se volvieron sumamente dulces en ese momento – jamás he querido a una mujer de esta forma, nunca me hubiera creído capaz de darlo todo por alguien, pero llegas tú y cambias radicalmente la percepción que tengo de mi vida de un momento a otro. – una lágrima traicionera cayó por mi mejilla y él la limpió cuidadosamente – Y ese es el motivo por el cual no debes temer. Mi madre siempre fue muy observadora. Se dará cuenta al instante de que eres la mujer de mi vida – me guiñó un ojo y besó mi nariz. Le sonreí en respuesta pero no encontraba palabras para responder las suyas. No es que no las sintiera, pero nada definía con exactitud mis sentimientos por Edward, por lo que se lo demostré con otro beso profundo y lleno de amor. Él pareció captar el mensaje, porque sonrió satisfecho y regresó a su desayuno.

-¿Estarán tus hermanos también?

-No lo creo, ambos están en clase supongo…

-Que mal, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos.

-Si quieres, podemos arreglar para la próxima semana y almorzamos con ellos – dijo él.

-Bueno, eso sería genial – respondí. En ese momento recordé la noticia del periódico y tomé el periódico para mostrársela. -Oye Ed, mira lo que salió esta mañana. ¿Es cierto?

Frunció el entrecejo ante la noticia y, después de leerla, la arrojó lejos.

-Son puras mentiras. He hecho todo lo posible por acelerar la investigación y encontrar al verdadero culpable, pero la prensa amarillista no para de hacer conjeturas estúpidas. ¡Me ponen los nervios de punta! – exclamó exasperado.

-¿Cómo es que mi nombre no se dio a conocer? – pregunté mientras comenzaba a masajear su espalda en un intento de relajarlo.

-Traté de mantenerte fuera, para que no afectara tu vida cotidiana. Normalmente no se hace eso, se supone que hay que dar a conocer el nombre de los sospechosos para que sientan mayor presión y terminen confesando, pero dado que tú no eres culpable, entonces no veo porqué exponerte tanto. – respondió un poco más calmado.

-¿No ha salido nadie más? ¿Se encontraron algún tipo de huellas en el departamento de James?

-Ese es nuestro mayor problema, nadie más aparece por ahora. Quien quiera que lo haya hecho no dejó ningún tipo de huellas.

-¿Y el arma? – pregunté.

-Ninguna – repitió – Pero lo que ahora llama mi atención es que no es el único objeto que se utilizó para matarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté mientras un escalofrío recorría mi columna.

-Lo siento Bells, seguro que esto es incomodo para ti, ¿segura quieres saberlo?

-Sí, es solo que no puedo creer que esté muerto. Por favor continúa.

-Bueno, al parecer murió por una puñalada que le atravesó el corazón. Por algún extraño motivo, los investigadores que analizaron la escena del crimen no lo notaron y determinaron que el disparo era la causa de muerte. Así que ahora tengo que encontrar el arma homicida y al asesino.

-No te preocupes, los encontrarás – le aseguré besando su nariz – Ahora me voy a bañar para alistarme para el almuerzo, siéntete como en tu casa.

Me metí a la ducha caliente tratando de que el agua me relajara los músculos en tensión por los recientes acontecimientos. ¿Cómo era posible que el arma hubiera aparecido en mi apartamento sin dejar ningún rastro del asesino? El solo pensar que alguien más había estado aquí sin que yo sepa me ponía enferma sumado al hecho que estaba por conocer a los padres de Edward. Quizás ellos no querían que una posible criminal estuviera con su hijo, quizás no creían que yo era lo suficientemente buena para él… tantas dudas llenaban mi mente que al final terminé tardado más de 45 minutos bajo el agua. Un leve golpe en la puerta me despertó de mi letargo.

-Amor, ¿está todo bien? –se escuchó la voz de Edward.

-Sí, salgo en un momento – dije cerrando el grifo y envolviéndome en la salida de baño.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Edward mirando unas fotos en la vieja cómoda. Fijó sus ojos en mí a través del espejo encima del mueble y lo observé recorrerme con la mirada.

-Amo esa salida de baño – comentó casualmente.

Me sonrojé intensamente al darme cuenta de mi ropa y lo empujé fuera de la habitación mientras él reía a carcajadas.

Cambié mi ropa por un vestido de verano azul fresco y unas sandalias que me combinaban. Al salir, Edward me miró y sonrió.

-Te ves preciosa – caminó hacia el perchero y tomó su chaqueta – ¿estás lista?

-Sí, tarde o temprano tendré que afrontar la realidad – dije resignada y salimos del departamento, no sin antes dejarle abundante comida a Félix.

Él parecía disfrutar de mi angustia y nervios y manejó tranquilamente hasta llegar a su piso. Esta vez, no me pareció tan bonito como antes, a sabiendas de que lo que me esperaba. Estacionó en el garaje del subsuelo del edificio, y por un ascensor llegamos hasta el piso correspondiente a su departamento. Era el último y, según lo que me había comentado él, también tenía la terraza incluida, a la que se accedía por una entrada privada desde el balcón techado.

Nadie había llegado aún, por lo que aproveché esos breves minutos de tranquilidad restantes para relajarme.

-Bella, te lo digo por última vez – me dijo tomándome por los hombros – mis padres no tendrán problemas contigo.

-Eso no puedes saberlo – le aseguré.

-Sí, lo sé. – besó mi frente y se marchó a la terraza a preparar el fuego del asador.

Yo me encaminé a la cocina a preparar alguna ensalada, y noté que había una ventana que apuntaba directamente al Parque Monroe. Era increíble, a pocas cuadras de la Casa Blanca y rodeado por edificios hermosos. Fácilmente podía imaginarme a mi misma salir a correr por la mañana, luego de una noche fuerte de sexo con Edward… Estaba lavando las verduras mientras divagaba cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse. Inmediatamente entré en tensión, pero luego intenté relajarme. Confiaba en las palabras de Edward, y sabía que no debería temer. Al parecer, él no había notado que las visitas ya estaban aquí, y estaba por avisarle. Se escuchaban risas de niña y una dulce voz de mujer que conversaba con una de hombre. Como Ed no daba señales de haberlos oído, decidí salir yo a recibir a su familia.

Al traspasar la puerta de la cocina me encontré con una mujer con rostro bondadoso, ojos verdes como los de mi novio y cabello color durazno que me sonrió. Atrás suyo venía un hombre, evidentemente el padre de Edward, que tenía su mismo color de cabello y estatura. Un poco más alejada estaba una preciosa niña sentada en el piano tocando algunas notas bajito y, al verme, se levantó y corrió hacia mí.

-Hola, soy Tanya, hermana de Edward. – besó mi mejilla y tomó mi mano. – Él es mi papá, Carlisle y ella es mi mamá, Esme.

-Hola Tanya – saludé menos nerviosa por la ayuda de la niña. Ahora que la miraba mejor, estaba en la plena transición hacia la adolescencia, con los rasgos más marcados pero aún no del todo desarrollada físicamente. – Soy Bella, un placer conocerlos. – dije presentándome a los padres de Edward. Me acerqué a ellos y estaba por tenderles la mano cuando Esme se me adelantó y, luego de abrazarme cálidamente, besó mi mejilla.

-Hola hermosa, el gusto es nuestro – le sonreí y mi confianza aumentó.

-¿Cómo estás Bella? Soy Carlisle, como te dijo Tanya – dijo éste adelantándose y estrechando mi mano con cariño.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias – respondí con otra sonrisa. – Pasen, por favor. Edward está en la terraza, si quieren pasar a saludarlo.

-¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Tanya y corrió a saludar a su hermano, que en ese momento ingresaba a la sala. Ella lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

Luego le dijo al oído, pero todos pudimos escuchar:

-Ed, ella es mucho más bonita de lo que imaginaba. – Él levantó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Un intenso sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas.

-Lo sé – le susurró él y luego se acercó a saludar a sus padres. Abrazó a Esme y palmeó la espalda de Carlisle.

Luego los invitó a pasar al salón hasta que terminara de hacerse la comida.

Tanya se alejó nuevamente hacia el piano y yo me excusé para terminar la ensalada.

-Te ayudo – ofreció Esme.

-Claro – miré a Edward y él me guiñó un ojo.

Entramos en la cocina y ella se ofreció para picar los tomates mientras yo me encargaba de la otra ensalada.

-Puedes relajarte, querida – dijo con dulzura – no muerdo, no te preocupes.

-Yo… lo siento, realmente estaba muy nerviosa por conocerlos. – me excusé.

-Lo entiendo, pero a que no somos tal malos ¿cierto? – bromeó.

-No, en absoluto – respondí riendo.

-Mi pequeña, Tanya, te adora. Y eso créeme que es un gran avance. No suele aprobar a nadie que salga con Edward, y ella está fascinada contigo.

-¿De verdad? – Pregunté ilusionada – Realmente amo a su hijo y no quiero tener problemas con ninguno de ustedes… - el cuchillo se resbaló de mis dedos ante la confesión bastante explícita de mis sentimientos, y ella palmeó mi espalda, tranquilizándome.

-No te preocupes, y puedes estar segura también de que conozco a mi hijo y sé que él también te ama. Soy bastante perceptiva, ¿sabes? – comentó.

-Edward ya me había comentado algo al respecto – dije con una sonrisa. – También me comentó que sus hermanos no vendrían…

-Oh, sí. Tanya no quería faltar a conocerte. Prefirió faltar al instituto que verte. Pero Eleazar no podía ausentarse, tenía examen y no quería reprobar.

-Bueno siempre habrá otra oportunidad – respondí, y salimos de la cocina.

Entramos al salón y vimos que ya habían llegado Rose, Emmett y el pequeño Alec, y Alice con Jasper.

Esme corrió a saludar a su pequeño nietito y las chicas me saludaron. Rose me susurró al oído:

-¿Notaste que nuestra suegra es un amor? Apenas me conoció hace poco, y a Alec lo conoció antes de ayer y siento que ya nos ama.

-Es cierto, es una persona increíble – coincidí.

-¡Hermanita! – la voz de Emmett retumbó por toda la sala y corrió a abrazarme.

-¡Hey, Emmett no la espantes, que no quiero que me deje! – le advirtió Edward, provocando la risa de todos.

-No creo que nada la espante – dijo Emmett, con un guiño. – Después de todo…

-Ahora no – lo silenció Rose. – Después hablarán del trabajo.

Solo los que conocíamos del tema pudimos entender a qué se refería Emmett, los demás no se dieron por enterados.

Esme saludó a Jasper y Alice.

-Hola Jazz, hijito. – besó su mejilla - ¿Cómo han estado?

-No lo comprendo, pensé que Jasper era amigo de Emmett y Edward. ¿También son familia? – le susurré bajito a Rose.

-No – dijo ella – él es un amigo de la familia desde la infancia. Solían ser vecinos y luego la familia de Jasper se mudó a Nueva York. Por eso lo conocimos allí. Em estaba viviendo allí cuando yo lo conocí. Comenzamos a salir y Alice conoció a Jasper. En fin, Esme siempre consideró a Jazz como un hijo más.

Después de los saludos nos sentamos a comer entre charlas y anécdotas. Jasper me comentó muchísimas cosas de cuando mi novio era niño con ayuda de Esme y los comentarios chistosos de Emmett y Tanya. Carlisle hablaba con Edward y las chicas conversaban entre ellas riendo de un tierno Alec que comía con ansias.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo Emmett me llamó aparte.

-Bella, estuve pensando unas cosas y necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas lo antes posible. ¿Crees que podíamos hablar ahora?

-Sí, claro. – en ese momento se nos acercó Edward.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, Ed. Estoy por preguntarle algunas cosas a Bella, ¿vienes con nosotros?

-Claro – aseguró y nos fuimos al estudio de Edward.

-Bella, Edward me comentó que hay otra arma implicada en el caso. Cuéntale lo que me dijiste ayer – dijo dirigiéndose a Edward.

-Es un poco de lo que te contaba esta mañana, princesa. Al haber dos armas, solo puede significar dos cosas: la primera, el asesino utilizó dos medios distintos con el objetivo de despistar a la policía; la segunda, fueron dos o más asesinos, cada uno con un arma distinta.

-Exacto – coincidió Emmett – Lo que me preocupa es que tanto si fuese uno o dos culpables, uno de ellos al menos tiene acceso a tu apartamento. ¿Sueles dejar la puerta con llave?

-Sí, siempre – contesté confusa.

-¿Hay alguien más que tenga una copia de tus llaves?

-No, bueno, James tenía una pero me la devolvió apenas terminamos, y creo que la dueña del edificio también. Esa es la mujer con la que me engaño – añadí.

-¿Es posible que ella haya tenido algún interés en entrar a tu apartamento? – preguntó Edward.

-No lo creo. Nuestro contacto se limitaba a pagarle el alquiler todos los meses y nada más. Después de sorprenderla encamada con James, la Sra. Gardiner se encargaba de ese trabajo. Yo le pasaba el dinero y ella hacía en contacto.

-Entiendo – dijo Emmett anotando algo en su libreta.

-¿Crees que esa mujer estaba realmente interesada en un tipo como Stuart?– preguntó Edward.

-No lo sé. Realmente él no tenía nada de dinero ni contactos, así que me inclino a suponer que quizás a ella le gustaba realmente.

-Bien, ahora debo marcharme – dijo Emmett. – Quiero averiguar un par de cosas sobre la cuenta bancaria de James. Te llamaré bien sepa algo – le dijo a mi novio y luego salió de la habitación. Edward me tomó del brazo y me besó profundamente. Luego despegó sus labios de los míos y juntó nuestras frentes.

-Solucionaremos esto – me prometió.

-Confío en ti – afirmé y luego salimos del estudio.

Afuera la atmósfera era totalmente libre de tensiones. Todos reían divertidos y nadie reparó en nuestras caras de preocupación, por lo que decidimos cambiar el rostro a uno más acorde. Rose y Emmett ya no estaban, y al poco rato se marcharon los demás.

Quedamos Edward y yo solos en la gran estancia, y para distraernos limpiamos todo hasta que quedó ordenado. Luego nos tiramos en su cómodo sofá a ver una película, pero ambos teníamos la mente en otra cosa: el misterioso asesinato y en el o los asesinos que pretendían hundirme por no-sé-qué motivo.

* * *

_Bueno, un capítulo de transición. No siempre son entretenidos, pero sí necesarios para el desarrollo de la historia!_

_quiero agradecer a los Favoritos y Follows nuevos, de corazón! _

_También a los hermosos comentarios! A la que tiene cuenta ya respondí por PM, pero vuelvo a agradecer. A los Guests aquí va:_

_**MAJO1998** : veremos más adelante si tus deducciones son correctas ;) me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado!_

**_lily len: _**_muchas gracias por tu comentario, linda! me alegra saber que los capítulos te gustaron, y espero que este también cumpla su cometido! Gracias por seguir leyendo!_

_Gracias a todos los que se pasan por mi historia.. nos leemos mañana! :)_

_Pekis!_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

Dando vueltas en su oficina, Alfred Weaber no paraba de preguntarse qué es lo que sucedía con el departamento de investigación criminal federal de Washington D.C. Nunca había tenido problemas con ellos, es más, desde que el nuevo director a cargo del departamento había asumido, los casos solucionados habían aumentado considerablemente. El detective especial Edward Cullen y su equipo eran los más eficientes que habían tenido hasta entonces. Desde este último caso, el de James Stuart, los policías encargados parecían haberse tomado una siesta.

-¿Qué sucede, jefe? – le preguntó Samuel Isaacs, viéndolo preocupado – Si sigue dando vueltas, se mareará.

-No me molestes, Samuel – respondió fríamente el interpelado – A menos que tengas alguna buena noticia, no quiero verte en mi oficina.

-Relájese jefecito, ¿qué le preocupa? – preguntó Samuel, tomando asiento.

-El no poder tomar cartas en el asunto con el tema de Cullen…

-¿Usted realmente cree que él está involucrado en algo turbio? – preguntó extrañado.

-Realmente no, pero quizás alguien de su equipo si…

-Bueno, entonces quédese tranquilo, que yo le conseguiré el permiso para que investiguemos el departamento, ¿le parece?

-Perfecto – aprobó Albert – Que sea para esta tarde – exigió.

-Ahora mismo hago las llamadas – Samuel se incorporó y, tomando su chaqueta, se marchó de la oficina de su jefe.

-Veremos de una vez por todas lo que sucede aquí – dijo para sí mismo Albert, observando a su asistente caminar por el pasillo a través de la ventana vidriada.

*3 Horas después*

-Lo tengo – declaraba Samuel dejándose caer el el sofá de la oficina de su jefe – Me costó conseguirlo, pero al final aceptaron – agregó – Podemos actuar en cuanto ordenes.

-De acuerdo – dijo Albert, frotándose las manos - Me pondré en contacto con Cullen cuanto antes, no me gusta nadar en aguas pantanosas….

* * *

Edward Pov:

Este sábado prometía ser un día tranquilo y de relajación tanto para Bella como para mí.

-¿Te gustaría salir al cine, y luego a comer algo? – le ofrecí mientras caminábamos por el parque a la mañana.

Estaba radiante. Al final, se había quedado a dormir en mi apartamento la noche anterior, después de mucho insistir. Ella me ofreció compartir mi cama, pero como el caballero que soy, uno sumamente excitado luego de haberla visto vestida con uno de mis bóxers y una camiseta que le quedaba de vestido de los Redskins*, rechacé su ofrecimiento.

-Me encantaría – dijo ella respirando profundo el aire fresco y limpio, para luego apoyarse en mi hombro, sacándome de mis recuerdos. - ¿Qué te gustaría ver?

-Lo que tú quieras – respondí perdido en el suave tacto de su cuerpo junto al mío – Tu tienes la última palabra – dije junto a su oído.

-Y si te dijera que quiero ver la película más melosa, súper romántica y dramática, ¿qué me dirías? – preguntó divertida.

-Que no me interesa, de todas maneras me la pasaré viéndote a ti, besándote y… - me interrumpí al tiempo que pegaba sus labios a los míos, y ella me correspondió entusiasta. Estábamos perdiéndonos en nuestro mundo personal cuando unos sollozos llamaron nuestra atención.

Bella se despegó de mí y miró hacia todos lados, intentando ubicar el origen del llanto. Lo encontramos escondido detrás de un árbol: un niño lloraba envolviendo sus piernitas. Bella lo miró con compasión y se acercó.

-Shhh, cariño, ya está – intentó calmarlo mientras lo levantaba del suelo – Tranquilo, ¿estás perdido? – preguntó cariñosamente.

El niño asintió calmando su llanto.

-Sss…si, perdí a mi mami hace tiempo, y no logro encontrarla.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si te ayudamos? – Ofreció ella sonriéndole y mirándome - ¿Cierto, Edward?

-Claro que sí, campeón. Dime, ¿recuerdas el nombre de tu calle? – respondí bajándome a su altura.

-Sí, pero no sé cómo llegar hasta allí – comentó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Bueno, nosotros te llevaremos – dijo Bella y le tomó la mano.

-Gracias – respondió el niño con una sonrisa – Vivo en el número 654 de la Calle Thompson.

-Bien, vamos allí – acepté y caminamos a mi coche. Él se montó atrás, mientras que Bella se ubicaba en su lugar habitual de copiloto.

-Abróchate el cinturón, corazón – dijo con ternura mi Bella y no pude evitar imaginarla diciéndole eso a nuestros hijitos.

En pocos minutos llegamos a la dirección que él nos había indicado, y Bella y yo nos bajamos del coche. Al notar que el niño no nos seguía, ella se acercó.

-¿No bajas?

El niño negó en silencio y ella se acercó a mí para llamar a la puerta. Nos recibió una anciana de cerca de sesenta y muchos.

-Buenos días, señora – saludé – Lamentamos molestarla, pero encontramos a un niño extraviado y nos dijo que vive aquí, ¿por casualidad se trata de… su nieto?

-¡Oh! ¿Otra vez ese niño? – preguntó – Es la quinta vez en la semana que lo traen para aquí – suspiró exasperada.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Es que no vive aquí? – preguntó mi princesa, confundida.

-Pues ahora no – respondió la anciana – Verán muchachos, él vivía antes aquí, hasta hace tres semanas, con su madre. Yo soy la dueña de la casa y la tenía en alquiler. Pero hace tres semanas la señora murió dejando al niño solo – mi Bella compuso una mueca de tristeza – Se lo llevaron a un hogar de niños, pero desde ese día no ha parado de escaparse para regresar aquí.

-Mi vida… - susurró Bella tristemente - ¿Aún piensa que su mamá está aquí?

-Supongo… pero realmente no tengo ningún parentesco con el niño, y desearía que no me molestara más… - dijo la anciana.

-Muchas gracias, y disculpe las molestias – saludé yo y, posando una mano en la espalda baja de Bella, la guié nuevamente al coche.

Nos montamos en él y la miré confundido. ¿Qué se supone que haríamos con el niño ahora? Ella volteó a verlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, campeón? – inquirió con ternura.

-Soy Benjamín… ¿Mi mami no se encuentra? Pueden dejarme con la niñera… - dijo tímidamente.

-Corazón, tú ya no vives aquí, ¿cierto? – susurró acariciándole el rostro.

El niño rompió a llorar, pero Bella lo calmó con frases tiernas.

-No…No. Ellos dicen que mi mami murió, pero yo sé que no es cierto… ella me dijo que nunca me dejaría. – Bella me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero luego se recompuso.

-¿Quiénes son "ellos", Benjamín?

-Unos señores grandes, vestidos de negro y que nunca sonríen. Ellos me llevaron a un lugar horrible, con…con niños que me pegan y me dicen cosas feas…

Bella se bajó del coche para pasarse al asiento de atrás y abrazó al pequeño, mientras yo internamente no podía concebir una imagen más tierna que esa.

-Mi amor… esos señores te llevaron allí porque no te puedes quedar solito en esa casa…

-Pero mi mami… - comenzó.

-Tu mami está en un mejor lugar, cielo – dijo besando su frente, pero él negó rotundamente.

-Ella dijo que nunca me abandonaría… - repitió.

-Y no lo ha hecho, ni lo hará jamás – replicó Bella – Ella está en el cielo, y te cuida desde allí, y desde aquí – agregó tocando son su índice el lugar donde estaba el corazón del niño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó hipando, pero secándose las lágrimas un poco más calmado.

-Porque seguro que está allí junto a mi abuelita – dije yo, y el niño me sonrió.

-Y junto a la mía –agregó Bella, sonriendo también - Y desde allí te mira, te protege y seguro se está preguntando por qué su amado hijito se encontraba en la calle solo cuando debería estar en la comodidad del hogar.

-Bueno… - murmuró avergonzado – me escapé de la señorita Marcela – Es muy gruñona y una señora demasiado fea – ahogué la risa con una tos y Bella me miró reprochando mi comportamiento.

-¿Acaso te conoces la dirección del hogar, Benjamín? – pregunté.

-Sí, ellos me colgaron una cadenita del cuello, con la dirección. Esta es – señaló un colgante que pendía de su cuello. Lo tomé suavemente y leí la dirección, que quedaba a menos de diez cuadras de donde estábamos.

-De acuerdo Benjamín, te llevaremos allí ahora, ¿te parece?

Asintió en silencio y yo manejé en la dirección que rezaba el colgante, inmerso en las duces palabras que mi Bella le iba diciendo.

Aparqué el coche frente a una construcción enorme que se extendía horizontalmente y que ocupaba una manzana entera. Apenas detuve el coche, el niño volvió a llorar, haciendo que Bella tuviera que cargarlo para poner llevarlo dentro. Entramos a una amplia estancia, con sillones de cuero de imitación y muy limpia. Se podían oír gritos alegres de muchos niños hacia la parte trasera, pero en donde nosotros estábamos reinaba el silencio. Una señora de mediana edad se nos acercó extrañada.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – Preguntó, y luego reparó en el niño que lloraba en brazos de mi princesa - ¿Benjamín? ¿Otra vez te has escapado? Niño malo – reprendió y lo despegó de Bella, depositándolo con brusquedad en el piso. Volteó desde el brazo al pequeño y estampó un sonoro golpe en su traserito, provocando que el llanto aumentara – Eso te enseñará a comportarte. – luego nos miró – Les agradezco que lo hayan traído, señores. Son niños problemáticos que no entienden de límites y…

-No veo el motivo por el que haya golpeado a Benjamín – interrumpió mi princesa, con los ojos chispeantes.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó la señora, sin soltar la mano del pequeño, que se revolvía buscando zafar del rudo agarre.

-Quisiera que me informara sobre el accionar del hogar, a cuantos niños cuidan y cuáles son sus situaciones, además de los empleados que trabajan aquí – repuso ella seriamente, provocando que yo la mirara con los ojos abiertos, totalmente sorprendido – Por favor – agregó.

-Señorita, se necesita un permiso especial y una infinidad de papeleo para…

-Resuélvalos y hágame saber lo que le pido, tengo toda la tarde – respondió sin ceder en nada – Pero si de verdad está interesada en el bienestar de éste y todos los niños de este orfanato, le pido que deje de lastimar así al pequeño. De otro modo, lo pensaré dos veces antes de donar mi dinero.

-¿Usted… está aquí para una donación? – preguntó un poco más dócil la mujer.

-Puede ser, puede que no. Todo depende de cómo se comporte usted con el niño – en ese momento soltó su agarre sobre el brazo de Benjamín, que corrió hacia mí. Inmediatamente lo alcé y me abrazó, con una ternura que me oprimió el corazón. – De acuerdo – dijo mi Bella, con una voz segura – ¿por dónde paso?

Siguió a la mujer hacia una oficina, dejándome a solas con Benjamín.

-¿No quisieran adoptarme? – preguntó mientras jugaba con mi placa de detective, dejándome atónito.

-Bueno, son demasiados papeles que hay que firmar, aparte hay que hacer otro tipo de averiguaciones… - respondí intentando zanjar el tema.

-Creo que ustedes son geniales. Me encantaría que fueran mis papás…

El niño se separó de mí para jugar y mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga?

-Señor Cullen, mi nombre es Alfred Weaber, nunca lo conocí en persona, pero soy…

-El jefe de Investigación Criminal Nacional, lo sé – afirmé.

-Así es – confirmó él, al parecer satisfecho – He de decir, Agente Cullen, que no recibí queja alguna por parte de nadie con respecto a su trabajo. Ha desempeñado su cargo de manera excelente, y en el último tiempo en el que ha estado como jefe de su departamento, se han registrado el mayor número de casos resueltos en años.

-Vaya, eso me alegra mucho – dije honestamente.

-Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es el poco avance que tiene el caso de James Stuart – se me congeló la sangre - ¿Acaso ha tenido algún tipo de inconvenientes en cuanto a medios?

-No, no se trata de eso – afirmé rápidamente – Verá Señor Weaber, este caso carece de huellas dactilares o cualquier otro tipo de evidencia que permita inculpar a alguien.

-¿No tienen sospechosos aún?

-No – me apresuré a responder.

-Pues, según lo que me hicieron llegar, al parecer hay una sospechosa que considerar – se hizo un breve silencio desde el otro lado de la línea, mientras yo aguantaba la respiración – Sí, aquí tengo su nombre: Isabella Swan, vecina y al parecer, antigua pareja de la víctima, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-En parte sí, señor. El problema es que ella ya fue eximida de toda culpa, ya que no se encontraron evidencias inculpatorias suficientes como para montar el caso en su contra.

-¿Es ese el verdadero motivo o hay algo más oculto? – preguntó desconfiado.

-¿A qué se refiere, señor? ¿Acaso insinúa que…? ¿No creerá usted los chismes que se cuentan en las revistas, cierto?

-No estoy insinuando nada, Agente Cullen. Quiero que me lo confirme. ¿Está usted implicado sentimentalmente con la posible sospechosa del caso?

-Ya le aclaré antes, señor, que no hay pruebas contra Isabella Swan, por lo que no es sospechosa.

-Responda la pregunta, Cullen.

-Señor, conozco el estatuto, conozco las leyes que nos rigen y el código que debemos respetar al volvernos policías. Supongo que eso responde su pregunta.

-No del todo, Cullen, no del todo. Pero por ahora te dejaré tranquilo, solo porque eres un oficial responsable. Espero avances en el caso, no quiero oficiales dormidos ¿estamos de acuerdo, agente?

-Perfectamente comprendido, Señor. Ahora debo dejarlo, le comunicaré si se descubre algo más. Hasta luego – colgué sin esperar respuesta, al tiempo que miraba a Bella caminar hacia mí cargada de papeles. Benjamín también la vió y corrió hacia ella.

-Bella, Bella ¿es cierto que me adoptarán? – preguntó tirando de su cazadora. Mi princesa abrió los ojos y luego me miró. Al retornar la mirada a Benjamín, su rostro se ablandó y le acarició el rostro.

-Eso lo veremos, mi rey – dijo cariñosamente – Por ahora, debes portarte bien mientras sigas aquí. Son muchas cosas que deben solucionarse antes, no es tan fácil… pero prometemos visitarte todas las semanas, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo, mirando a la señora que caminaba tras suyo, para luego volver a mirar a Benjamín – Cuídate y sé obediente, ¿ok? – pidió besando su cabecita.

-Lo prometo – respondió el solemnemente.

-Adiós campeón – saludé – no quiero que vuelvas a escaparte – le avisé.

-Seré un niño bueno – declaró – pero no se olviden de mi… pidió antes de que ser arrastrado por la señora hacia dentro. Bella se quedó con la mirada perdida en esa dirección hasta que suavemente la atraje hacia mí.

-Se que mueres por hacer algo por el pequeño – le dije contra su cabello – y créeme que se compró mi corazón, pero primero debes solucionar tu problemita – susurré contrariado.

-Es cierto – respondió con una mueca – ¿Aún no hay avances? – preguntó.

-No, Emmett quedó en llamarme. Pero tendremos que agilizar las cosas, porque el encargado nacional del departamento criminal acaba de llamarme – el rostro de mi princesa reflejaba confusión - Querían comprobar que el caso estuviera siendo correctamente investigado. Al parecer le llegaron algunas quejas y…

-No puedo creerlo – me cortó Bella – Estoy casi segura de que alguien complota en contra nuestro – suspiró mientras se recostaba contra el asiento del coche. Tomé su mano mientras conducía y le dije:

-Sea quien sea, no logrará nada – la tranquilicé – Con todo el jaleo me olvidé de llevarte a almorzar - recordé de pronto.

-No hay problema, podemos comprar algo de pasada e ir a mi departamento – me ofreció sonriendo.

-Me encanta la idea – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y acercándome a besarla.

Sus labios me recibieron gustosos y cálidos, y me devolvió el beso con dulzura. La sentí sonreír sobre mi boca y se separó de mí. La miré reprochando, pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Lo siento, estás conduciendo – me reí junto a ella y en poco tiempo llegamos a su apartamento. De pasada recogimos una pizza para compartir y, mientras ella preparaba la mesa, me quedé pensando en ese sillón donde caímos hacía tan poco.

Me habría encantado continuar, pero tenía que ser paciente. Si seguía así, tensando la cuerda a cada intento, no sabía cuánto más podría tolerar esa situación.

Créanme. Andar por las calles con una erección permanente no es cómodo. Menos para alguien que solo puede aliviarla con una ducha de agua fría, o una mano bien cálida. Realmente no me gustaban ninguna de las dos opciones, pero la paciencia es una virtud, y yo tendría que desarrollarla al máximo.

Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos indecorosos mientras anunciaba que todo estaba listo para almorzar.

* * *

_Hola! Perdón por la demora, prometí el capítulo ayer, pero sigo con problemas de internet en casa :S _

_Muchas gracias a los comentarios, ya respondí por PM, y muchisimas gracias a los nuevos favoritos y followers.. déjenme un comentario para saber su opinión por favor! :)_

_Nos leemos pronto.._

_Pekis :)_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

Bella POV:

Almorzamos comentando lo sucedido esa mañana. Realmente Benjamín nos había conmovido, y ambos queríamos hacer todo lo posible para que él pudiera vivir mejor.

-No estarás pensando en adoptarlo, ¿cierto? – preguntó mientras me miraba. Yo me había quedado pensando, y su pregunta me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

-Bueno… yo… eh… no lo sé – admití luego de balbucear. Me tomó la mano y me besó el dorso.

-Bella, es mucha responsabilidad, además de que cuidar de un niño es extenuante – me dijo, tratando de recapacitar conmigo.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar el pensar en que está solo ahí dentro. Además, siempre me gustaron los niños y con el nuevo trabajo tendría el dinero necesario para mantenernos…

-De eso no lo dudes, además contarías con mi apoyo – dijo pensativamente y yo canté victoria.

-¿Lo ves? ¡También quieres hacerlo! – dije contenta – Anda Edward, le haríamos un bien al pequeño…¿qué dices?

-Lo pensaré – me dijo él, pero como estaba sonriendo supe que la batalla estaba ganada.

-¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamé de repente – Acabo de recordar que olvidé de llamar a mis padres para avisarles que no iba a almorzar con ellos hoy – le expliqué a Edward, mientras caminaba al teléfono. Lo tomé y disqué su número.

-¿Diga? – la voz de mamá sonaba agitada.

-¿Mamá? – pregunté extrañada.

-¡Oh, Bellita, que bueno que llamas! – exclamó.

-Perdón por no ir hoy, pero se me complicó entre tantas cosas que…

-No, por favor, no te disculpes. Fue mejor que no vinieras. Verás, tu padre tuvo un accidente y…

-¡¿Cómo dices?! – exclamé nerviosa. Edward se levantó al observar mi mirada preocupada y me abrazó por atrás - ¿Está bien?

-Sí, bebé, solo un poco golpeado pero el médico insiste en que pase la noche en el hospital – me dijo mi madre, tratando de tranquilizarme – En cuanto me dejen verlo haré que te hable.

-De acuerdo – acepté, no muy segura - ¿Hace falta que vaya? No tengo ningún problema en darte una mano.

-No, por favor querida, no te preocupes, solo fue un resbalón en las escaleras de la comisaría.

-Bueno, menos mal que no pasó a mayores – dije respirando más tranquila.

-Así es Bella – dijo ella - ¿Y cuál es tu excusa para no visitar a tus viejitos hoy? – preguntó amorosamente.

-Se los contaré cuando vaya el domingo que viene a verlos – le respondí – llevaré a alguien para que los conozca.

-¿Acaso nos abandonaste por un muchacho, hija? – preguntó pretendiendo enfado, pero imaginaba que estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno, sí, pero técnicamente es un muchachito – dije refiriéndome Benjamín para no dar más detalles – ahora debo dejarte mamá – dije un poco nerviosa, pues Edward había comenzado a besar mi cuello mientras sostenía mi cuerpo por mi cintura.

-De acuerdo Bella, cuídate mucho cielo. – saludó.

-Igual ustedes, los quiero – corté la llamada y volteé, encarando a Edward que me miraba socarronamente.

-¿Qué? – me preguntó haciéndose el inocente - ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?

-Engreído – dije apartándolo – Pero no lo hagas cuando hablo por teléfono, mi madre podría pensar cualquier cosa – dije recogiendo las cosas de la mesa.

Edward se despidió de mí muy tarde aquella noche, y yo me fui a la cama pensando en lo mucho que había aprendido a amar a mi agente especial.

Sip, lo amaba. Y lo admitía sin pelos en la lengua. Solo quería encontrar el momento y lugar especiales para decírselo.

La mañana siguiente amanecí contenta y dispuesta a disfrutar mi primer día de trabajo en la empresa de Jake. Me agradaba sobremanera volver a la rutina, en un trabajo que adoro y con gente que aprecio, por lo que no demoré mucho en ducharme y vestirme con una falda negra tiro alto, una blusa blanca y zapatos de tacón negros. También preparé algunas fotos y algunas cosas más para decorar mi despacho y salí a la calle. Al llegar, la recepcionista me saludó y me avisó:

-El jefe te está esperando arriba.

-¡Gracias! – respondí y corrí al ascensor. Efectivamente, al abrirse las puertas en el piso de la oficina de Jacob, lo encontré de frente - ¡Oh! Justo subía a verte – dije a modo de saludo.

-Y yo justo bajaba a verte – respondió a su vez - ¿Cómo estás hoy, Bella?

-Muy bien y lista para iniciar, Jefe – dije sonriente.

-Genial, pero sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, Bella – me reprendió.

-De acuerdo Jake, lo siento – me sonrió y el ambiente se volvió incómodo al notar que clavaba sus ojos en los míos más tiempo del necesario – Ejem… - dije aclarando mi garganta - ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Eh, sí, eh, en tu oficina encontrarás todos los papeles de la empresa durante el último tiempo. Mi antigua administradora no hizo su trabajo correctamente y todo es un desastre. Agradecería que pusieras orden solo como tú sabes hacerlo – dijo acomodándose la corbata.

-Por supuesto – dije rápidamente – ahora mismo me pondré a hacer eso, te veo luego Jake – saludé con la mano y me encaminé a mi despacho.

Entrar a dónde fue mi lugar de trabajo durante los años posteriores a recibirme fue hermoso. Todos los días llegaba a trabajar y, a pesar de pasarme casi todo el día encerrada allí, no podía estar más a gusto. Tenía un enorme escritorio en el centro, el piso estaba tapizado por una suave y mullida alfombra color caqui, y las paredes estaban empapeladas con un diseño delicado, tal cual lo había dejado. Mi despacho tenía mi esencia, yo lo había decorado a mi gusto y me alegró saber que Jake lo había mantenido intacto. Tomé las cosas que había preparado y, bajo el vidrio de mi escritorio, puse varias fotos que tenía con mis padres, con Alice y Rose, unas nuevas con Alec y una foto central que me había sacado hacía poco tiempo, con Edward. El resultado final fue espectacular, y me dediqué a colgar de las paredes algunos cuadros y mi diploma de la universidad. Una vez que hube terminado me senté en mi cómoda silla giratoria y me dispuse a pegar una hojeada a los papeles que Jake me había puesto sobre la mesa.

Realmente, la anterior administradora no había hecho nada bien su trabajo. Incluso había cuentas sin pagar que, cuando se lo comuniqué a Jake, me dijo que era de extrema importancia el que estén saldadas.

Al cabo de cuatro horas, y cuando terminaba mi turno, ya había organizado la mitad de los papeles. Jacob personalmente se acercó a mi oficina para decirme:

-Bella, ya puedes irte a casa, has estado trabajando muy duro, y puedes seguir mañana con eso sin ningún problema – dijo tendiéndome un vaso con agua – seguro ya estás agotada.

-De hecho sí, pero me alegra volver al trabajo, es lo que me gusta – admití encogiéndome de hombros y dando un sorbito al vaso – Gracias.

-No hay de qué – respondió a su vez.

Mi teléfono sonó.

-Disculpa, debo contestar – me excusé y atendí la llamada.

-¿Lista para que pase a por ti, princesa? – me preguntó desde el otro lado del micrófono, la dulce voz de mi novio.

-Claro, avísame así te espero abajo – respondí, notando que Jake miraba atentamente las fotos en mi escritorio.

-Ok, te quiero– saludó.

-Yo más – respondí y colgué – Lo siento – volví a disculparme con Jacob.

-No te preocupes, supongo que se trataba de… ¿Cullen? – arriesgó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté extrañada.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando viniste para tu entrevista te conté que había recibido la visita de un agente especial del FBI? Creí que te había dicho su nombre…

-Sí, lo hiciste – confirmé bajando la cabeza, pero luego la levanté con súplica – Por favor, Jake no digas nada sobre ello, si su jefe se entera lo despedirá y no…

-No te preocupes – me cortó con un ademán – No me interesa arruinar el futuro laboral de tu novio – dijo seco.

-Bueno… - dije insegura de continuar, extrañada por su actitud hosca – Ahora creo que debería irme – musité.

-Oh, bueno, también me voy – dijo él, saliendo de su letargo – te veo mañana, Bella.

-Hasta mañana Jake – saludé y lo miré salir por la puerta de mi despacho.

A los pocos minutos me llegó un mensaje haciéndome saber que Edward ya estaba abajo esperándome.

Guardé mis cosas y cerré mi oficina. Marqué la planta baja en el ascensor y tamborileé con los dedos sobre mis carpetas al tiempo que esperaba que el elevador llegara a destino. Al abrirse la puertas, prácticamente corrí a través del lobby de la empresa, en dirección al coche que me esperaba afuera. Apenas fui consciente de que Victoria se encontraba hablando con la recepcionista hasta que estuve dentro del coche.

-¿Qué tal todo hoy, princesa? – me saludó mi galán, enfundado en un traje gris y con la corbata suelta, besando mis labios.

-Agotador, pero es lindo regresar a la rutina – afirmé, sonriendo sobre sus labios - ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Hubo avances con el caso?

-Te contaré luego. Aún espero que Emmett me llame y me dé más datos sobre James.

-Hablando de ello… ¿Sabes quién estaba hablando con la recepcionista apenas salí? Victoria.

-¿Victoria? ¿La mujer con la que te engañó Stuart? – preguntó extrañado.

-Sip, aunque supongo que no me reconoció – murmuré pensativa - ¿Qué crees que haría allí?

-Bueno – Edward pareció pensárselo por un momento - ¿No mencionaste que era la dueña de tu edificio? – asentí – Quizás estaba allí por algo relacionado a eso, después de todo, trabajas en una empresa inmobiliaria – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón – sacudí la cabeza – Últimamente pongo en duda hasta mis propios pensamientos.

-Es comprensible, cielo. ¿Vamos a almorzar? – me ofreció y acepté encantada.

Comimos en un restaurant del centro, con bastante gente pero muy agradable.

-¿Trabajas por la tarde? – le pregunté mientras él me servía agua en mi copa.

-Lamentablemente si – respondió con una mueca – Luego de recibir esa llamada desde el departamento Nacional de Investigación Criminal, quiero resolver este crimen antes de que se involucren ellos también.

-Entiendo… bueno, sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda para lo que sea – le ofrecí mientras tomaba su mano.

-Gracias princesa, lo tendré en cuenta – me dijo acercando su rostro al mío y luego besar mis labios con dulzura.

Nos separamos unos segundos después y le sonreí deslumbrada. Me devolvió la sonrisa y miró la hora.

-Debemos marcharnos ya, mi amor. En media hora vuelvo al trabajo – llamó a la camarera y pagó nuestras consumiciones. Luego nos marchamos en su coche y me dejó en mi departamento, luego de un muy prometedor volveré para la noche

EDWARD POV:

Dejé a mi princesa en su apartamento cuando solo me faltaban diez minutos para volver al trabajo. Mientras manejaba por las atestadas calles de D.C., maldije la gran distancia entre su apartamento y mi lugar de trabajo.

Quizás ahora que tenía un mejor trabajo, podría comenzar a buscar un nuevo piso. Uno que nos convenga a ambos, y que también le facilite el regreso a casa. No quería que volviera en subte aquellos días que yo no pudiera recogerla. Quizás… podría incluso pedirle que se mudara conmigo, aunque ese sería un enorme paso, que no sabía si ella estaría dispuesta a hacer aún. Camino a la central del FBI, mi teléfono sonó. Activé el altavoz y el dulce sonido de la voz de Emmett (nótese el sarcasmo) resonó por los parlantes.

-Hermano, tengo una buena y una mala noticia – dijo a modo de saludo.

-Habla – lo insté – primero cuéntame la buena noticia – estacioné en el aparcamiento de la comisaría y cambiaba el modo de altavoz al micrófono del teléfono.

-De acuerdo, veamos, investigué sobre James. Al parecer, tiene algo de dinero ahorrado en un banco de Suiza. – Bajé de mi coche y enfilé hacia las puertas. Saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza a la secretaria y entré en mi oficina.

-¿Algo de dinero? ¿Para qué abres una cuenta en Suiza por "algo de dinero"? – pregunté mientras dejaba mis llaves y me repantigaba sobre mi silla.

-Bueno, no se trata precisamente de algo de dinero. Son en total… 7 millones de dólares – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, y juro que casi caí de mi silla. Me incorporé y pregunté:

-¿Cómo dices? ¿De dónde pudo haber sacado él 7 millones de dólares? Bella me dijo que no trabajaba…

-Ese es tu trabajo – me recordó con sorna – pero todo es legal. No es dinero robado.

-De acuerdo, supongo que es bueno saber que tenemos un móvil muy fuerte de asesinato, digamos que si yo supiera sobre ese dinero, y fuera un asesino, lógicamente pensaría en acabar con su dueño – pensé en voz alta - ¿Cuál es la mala noticia? – pregunté después.

-Bien, esto no te gustará tanto… Lo malo es que el dinero está a nombre de Isabella Marie Swan.

Si mi sorpresa anterior había sido grande, ahora no podía ni respirar de la impresión.

-Sé lo que estás pensando – dijo él, al notar mi silencio – pero no creo que Bella sea la culpable…

-Por supuesto que yo tampoco lo creo pero ese dinero la implicaría directamente… - respondí mordaz.

-Lo sé, pero tengo un dato más: el dinero estaba a nombre de dos personas, precisamente dos mujeres. La primera y con un mayor porcentaje, de un 80%, es Bella. La segunda es una tal Megan Collins, fallecida hace prácticamente un mes. Ella habría de recibir un 20% del dinero.

-Eso hace a Bella la única que cobraría los 7 millones si algo le sucediera a los otros beneficiarios. Es decir, otro motivo por el cual podríamos implicarla.

-Así es… de todos modos seguiré investigando y te llamaré por cualquier motivo – me dijo Emmett.

-De acuerdo, te veo luego – saludé y corté la llamada.

Nota mental: exigirle a Emmett que se uniera al equipo. Era un excelente profesional, y además pensaba rápido.

Inmediatamente abrí los archivos en mi laptop y realicé una búsqueda superficial sobre James Stuart. No aparecía nada nuevo, por lo que recurrí a los archivos nacionales. Ahí sí que tenía información sustancial. Había sido ingeniero en computación, y había creado un software impresionante con el que seguro había ganado todo ese dinero y quién sabe cuánto más. También figuraba su matrimonio y posterior divorcio con Megan Stuart, Collins de soltera. De su unión figuraba un hijo, de nombre desconocido pero al parecer nunca reconocido por parte de James. No aparecía el nombre de Bella ni su cuenta de Suiza, pero consideré oportuno hablar con ella para que me contara si sabía algo más.

Marqué su número y me atendió al primer llamado.

-Hola mi amor, ¿qué tal el trabajo? – saludó.

-Hola princesa, ¿podrías venir a mi oficina? Es importante – dije rápidamente.

-Claro Ed, dejo a Félix con la Sra. Gardiner y voy para ahí.

-Perfecto, le diré a Emmett que venga, te quiero. – y sin más corté la llamada.

-Supuse que me necesitarías – dijo mi hermano apareciendo por la puerta. - Dado que no puedes hablar con ella sin la presencia de su abogado, creo que soy necesario.

-Gracias por ser tan atento – le dije sarcásticamente y luego le indiqué que se acercara. – Acabo de encontrar esto, ¿seguro que la tal Megan está muerta?

-Bueno, sí, pero no encontré ningún registro sobre ella.

-De acuerdo, ya averiguaré luego. Primero quiero ver si es que Bella conocía algo.

-¿No quieres que llame a Danny? Seguro que él puede ir agilizando el proceso…

-No – lo corté en seco – Al parecer Danny anda en otras cosas. Últimamente está demasiado distraído y se salta protocolos de suma importancia.

-Quizás está teniendo problemas familiares, o con su esposa… - lo defendió Emmett estúpidamente.

-No tiene esposa – rebatí.

-Que tu sepas… - dejó picando.

-Créeme, me habría enterado de algo tan sustancial.

-¿Por qué habría de contarte algo así? No es tu novia…

-Emmett… - lo reprendí con tono de enfado.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos cotillas? - preguntó mi dulce Bella entrando a la oficina.

-¡Bellita! – saludó Emmett - ¿Cómo se encuentra la luz de mis ojos? – Bella rió encantada.

-Muy bien, pero que Rose no se entere que soy la luz de tus ojos, porque se te armará un grave problema.

-Será nuestro secreto – respondió mi hermano guiñando su ojo y luego Bella se acercó a saludarme.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra la luz de mis ojos? – me preguntó Bella mientras besaba mis labios. Sonreí por su dulzura y susurré contra su boca:

-Mejor, ahora que te tengo conmigo…

-Bueno, bueno, si van a sacarse la ropa ahora me avisan y me voy, no estoy de humor para tolerar sus arrumacos – dijo Emmett con fingida vos de molestia, logrando que Bella se sonrojara furiosamente.

-Lo siento, ¿para qué me necesitabas Edward? – dijo ella tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Siéntate – le ofrecí, y ella se sentó en mi silla – Hemos averiguado un par de cosas sobre James y necesitaríamos que las confirmes o niegues.

-De acuerdo, ayudaré en lo que sea.

-Bien – asentí y luego encendí una grabadora – Lo siento, debo hacerlo para probar tu inocencia – ella asintió y yo comencé – Bella, mencionaste que James trabajaba en turismo mientras salían juntos. ¿No mencionó haber trabajado en algo más, antes o durante su relación?

-Bueno, apenas nos conocimos trabajaba en otra cosa, además de los recorridos turísticos. – aseguró – luego dijo que no quería trabajar más y lo dejó.

-¿Alguna vez te contó qué es lo que hacía?

-Bueno, recuerdo que una vez me dijo que era ingeniero en computación, pero nunca le creí. Supongo que no lo consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente como para serlo – admitió con una mueca.

-Bueno, hemos investigado sobre él y descubrimos que sí, en efecto, era un profesional en la informática. Incluso llegó a crear un impresionante Software de vigilancia – comenté.

-¡Vaya! – exhaló sorprendida – Nunca lo hubiera imaginado…

-Bella, ¿alguna vez te comentó sobre una cuenta bancaria en Suiza?

-¿James? no lo creo. Apenas si tenía dinero para un par de cervezas… - respondió con una sonrisita.

-Pues tenía un poco más de dinero que ese…

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundida, levantando una ceja.

-Verás, resulta que nuestra víctima tenía una cuenta bancaria con 7 millones de dólares en su poder, todos ganados gracias a su trabajo. – la cara de mi niña era un poema – Supongo que nunca te comentó eso…

-Jamás… - dijo asombrada – nunca me habló sobre eso, ni siquiera sobre su trabajo… ahora comienzo a pensar que no conocía nada sobre mi pareja.

-¿Estás segura? Ese habría sido un gran motivo para acabar con él, si me lo preguntas. – Ella me miró extrañada, al igual que Emmett, pero yo levanté mis manos – Responde, por favor.

-Se lo aseguro, Agente, que no tenía conocimiento sobre ese hecho – dijo un poco dolida.

Miré a Emmett como preguntando si era el momento de soltarle otra noticia y él asintió.

-¿Alguna vez te habló algo sobre su pasado? ¿Sobre sus relaciones anteriores?

-No, nunca hablamos sobre eso… me dijo que el pasado estaba lejos y que debíamos pensar solo en nuestro presente. ¿Por qué me preguntan estas cosas? – preguntó cada vez más confundida.

-Bella, James Stuart estuvo casado por casi dos años con una chica llamada Megan – se llevó la mano a su pecho, conmocionada – Se divorciaron un par de meses antes de comenzar a salir contigo, pero de su unión tuvieron un hijo. ¿Segura nunca habló de esto contigo?

Bella negó efusivamente, mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

-¿James? ¿Ca…casado? Jamás lo hubiera sospechado… el temía el compromiso, fue una lucha total arreglar el nuestro…un momento, ¿dijiste que tenía un hijo? ¡Oh, por dios!

Emmett se acercó a ella con un vaso con agua y le dijo:

-Cuando tú lo desees, podemos parar – ella volvió a negar.

-No, por favor, quiero ayudar.

-De acuerdo Isabella – continué, tratando de mantener mi papel de policía malo. - ¿Sabrías de alguien que odiara a James? ¿Podrías decir que él tuviera algún… enemigo?

-No que yo lo sepa, es decir, jamás tuvo problemas mientras estuvo conmigo, aunque supongo que por sus hábitos, no siempre vivió entre gente pacífica.

-De acuerdo – repetí - ¿Salió con alguien después que tú y el terminaran?

-Solo con la mujer con la que me engañó – dijo ella aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Crees que ella podría tener algún tipo de interés económico sobre él?

-Lo dudo. Creo que nadie sabía sobre el dinero de James, ni siquiera yo, a menos que él se lo hubiera contado.

-¿Podrías decirnos su nombre?

-Victoria… no recuerdo su apellido, pero es la dueña de mi edificio, pueden averiguar allí.

-Perfecto, eso es todo por ahora, puedes marcharte – asintió y yo apagué la grabadora.

-Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Emmett.

-Perdona que haya sido tan brusco, pero tengo que fingir para que no surjan dudas desde arriba – le expliqué mientras la abrazaba.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien, pero realmente todo esto me conmocionó. ¿Es cierto?

-Totalmente, y lo peor de todo es que sin más pruebas, todo apunta hacia ti – expliqué con una mueca – Solo espero que hablando con la tal Victoria avancemos en algo.

-La pueden encontrar por las mañanas en el edificio, o aquí tienen su teléfono – me ofreció mi princesa, buscando el número en su móvil. Me lo tendió para que lo copiara y luego se lo devolví.

-Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo Emmett - ¿Te llevo a tu casa, Bells? – le ofreció.

-Genial – aceptó ella – Te espero en casa por la noche – me dijo al oído, mientras la apretaba en un abrazo.

-Allí estaré – afirmé y luego se marcharon. Por mi parte, me puse a investigar un poco sobre la misteriosa Megan Collins. Al menos tenía algo de dónde partir.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, en este capítulo aprendemos un par de cosas curiosas sobre James.. como siempre dicen: no juzges un libro por su portada. Estoy segura que Bella se llevó un gran disgusto al enterarse de esto, ademas... por qué el dinero esta a nombre de ella?_

_Les cuento que me fui a pasar una semanita a mi finca por las vacaciones y ahi no tengo internet, por estar en medio de la nada, pero he cargado los capitulos al celular y, a pesar de que es incomodisimo actualizar desde una pantalla taaan pequeñita, voy a seguir subiendo diariamente :)_

_Espero que me cuenten que opinan del capítulo. Muchisimas gracias a los nuevos follows y favoritos! Bienvenidos al fic!_

_Gracias a las que me comentaron: chicas son las mejores! A unas ya les respondi por PM, pero **Lily Len **estás como Guest asique te lo agradezco por aquí. Gracias por leerme, comentar y seguir mi fic. Espero que este capítulo tambien sea de su agrado._

_Y como realmente detesto las notas de autor eternas... me despido de todas hasta el próximo capi :)_

_Pekis!_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

EDWARD POV:

Tenía tantas coas para averiguar y tan poco tiempo, que no podía darme el lujo de trabajar solo. Inevitablemente tuve que recurrir a mi equipo, pero dado que no confiaba en Danny, localicé a Riley, un tipo callado pero muy eficiente, que también había participado activamente en el caso.

-¿Me mando a llamar, jefe? – preguntó, luego de ingresar a mi despacho.

-Si, Riley, necesito que averigües un par de cosas por mí.

-Claro, ¿llamo a Danny?

-No, no, prefiero que no lo involucres en esto – dije anotando en un papel.

-¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó extrañado.

-No está trabajando correctamente – dije sin más detalles.

-De acuerdo, como usted ordene – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Como dije antes, era un tipo de pocas palabras.

-Busca este nombre. Todo lo que encuentres me sirve, y busca alguna conexión con el caso Stuart. Lo antes posible, por favor – tomó el papel que yo le tendía con el nombre de Megan Collins escrito en él y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Riley? Si realizas bien tu trabajo, puedes estar seguro de tener un ascenso – le dije para entusiasmarlo.

-Muchas gracias, Edward. No te fallaré – aseguró y se marchó.

Por mi parte, tomé las llaves de mi coche y me encaminé al departamento de mi Bella. Por más que deseaba visitarla, llamé a la puerta de la Señora Gardiner. Me atendió al momento, toda sonriente y en pantuflas.

-¡Edward, querido! – Saludó – Pasa, pasa, ¿puedo ofrecerte un café?

-No, no, por favor Señora Gardiner, - me disculpé – solo vengo a preguntarle una cosa, si es tan amable, y no demoraré más de un minuto.

-¿Aún intentando probar la inocencia de Isabelita? – preguntó.

-Así es.

-Bueno, todo lo que pueda hacer para ayudar a mi adorada niña – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Qué necesitas saber?

-¿Quién es la dueña de este edificio?

-Una mujerzuela llamada Victoria Vulturi.

-¿Es ella la que salía con Stuart?

-Bueno, hasta donde sé, ese hombre engañó a Bella con Victoria y la vi entrar un par de veces más a su departamento, pero realmente no podría decirte si eran una pareja. Los jóvenes de hoy en día solo buscan sexo y alcohol… bueno, todos con algunas excepciones – dijo guiñándome un ojo, y yo solo le rogué a los cielos que la tierra me tragara.

-¿Ella viene con frecuencia al edificio? ¿Fuera de las visitas que le hacía a Stuart?

-Bueno, lo cierto es que solo la veías el día 10, que es cuando pagamos el alquiler. Lo demás, solo visitas aisladas.

-Eso es de mucha ayuda, Señora Gardiner. Muchas gracias – le dije a modo de despedida, enfilando hacia la puerta.

-Cuando me necesites, querido.

* * *

**Búsqueda: Victoria Vulturi**

**-Cargando Archivos-**

**Código: 37502685**

**Responsable: Agente Especial Edward Cullen**

**Registros: FBI - Federal Bureau of Investigation**

**Washington D.C.**

De regreso en la oficina, tamborileaba los dedos sobre el teclado de la computadora mientras se cargaban los archivos. Apenas estuvieron listos, accedí a los registros de esta mujer. No había sido una ciudadana ejemplar; tenía diversos encuentros con la ley.

La habían detenido en más de cinco ocasiones. Una de ellas había sido por estafa, hace dos años. Había estado presa durante seis meses por venta de drogas y tenía encima varios cargos por prostitución. Como si eso fuera poco, aún figuraba pendiente una citación por el edificio que poseía, al parecer, por medios ilegítimos. No era casada ni tenía hijos, tampoco figuraba ningún pariente. Su domicilio era un almacén ubicado a dos cuadras del edificio de Bella, un apartamento en la planta baja.

Eso suponía una buena noticia. Al menos, teníamos otra sospechosa.

Movilicé a dos patrullas de policías y nos encaminamos a la dirección que figuraba en los archivos. Al llegar, llamé a la puerta.

-¡FBI! ¡Abran la puerta! – exclamé, pero no recibí respuesta alguna. Les hice una seña con la cabeza a los policías que me acompañaban y uno de ellos empujó la puerta hasta que cedió. Ingresamos uno a uno al apartamento y nos dimos con una imagen parecida al apartamento de James: ropa tirada por todas partes, comida y platos sucios sobre la mesa, además de basura desparramada por el piso.

-¡Despejado! – anunció uno de los chicos.

-No está aquí, Edward – afirmó otro.

-Busquen cualquier indicio que pueda determinar su paradero – ordené y me puse a registrar todas sus pertenencias.

No había mucho, pero encontramos un bolso con mucho dinero y un poco de cocaína. En ese momento mi teléfono sonó.

-Jefe, hay una mujer de características similares a la sospechosa bajando de un coche. Ahora camina en dirección a la puerta del apartamento – dijo uno de mis agentes.

-Rodéenla – ordené, mientras corría en dirección a la entrada. Llegué a tiempo para ver a la mujer siendo acorralada contra la pared.

-¿Victoria Vulturi? – pregunté y ella asintió. Tomé sus muñecas y la esposé por detrás de su espalda. – Está arrestada por sospecha de asesinato de James Stuart y por posesión ilegal de drogas. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier palabra…

-Conozco mis derechos – me interrumpió ella con voz amarga.

-Supongo que eso es posible, dada la cantidad de veces que estuvo detenida – respondí con burla y la metí dentro del coche patrulla.

La seguí en mi propio coche y observé a mis oficiales meterla en una celda hasta que tenga que ir a interrogarla.

Mientras tanto, Riley salió a mi encuentro.

-Edward, tengo la información que me solicitaste.

-Cuéntame – le pedí, haciéndome un café.

-La mujer que me pediste, de nombre Megan Collins solía trabajar hace dos años y medio en una empresa de computación llamada "Computuc". Según dicen las fuentes, allí conoció a Stuart con el que permaneció casada prácticamente un año. Quedó embarazada y luego se divorciaron. Un tiempo después dio a luz un niño que ahora tendría unos cuatro años. Stuart nunca lo reconoció como propio, pero los registros indican que él les pasaba una pensión mensual. La mujer falleció hace casi un mes, dejando al niño solo, ya que Stuart no lo buscó para hacerse cargo; ni siquiera le interesó conocerlo – dijo con una mueca.

-No estamos aquí para hacer juicios de moral, Riley.

-Lo siento, Edward. El tema es que de la cuenta bancaria de la víctima, una muy abultada por cierto, un 20% debía ser destinado a Megan y al niño en caso que le sucediera algo a Stuart, pero dado que ambos padres fallecieron, ese porcentaje de dinero le será entregado al pequeño cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. Por ahora, el hogar que lo cuida figura como titular hasta que alguien lo adopte.

Un ligero mareo me nubló el pensamiento por un segundo. No. No existían las casualidades, o por lo menos yo no creía en ellas. Porque yo conocía a un muchachito de esa edad, huérfano hace un mes. Incluso la muerte de la madre parecía una extraña y retorcida coincidencia. ¿Ambos padres muertos en tan poco lapsus de tiempo, y con una sustanciosa fortuna para cobrar?

-¿Nombre del menor? – pregunté saliendo de mi transe.

-Benjamín Collins – dijo chequeando en un papel – nunca recibió el apellido del padre. Su última dirección es calle Thompson 654, pero es una casa alquilada a una tal señora Hopkins, sin ninguna relación con la mujer y el pequeño.

Me pasé la mano por el rostro totalmente consternado. Y pensar que nosotros habíamos estado con el pequeño tan solo un día atrás…

-Edward, pienso que tal vez exista algún tipo de conexión entre la muerte de Megan y la de Stuart. Quizás alguien que sabe del dinero y quiere apropiarse de él…

-También pienso lo mismo – admití y me levanté, vaciando mi café de un solo trago – Acompáñame Riley. Debo interrogar a la sospechosa.

Nos encaminamos hacia donde estaba Victoria y le indiqué al guardia de turno que la llevara a uno de los cuartos de interrogación. Una vez que estuvo allí dentro, me senté al frente de ella, secundado por Riley.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? – le pregunté.

No me contestó.

-¿Conoces a James Stuart?

Silencio por su parte. Miré a Riley, que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no te portas como una niña buena solo por hoy y respondes nuestras preguntas? – dije un poco exasperado.

Se limitó a forzar una sonrisa ladina.

-Si colaboras con nosotros quizás podríamos hacer un trato – ofrecí, pero siguió su actitud necia.

-Seguro que nos autorizas a tomar unas muestras de tu ADN, ¿cierto? – pregunté.

Ella negó apenas con la cabeza.

-¿No, ni un poco? – insistí, ella volvió a negar.

-¿De dónde venías cuando te arrestamos?

Llamaron a la puerta y "mi mejor agente" Danny Preston entró en la sala.

-Jefe, ¿necesita ayuda? – preguntó un poco… ¿nervioso?

-Para nada – respondí fríamente – Puedes marcharte.

-De acuerdo – aceptó dudoso y se marchó.

-¿No te apetece algo de café? – le ofrecí a la mujer, retomando mi papel de policía bueno.

-Seguro – respondió ella y yo le indiqué a Riley que trajera uno.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que él regresó con el café y lo deposité enfrente de Victoria. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos y sorbió un poco.

-¿Está bueno? – Pregunté y asintió – De acuerdo, ¿nos contarás ahora qué relación tenías con James Stuart?

-No, ahora quisiera llamar a mi abogado – pidió, a lo que no tuve más remedio que acceder. Le tendí mi teléfono y ella discó un número rápidamente.

-Me detuvieron, necesito a Cayo – dijo fríamente y por el otro lado recibió una rápida respuesta. Luego colgó y borró el número discado. Me devolvió el móvil con una sonrisita falsa y Riley y yo nos retiramos.

Una vez que cerramos la puerta, nos dedicamos a observarla por el cristal tintado. Estaba serena y seguía sonriendo, a sabiendas de que la observábamos, mientras sorbía de su café.

Diez minutos más tarde, un hombre canoso ingresó en la comisaría.

-Quiero que me lleven con mi cliente – pidió y lo guié dentro de la sala de interrogación. Volvimos a tomar asiento y él comentó:

-Victoria, no tienes por qué decir nada. Te tienen aquí por motivos injustos, así que tienes derecho a permanecer callada.

-¿De modo que no hablarás? – pregunté fingiendo enfado – Bueno, no importa, la evidencia y el ADN hablarán por sí mismos.

-¿Qué ADN? – Preguntó ella con sorna – No les di nada.

-Este ADN – expliqué tomando la taza de café vacía de enfrente suyo y levantándome - ¿Desde cuándo piensas que aquí somos tan hospitalarios? – me fui de la sala riendo de sus rostros boquiabiertos. Le alcancé a Riley la taza.

-Llévala al laboratorio para que examinen muestras de saliva - ordené – y que luego comparen las muestras de ADN que ya tenemos del caso.

* * *

El moreno estaba sentado en su lujosa oficina en el centro de D.C. cuando un hombre ingresó rápidamente a ella.

-¡Vaya! Esto es muy diferente al sucucho maloliente en el que nos recibiste la última vez – dijo contrariado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – espetó enfadado. - ¿Cuántas veces les dije a ti y a Victoria que no me busquen cuando estoy trabajando? Al mediodía ella se dejó caer como si nada, teniendo a miles de empleados presentes y…

-La tienen, atraparon a Victoria – lo interrumpió tembloroso el otro hombre.

-Lo sé, estúpido. Me llamó hace un momento para pedirme que le envíe a Cayo. Ella sabe que solo debe pedir por él cuando se trate de algo relacionado con el asesinato.

-Cullen sabe sobre el dinero de Stuart – volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Solo era cuestión de tiempo – meditó en voz alta el moreno - ¿Te comentó algo más?

-No me dijo nada, todo lo oí a hurtadillas – explicó Danny – le dijo al otro muchacho que ya no confía en mí. Jefe, ¿qué sucede si Victoria habla? Estamos todos jodidos…

-No seas idiota, Preston – lo cortó el interpelado – ella no hablará. Si hace todo como lo planeé, ella se declarara culpable para darnos el tiempo que necesitamos para buscar el dinero.

-¿Y qué pasará después? ¿La dejamos ahí, que se pudra en la cárcel?

-No idiota – espetó impaciente el moreno –ella quedará impune.

-¿Y qué hacemos con Swan?

-Ella nunca se enterará de nada. Debemos actuar pronto y rápido. Primero buscamos el dinero, luego soltamos a Victoria y matamos a Cullen. Así el secreto quedará entre nosotros…

Lo que Danny no sospechaba era que el secreto solo quedaría en manos de dos personas: el moreno y Victoria, y que él solo era un pobre títere en todo el plan. Apenas terminaran de usarlo, acabarían con él...

* * *

_Bueno! En este capítulo finalmente vemos la identidad de dos cómplices revelada: Danny y Victoria. Felicidades a las que acertaron! Jajaja_

_Muchisimas gracias a los que agregaron recientemente esta historia a follows y favoritos, pero chicos, déjenme un comentario para saber que piensan! Su opinion es necesaria para quienes escribimos, porque nos inspiran muchisimo! :)_

_Para los tres soles que me comentaron: GRACIAS ! No tengo medios para responderles por PM porque se vuelve muy incomodo mediante el cel, asique aqui va mi respuesta:_

_Zonihviolet: gracias por tu comentario! Ya vemos que la atraparon al fin, solo esperemos que se pruebe su culpabilidad! Un beso para ti! :)_

_Yolabetray: bueno, tal cual. Definitivamente hay gato encerrado y todo muy confuso. Espero que este capitulo te agrade :) muchisimas gracias por comentar!_

_Lily Len: tienes mucha intuicion mujer! Jajaja justo lo que se necesita en este tipo de historias. Espero que este cap no te desilucione! Y con respecto a lo de Guest, es que figuras como Invitado, es decir usuario no registrado. Fijate bien, solo puedp responderte por privado cuando estas registrada ;) muchas gracias por comentar!_

_Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Pekis:)_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

Edward POV:

Me pasé una mano por mi cabello totalmente desesperado. Ya habían pasado más de una hora y media que teníamos a Victoria encerrada en la sala de interrogación, pero no había abierto la boca… aún. Ya era muy entrada la noche y mi Bella aún me esperaba en su apartamento. Me pregunté si ya se habría dormido o si aún estaría despierta. Pobrecilla… Maldije en voz alta mientras esperaba que Riley regresara con los resultados del laboratorio. Si indicaban que las huellas dactilares tomadas del vaso de café de Victoria coincidían con las huellas encontradas en el apartamento de Stuart, al menos tendríamos algo de donde partir. También esperaba los resultados del ADN a partir de la muestra de saliva que sacamos del mismo vaso. Reí pensando en ese viejo truco. ¡Siempre caían!

Me encaminé nuevamente hacia el salón que mantenía a la sospechosa encerrada. Cerré la puerta suavemente, y enfoqué mi mirada en sus fríos ojos, que caían pesados por el cansancio.

-¿Aún estás decidida a callar? – pregunté resignado.

-No, de hecho, me gustaría hacer una confesión. – dijo con seriedad, cruzando los brazos. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y me enderecé.

-¿Una confesión dices?

-Así es. Yo asesiné a James, soy culpable.

-De acuerdo… - acepté, pero indicándole con un gesto a que continuara hablando.

-¿Qué más quieres que diga? – preguntó molesta.

-Necesito pruebas, hechos, horarios, día, detalles, hermosa – dije sarcásticamente. – Sabes perfectamente que ninguna corte me aceptaría una confesión con tan pocos fundamentos.

-Pensaba que era suficiente – dijo rehusándose a hablar más.

-Créeme, para mí eso es suficiente, puesto que estoy seguro que estás implicada en el caso, pero debo seguir métodos, así que cuéntame más – le dije tomando asiento.

-Bien, fue hace unos días, lo maté en su apartamento.

-No me digas… - respondí con mi mejor sonrisa – Eso pudiste oírlo en cualquier noticiero.

-Pero yo tengo pruebas… -dejó la frase picando.

-¿Cómo qué? – pregunté.

-Como la llave de su apartamento, que conseguí la primera noche que comencé a salir con él. – dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Así que estaban en una relación? Pensé que eso era algo pasajero – medité en voz alta, fingiendo, pero luego recompuse el gesto – Además, la llave la tenías antes de "salir" con el – dije marcando las comillas en el aire – distintos inquilinos comentaron que tú tienes la llave de todos los apartamentos del edificio.

-Por distintos inquilinos se refiere a la primera sospechosa, ¿verdad? – interrumpió burlón el abogado.

-Por distintos inquilinos se refiere justamente a eso, a todos los del edificio. – le cortó Riley, entrando a la sala de interrogación – Entonces, ¿tenían una relación? – repitió la pregunta.

-Era muy en serio...- comenzó – De todos modos ya tienen mi ADN, ¿por qué no lo comparan con las muestras del apartamento? Incluso si quieren les daré mis huellas dactilares.

-No necesitamos eso – volvió a interrumpirla Riley – Es seguro que los encontraremos en el apartamento, porque estuviste allí muchas veces.

-No lo entiendo, ¿de qué lado están? – preguntó con sorna – Lo único que hacen es defenderme.

-Estoy del lado de la verdad, y te respondo así porque es exactamente el tipo de planteo que me hará un tribunal cuando presente la causa y las pruebas. Así que dame algo jugoso o deja de hacerme perder el tiempo. – respondí totalmente exasperado.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas exactamente qué es lo que necesitas?

-Quiero el arma que me falta, preciosa. Tenemos la pistola, queremos el cuchillo.

-¿De dónde sacaron la pistola? – preguntó.

-Dímelo tú… - respondí.

-Bueno, supongo que del apartamento de Isabella, la ex de James.

-Bueno, ese es un dato que no conocía nadie excepto mis hombres, así que vamos por buen camino. Ahora explícame dos cosas: ¿Por qué no tiene ni una huella? Y ¿por qué inculpar a Isabella Swan?

-Bueno, en respuesta a la primera pregunta, es obvio que usamos guantes – respondió con un ademán – y con respecto a la segunda, realmente sentía celos de esa chica… es decir, cuando follaba con James el no dejaba de suspirar el nombre de esa perra –una punzada me retorció el estómago - y bueno, me pareció que matarlo era una buena forma de evitar que la recordara cada vez que estuviera conmigo – esta mujer estaba realmente enferma – yo dejé la pistola oculta en el apartamento de Isabella. Sabía que la controlarían porque era su ex pareja, pero yo no figuraría en el plano por ser solo una amante – dijo con desprecio.

-Eras una amante, ahora solo eres una asesina – respondí con voz gélida y me marché de la sala.

Riley me siguió hasta mi oficina con la carpeta de resultados.

-Edward, las huellas encontradas en la cama y otros objetos de la víctima coinciden con las de nuestra sospechosa, incluso tenemos fluidos tomados de su cama…

-No nos sirven – dije agotado – ella tiene la misma excusa que Bella, también salía con él, por lo que es supuesto que las huellas estén allí. Ayudaría muchísimo encontrar el cuchillo que lo mató…

-¿No estaba con la pistola?

-No, aún sigue desaparecido, lo que refuerza mi teoría sobre un cómplice – murmuré pensativo.

-¿Ella dio a entender que trabajaba con alguien más? – preguntó mi agente profesionalmente.

-Exactamente. Fíjate que dijo: "es obvio que usamos guantes". Usamos. En plural. – Riley asintió.

-Es decir que probablemente el cuchillo está en manos del segundo asesino. ¿Será algún tipo de venganza?

-No, de acuerdo a sus palabras es un crimen pasional. Ella lo mató por los sentimientos que Stuart aún tenía para con Bella, y quiso inculparla por celos.

-Es decir que no conoce sobre la cuota bancaria de la víctima…

-O al parecer eso aparenta – respondí.

-Vaya, son demasiados puntos que conectar – susurró Riley – tenemos una amante celosa, una víctima con mucho dinero que estaba destinado a su hijo, a su ex pareja muerta hace poco tiempo y a Isabella Swan.

-Mi teoría es esta: - comencé – Vulturi se enteró del dinero de Stuart y sus beneficiarios en caso de que algo le sucediera. Quiere el dinero y ¿Qué hace? Se deshace de una de las herederas, sabiendo que el niño no puede reclamar nada. Acaba con James y luego trata de culpar a Bella para que tampoco pueda recibir el dinero, y así ella sería la única beneficiada. ¿qué dices? – pregunté.

-Que suena lógico, pero ¿qué le asegura el hecho de que el dinero quedaría en sus manos? En el testamento no figura ella.

-Es posible que, siendo actual pareja del dueño, al momento de su fallecimiento, con un buen abogado habría recibido, si bien no todo el dinero, pero una parte sustanciosa de él.

-¿Crees que ella conozca del dinero, entonces?

-Así es… es lo que nos queda averiguar. Pero que aún necesitamos que Victoria nos proporcione más detalles - susurré.

-De todos modos ella tendría que confiar mucho en su cómplice para arriesgar su libertad confesando algo que puede brindarle prisión perpetua a cambio de nada.

En realidad, Victoria solo seguía planes del cabecilla del grupo, la mente maestra del plan, el encargado de organizarlo todo para que salieran los actos al pie de la letra. Victoria no estaba entregando su libertad a cambio de nada. Ella estaba entregándose a cambio del tiempo que necesitaba su jefe para completar el plan.

* * *

Abrí la puerta sigilosamente tratando de mantener la calma que reinaba en el departamento de Bella. Había decidido dejar el resto de trabajo para el día siguiente, puesto que tanto Riley como yo estábamos agotados y deseosos de regresar a la calidez hogareña. Victoria había quedado en la comisaría detenida, aunque no podríamos retenerla por mucho más tiempo…

El apartamento estaba a oscuras, excepto por una lamparita de mesa en la entrada. Caminé hacia la habitación de Bella y la encontré recostada por encima de las cobijas, aún con ropa de calle y un libro en su pecho. Se había quedado dormida en la espera… tomé el libro y lo cerré, dejando marcada la hoja y luego le saqué los zapatos para poder meterla en la cama. Aún no sabía si a ella le incomodaría que la desvistiera, por lo que preferí no tomar el riesgo.

-Llegaste tarde – murmuró entre sueños – te estuve esperando, perdona que me haya dormido.

-Shh, mi amor no te preocupes – le dije besando su frente – duerme princesa, mañana hablaremos más – quise alejarme, pero levantó sus manitas y, pasándolas alrededor de mi cuello, me atrajo hacia su boca.

-¿No vas saludarme? – preguntó sobre mis labios y yo solo sonreí antes de besarla tiernamente. Ella abrió su boca dándome lugar a profundizar el beso y me jaló hacia la cama, donde me acomodé encima de ella, evitando que tuviera que cargar con mi peso.

-Buenas noches amor – le deseé mientras pasaba un brazo por debajo de su cuello, para luego atraerla hacia mi pecho. Ella descansó su cabeza sobre mi cuerpo y volvió a entregarse al sueño, mientras yo le tarareaba la canción que le había escrito el día que había besado sus perfectos labios por primera vez…

La observé por largo rato, perdiéndome en sus suaves párpados color lavanda, que temblaban ligeramente quizás por los sueños que tenía mientras pasaba mis dedos con suavidad por su naricita.

-Te amo princesa – susurré inconscientemente.

Estaba realmente jodido, me tenía hasta las manos. Durante mis años de universitario me caractericé por no tener a alguien estable, y eso era algo que mi compañero Danny Preston podía dar fe. Pero desde Bella las cosas habían cambiado para mí. Creía que nunca encontraría el verdadero amor, que eso era algo que estaba dirigido a sentimentales y mujeres emotivas, pero al final terminé siendo yo el tipo lleno de sentimientos a flor de piel… menuda ironía.

Miré sus manos, delicadamente posadas sobre mi pecho y pensé en algo insólito; bueno, quizás algo insólito para ella, puesto que esa idea estaba en mi mente desde hace un par de días. La quité de mi cabeza casi al instante… ¿qué diría ella, dado que hacía tan poco tiempo nos conocíamos? Era totalmente descabellado, realmente un mes atrás jamás habría pensado en algo así, pero ¿ahora? No podía concebir una vida sin Bella, pero tampoco quería asustarla, y menos ahora que teníamos todo el lío con Stuart y Vulturi… podría esperar un poco más de tiempo pero realmente ¿haría alguna diferencia? Una pequeña voz en mi mente me susurró: no conoces nada de su vida ni de su familia, ¿cómo pretendes casarte con una desconocida?. La respuesta era simple: estaba dispuesto a tomarme mi tiempo para conocerla, pero eso no iba a cambiar mis sentimientos…

Desperté esa mañana con una determinación a proponérselo a Bella, pero esperaría al menos un mes, o un mes y medio para hacerlo.

-¿Qué harás hoy Edward? – preguntó mientras nos servía el desayuno.

-Bueno, ahora debo ir a trabajar al igual que tú, pero por la tarde creo que estaré más desocupado.

-¿Acaso hubo avances en el caso? – preguntó curiosa.

-Pues sí, y unos muy significativos – respondí besando su nariz – Hay una gran posibilidad de que seas declarada oficialmente inocente.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Encontraron al culpable? ¿Quién es?

-Tranquila bombón, lamentablemente no puedo decirte nada, aunque me gustaría - ella asintió comprendiendo – al paso que vamos, quizás logremos cerrar el caso antes que termine la semana.

-¿Se sabe al menos el motivo? – preguntó.

-Bueno, nosotros lo categorizamos como un crimen pasional porque intentaron inculparte a ti, aunque es posible que sean motivos económicos también, dado que el dinero estaba a tu nombre. El dinero puede llevar a la gente a acciones dementes, y creo que este es un ejemplo, aunque por ahora no podamos probarlo. Nos falta el arma.

-En cualquier caso y por el motivo que fuera, me alegra saber que el asesino ya está en manos de la justicia – susurró ella y se levantó, para sentarse en mis piernas. La envolví con mis brazos y pegué mi nariz a su cuello, aspirando su aroma dulce – supongo que no trabajarás luego del almuerzo – susurró.

-No, me tomaré un descanso – murmuré contra su piel.

BELLA POV:

-¿Te gustaría conocer a mis padres uno de estos días? – le pregunté – los llamé anoche para saber sobre el avance de papá, y dado que no fui el domingo a almorzar…

-Me encantaría – dijo sonriente - ¿Pero ellos saben que salimos?

-Les avisé que llevaría a alguien… - respondí tranquilizándolo, pero me levanté cuando me fijé en la hora – debo irme, no me apetece que mi nuevo jefe me ponga alguna multa por llegar tarde al trabajo.

-Tienes razón, vamos, te dejo de pasada – respondió besándome rápidamente y tomando su chaqueta.

Manejó con prisa hasta estacionar en el edificio de la inmobiliaria de Jake, y bajó para ayudarme a salir del coche. Me tomó de la mano y la guió alrededor de su cuerpo, hasta dejarme abrazada a él. Pegó su nariz a mi oreja.

-Espero que ese Black no te moleste mucho – susurró – te pasaré a buscar a la salida.

-De acuerdo – acepté con los ojos cerrados – te veo luego amor.

-Te quiero princesa – saludó antes de besarme profundamente. Luego se despegó de mí y me dirigió una última sonrisa antes de marcharse a su trabajo.

Ingresé en el edificio con diez minutos de ventaja. Saludé a la recepcionista y marqué mi tarjeta, para luego subir al elevador hacia mi oficina. Me encontré con Jake, que justo salía de la suya.

-Buenos días Jacob – saludé.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Bella? – respondió, pero lo noté un poco rígido.

-¿Sucede algo? – le pregunté reparando en su ceño fruncido.

-No, nada, es solo que mi secretaria no pudo venir a trabajar hoy y tengo que hacerme cargo de varias cosas y no tengo tiempo suficiente para…

-Tranquilo Jake, déjame ayudarte – ofrecí – no tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y podría ser de ayuda…

-Eso sería genial, Bella – dijo más relajado – Necesito primero que nada que confirmes las personas que vendrán hoy y me avises, los teléfonos están anotados en la agenda junto al teléfono – añadió mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de la secretaria. Tomó la agenda y me la tendió – busca la fecha de hoy y llámalos – asentí.

-¿Nada más? – pregunté.

-Solo una cosa más, tampoco quiero cargarte de tanto, llama al aeropuerto y resérvame dos pasajes a Suiza a mi nombre, primera clase.

-¿Te vas de viaje Jake? – pregunté sorprendida.

-Así es, trata de que sean para lo antes posible, por favor. Tú quedarás a cargo – me sonrió.

-¿Pero no debería quedar el vice-presidente de la empresa?

-Sí, pero no existe tal persona. Confío lo suficiente en tu profesionalismo como para responsabilizarte de la inmobiliaria durante un par de días – aclaró y luego caminó hacia el ascensor – Debo ir a controlar un par de cosas, regreso en diez minutos.

-Claro Jake – respondí aún medio en shock por lo que acababa de decirme – comenzaré a chequear los números – le avisé y tomé asiento para comenzar con mi labor.

A los diez minutos regresó él hablando por teléfono enérgicamente. Pasó junto al escritorio donde me encontraba e ingresó a su oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yo continué con los llamados hasta que volvió a salir y se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo vas con eso? – preguntó.

-Acabo de terminar – respondí y le pasé una lista con nombres y horarios – Estas personas me confirmaron su asistencia a lo largo de la mañana, solo hay una que canceló.

-¿Quién? – preguntó.

-Mmm, el Señor Laurent, abogado, que tenía cita a las 11.30 – Jake se mostró sorprendido.

-¿Dijo el por qué? – Negué en silencio y él asintió – De acuerdo, cuando venga mi primera cita háblame por teléfono, soy el directo 1 – se metió nuevamente a su oficina y yo me encargué de llamar al aeropuerto para encargar los pasajes.

Resultó que el más próximo pasaje era en tres días, ya que se habían agotado todos los de primera clase, por lo que me apresuré en reservarlos.

Quince minutos más tarde llegó la primera cita del día, y tal cual me había explicado Jake, me comuniqué con él antes de hacerlo pasar. Una vez que él me hubiera autorizado le indiqué la puerta de su oficina.

Jake permaneció ocupado durante unos 15 minutos, y luego su visitante salió. A la media hora aproximadamente un hombre de traje se acercó a mi escritorio.

-Buenos días señorita, estoy aquí para ver al señor Black.

-¿Tiene cita? – pregunté consultando mi libreta.

-Sí, mi nombre es Stevenson, el señor me espera.

-Permítame confirmarlo – marqué el interno 1 y me atendió Jacob al primer tono.

-Señor Black, el señor Stevenson está aquí para verlo.

-Hazlo pasar, cariño – colgué y me dirigí hacia el hombre trajeado en un costoso traje de diseñador.

-Señor Stevenson, disculpe las molestias, pase por favor, el señor Black lo espera.

El asintió con el seño fruncido y caminó directamente en dirección a la oficina de Jake.

Este hombre tardó más de 45 minutos en salir. Se abrió la puerta y salió caminando velozmente por mi lado, sin siquiera saludar.

Durante la mañana Jacob recibió más visitas, pero ninguna duró más que la del señor Stevenson, aunque no le presté demasiada atención.

Más pronto que tarde la mañana llegó a su fin; Jake salió de la oficina junto a su última cita mientras yo me encargaba de liquidar los papeles que me habían quedado pendientes desde ayer.

-Bella, ya quedas desocupada, de verdad te agradezco que te hayas hecho cargo del puesto por hoy, eres la asistente más eficaz que tuve en los años que llevo la empresa – elogió – Y también la más bonita, por lejos – añadió con un guiño.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por el cumplido Jake – respondí sonriente – me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

-Créeme, que eso se verá reflejado en tu paga – avisó.

-Vaya, eso no es necesario, tampoco trabajé horas extras ni nada por el estilo…

-Bella, ¿quién es el jefe? – preguntó como a una niña pequeña.

-Tú – respondí bajando la cabeza, divertida por la situación.

-Entonces no te quedará otra que aceptar la recompensa, es una orden – remató con voz divertida.

Le sonreí y sentí mi teléfono vibrar. Lo tomé y comprobé que era un mensaje de Edward.

-Ve, seguro que Cullen ya está esperándote abajo – dijo con un ademán. Asentí, ya que de hecho se trataba de eso – Solo una recomendación, Bella, trata de ser más cuidadosa cuando salgan juntos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté sorprendida.

-Porque con todo el caso de Stuart no querrás que pareciera todo arreglado, ¿cierto?

-Tienes razón – admití – seré más cuidadosa, adiós Jake – él correspondió mi saludo con otro ademán y me metí al elevador.

Abajo me esperaba Edward con la puerta del copiloto abierta para mí.

-Hola princesa, ¿qué tal hoy? – me saludó con un beso tierno.

-Movidito – respondí con un encogimiento de hombros, respondiendo su beso con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos? – me ayudó a entrar al auto y luego se metió él – ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

-No lo sé, ¿Qué prefieres tú?

-Primero que nada, almorzar. El estómago me esta matando. Podemos ir a comer fuera, o a mi piso, que queda aquí cerca.

-Vayamos a tu piso. Como sigamos comiendo fuera acabaremos en quiebra… y con 15 kg de más – añadí palmeando mi estómago.

-A mi lugar entonces – rió, y aceleró mientras el semáforo cambiaba a verde.

Luego de comer nos recostamos en el sofá gigante de Edward, ambos demasiado extenuados por el trabajo del día. A pesar de que solo habíamos hecho media jornada, había sido bastante cargado. Estaba entrando en un cómodo sopor cuando una estridente melodía comenzó a sonar.

Rebusqué en mi bolso mi teléfono que había quedado olvidado. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Rose y me apresuré a devolverlas, antes de que se armara la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Atendió al primer llamado.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿podrías explicarme por qué no atendiste tu teléfono hace rato? – su voz sonaba irritada, pero no le hice caso.

-Lo siento Rose, no lo llevaba encima. ¿Qué necesitabas? – pregunté.

-Solo quería saber algo sobre ti, pero veo que ni siquiera has pensado en tus amigas, ¿o me equivoco?

-Mil disculpas rubia, no fue mi intención – intenté disculparme.

-Como sea, me estaba preguntando si es que mañana te gustaría salir con nosotras a tomar un café de amigas, quizás por la mañana…

-Ahora trabajo por la mañana, ¿recuerdas? – Pregunté – pero por la tarde estaré libre. ¿Prefieren ir a casa o quedar en algún lugar?

-Quedemos en el restaurant del hotel que está en la esquina de tu calle, ¿te va bien?

-Perfecto – acepté.

-Hecho entonces – afirmó ella y luego bajó la voz – dime Bells, ¿ese policía te trata bien?

-Increíblemente – respondí con una sonrisa. – Ahora debo dejarte, casualmente estoy en su casa ahora – ahogó una exclamación, mientras sentía los brazos de un adormilado Edward rodearme y apretarme a su cuerpo.

-¡Oh! En ese caso, hablamos luego. Y, ¿Bella? Cuídate – saludó.

-Igualmente, saludos a Alec y… - ella terminó la llamada antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

-¿Rose? – preguntó.

-Sí, se quejó de abandono. Dice que ya no le doy atención suficiente – me reí bajito.

-Bueno, tendrá que seguir esperando, porque ahora te tengo para mí solo. – murmuró roncamente en mi oreja, mientras apresaba el lóbulo entre sus labios y tiraba de él.

Un gemido bajo se escapó de mi boca al tiempo que juntaba firmemente las piernas. Nadie sabía que mi oído era una de mis mayores zonas erógenas. Pero ahora me había delatado, y Edward aprovechó el dato para exhalar suavemente sobre la zona húmeda.

-Dime, Bella, ¿qué te apetece hacer ahora? – susurró.

¿Era eso una insinuación? Planeo tomarla como tal.

Me giré en su dirección rápidamente y rodeé su cuello con mis manos, mientras sentía sus brazos abrazarme por la cadera, impulsándome más cerca de su cuerpo. Nuestros labios se atacaron furiosamente, mientras mis manos, ni lerdas ni perezosas, se abrían paso bajo su camisa para explorar su pecho firme. Edward gimió al sentir mis dedos raspando suavemente sus tetillas, y me presionó aún más a su cuerpo.

Dejó mi boca para descender por mi cuello, mientras yo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para brindar un mayor alcance. Su lengua delineó los contornos de mi cuello, mientras yo intentaba reprimir jadeos, sin éxito alguno.

Me levantó de las caderas y me colocó a horcajadas sobre él, dándome la posibilidad de sentir su muy excitado miembro. Realmente excitado. Esta vez, no pude evitar suspirar su nombre mientras buscaba más fricción, moviéndome sobre su cuerpo. Al sentirlo, él volvió a mi boca, penetrándola con su lengua en una lucha frenética con la mía.

Su camisa yacía en uno de los apoyabrazos del sofá, mientras yo me recreaba con su torso. Cuando sentí sus manos acariciar directamente mi piel, y mientras miles de escalofríos me recorrían, sentí su rostro bajar a la altura de mi escote y depositar un beso en mi canalillo. Levantó los ojos y, al conectarse a los míos, vi que estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. Los míos tendrían que ser reflejo de los suyos, porque al mirarme, me atrajo nuevamente en un beso feroz. Sus dientes aprisionaron mi labio inferior y, muy suavemente, lo fue soltando con un sonido de succión tan sensual que tiró por la borda el poco autocontrol que aún me quedaba.

Impulsada por esta nueva sensación, tomé mi camisa y me la quité rápidamente, quedando en mi sujetador de encaje azul eléctrico.

-Adoro el contraste entre el azul y tu piel – susurró con la voz distorsionada por el deseo, y luego bajó a mis pechos. Con sus dientes raspó los contornos que sobresalían del sujetador, luego calmando el ardor, pasó su lengua humedeciendo el camino. No fue hasta que mis pezones, erguidos en total excitación, comenzaron a doler, cuando él los succionó por encima del encaje.

Ambos soltamos un fuerte gemido, pero como todo lo bueno acaba alguna vez, el móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar.

Me separé de él para que pudiera cogerlo, pero él volvió a acercarme.

-No planeo contestar – suspiró sobre mi nariz, y volvió a mi boca. Luego de que colgaran dos veces, y volviera a sonar, suspiré frustrada.

-Atiende, no pasa nada – me levanté de su cuerpo y me alejé a buscar su móvil. Se lo pasé y el respondió.

-¿Qué? – espetó enojado, mientras se acomodaba la erección sin delicadeza. No pude reprimir una sonrisa al notar que estaba igual de frustrado que yo – No, Daniel. Si necesito algo te lo haré saber, no hace falta que me estés torturando a cada rato – bufó – Además, te saqué del caso – silencio cinco segundos - ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí de esa manera? Sé que somos amigos, Danny, pero sigo siendo tu superior…De acuerdo, que no se repita – colgó y aventó el celular contra el sofá.

-¿Danny? – pregunté sentándome a su lado, mientras me abrochaba la camisa. El momento había pasado. - ¿Acaso es el agente que me llevó a la comisaría hace unos días?

-Ese mismo – respondió Edward, mientras no se perdía detalle mientras yo cerraba ya el último botón. Suspiró profundamente y se levantó a buscar su propia camisa – Solo llamó para avisarme que estaba disponible. ¡Dios! ¿Acaso no había otro momento? – se quejó.

Yo reí y lo abracé por atrás, hundiendo mi cara en sus omóplatos aún desnudos.

-No te preocupes amor, ya habrá otra oportunidad – besé el hueco entre sus hombros y me alejé – por ahora sería mejor si me vuelvo a casa.

-De acuerdo, te llevo – ofreció.

* * *

_Hola! mis disculpas por el retraso! :(_

_Bueno, Edward va a morir pronto ya sea por la impaciencia con respecto a Victoria, o por frustración sexual jajaja_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como siempre, gracias a los bombones con dulce de leche que me comentan siempre: chicas, este capi va para ustedes de todo corazon! A dos ya les respondí por PM, a la que me falta, aquí va:_

_Lily Len: Gracias por comentar bonita! me super alegro que te guste el capi, y si, Benjamín se llevó la peor parte :( Espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado!_

_Muchisimas gracias también a las que me agregaron como historia y autor Favoritos, y a los nuevos follows. A todos, bienvenidos! Espero que disfruten de su lectura y que se animen a dejar un opinión. Por más breve que sea, es lindo leerlas!_

_Muchos besos, y nos leemos pronto!_

_Pekis :)_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**

Por la mente de Victoria se pasaban numerosos interrogantes.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

¿Estaba haciendo bien en confiar en él?

¿Por qué no la sacaban aún de este apestoso lugar?

Lo cierto es que, bajo la fachada de mujer dura había una mujer completamente insegura. Era ambiciosa, pero no sabía hasta qué punto podría tolerar esta situación.

La noche en la cárcel había sido horrible. Había sido testigo de cómo uno de los presos de la celda del frente apuñalaba a su compañero de celda con algo que se parecía mucho a una pinza para cortar alambres, había tenido que usar el retrete de la celda, a la vista de todo el mundo y con más suciedad que ya no llegaba a identificarse el color que tuvo de nuevo, y la cereza del pastel había sido tolerar a una mujer, su compañera de celda, que cada minuto intentaba ligar con ella.

Si, ¿Por qué tenía que soportar ella esta situación? Esa era su pregunta más corriente.

Todo había comenzado con un objetivo claro… conseguir el jugoso botín que guardaba el estúpido de James en Suiza. El problema creció cuando se implicó emocionalmente con el bastardo, mientras él solo la utilizaba como una amante descartable.

Quizás habría sido más fácil si él también la hubiera querido. Quizás, podría haberse casado con él y huir de las manos de ese maldito estafador, para ser feliz y rica. El combo perfecto, ¿verdad?

Pero no, James prefería a su querida y delicada Bella. Isabella Swan – pensó con desprecio -. Esa mujer era la principal responsable de sus desgracias. Lo que le había dicho a Cullen, mientras la interrogaba, no era del todo mentira.

Había sido insoportable escuchar de la boca de su amado el nombre de Bella cada vez que hacían el amor, cuando era ella la que le regalaba orgasmo tras orgasmo, y no su mojigata novia. Era ella la que toleraba todo sin quejarse, sin recriminarle nada.

Cuando se decidió a traicionar sus verdaderos intereses, y seguir lo que le dictaba el corazón, James la dejó. Apenas escuchó que ella quería que huyan juntos, a otro estado o país, él la despachó diciendo que ya había tenido suficiente, y que al lado de Bella tendría mejor futuro.

En ese momento, apenas él se hubo girado, lo apuñaló.

* * *

Bella POV:

Bajé del coche de Edward y me estaba disponiendo a saludarlo, cuando él salió y me ayudó a bajar.

-Voy a acompañarte dentro – aclaró – quiero asegurarme que todo esté en orden. – asentí sin quejarme, porque realmente no quería alejarme de él.

Entramos al edificio, y cuando llegamos a mi piso nos cruzamos con dos tipos enfundados en trajes al mejor estilo "Men in Black", con anteojos y micrófono al oído incluidos. Nos observaron pasar con un asentimiento de cabeza y yo me olvidé de ellos casi al instante, pero Edward me los recordó mientras levantaba a Félix del suelo, que había venido a recibirnos

-¿No te parecieron extraños esos hombres en el pasillo?

-De hecho no, ¿Por qué? – pregunté distraída, acariciando a mi perrito.

-No lo sé, mera intuición supongo. ¿De qué departamento habrán salido?

-No tengo idea – dije encogiéndome de hombros – Relájate, no es para tanto, quizás buscaban otro piso y estaban confundidos. – Me acerqué y comencé a masajear sus tensionados hombros – Debes dejar de lado el trabajo por algunas horas, sino acabará consumiéndote – aconsejé. Edward asintió, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba los masajes, pero luego, como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido, se levantó.

Tomó su arma que guardaba en su cinturón y salió sigilosamente de mi apartamento sin decir nada más. Quise seguirlo, pero me indicó mediante una seña que permaneciera dentro. Caminó un poco más y observó por una de las ventanas del pasillo que daban a la calle. Volvió suavemente hacia mi lado.

-Siguen allí. Están dentro de un coche, pero creo que son ellos. Me da mala espina, deben estar aquí por algo de Stuart. De otro modo, notaríamos si hubieran irrumpido en tu apartamento, y me parece que son demasiado jóvenes para significar una visita a la señora Gardiner. De todos modos, controlaremos. Ven, deja las luces del apartamento encendidas. – hice lo que me indicó y caminamos de la mano hasta el departamento de mi anciana vecina. Llamamos a la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos nos respondió con voz agresiva:

-¡Ya les dije que no tengo nada que ver con ese muchacho, apenas lo conocía!

-Señora Gardiner, somos Bella y Edward – susurré y ella inmediatamente me abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento queridos, pero esos gorilas han venido a molestarme, y realmente ya me tenían cansada.

-No se preocupe, pero por favor, cuéntenos, ¿qué pedían? – preguntó Edward con tono profesional.

-Bueno, pues me preguntaron si tenía alguna llave del departamento de Stuart y yo les dije que no. Me preguntaron si alguien vivía en tu puerta, les dije que sí.

-¿Dijo su nombre? – preguntó mi novio - ¿Y el de Bella? – Ella negó en ambos casos – Perfecto, continúe por favor.

-Bueno, luego me dijeron que eran de la policía y que estaban aquí para hacer un par de averiguaciones más sobre el caso…

-Pues eso no es cierto. Todas las unidades policiales responden a mí, tienen órdenes de comunicarse conmigo antes.

-Entonces estuvieron allí por otros medios, hijo – respondió la ancianita encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo, gracias señora – respondió mi novio y yo besé y abracé a mi prácticamente abuelita.

-Descansa querida, cualquier cosa me avisan – saludó ella y volvió a entrar a su casa. Edward me acompañó hasta mi departamento y me dijo que me quedara allí observando por la ventana al par de gorilas en el coche. Hice lo que me pidió y aguardé allí pendiente de cualquier movimiento para avisarle a Edward.

* * *

EDWARD POV:

Esto me olía demasiado extraño. Desde que habíamos ingresado al piso de Bella y nos habíamos tropezado con estos tipos que no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Y menos a sabiendas ahora que no eran de los nuestros. Decidí que lo mejor sería echarle un vistazo a ese apartamento antes que vuelvan los dos hombres, porque si estaban allí afuera aguardando, seguro que no era solo porque tenían ganas de perder tiempo.

Probé suerte con la cerradura de la puerta de Stuart, pero tenía llave puesta. Me pregunté cómo pudieron entrar, y deduje que tendrían una copia, por lo que recurrí a un viejo truco aprendido en mis años de novato. Tomé la llave de mi coche y, mediante un par de movimientos logré abrirla.

Adentro todo estaba tal cual lo habían dejado los investigadores forenses: después de haber juntado la evidencia de importancia habíamos llamado al personal de limpieza policial para que quitara las manchas de sangre del piso y del resto de elementos. Luego de ese aseo el departamento había quedado relativamente ordenado, pero lamentablemente no había nada fuera de lugar o sospechoso que pudiera darme algún indicio del por qué de la presencia de los gorilas ahí afuera.

-Edward – oí llamar a Bella desde su apartamento. Tenía la voz tensa, con un deje de… ¿miedo? Corrí hacia ella y la vi espiar desde su ventana hacia la calle. Me acerqué a ella y miré a los tipos que, justo ahora, salían del coche. Dos tipos más, también en traje negro se acercaron a ellos e intercambiaron un par de palabras. Todos, casi de manera sincronizada, sacaron desde su cinturón un arma y comprobaron las municiones. Uno de ellos señaló hacia arriba, en dirección a nuestra ventana y el resto asintió. Inmediatamente empujé a Bella lejos de la ventana y tomé mi pistola, quitándole el seguro, listo para un ataque, pero los tipos no dispararon. Se limitaron a meterse en el coche y nada más.

Respiré hondo y miré a Bella, que estaba contra la pared totalmente pálida. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, besando su frente.

-Tranquila princesa, nada pasará.

-Edward, ¿qué hacen esos hombres ahí? ¿En qué carajo estaba metido James?

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré. Al menos tenemos a alguien para informarnos.

-¿Esa persona que tienen organizó todo esto? – negué contrariado.

-No lo creo. No es un trabajo de una persona que juega solo. Apuesto a que tiene un cómplice, uno con mucho poder – dije volviendo mi mirada a la ventana, donde los hombres continuaban impasibles.

-Tenemos que hacer algo… seguro están esperando que nos durmamos o vayamos para intentar entrar nuevamente al departamento de James. – susurró Bella.

-Entonces le tenderemos una emboscada – dije seguro. – Llamaré refuerzos, nosotros apagaremos las luces del apartamento y tú te esconderás aquí, yo los esperaré en el de Stuart.

-Es demasiado arriesgado, no lo harás – negó ella. La besé y le dije:

-No te preocupes, es mi trabajo. El tuyo, sin embargo, es no salir herida, así que por favor ocúltate y por nada del mundo digas ni una palabra. – asintió en silencio y yo marqué el número de Riley. Atendió al primer llamado y rápidamente le puse al tanto de la situación. Le pedí que se mantuviera cerca junto a dos agentes más y que estuviera atento a cualquier llamado que le hiciera. En menos de dos minutos, el coche negro del FBI con Riley y los otros a bordo, aparcaba en la otra cuadra.

Me apresuré a dejar a Bella y a un Félix totalmente ajeno a la situación debidamente escondidos en un armario y apagué todas las luces. Cerré el departamento y apagué también las del pasillo y me metí al apartamento de Stuart, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Me dirigí hacia la ventana; los gorilas seguían en el coche pero miraban en dirección a la ventana de Bella. Seguramente estaban pensando que habíamos ido a dormir y que el camino estaba limpio. Imaginé que esperarían al menos un rato más, para asegurarse de que estuviéramos dormidos, y así lo hicieron. Al cabo de unos interminables 20 minutos, las cuatro puertas del coche se abrieron simultáneamente y los gorilas se bajaron. Quitaron el seguro a sus armas y caminaron decididos al edificio. Alerté a Riley y éste se puso en acción también, moviéndose sigilosamente unos metros por detrás, sin ser vistos.

Esperé a que los hombres ingresaran al apartamento, ansioso de sorprenderlos. ¿Qué motivos los atraerían aquí? ¿Es que acaso había información que aún no sabíamos? Los esperé y los esperé, pero nada sucedió. Al cabo de diez minutos mis piernas comenzaban a quejarse por la mala postura a la que las estaba sometiendo, y justo cuando pensaba estirarme un poco, lo oí claro y desgarrador. Un grito lleno de miedo:

Un grito de Bella.

* * *

_Hola! capítulo nuevo, aunque algo corto..._

_como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios que me llenan de alegria. ya les respondí por PM chicas! :)_

_Gracias también a los nuevos Follows y Favoritos.. espero que les esté gustando la historia y que se animen a dejarme su opinion en algun comentario._

_Gracias a los lectores silenciosos! (si es que acaso tengo alguno jajajaj)_

_muchos besos y nos leemos pronto!_

_Pekis :)_


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**

Bella POV:

Edward se alejó después de habernos dejado escondidos a Félix y a mí dentro del armario. Lo cierto es que yo me encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza, y el pobre Félix no hacía las cosas más sencillas. No paraba de moverse, inquieto por las ganas de jugar. Lo reté un par de veces hasta que, dándose cuenta de que quería que se comportara, se acurrucó en una esquina a dormitar un rato.

Esperé a que Edward entrara a mi apartamento y abriera las puertas del armario con excelentes noticias por lo que pareció una eternidad. Al cabo de no sé cuánto tiempo, inmensurable por mi falta de reloj, sentí algo de ruido en el living. Era como el sonidito que puede ocasionar un ratón al morder una superficie de madera, como rasguños suaves. Me paralicé. No creía que Edward estuviera haciendo esos ruidos, y eso se confirmó cuando oí claramente susurros. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió bruscamente pero sin hacer ruido y yo me congelé aún más en mi lugar. Desde ahí y, a través de la mirilla del armario, pude notar cuatro figuras.

-No están aquí – susurró una voz, grave.

-Quizás salieron y no los vimos – sugirió otra voz.

-Eso es imposible – replicó la primera voz – Estuvimos controlando la puerta, es imposible haberlos perdido de vista.

-Da igual si están o no, lo importante es buscar aquello para lo que vinimos – las acalló una nueva voz, la del tercer hombre en la habitación.

-El jefe dijo que podría estar cerca de los lugares más frecuentados de la chica Swan. Quizás sea una fanática de la moda y esté oculto en su armario. – sugirió uno de ellos, caminando hacia mi escondite.

Por Dios... juro que nunca pasé tanto miedo como esa vez. Ver al hombre de negro caminando hacia mí con la mirada desafiante. El corazón se me aceleró hasta sentirlo retumbar en mis oídos, la respiración luchaba por escaparse ya que la estaba reteniendo inconscientemente…

-Creo que puede ser la cama – propuso uno – Es el lugar más frecuentado, además sería sencillo para Stuart pegar algún papel aquí… o el baño, ahí también.

-Tienes razón – respondió el hombre que caminaba hacia mí – probemos allí.

Dejé escapar la respiración de a poco, sintiendo cómo mis doloridos pulmones me reclamaban una profunda inhalación. Observé por la mirilla cómo se dividían: dos hacia el baño, y dos comenzaban a inspeccionar mi cama. Giré el rostro hacia Félix, que en este momento estaba olfateando por todo el armario. Me había olvidado de él durante mi momento de pánico, pero al parecer él estaba bien hasta que emitió un pequeño gruñido. Pequeño, pero audible.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó uno de los hombres, caminando hacia el armario.

-Parece el cachorro de la Swan – respondió otro, saliendo del baño.

-¿Tiene un perro? La primera vez que entramos no lo vi – dijo otro.

Contuve la respiración. Ahora sí que estaba jodida. Tomé a mi perrito en brazos y lo apreté con fuerza, intentando descargar mi miedo en él. Félix, ajeno a mis nervios, me lamió la cara. Dios mío, ¿qué iba a hacer? Dos de los tipos habían sacado sus armas y otro les hacía una seña para guardar silencio. Caminó lentamente hacia mí. No sabía si rezar o gritar por Edward. Edward… lamenté no haber terminado lo que empezamos una hora atrás en su apartamento. Habría sido lindo tener esa imagen reciente en la mente antes de morir. Al menos pude recordar la sensación de sus besos en mi rostro y boca.

Abrieron el armario. Era un hombre que escudriñaba entre la oscuridad tratando de ver algo. Su rostro, ahora reconocible gracias a que se había quitado los lentes oscuros, parecía indeciso, incluso temeroso mientras miraba entre los abrigos. Sostuve a Félix contra mi pecho, cubriéndole el hocico con mi mano para que no emitiera ningún sonido. De repente, sus ojos celestes se clavaron en los míos, con plena conciencia de haberme descubierto. Se llevó un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio y se marchó, cerrando el armario.

-No muchachos, nada en el closet, seguro anda en otra parte.

-De acuerdo, Preston, continúa revisando la cama, recuerda que el nombre del banco es esencial.

Cuando sentí que se alejaban de mí, suspiré. Y todo pasó a una velocidad de vértigo:

La puerta del armario volvió a abrirse, una mano enguantada me tomó del cuello, me sacó de allí y me tiró al piso junto a mi cachorro. Sentí el cañón helado de un arma en mi garganta y una voz susurrarme al oído.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Veo que la chica Swan ha decidido unirse a la fiesta.

Sentí el sonido del seguro siendo corrido de la pistola y un grito de pánico se escapó de mis labios. lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, el sonido de una puerta abrirse y un disparo. Luego de eso, nada…

* * *

Edward POV:

No hubo momento más desesperante que el breve minuto que me llevó salir de mi escondite en el departamento de Stuart, llevándome un par de muebles por delante, hasta que llegué al de Bella. Después de su grito solo escuche un disparo y movimiento de personas, por lo que mis nervios crecían sin parar.

Temía por Bella, desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Moriría si le pasaba algo por un descuido, que estúpido había sido… ¿dejarla sola? ¿En qué momento se me había ocurrido semejante estupidez?

Afuera, en el palier, todo estaba tranquilo, pero la puerta de mi princesa había sido forzada. Quitándole el seguro a mi pistola me adentré en el departamento y encendí la luz del living. Despejado. Oí voces, venían del dormitorio de mi Bella y me dirigí hacia allí. Riley se encontraba agachado junto a mi princesa, que estaba acostada en el piso, con los ojos cerrados. Un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza comenzaba a perfilarse, y un poco más allá había otro hombre tirado. Escuché a gente hablándome pero yo no los entendía. No podía quitar mi mirada del pálido rostro de mi princesa, de sus hermosos labios carnosos cerrados seriamente. La vista se me nubló hasta que logré agacharme junto a ella, y pude ver a Riley hablando por un radio mientras apretaba la cabeza de Bella con una tela, intentando detener el sangrado. Inmediatamente lo reemplacé, comprobando que no le habían disparado a ella, pero tenía un gran tajo en la cabeza, realizado con un filoso cuchillo.

-…paramédicos y el equipo de investigación criminal. Repito, necesitamos una unidad de paramédicos urgente, tenemos una persona herida.

-Está en camino – respondió una voz metálica desde el micrófono - ¿Algún muerto?

-Uno solo, sexo masculino, disparo al pecho – contestó Riley de manera monocorde y volvió a tomar el pulso a mi princesa, aunque no hacía falta ya que yo acababa de comprobarlo por mí mismo. Tenía pulso aún, pero era demasiado débil. - ¿Dónde carajos están los médicos? – exclamó por el radio, un poco cabreado.

-Aquí estamos – respondió un hombre con uniforme celeste. Entre dos tipos más acercaron una camilla y, luego de reponer la venda con la que Riley había detenido el sangrado, levantaron suavemente a Bella y la recostaron allí. Inmediatamente salieron del apartamento y quise seguirlos, pero Riley me detuvo.

-Sé que quieres ir con ella, Edward. Pero tu trabajo, en este momento, es descubrir a la basura que la lastimó. No lograrás nada estando en el hospital, más que levantar sospechas innecesarias.

-Tienes razón - admití a duras penas, sacudiendo la cabeza – Debería haberla dejado con la vecina, ¿cómo pude ser tan descuidado?

-¿Cómo ibas a prever que estos tipos entrarían al apartamento de Swan? Hiciste lo correcto, Edward. Nos llamaste, y gracias a eso ella está bien ahora. Por lo pronto, salgamos de aquí y dejemos a los de criminalística hacer su trabajo.

Asentí sin más que decir. Parecía que los papeles se habían invertido. Salimos del edificio y observamos a la multitud que se había congregado ahí abajo. La señora Gardiner estaba entre ellos, llorando. Al verme, apartó al policía que intentaba retenerla y se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡Dime qué le sucedió a mi chiquita! – lloraba - ¿Qué le paso? ¿Estará bien?

-No se preocupe, señora, todo estará bien, Bella es una chica fuerte – le aseguré, intentando también convencerme de eso.

-¡La vi mientras la sacaban en una camilla, Edward! ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Tenía sangre y… - reparó en los puños de mi camisa, también manchados por la sangre que ella había perdido mientras sostenía su cabeza - ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡También estás herido! – exclamó llevándose la mano al pecho.

-No, no se preocupe, no es mi sangre. Y lo de Bella no es grave, tiene una contusión y un corte en la cabeza. Sanará pronto– le aclaré mientras buscaba a Riley con la mirada.

-Pues sangraba demasiado para ser solo un corte – susurró angustiada. Me dio tanta ternura que la tomé por los hombros y le sonreí.

-Señora Gardiner, tranquila. Tenía mucha sangre porque la cabeza es una zona que recibe mucha irrigación sanguínea, pero no tiene nada serio… - luego me acerqué a su oído y le susurré – en caso contrario no me encontraría aquí, ¿no lo cree?

Ella asintió en silencio y besó mi frente.

-De todos modos me voy al hospital. Ella necesitará a alguien si llega a despertarse.

-Tiene razón. Vaya y dígale que iré tan pronto pueda. Primero tengo que interrogar a una personita… - me alejé de ella y encontré a Riley hablando con un investigador de la escena del crimen.

-…No encontramos ningún arma, el hombre al que disparaste se apellida Morrison, Sebastián Morrison, buscado por violar su libertad condicional, y responsable de un par de hurtos de menor valor.

-¿No hay rastros de sangre que pueda servirnos? ¿Algo de ADN? – pregunté frotando mis sienes.

-Solo encontramos huellas de pisadas, por lo demás nada, pero estamos tratando de recrear el momento para ver qué puede haberlos llevado a esto.

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa avísenme.

-Agente Cullen – me llamó cuando yo estaba alejándome – Ayudaría mucho hablar con la señorita Swan, quizás vió algo.

- Lo sé, apenas despierte iré a interrogarla. – respondí y Riley y yo regresamos a la comisaría.

Encendí las luces rápidamente, despertando a Victoria.

-Hola guapo, ¿qué andas haciendo por aquí? Ya deberías estar en la cama – susurró intentando parecer sensual.

-Déjate de joder, Vulturi – espeté violentamente – Quiero que hables ya mismo. ¿Con quién trabajas?

-¿Solo viniste a saber eso? – preguntó fingiendo enfado – Tengo cosas más importantes que ofrecer… - insinuó.

-Sabemos que trabajas con alguien – la cortó Riley – ahora desembucha, y no sé si te interesa, pero Morrison está muerto.

-¿Morrison cuánto? – preguntó mirando sus uñas – No lo conozco.

-Como sea, dinos con quién trabajas y reduciremos tu condena.

-Jamás hablaré – susurró cambiando el tono de su voz y acercándose a nosotros hasta pegarse a los barrotes – Pueden llevarme el tiempo que quieran, pero dudo que lo hagan basados en tan poca evidencia. Lo cierto es que estaré de vuelta en las calles en menos de 48 horas.

-Es todo lo que necesitamos – rebatió Riley.

-Es todo lo que necesita mi socio – contraatacó Vulturi, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que buscaban en el departamento de Isabella Swan? – pregunté exasperándome.

-No lo sé – respondió ella, alejándose de los barrotes y sentándose en su duro catre – Ni lo sé, ni me interesa.

-¿De qué te sirve cubrir a tu socio? – pregunté, intentando calmarme – Ya estás aquí, tras las rejas. No hay dinero que pueda solucionar eso.

-No todo es lo que parece, querido. Ahora, les agradecería que se marcharan, me gustaría dormir algo…además, no creo que a mi abogado le guste la idea de ustedes atosigándome a preguntas.

-Vámonos, Ed. – dijo Riley tironeándome del brazo y sacándome fuera. Saludamos al guardia de turno que se encargaría de custodiar a Victoria durante la noche y nos alejamos en mi coche hacia el hospital.

-Recapitulemos – bufé mientras conducía – Tenemos un muerto, James Stuart, hace una semana aproximadamente. Una sospechosa, Victoria Vulturi. Uno o varios socios bajo la manga que trabajan con ella. Dos armas, de las cuales una no sabemos su paradero. Una inmensa fortuna en un banco destinada a dos personas en particular: una de las cuales está muerta y la otra en un hospital – apreté los dedos sobre el volante del coche recordando a Bella.

-Y el otro, aunque indiferente evidentemente, en un hogar de niños – agregó Riley. Asentí.

– Es obvio que él o los responsables del asesinato de Stuart van tras su dinero, y buscan deshacerse de los herederos legales. – Agregó Riley -Aún queda el niño, Benjamín. Habría que darle una visita, podría estar en peligro.

-Mañana pasaré por allí, tengo varios motivos para visitarlo… - respondí – De acuerdo, sigamos. Tenemos una posibilidad de que Bella pueda identificar a alguno de sus agresores, y así darnos una pista para partir – suspiré – Hay tantos puntos sin conectar…

-Este caso cada vez está deprimiéndome más – admitió Riley – Siempre se suma algún factor que nos hace retroceder.

-Al menos avanzamos en algo y pudimos confirmar que Bella no era una sospechosa – dije.

-¿Bella? Sí que te tiene pillado esa chica, ¿no? – preguntó Riley divertido, y yo abrí grande los ojos – no te preocupes Edward, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, nadie tiene que enterarse de su relación.

-¿Cómo sabes que tenemos una relación? – pregunté con una mezcla de alivio y temor.

-Porque los vi juntos, noté tu desesperación cuando la viste tirada en el piso, la mirabas con algo más que profesionalismo.

-Entonces esto está muy mal – dije enfadado.

-No te reprendas – me dijo con tranquilidad – Nadie elige de quién se enamorará, y menos cuándo y en qué circunstancia, así que relájate, ¿de acuerdo? – asentí agradecido.

Llegamos al hospital y aparcamos en el estacionamiento. Cuando llegamos a recepción, una cansada asistente nos indicó la habitación de mi princesa y tomamos el elevador hasta el tercer piso, la sala de urgencias.

Encontré a la señora Gardiner con Félix en brazos sentada en la salita de espera y me acerqué a ella.

-Señora, debería ir a casa, ya son cerca de las dos de la mañana y…

-Ni hablar. A menos que tú te quedes, no dejaré a mi niña sola. Y Félix menos… - respondió resuelta.

-Prometo que me quedaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario – le prometí – pero usted vaya a descansar. Además, en cualquier momento la patearán del hospital por traer ese hermoso perrito.

-De acuerdo, me marcho, pero dile que estuve aquí con el bebé, así no se siente mal.

-Lo haré, buenas noches señora Gardiner – saludé y luego encaré a Riley - ¿Listo para una ronda de preguntas?

-Mejor imposible – sentenció y luego se sentó hasta esperar a que mi princesa despertara. Al cabo de una hora y media o dos, los párpados de Bella se agitaron en señal de conciencia. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, hasta enfocarlos en los míos.

-Hola mi amor, ¿cómo te encuentras? – la saludé intentando no abalanzarme sobre ella, que parecía un poco confundida, pero luego me sonrió.

-Me duele la cabeza, pero estaré bien. Que bueno es verte… - susurró tomando mi mano y yo le correspondí, apretándola suavemente. Riley carraspeó a mis espaldas.

-Señorita Swan, soy el agente Biers, trabajo con Edward.

-¡Oh! - se limitó a exclamar, y soltó mi mano. Riley sonrió por los gestos de Bella.

-No te preocupes, él ya lo sabe. Al parecer no soy un buen actor – susurré con mi nariz pegada a la suya.

-Apestas como actor – me corrigió él, pero luego retomó su seriedad – Señorita Swan, ¿cree que estará en condiciones de responder algunas preguntas para nosotros? – preguntó.

-Creo que sí, adelante – respondió ella, tratando de incorporarse. La ayudé colocando una almohada en su espalda y tomé la grabadora.

-Bien – comencé, encendiendo el aparato – Señorita Swan, ¿es cierto que fue atacada por un grupo de hombres?

-Así es – afirmó mi princesa.

-¿Sería capaz de describir su principal agresor?

-Bueno, era un tipo enorme, pelo oscuro y ojos… - se estremeció – los ojos más malvados que vi en mi vida… - tomé su mano – tenía voz gruesa, me tomó del brazo y me sacó de mi escondite – dijo mostrándonos el lugar del brazo en donde esa bestia había dejado sus dedos marcados.

-¿Pudiste oír su nombre? – preguntó Riley.

-No, pero sería capaz de reconocer su rostro donde sea – susurró Bella.

-¿Acaso se trata de este hombre? – pregunté, mostrándole una fotografía de Morrison.

-Si, es él – afirmó mi princesa, desviando la mirada.

-Eso es cierto – aclaró Riley – lo ví junto a Isabella en su habitación, a punto de dispararle y por eso le disparé yo.

-¿Esta… muerto? – preguntó ella, titubeante.

-Sí, ¿cuántos más había en tu habitación? – preguntó Riley.

-Bueno, además de él pude observar cuatro personas más, pero solo oí hablar a tres. No estoy completamente segura.

-¿Puedes darnos las características físicas de alguno de ellos?

-Sí, de hecho, cuando estaba escondida uno de los gorilas abrió la puerta del armario y me vió. Yo… puedo identificar a esa persona.

La miré extrañado por un segundo, puesto que había clavado sus ojos en los míos como queriendo decirme algo. Por alguna extraña razón, lo comprendí.

-Dime quién es – espeté fríamente.

-Danny Preston. – Me tensé - Me reconoció, me indicó que hiciera silencio y luego se marchó. Supongo que estoy agradecida con él, no me delató… aún así, ¿qué hacía en mi departamento? – dijo contrariada. -

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que hayan hablado? – preguntó Riley.

-Estaban buscando un papel, mencionaron mi armario, el baño, incluso mi cama… decían que el nombre del banco era muy importante, pero no recuerdo nada más…

-De acuerdo, eso es todo Isabella. – contesté y apagué la grabadora.

-¿Nombre del banco? – Preguntó Riley – Edward, ¿crees que se trate del banco en donde Stuart tiene el dinero?

-No lo sé, pero imagino que de eso se trata – respondí, frunciendo el seño – Tendremos que ir a investigar tu departamento Bella. Lo que sea que hayan estado buscando seguro sigue ahí.

-Los dejo solos – dijo Riley tomando su chaqueta – Me voy a casa Ed, es tarde. Te veo mañana para continuar con la investigación.

-De acuerdo – acepté – gracias por todo Riley.

-No hay problema, para eso estoy – dijo con un ademán – espero que te mejores Bella, nos vemos.

-Muchas gracias Riley, adiós – saludó mi niña y él abandonó la habitación - ¿Cuándo podré irme? – me preguntó.

-En cuanto te revise el médico sabremos tu avance, amor. Pero creo que lo mejor sería que pasaras el resto de la noche en el hospital – le respondí, acariciando su mano.

-Te ves cansado, ¿por qué no vas a dormir un poco? Y a cambiarte de ropa… - sugirió ella, indicando con un gesto mi camisa aún manchada con su sangre.

-No quiero dejarte, Bella.

-Oh, vamos, ¿qué puede pasar? – preguntó ella sonriendo para tranquilizarme.

-Los gorilas esos pueden regresar – respondí con voz monocorde.

-Estoy en un hospital, Edward. Creo que alguien notará si un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro y armados quiere matarme – respondió ella bromeando, pero al ver que no pensaba cambiar de opinión, sugirió - ¿Por qué no vas a casa, te das una ducha rápida, cambias tu ropa y vuelves? Además, te vendría bien dormir un rato, mañana tienes que seguir trabajando.

-No puedo dejarte sola – repetí tercamente.

-¿Y si llamo a alguien para que se quede conmigo? – ofreció intentando alcanzar su teléfono.

-No creo que haya alguien disponible a las tres y media de la mañana, Bella. – suspiré – Iré a ver si hay alguna enfermera disponible.

Me fui de la habitación caminando apresuradamente hasta la recepción. Allí encontré a una enfermera que leía una revista, con cara de cansancio.

-Eh, disculpa – la llamé y ella levantó la mirada – ¿podría pedirte un favor? La paciente de la habitación 101 necesita alguien que la acompañe por diez minutos, ¿podrías quedarte con ella?

-No hay problema guapetón – respondió ella y, dejando la revista, se encaminó a la habitación de mi princesa.

Inmediatamente corrí hacia mi auto y manejé con prisa a mi casa. Me di un baño rápido y cambié mi ropa. Además preparé una muda de ropa de Bella que ella había dejado para que pudiera cambiarse y regresé tan pronto como pude al hospital.

Las cosas no habían cambiado en nada desde que me marché. La enfermera estaba allí junto a Bella charlando animadamente con ella y ambas se interrumpieron cuando me vieron llegar.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido – dijo Bella sonriendo.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunté un poco acalorado.

-Todo bien – confirmó la enfermera, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta – Por la mañana estará libre para marcharse – avisó y luego le hizo un guiño a Bella – Que descanses cariño, hasta luego guapetón – me saludó y se fue.

-¿Tienes una nueva amiga? – pregunté mientras le besaba la frente.

-Así parece – rió ella – y tu una nueva fanática. No tardaste nada.

-Me tenías preocupado – admití encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ya estoy mejor – me dijo – Solo un poco cansada, nos vendría bien dormir aunque sea un par de horas.

-De acuerdo, lo cierto es que últimamente estamos durmiendo muy poco. Este caso nos tiene de cabeza.

-¿Algo nuevo? ¿Localizaron a Danny? – preguntó ella, haciéndome lugar en su cama. Me recosté junto a ella negando.

-Aún no. No creo que vuelva a aparecer por la agencia a sabiendas de que lo reconociste.

-Lo que me parece extraño es que no me haya delatado – meditó mi princesa.

-Quizás no quería hacerte daño… quizás lo único que les interesa es ese papel.

-Estoy cansada – susurró mi niña mientras sus párpados se cerraban.

-Duerme Bella, yo te cuidaré – le susurré en respuesta, besando sus labios suavemente.

-Edward, espabila, te necesito aquí – me reprendió Riley.

Intenté concentrarme en Riley en lugar de mirar como estúpido la taza de café amarga que reposaba caliente en mi escritorio. Nuevamente, parecía que los papeles se habían invertido: el parecía el jefe y yo su segundo.

Había llegado a la oficina unos diez minutos atrás, después de dejar a Bella perfectamente acostada en su casa.

-Disculpa Riley, no he podido dormir nada, ¿qué me decías?

-Que hemos alertado a la policía de todo el país sobre Danny Preston. Todos están pendientes, y que están en la búsqueda de todo el grupo de gorilas que se presentó en el departamento de Bella anoche.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué me dices del misterioso papel? ¿Ha aparecido ya?

-No, aún no – negó Riley – pero mientras siga allí no corremos peligro de que caiga en manos enemigas. Isabella está siendo custodiada por mi escuadrón, nada le pasará allí – me aseguró.

-Confío en ti, Riley. – acepté sorbiendo el resto del café que me quedaba - ¿Por dónde empezamos hoy?

-Bueno, pienso que lo principal ahora es visitar al niño.

-Tienes razón, veamos en qué condiciones está.

Manejé en dirección al hogar donde unos días atrás habíamos dejado a Benjamín, completamente inconscientes de la situación en la que se encontraba. Al llegar, Riley y yo nos quedamos mirando el jardín de juegos de los niños.

-¿Cómo haremos para identificarlo? – preguntó él.

-Yo sé quién es – le avisé, y caminamos hacia el grupo de niños que en este momento se divertían en un animado partido de fútbol. Logré divisar la cabecita marrón de Benjamín entre todos los niños, él un poco más pequeño pero sin duda el más rápido. Le dieron un pase y salió corriendo como una bala hasta anotar un gol. Miró a su alrededor con la felicidad plasmada en su rostro hasta que enfocó sus ojitos en los míos. Al verme, su sonrisa creció y corrió hacia mí.

-¡Volviste! – exclamó, saltando a mis brazos.

-Lo prometí, ¿cierto? – pregunté mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Es verdad – confirmó - ¿Y Bella? – preguntó, mirando hacia los lados.

-No pudo venir campeón, pero apenas pueda le diré que te visite. ¿Podrías decirme dónde se encuentra la señora que los cuida?

-¿La señorita Marcela? Está allí dentro, en su oficina.

-De acuerdo Benjamín, ahora iré a verla y después vuelvo aquí, pórtate bien – le avisé despeinando su cabeza y me marché en la dirección que él me indicaba, seguido por Riley.

-Tienes muchas cosas que comentarme – murmuró.

-Te pondré al día en mi oficina… - le indiqué y llamé a la puerta de esa oficina en la que Bella había entrado con anterioridad.

-Adelante – avisó una voz desde adentro y abrí la puerta. La señorita Marcela estaba sentada detrás de un gran escritorio junto a muchos papeles. Al vernos, se puso de pie y juntó las manos.

-Señores, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-No sé si me recuerda señorita, pero yo estuve aquí hace unos días, trayendo a Benjamín Collins – en los ojos de la mujer brilló la comprensión.

-¡Oh, sí! Ahora que lo menciona, sí lo recuerdo. La señorita Swan lo acompañaba entonces…

-Así es, pero por un motivo personal no pudo hacerlo hoy. Primero que nada, no recuerdo haberme presentado antes. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, Agente especial Edward Cullen, y mi compañero, agente especial Riley Biers – aclaré mostrando mi placa. Ella la estudió por un momento y luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ustedes? – repitió.

-Nos gustaría saber en qué condiciones llegó el niño Benjamín Collins a este hogar.

-¿No necesitan una orden para eso? – preguntó sin relajar la frente.

-Tenemos autorización estatal para recibir esa información, quédese tranquila.

-De acuerdo – aceptó a regañadientes – Veamos, benjamín Collins… correcto. – murmuró mientras revolvía unos papeles. Tomó una carpeta y la abrió – Bien, llegó aquí hace casi un mes. El motivo figura como pérdida de padre y madre. No tengo más información.

-¿Quién lo trajo aquí? – pregunté.

-Un hombre de apellido Morrison o similar, no lo recuerdo bien. – respondió cerrando la carpeta.

-¿No figura allí el ingresante? – preguntó Riley extrañado, señalando la carpeta.

-No, nunca anotamos esos datos.

-¿Quién lleva la administración del hogar? – pregunté tomando nota.

-Yo – respondió ella, tajante.

-Pues tendrían que reconsiderar los métodos – murmuré ganándome una mirada cargada de odio por parte de la mujer.

-¿Podría facilitarnos su apellido? – preguntó Riley intentando terminar con la tensión en el ambiente.

-Pacheco, Marcela – respondió ella levantando la barbilla.

-Bueno, señorita Pacheco, estaremos en contacto pronto – dije levantándome de mi lugar.

Riley me imitó y le extendí mi mano a la mujer que permanecía sentada. Ella se limitó a estrecharla al igual que la de mi amigo y luego salimos de su despacho.

Al volver al jardín noté que Benjamín estaba sentado en un banco junto a la puerta. Al volver a verme, se levantó y caminó serenamente hacia mí.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? – preguntó con seriedad tomando mi mano.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde campeón? – pregunté entre divertido y apenado.

-¿Acaso no viniste a llevarme? – preguntó el levantando una ceja.

-No, campeón, lo siento.

-Oh – se limitó a decir, bajando la mirada – Creí que…

-Hey, escúchame una cosa – lo interrumpí, arrodillándome a su altura – Algún día vendré aquí a llevarte, es una promesa.

-Edward… - me advirtió Riley.

-No – le corté – Es una promesa Benjamín, yo vendré a buscarte junto con Bella y te llevaremos de aquí, ¿comprendido? - Sus ojitos se iluminaron y asintió enérgicamente – Pero no hoy. Primero debemos solucionar un par de cosas.

-Está bien, los estaré esperando – me dijo abrazándome.

Después de despedirnos, me monté en el coche y permanecí en silencio. Sentía la mirada escudriñadora de Riley a mi lado, pero no le presté atención.

-Edward, ¿vas a contarme de qué va todo esto? – me preguntó una vez que entramos a la agencia.

-Yo ya conocía al muchacho, Riley. Estábamos con Bella en un parque y lo encontramos perdido. Lo llevamos a su casa pero la señora que vivía ahí nos comentó que su madre había muerto y que él dependía ahora de un hogar de niños. Mierda Riley, jamás creí en las coincidencias, pero tan solo un día después vienes tú y me cuentas toda su historia… es como si se hubieran complotado, como si este caso fuera una extraña mezcla de coincidencias, de acciones entrelazadas – suspiré exasperado – Y lo peor de todo, y quizás lo más extraño de todo, es que este caso tiene una similitud con varios casos sin resolver que tengo archivados – caminé hacia el viejo archivador y tomé las cinco carpetas que hasta hace poco había revisado – Es todo muy extraño. Todos muertos, sin familia, tiene el mismo modus operandi que Stuart, e incluso el mismo que la madre de Benjamín…

-¿Mencionan algo sobre el dinero? – preguntó Riley tomando una de las carpetas.

-No, nada se sabe sobre eso, pero podríamos averiguar – respondí.

-De acuerdo, me ocuparé de estos tres, tú averigua de esos dos. Espero poder avanzar algo… - suspiró cansado y se marchó. Yo me dediqué a buscar en los archivos nacionales algo sobre los casos que tenía en mi poder. Lamentablemente tenía entre mis manos el triste asesinato de dos niños, y al leer los detalles me propuse encontrar al responsable cueste lo que cueste…

* * *

_Hola! Nuevo capítulo a la orden! Y hoy toca uno bastante largo porque mañana no voy a poder actualizar, asíque recién el próximo pasado mañana!_

_Muchisimas gracias por comentar, ya esta respondido por PM, y muchas gracias a los nuevos Followers y Favoritos. espero que la historia sea de su agrado y que se animen a dejar una opinion, así me hacen feliz... o es mucho pedir?_

_Quienes deseen pueden agregarme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF), y dentro de poco estaré creando un grupo sobre el fic... _

_muchos besos y nos leemos en un par de días!_

_Pekis :)_


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**

Bella POV:

Desperté tarde, cerca de las once de la mañana con el cuerpo dolorido y un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Edward me había llevado a mi apartamento temprano y me había ayudado a recostarme, y luego había partido a su trabajo. Me levanté de la cama con cierta dificultad y caminé hacia mi cómoda con intenciones de coger una pastilla para el dolor, que había aumentado.

De repente, mirando hacia el ropero, las imágenes de la noche anterior me golpearon vívidamente, pero lo primero que recordé fue a Félix.

Corrí hacia el armario y abrí las puertas. Él no se encontraba allí, sin embargo. Un miedo atroz me inundó. ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Acaso mis atacantes se lo habían llevado? Me tiré al piso para revisar bajo la cama, pero tampoco estaba allí. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, ¿dónde estaba mi pequeño cachorrito? Estaba por maldecir a todos los ascendientes de mis atacantes de manera muy vulgar cuando pensé que quizás Riley y su equipo se habían hecho cargo de él. No quise molestar a Edward en su trabajo, pero estaba demasiado preocupada, así que tomé mi móvil y marqué su número.

-Bella – saludó al primer tono - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco adolorida, pero estoy bien – le aseguré.

-¿Has tomado algún analgésico?

-No todavía, pero lo haré – respondí rodando mis ojos ante su extrema preocupación – Ed, Félix ha desaparecido, yo… no sé dónde está… - comenté.

-Oh, seguro se quedó con la Sra. Gardiner, ella estuvo en el hospital anoche con él hasta que yo llegué.

Respiré profundamente aliviada. Al menos mi bebé estaba en buenas manos.

-Menos mal, temía que se lo hayan llevado – hice una pausa - ¿Lograron avanzar en algo?

-Aún no, amor. Con Riley estamos revisando unos casos que quedaron abiertos hace tiempo, pero no tenemos idea de qué estamos buscando – me lo imaginé haciendo una mueca junto al teléfono. Le eché una ojeada al reloj de mi buró.

-¡Oh Dios! Debo dejarte Ed, me olvidé de ir a trabajar y tengo que llamar a Jacob.

-De acuerdo – murmuró con evidente desaprobación - ¿No vas a ir, cierto?

-No, pero tengo que excusarme… hace menos de una semana que he comenzado y ya tengo mi primera falta.

-Bien, llámame por cualquier cosa, bebé. Estaré en mi oficina.

-Lo prometo – susurré – ¿Vienes a almorzar?

-No, princesa, prefiero quedarme y terminar todo lo que pueda, estoy cansado de este caso – dijo con malhumor.

-Bueno, te extrañaré – murmuré – Te quiero…

-Te quiero más – respondió él y colgó. Me quedé mirando el teléfono con una sonrisa tonta hasta que recordé nuevamente a Jacob.

Disqué su número y me atendió con voz nerviosa.

-Black.

-Jacob, soy Bella. Lamento mucho no haber ido hoy, anoche tuve un problema importante en mi departamento – no iba a contarle los pormenores de mi noche en el hospital.

-Estás perdonada, Bella – respondió distraído – ¿aunque podrías hacer algo desde casa? Estoy hasta el cuello de cosas por hacer.

-Claro Jake, lo que sea. – afirmé.

- Te mandaré por mail algunas cosas que me gustaría que tengas en mente mientras dure mi viaje, son algunas transacciones e información importante.

-De acuerdo Jake, mándalas y las leeré apenas lleguen – respondí mientras me hacía un café.

-Perfecto, entonces – aseguró.

-Te veo luego, Jacob, y nuevamente disculpa mi ausencia hoy.

-No te preocupes – contestó y colgó el teléfono.

Al momento, recibí un texto de mamá preguntando a que hora llegaríamos, y golpeé mi frente, recordando que nos había invitado para ir a almorzar hoy. Inmediatamente luego del golpe me arrepentí, porque el dolor repercutió en todo mi cráneo, logando que viera puntitos negros por un momento. Mientras trataba de estabilizarme, le respondí que no íbamos a ir hoy, esperaríamos hasta el sábado, y que le explicaría luego.

Me senté en la mesa de mi cocina a leer las noticias. Habían pasado muchas cosas en una sola semana: James estaba… muerto – reprimí una mueca - , había conocido a Edward, nos habíamos puesto de novios, había conocido a su familia, había retomado mi trabajo, mis amigas habían vuelto, había conocido a un niño que se había robado mi corazón, había sido atacada ayer…

Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre todo… y de repente recordé que Rose y yo teníamos un café pendiente esta tarde. Decidí llamarla y preguntar si podríamos adelantarlo al almuerzo, y también invitar a Alice.

La llamé y en una hora Rose estaba llamando a mi puerta. Yo ya la esperaba lista para salir y me sorprendió que solo estuviera ella con el pequeñito Alec.

-Alice se disculpa contigo – me dijo mientras nos montábamos a su coche – Tenía mucho trabajo en la diseñadora, sobre todo ahora con una entrega importante en dos semanas… ¿Has pensado nuestra propuesta de trabajo? – me preguntó, mientras zigzagueaba por las concurridas calles de D.C.

-¿Hmm? - murmuré totalmente distraída.

-¿Acaso estás escuchándome? ¿Qué sucede, Bells? – me preguntó preocupada, mirándome de reojo.

-Nada, es solo que… - tomé una gran bocanada de aire – Tengo algo importante que quería contarles… me atacaron anoche – solté de golpe.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron par en par y frenó el coche en seco. – Pésima costumbre – me susurré.

-¿Qué dijiste? – jadeó - ¿Cómo que te atacaron? Bella, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-Estoy haciéndolo ahora, ¿cierto? – intenté bromear.

-No me jodas – se quejó, poniendo en marcha el coche nuevamente – ya estás contándome todo de cabo a rabo.

Comencé a hablar, haciendo una pausa mientras entrabamos al local. Estaba lleno de gente, pero por suerte encontramos una mesa desocupada hacia uno de los costados. Tomamos asiento y el mesero nos pasó la carta.

-¿Qué te gustaría? – preguntó ella leyéndola.

-No lo sé, escoge tú. – dejé que ella pidiera por mí y, una vez que se hubo marchado el mesero, volvimos a nuestra charla.

Cuando hube terminado, soltó un grave y largo suspiro.

-¿Y lo dices así tan tranquila? – preguntó ella horrorizada - ¡Bella! Por Dios, ¡pude perderte! – exclamó, logrando que las dos personas que ocupaban la mesa contigua nos miraran curiosamente.

-Shh – la callé – tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No fue para tanto, además estoy bien – le aseguré, mostrándole el lugar dónde había recibido el culetazo de la pistola. Ella desvió la mirada, un poco molesta.

-Bella, no quiero recriminarte nada, pero dadas las circunstancias de la situación, ¿no sería conveniente conseguirte seguridad? ¿Hablaste de esto con Emmett? Él podría interceder por ti, de todas maneras no tengo problema en ir y pegarle un par de patadas en el culo a tu bonito policía para que active un poco.

-No te preocupes, Rose, créeme que él estaría más que dispuesto en conseguirme algo de seguridad, pero no creo que sea posible – me regañó con la mirada – Pero si tú prefieres hablaré con Emmett sobre esto, así te quedas más tranquila – suspiré pasando mi mano por mi frente. El dolor de cabeza había aumentado, y estaba necesitando urgentemente un analgésico.

-Dios, quisiera saber qué tiene Alice para opinar sobre todo esto – volvió a suspirar.

-¿Opinar sobre qué? – respondió la aludida, sentándose junto a nosotras.

-¡Alice! – exclamamos Rose y yo - ¿No era que no podías venir? – pregunté confundida.

-Me hice un tiempito para almorzar con mis mejores amigas – explicó ella, mientras le hacía una seña al mesero. Le pidió lo mismo que nosotras y luego la pusimos al día con los acontecimientos.

Su reacción fue un tanto inesperada. Se lo tomó con demasiada calma, y mientras me pasaba un analgésico – dulce solución de los dioses – murmuró:

-Bella, quiero que llegues a tu apartamento, revises toda la seguridad disponible y medites todo lo que pudiste escuchar en ese momento. Estoy segura que algo puedes descubrir, pero necesitas estar sola y en silencio para pensarlo mejor.

-Sino, siempre puedes llamar a Edward para que te distraiga un poco – se burló Rose, dándome suave con el codo en las costillas.

-O podrías pedirle que se mantuviera en tu puerta haciendo guardia hasta que todo se solucione – sugirió Alice, tratando de pensar con el cerebro.

-Jamás arriesgaría a alguien que amo por mi propio pellejo – negué inmediatamente. No comprendí lo que había dicho hasta que noté mis amigas mirarme boquiabiertas.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – inquirió Rose - ¿Lo amas?

-¡Estás de broma! – exclamó Alice – no puedes hablar en serio. ¿Cuánto llevan juntos? ¿una semana?

-Eso no es parámetro, y lo sabes – la reprendió la rubia, con reproche – uno puede enamorarse en menos de dos horas.

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo… pero Bella, ¿acaso tienes tiempo para pensar en eso con todo lo que estás pasando?

-Creo que el único motivo por el que estoy saliendo adelante todo este tiempo es por él. Si no estuviera él para acompañarme, aconsejarme y cuidarme, hace tiempo habría perdido la cabeza.

-Entonces… lo amas – afirmó Rose - ¿Se lo has dicho?

-No, pero planeo hacerlo hoy, apenas lo vea. Teníamos pensado ir a ver a mis padres, pero con todo este jaleo no pudimos.

-Bueno, te deseo mucha suerte entonces – concluyó Alice, tomando mi mano. Rose tomó la otra y les sonreí con cariño.

Más que amigas… Hermanas.

De vuelta en mi apartamento, me dediqué a poner un poco de orden y luego pensé en visitar a mi querida Sra. Gardiner. Llamé a su puerta y me atendió al momento, con su cabello atado mientras se hacía los bucles.

-Isabelita, querida, pasa… - susurra apenas me ve, y una vez adentro, me envuelve en un tierno abrazo con aroma a crema para el cuerpo… _típico de ella_, pienso. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tienes dolor? – me preguntó mientras me guíaba hacia su sala.

-Mucho mejor, y no, no me duele nada, gracias abue – digo con cariño mientras acepto un vaso con jugo - ¿Félix está contigo?

-Oh, sí. Ese muchacho no paraba de ladrar y temblar mientras te sacaban anoche en la camilla – respondió ella con un leve estremecimiento – temí lo peor, pero afortunadamente tu novio me avisó que solo era un golpe. No lo dudé y te seguí. ¿Supiste que estuve en el hospital? – me pregunta, sentándose en el sofá junto a mí.

-Sí, Edward me lo comentó, pero no debiste hacerlo – la regaño dulcemente – Era muy tarde, y no me gusta que andes por la calle a esas horas.

-Oh, ¿Quién se molestaría por una anciana como yo? – respondió ella divertida, con un ademán de mano – Además, estaba preocupada por ti. Y tu cachorro también – añade, señalando a su habitación – se quedó dormido sobre mi cama hará una hora. No ha despegado los ojos desde entonces – rió y yo le sonreí, levantándome para verlo. Lo observé dormir y lo tomé en brazos como si fuera un bebé, pero ni se inmutó.

-Gracias por cuidarlo, abue, no sé qué hubiera sido de él si quedaba solo allí – me estremecí.

-Cuando quieras, cariño – dice dulcemente, acariciando mi frente – De todos modos, ¿qué querían esos gorilas en tu apartamento? – preguntó.

-No lo sé – dije, evitando cuidadosamente no revelar nada que pudiera poner a mi abue del corazón en peligro, pero recordando inmediatamente sobre el misterioso papel escondido en alguna parte de mi apartamento – Pero Edward prometió averiguarlo…

-Espero que no vuelva a pasarte nada, pero en cualquier caso cuenta conmigo. Puedo cuidar a Félix todos los días sin problema – sonrió maternalmente.

Lo sé, muchísimas gracias – acepté besando su arrugada mejilla - Debo irme ahora – murmuré.

-¿Tan pronto? – preguntó un poco triste.

-Sí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero prometo visitarte cuando pueda – le aseguré mientras ella me abre la puerta para que pueda salir con Félix en brazos.

-Te estaré esperando – me avisa y me dirijo hacia mi departamento. Una vez adentro, deposito suavemente a mi cachorro en su cesta de mimbre y me recuesto sobre el sofá con intenciones de descansar un poco. Lo cierto es que la cabeza me está matando, por lo que decido tomarme un segundo ibuprofeno. Vuelvo a recostarme y traté de pensar en lo ocurrido anoche, para intentar encontrar aquello que tanto buscaban los gorilas.

James jamás mencionó tener dinero, mucho menos una cuenta bancaria. Supongo que eso es lo que los gorilas de anoche estaban buscando: el banco o el número de cuenta. Pero, ¿por qué James lo dejaría en mi apartamento?

Vamos Bella, piensa. Si esos hombres estaban buscando ese papel aquí, es porque con seguridad está escondido entre mis cosas. Ahora bien, ¿cómo dijeron ellos? _Podría estar cerca de los lugares más frecuentados de la chica Swan. _Bien, ¿qué lugares suelo frecuentar? La cocina, el baño, el armario_… ¡No seas tonta, Bella! ¡Todo tu apartamento es muy frecuentado por ti, por algo es tuyo! _Me reprendí mentalmente.

Decidí comenzar por la cocina… después de todo, ahí comenzaba mis mañanas. Abrí todas las alacenas, vacié el refrigerador y hasta comprobé bajo la mesa, pero no había ninguna señal del misterioso papel.

Continué por el baño, repitiendo el mismo proceso. Nada.

-¡Por favor, James! Ilumíname, ¿quieres? – exclamé un poco frustrada mirando hacia arriba, y de repente, vi todo con claridad.

Corrí a mi habitación. A ambos lados de mi cama tenía una mesita de noche, pero por lo general usaba solo la que estaba de mi lado. Rodeando mi cama y, sobre la mesita de noche del lado que solía ocupar James, divisé esa bonita lámpara inglesa que él me había regalado el primer mes que cumplimos juntos y quizás el único regalo que me había hecho con el corazón, cuando los tiempos eran distintos. Me dieron ganas de echarme a reir a carcajadas… Ilumíname, le había pedido. Y sí que lo había hecho. Encendí la lámpara y por el contraste entre la luz y la campana que la recubría noté un pequeño papel. Apagué la luz y con cuidado desmonté la lámpara, dando al fin con el misterioso papel.

Se habían equivocado… no es el lugar que más frecuentaba, ya que casi nunca encendía esa lámpara, pero sí que era un lugar significativo. Desdoblé el papel con dedos temblorosos. Una serie de números sin sentido se disponían en una extraña configuración: 4225-4883-7502-685 – CIM Banque – Ginebra, Lugano – Suiza

¡Oh, Dios! En mis manos tenía el número de cuenta de James, y su ubicación. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar a Edward? Me decidí por investigar un poco más sobre el tema y luego le llamaría por teléfono.

Me metí a la página online del banco e ingresé la cuenta. Me pidieron algunos de mis datos y que llenara una solicitud, y al cabo de una hora obtendría una respuesta. Seguí los pasos y esperé ansiosamente hasta que me llegó el mail desde Suiza.

* * *

-Señor, tiene al Sr. Nicholas Ragoug en el teléfono – la voz metálica que salía del audífono irritó al hombre moreno, mientras él bebía de su Martini.

-Comuníqueme, y corte la comunicación desde su dispositivo – quería asegurarse de que nadie oyera lo que tuviera para decir.

-Comprendido, ahora lo comunico – se escuchó un leve pitido y al instante una voz masculina reemplazó la de la secretaria.

-Señor, estuvimos chequeando los movimientos de la señorita Swan, tal y cómo lo solicitó. Acabamos de registrar actividad en su computadora. Ha ingresado a la página del banco CIM, en Suiza, pero no tenemos acceso a la clave.

-Esa es una buena noticia, al menos sabemos que estamos bien encaminados – susurró el asesino con voz ronca – Necesito esa clave.

-Lo sé jefe, pero es imposible de conseguir. Estos bancos son muy reservados y cuentan con un servicio de seguridad excelente. Sería más fácil conseguir que la chica abra la boca antes de ingresar en el sistema.

-Me gustan los desafíos, Señor Ragoug, consígame esa información.

-De acuerdo, jefe – aceptó a regañadientes.

-Así me gusta – rió de manera gutural - ¿Cómo avanza el problema de la Señorita Victoria Vulturi?

-No mucho, al parecer, tienen motivos para mantenerla encerrada, pero no será por mucho tiempo, le aseguro. En lo posible, intentaré liberarla mañana por la mañana a más tardar.

-Que no pase de eso – espetó – ahora vete a hacer tu trabajo.

-Que tenga buen día, jefe. – la llamada se cortó y el moreno se estiró en su amplia silla. Definitivamente le gustaban los retos, pero esto se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado. ¿La señorita Swan? Bueno, ella sí que le llamaba la atención, sobre todo después de ese ataque la noche anterior. Había perdido uno de sus mejores agentes, Morrison, y quería cobrársela de alguna manera. Quizás le haría una pequeña visita a alguien, en breve.

Corrió la silla y se dirigió hacia un armario que estaba con pasador y candado. De entre sus muchas llaves tomó una particular y abrió el pasador. Era un especie de fichero, y revisó las hojas hasta dar con tres carpetas distintas. Una rezaba "Swan", la otra "Cullen" y la última, pero no menos importante, "Collins". Cerró el armario y volvió a acomodarse en su silla, estirando los pies por encima de su escritorio.

-Señor, tiene una cita en diez minutos – la voz de la mujer volvió a escucharse por el audífono.

-Cancélela – espetó de mala gana, mientras ojeaba las carpetas de manera superficial, buscando algo.

-Pero señor, dice que es importante, que…

-Ana, si yo digo "cancélala", me obedeces, ¿de acuerdo? – murmuró secamente.

-Entendido señor – la mujer, Ana, cortó la comunicación y el moreno retomó a su lectura y Martini.

-Veamos Isabella, ¿en qué puedo atacarte? ¿Qué puede dolerte? – murmuró para sí mismo – Quizás tu querida familia necesite ayuda, o tu amada señora Gardiner – comentaba mientras pasaba una a una las fichas personales de los miembros de la familia Swan – Quizás el pequeño Benjamín Collins, ese que tanto ha llegado a tu corazón pueda ser un medio factible para llegar a ti – rió morbosamente mientras tomaba la carpeta de "Collins" -Ana, comunícame con el hogar de niños San Cristóbal, con la Señorita Marcela Pacheco – exigió al altavoz.

-Entendido, Señor – respondió nerviosamente la mujer – ahora lo comunico – el moreno cortó la llamada y terminó su copa.

-Bueno, veremos qué puede hacer la Señorita Swan por un pequeño niño perdido…

* * *

_Hola! Nuevo capítulo a la orden! :)_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me lo cuentan en un comentario?_

_Bienvenidos a los que recientemente me agregaron a como historia y autor favoritos, y a los nuevos followers! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, y les agradecería muchisimo que me dejaran un comentario para saber qué opinan de la historia! :) _

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a aquellas que me dejan siempre un comentario. Gracias chicas por su apoyo y constancia! ya les respondí por PM, salvo a:_

_Lily Len: Me alegro mucho que te gustaran los capítulos :) gracias linda por seguir leyendo y espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado. besos!_

_A quienes lo deseen, agreguenme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF)_

_nos leemos pronto! :)_

_Pekis!_


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17:**

Bella POV:

El mail del banco llegó en el plazo de hora convenido. Era una respuesta simple, con los datos que me informaban que la cuenta, anteriormente perteneciente al señor James Stuart, recientemente fallecido, cambiaba de titular a la señorita Isabella Swan.

Creía que Edward me había dicho 7 millones. La cuenta que estaba a mi nombre y que correspondía con la clave que yo había encontrado en el papel oculto tenía ingresados hasta el momento 10 millones de dólares. Y seguía aumentando.

Miré estática a la pantalla. ¿Y eso estaba a mi nombre? Con razón querían ese papel… miles de dólares en ingresos se aumentaban por día gracias al software creado por James.

En mi cabeza se amontonaban los interrogantes. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Hablar con Edward? ¿Con Emmett? ¿Con las chicas? ¿Con mi familia? ¿Con alguien? Edward me había recomendado que mantuviera en secreto el caso y todo lo que implicaba, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Algo en el interior de mi mente me susurró que compartir esa clave podía ser muy peligroso, incluso aunque se la dijera a Edward. Sí, lo mejor sería memorizarme la clave por las dudas y ocultar el papel en otro sitio, uno en el que Edward también pudiera encontrarlo en el caso que algo me sucediera. o destruirlo.

Me estremecí. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo? Sacudí la cabeza contrariada. Desde que me habían atacado me había vuelto paranoica evidentemente. Sin embargo, me devané los sesos buscando un lugar para esconder la clave, aunque no encontré nada seguro. Lo mejor sería cargarla por ahora, hasta que sea necesario.

Recordé a Emmett. Tenía que contarle lo de anoche, así que tomé mi celular y su tarjeta y disqué su número. Hacía tono pero no contestó. Colgué y a los pocos segundos me llegó un mensaje:

"_Bella, estoy en una reunión, ¿pasó algo? Puedo escaparme si es necesario. Emmett C."_

Tecleé una respuesta y la envié.

"_Tengo que contarte algo, anoche fui atacada. No te preocupes, podemos hablar después de tu reunión, ¿A qué hr te desocupas?"_

Su respuesta llegó rápidamente.

"_En dos horas paso por tu apartamento". _

¿Qué haría hasta entonces? Decidí dar una vuelta por el parque que tenía abandonado hacia tiempo, y de paso devolver el libro que debía regresar a la biblioteca. No lo había leído; no me había faltado acción durante la semana. Lo busqué y encontré en mi escritorio, junto a mi computadora. Me cambié de ropa por un equipo deportivo, tomé las llaves de la casa, una botella con agua y me marché a trotar.

El día estaba hermoso, así que aproveché para inhalar la mayor cantidad de aire puro posible en el bonito parque. Había dejado de lado mi rutina por toda una semana, y la falta de ejercicio me estaba pasando factura. Al final, tuve que reducir mi velocidad hasta caminar porque estaba agitada.

Una mujer venía caminando con una niña pequeña que sollozaba. Mientras caminaba pude rescatar una porción de la conversación que mantenían:

-…y entonces Tomás se me acercó y me tiró al césped, mira como manchó mi vestido…

-Amor, debe haberlo hecho porque le gustas…

Sonreí ante su inocencia. ¡Cuántas veces había deseado volver a ser una niña, sin tantas preocupaciones!

Niños… Benjamín… ¿Qué estaría haciendo el pequeño? ¿Acaso me recordaría? Le prometí una visita, y si para mañana me sentía bien, puede que me llegue por el hogar de niños a verlo.

En realidad, la situación del hogar me preocupaba bastante. No estaba siendo debidamente regulado por el estado, no tenía ningún responsable inscripto, tan solo a la molesta señorita Marcela, que tantos obstáculos me había puesto para acceder a la información que deseaba.

No sabía exactamente qué es lo que podía hacer por el hogar, pero seguramente había algo… podría ofrecerme para administrarlo, esa era la idea, pero aún debía organizar bien mis horarios.

Llegué a la biblioteca y saludé a Kate. Intercambiamos un par de palabras y luego le entregué el libro.

-Te he notado desaparecida por estos lares desde hace tiempo, Bella – comentó mientras registraba el ingreso del libro en la computadora.

-Sí, he estado ocupada, ya sabes. Me ha surgido una nueva propuesta de trabajo y otras cuestiones.

-Me alegro por ti – dijo genuinamente contenta – Pero cuando puedas vente y tomamos algo, para ponernos al día – ofreció.

-Claro, apenas pueda te llamo – confirmé, y luego miré la hora – ahora tengo que marcharme, tengo miles de cosas que hacer, y trabajo que adelantar.

-Claro, no te quito más tiempo, fue un gusto volver a verte – me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo mismo digo Kate, nos vemos – dejé la biblioteca y me alejé trotando suavemente hacia mi departamento.

Me duché para quitarme todo el calor corporal y me recosté a ver TV hasta que Emmett pasara por aquí.

_Un sonido sordo, grave y estruendoso resonó en mis oídos, provocando que mis ojos parpadearan abiertos. Desde la posición en que me encontraba podía afirmar que estaba sobre mi cama, boca arriba. Miré hacia mi izquierda y divisé el broncíneo cabello de mi amado Edward, que aún dormía de costado, con la espalda hacia mí. Extendí la mano para acariciar su cabello y le susurré un buenos días, pero no se inmutó. Pensé en que quizás había regresado tarde la noche anterior, a causa de la bendita investigación, por lo que decidí dejarlo descansar._

_Una fría brisa recorrió la habitación y con un ligero estremecimiento de frío supe que estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas. A mi alrededor, cientos de verdes billetes revolotearon movidos por el viento. Los miré extrañada. Quise moverme, y un sonido crujiente respondió a mis movimientos. Apreté la mano que descansaba sobre las sábanas, y ésta se cerró en torno a unos billetes. Les eché una ojeada y eran tres verdes de 100 dólares. No podía creer, pero me senté en la cama y me maravillé. Esparcidos por toda la habitación, miles y miles de dólares danzaban excitados por el viento. _

_Con un brazo moví a Edward._

_-¡Amor, tienes que ver esto! – No se movió - ¡Edward, despierta, no podrás creerlo! – Edward rodó de lado hasta quedar boca arriba, pero sin abrir los ojos. Le sonreí y lo besé en los labios, pero me alejé al momento. Estaban fríos. Él estaba helado – Edward – susurré con voz temblorosa - ¡Edward! – Lo moví bruscamente, temiendo lo peor, y comencé a sollozar – Por favor, despierta – murmuré mientras tomaba su pulso. Nada._

_Bajé la mirada a su marmóreo pecho, y algo llamó mi atención. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Justo debajo de su pectoral izquierdo, la marca de una entrada de bala, con un manchón de sangre que comenzaba a expandirse._

_-¡Edward! – grité mientras la brillante sangre escarlata bajaba en la forma de un morboso hilo. Tomé la sábana con intenciones de detener el sangrado, sin importarme dejarme al descubierto. Pero justo cuando estaba por cortar un pedazo, algo más llamó mi atención. Sobre el piso estaban tiradas Alice y Rose, con el pequeño Alec. Inmediatamente supe que estaban muertos, incluso antes de notar los charcos de sangre que rodeaban sus cabezas. _

_Quise vomitar, por lo que me levanté rápido hacia el baño. La escena que me encontré fue peor. Mamá, papá, Leah y Seth, todos amontonados como carroñas en la bañera, llena de sangre. Sin poder evitarlo vomité en el lavabo y, luego de enjuagarme decidí llamar a la policía, pero en la cocina, a la altura del teléfono, en el piso estaba Benjamín abrazado a Félix como si fuese su tabla de salvación en un rojo mar de sangre._

_Intenté gritar por ayuda, pero tenía la garganta cerrada a causa de las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por mi rostro. _

_Escuché pasos por el corredor y supe que alguien venía a socorrerme. La puerta se abrió y entró James, sangrando por la cabeza y con el pecho atravesado por una puñalada, tal cual lo había encontrado. Y entonces, habló._

_-Bella, tienes que detener esto cuanto antes – jadeó, sujetándose su corazón. – Acabaron conmigo, y no dudarán en acabar con cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. – Vomitó sangre – Si no cuidas a los que amas, poco a poco morirán – volvió a jadear – y después, seguirás tú – me señaló y yo bajé la mirada por mi pecho desnudo hasta mi estómago, donde dos huecos comenzaban a sangrar. _

_Me sentí desfallecer. Comencé a trastabillar hasta llegar a mi cama en donde me recosté en el pecho de mi Edward, frío como el hielo. Quise llorar, pero no tenía fuerzas. James se me acercó y comenzó a moverme._

_-Bella, no te dejes ir, Bella, ¡Bella!_

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Despierta, mujer, solo es un sueño! – abrí los ojos de repente, y me incorporé asustada.

Había sido un sueño, una mala pasada de mi jodida mente que quería asustarme. O advertirme… me volví hacia la persona que me había despertado. Emmett se me acercaba con un vaso de agua y unas píldoras. Me las extendió y las tomé sin rechistar, pues la cabeza me estaba matando.

-¿Estás mejor? – me preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a mí. Asentí no del todo segura, al mismo tiempo que me limpiaba una ligera capa de sudor que había aparecido en mi frente.

-Lo siento, tuve una pesadilla.

-Me di cuenta – bufó - ¿Tan mala fue? ¡Estuve casi un minuto entero intentando despertarte!

-Fue terrible – admití mientras sacudía la cabeza - ¿Cómo entraste?

-Eso es algo que quiero discutir contigo, Bella. ¿Cómo es posible que dejes la puerta sin llave? Es totalmente inseguro.

-¿Eres algo de Edward Cullen? porque eres igual de fastidioso con la seguridad como él.

-Pues sí, cualquiera se pondría fastidioso si hasta hace una semana tu vecino vivía.

Me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-Eso fue insensible – murmuré con voz gélida.

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero ¿acaso no me contaste que fuiste atacada? – Se disculpó – prométeme que cerrarás la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – acepté a regañadientes.

-Bien, cuéntame eso. ¿Qué sucedió?

Pasé a relatarle los hechos de cabo a rabo. La historia comenzaba a cansarme de tantas veces que la había contado, pero era algo que debía hacer para que Emmett pudiera hacer bien su trabajo.

-Entonces, ¿estás diciéndome que ese papel con la clave del banco se encuentra en alguna parte de tu apartamento? – preguntó una vez que hube terminado. Había decidido evitar comentarle que había encontrado el papel.

-Así es, o por lo menos, es lo que estos tipos dijeron.

-Bueno, tendremos que decirle a Edward que organice una búsqueda.

-Ya revisaron todo, pero no lo encontraron – murmuré desviando la mirada. No se me daba bien mentir.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó, algo extrañado por mi actitud.

-Estoy bien, Emmett. Solo quiero que esto termine.

-Terminará, lo prometo – dijo solemnemente, pero aún con desconfianza en la voz. Se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta – Tengo que irme, hay varios puntos sobre los que quiero averiguar, pero si sabes algo, no dudes en llamarme Bella, para eso estoy – dijo con la intención explícita en un apretón de manos. Él sabía que yo sabía algo.

Lo despedí y volví a recostarme. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza pero no podía sacar de mi mente el mal sueño. Ver a mi familia, a mis amigas, a Edward, a mí misma… muertos… Rodeada de tanto dinero… reprimí un escalofrío. Eso tenía un significado oculto, es evidente. ¿Acaso mi subconsciente me estaba indicando que todos moriríamos a causa de la abultada cuenta bancaria de mi ex novio? En mi sueño, James había dado a entender algo así, pero me negaba a creer que podía ser cierto.

Aún así y todo, James había sido asesinado a causa del dinero, y su misteriosa ex esposa también, dejándome solo a mí como titular de la cuenta.

Esto era una maldita fiesta de locos.

* * *

EDWARD POV:

-¿Cómo que liberada? – Exclamé furibundo - ¡Explícate Embry!

-Edward, vino su abogado con una orden de dejarla ir, ya no podíamos retenerla por más tiempo, tuve que…

-¡Tuviste que avisarme antes de hacer cualquier movimiento! – Espeté - ¡Mierda, Embry, conoces el protocolo! – reté a un nuevo agente, recientemente incorporado al equipo.

-Edward, relájate, no podría haber hecho más – intentó calmarme Riley – No te preocupes, tenemos sus datos, su ADN, sus huellas y su confesión.

-Pero ella se llevó algo que nosotros no tenemos, Riley – presioné – Ella sabe dónde está el puto cuchillo, y si no lo encontramos, perderemos el caso, ¿no lo comprendes?

-Conseguiremos ese cuchillo, Edward – palmeó mi espalda mientras con un ademán le indicaba a Embry que se retirara. Cuando nos dejó solos, me dejé caer en la silla.

-Ese Preston nos está traicionando, lo sé. Tenemos que encontrarlo, seguro está detrás de esto – murmuré con bronca.

-También lo siento, pero no podemos hacer más que eso – suspiró Riley – ¿Has encontrado algo de los casos abiertos?

-Nada – jalé mi cabello – me he pasado las últimas cuatro horas revisando los archivos, y ahora lo único que deseo es regresar a casa, darme un baño y correr a ver a Bella. No he tenido noticias suyas en todo el día.

-Entonces hazlo, Edward. Nadie está pagándote las horas extras, así que aprovéchalas para estar junto a ella. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Espero que bien – bufé, cerrando mi portafolio y tomando mi chaqueta - ¿Podrías encargarte de cerrar? – le pedí.

-Claro, Ed, ve tranquilo.

-Gracias Riley, lo aprecio. – me monté en mi coche y manejé camino a casa.

Al llegar, tomé una ducha y me alisté para ver a Bella. Realmente la perspectiva de estar con mi novia me tranquilizaba.

Monté mi coche y llegué al departamento de Bella en menos de diez minutos. Caminé hacia su puerta y la escuché cantar por encima del sonido de la música. Llamé a la puerta y su voz calló.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó.

-Soy Edward, amor – avisé, e inmediatamente abrió la puerta. Su rostro me recibió feliz, y su boca me saludó con emoción incluso antes que tuviera tiempo de entrar.

Pasó sus brazos por mi cuello mientras me dejaba besar y la alcé, pegándola a mi cuerpo. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y la aprisioné contra la pared.

-Te extrañé – susurró ella mientras besaba su cuello, dándole tiempo a recuperar su respiración.

-Yo más – retomé a su boca mientras apretaba su cintura con lujuria. Jadeó en respuesta y se pegó más a mí.

-¿Cansado? – susurró.

-No mucho.

-¿No tienes ganas de hablar? – preguntó divertida.

-Prefiero hacer otra cosa – respondí tirando de su labio inferior suavemente.

Esta mujer me ponía, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar. Casi inconscientemente, me refregué contra ella en un intento de apagar un poco el fuego que pugnaba por salir de mí.

-Edward… - gimió en mi boca, consiguiendo que mi muy despierta erección palpitara dolorosamente.

-Bella, deberíamos parar… quiero que pase todo este conflicto para poder disfrutarte en tranquilidad - me alejé de ella a regañadientes, recargándome en la pared.

-Vaya, me dejé llevar – susurró ella y volteé a verla. Estaba adorablemente sonrojada y había bajado la mirada. Me acerqué a ella y, tomándola por la barbilla, la obligué a mirarme.

-Me encanta que te dejes llevar – murmuré mientras la besaba suavemente, ganándome un estremecimiento por su parte - ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Tranquilo – susurró con los ojos cerrados – te extrañé mucho – repitió.

-No te imaginas cuánto yo a ti – le di un corto beso en los labios y la tomé de la mano, caminando hacia el sofá - ¿Qué hacías?

-Tratando de poner algo de orden, tengo mi casa un poco descuidada desde hace una semana – comentó con un guiño de ojos. Reí por la coincidencia y le comenté:

-¿Sabes? Me pasa lo mismo, quizás si tuviéramos solo una casa que cuidar sería más fácil, ¿cierto? – se quedó mirándome con los ojos abiertos. ¿Qué había dicho mal? Repasé mis palabras anteriores. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-¿Qué dijiste? – cerré los ojos y tragué audiblemente. Bien, el primer paso ya estaba dado, solo me quedaba lanzarme y aprovechar que estaba de buenas.

-Pues, eso. Si viviéramos juntos, no tendrías que preocuparte de descuidar la limpieza. Tengo una amable señora que lo hace por mí – me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Edward, no sé si lo entendí bien pero… ¿me acabas de ofrecer vivir contigo?

-Así es – reafirmé mi respuesta con un asentimiento – Sé que llevamos juntos una semana, pero estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti y…

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mí, Edward? – preguntó acercándose suavemente.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Creo que eres la mujer más dulce, especial, intensa, sexy, inteligente, valiente, hermosa y cálida que alguna vez haya pisado este planeta. Creo que es increíble que te hayas fijado en mí de entre todas las personas que te cruzas día a día, y tengo que confesar que duermo solo para soñar contigo, con la noche como testigo. Y juro que no te miento cuando te digo que todo el amor que siento por ti es de verdad. – sus ojos se transformaron en líquido desbordante de dulzura con mis palabras. – te amo sin importar lo que la historia decida, tanto si eres culpable, como si no. Créeme que por ti daría la vida, no lo dudes… y lo más importante, mi amor, es que yo nunca jamás te lastimaría. Preferiría hacerme daño a mí mismo antes de hacerte sufrir.

-¿Entonces…? – dijo con la voz rota en un sollozo.

-Te amo – solté – Te amo más que a mi propia vida.

Saltó a mis brazos ni bien terminé de confesarlo, y atacó mi boca en un beso dulce, tierno, cargado de sentimientos.

-Edward, te amo también – susurró con su boca pegada a la mía – Te amo intensamente, y no sé como hacer para evitarlo.

-No lo hagas – le rogué, volviendo a sus labios.

Bella Pov:

Terminamos recostados en el sofá. No había lujuria en nuestros besos, solo una mutua transferencia de amor. La sensación de sentirse amada es demasiado intensa, imposible de dejar de lado una vez que la viviste en carne propia.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó acariciando mi pelo.

-¿Sobre?

-Múdate conmigo. Estarás más cerca de tu trabajo, e incluso entra la señora Gardiner, si no quieres dejarla – me ofreció.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, amor – besé su mejilla – Pero me gustaría pensarlo un poco.

-Tómate tu tiempo – murmuró él besándome ahora en los labios.

-De acuerdo – acepté su boca en un profundo beso.

Me separé de él de repente y, pegando su frente a la mía, susurré:

-Acepto – volví a besarlo, esta vez enganchando mis piernas en su cadera. Él aferró sus manos a mi trasero, pegándome a su creciente erección.

Caminando conmigo a cuestas se encaminó hacia mi dormitorio hasta llegar a mi cama, donde me depositó con suavidad, posicionándose arriba mío. Despegó nuevamente su boca de la mía y mi miró fijamente.

-No vamos a hacer nada, ¿no? – pregunté resignada y él negó entre divertido y resignado, mirando con disculpa a mi desilusionado rostro. Bajé la mirada hacia su despierto amigo por segunda vez en la noche, y reí alejándome un poco. – En fin, tú te lo pierdes.

* * *

_Bella descubrió la cuenta.. qué creen que hará? le dirá la verdad a Edward o se la guardará para ella misma?_

_Hoy estoy actualizando antes que de costumbre porque me estoy yendo al campo y ahí tengo poca señal de internet. Voy a tratar de actualizar delsde el celular mañana, pero no prometo nada!_

_Muchisimas gracias a los comentarios chicas! _

_Lily Len: Aquí está el próximo capítulo, poco a poco veremos qué pinta Benjamín en todo. Muchisimas gracias por comentar linda, espero que este capi sea también de tu agrado! :)_

_A los otros respondí por PM :)_

_Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y Follows! Gracias por daarle una oportunidad a esta historia y por leerme! _

_Si les gustó el capítulo porfa dejénme un review. _

_Nos leemos pronto,_

_Pekis :)_


	19. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18:**

Bella POV:

No sé bien en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos. Solo recuerdo estar viendo Toy Story 3 en mi TV, y luego la luz del sol a través de la ventana dando de lleno en mis ojos somnolientos. Giré el rostro y vi a un impasible Edward sumido en la profundidad de un muy merecido sueño y me apenó despertarlo, así que sigilosamente me levanté y me metí al baño.

Luego de una rápida ducha me vestí con una falda tiro alto negra y una camisita rosa con mis tacones para ir a trabajar y me encaminé a la cocina.

No tenía mucha hambre, por lo que apenas me preparé un café y le serví su comida a Félix, que había despertado hace unos minutos y ya me estaba mirando con ojitos.

-Últimamente te tengo bastante descuidado, ¿cierto? – le susurré, acariciando su cabecita mientras él disfrutaba de los trocitos de carne. Los miré medio asqueada y tomé la caja - ¡Mucho más delicioso, receta renovada! – bufé divertida - ¿Acaso los prueban antes de lanzarlos al mercado? – Félix ladró apenas, como queriendo decir que así era.

-Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio – murmuró una sensual voz a mis espaldas, y me incorporé para saludar a mi novio.

-Buenos días, Edward – lo besé, suavemente sobre la comisura de sus labios.

-Mmm, buenos días mi amor – murmuró reteniéndome en sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello - ¿Ya sales? , tan temprano...

-Sí, Jacob se va de viaje y aún no sé exactamente qué pretende que haga hasta que él regrese.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensa salir? – preguntó, besando mi nariz y separándose, para buscar una taza.

-No lo sé exactamente, me dio a entender que será el tiempo que el requiera, pero me dijo que estaría a cargo hasta su retorno – tomé asiento junto a él - ¿Tú debes ir a trabajar hoy? – pregunté tomando su mano.

-Lamentablemente si – respondió con una mueca – pero no podemos avanzar en nada hasta encontrar más pistas. Es uno de esos casos en el que el asesino parece haberse esfumado. Tuvimos que liberar a nuestra sospechosa ayer. Su declaración no basta para cerrar el caso, necesitamos pruebas y ella no está dispuesta a darlas – abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿La liberaron?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, haré lo que sea para atrapar al culpable Bells – besó mis labios suavemente y no pude evitar sonreír sobre su boca.

-Sé que lo harás – respondí y me levanté a buscar mis cosas. Mientras recogía mi bolso, recordé que había decidido visitar a Benjamín esta misma tarde. Se lo comenté a Edward y lo ví congelarse en su asiento.

-Eh, no creo que sea una buena idea Bella – dijo incorporándose.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté confusa.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando te hicimos la entrevista en la comisaría junto a Emmett? – asentí sin comprender – Bueno, te mencionamos entonces que habíamos averiguado un par de cosas del pasado de Stuart.

-Sí, recuerdo eso. Estaba casado y había tenido un… hijo. – algo extraño se me cruzó por la cabeza, pero lo descarté. ¿Qué posibilidades habían de que él…?

-Sí, resulta que ese niño, hijo de Stuart y Megan Collins es Benjamín – jadeé en sorpresa.

Mientras más lo pensaba, parecía que el destino se estaba riendo de nosotros. Había estado tan cerca del hijo de mi ex… diablos, incluso lo había abrazado, había reído con él…

-Entonces con más razón quiero ir a verlo – dije con seguridad – además, quisiera ver qué puedo hacer por ellos. Ese hogar depende del estado, pero no tiene a nadie como responsable.

-Es una buena idea, ¿piensas ofrecerte para administrarlo? – preguntó Edward tomando su chaqueta y la mía y abriendo el apartamento. Me dejó salir primero y luego salió él, cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Pues sí, me sobra mucho tiempo por las tardes y sería lindo invertirlo en el hogar, aunque no me paguen por ello.

-Que lindo de tu parte – me felicitó mi novio, abrazándome por la cintura mientras caminábamos a su coche. Cuando llegamos me abrió la puerta de copiloto invitándome a entrar y luego la cerró por mí. Lo observé dar la vuelta hacia su puerta y una vez que estuvo dentro, le pregunté:

-¿Alguna vez me dejarás conducirlo? – rió con ganas y aceleró, pero no respondió – supongo que eso es un no… - volvió a reir.

-Es un "déjame pensarlo" - esta vez fui yo la que rió con ganas.

-Ustedes, los hombres, aman a sus coches más que a sus propios hijos – bromeé.

-Bueno, por ahora no tengo hijos, así que deja que lo ame en paz, ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no dije nada – reí en derrota.

-¿Cuándo iremos a visitar a tus padres?

-Bueno, podríamos ir mañana, si es que no tenemos planes por la tarde. Es solo una hora en coche, podríamos ir a almorzar y volver a última hora.

-Suena como un plan – sonreí. Al menos mi actual novio estaba interesado en mi familia.

Bajamos cuando estacionó en la puerta de mi trabajo.

-Te buscaré en el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me aproximaba a él. Pegó nuestros cuerpos y beso mi frente, para luego ir bajando de a poco, apenas rozando sus labios por mi nariz hasta llegar a mi boca. Atrapó mis labios en un beso hambriento y sólo se separó cuando nuestra respiración no daba para más.

-¿Y eso? – pregunté, casi jadeando.

-Ya te extraño – dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me estiré a besarlo suavemente, un beso corto y rápido y le sonreí.

-Ve, porque ambos llegaremos tarde y tenemos que marcar tarjeta – me separé de él y le lancé un beso mientras atravesaba las puertas automáticas del gran edificio. Lo observé montarse a su coche y alejarse por las atestadas calles de D.C.

En el camino me crucé con Ana, la secretaria.

-Bella, el jefe manda a decir que en tu oficina está todo lo que necesitas mientras él está lejos. Saldrá esta noche, pero no se sabe cuándo volverá.

-Oh, de acuerdo – acepté, y me dirigí a mi oficina.

Efectivamente, sobre mi escritorio había varias carpetas y una nota escrita por Jake, que repetí básicamente lo mismo que me había dicho Ana.

Me senté a adelantar algo, mientras esperaba con ansias la hora del almuerzo para volver a ver a Edward. A media mañana sonó el teléfono de la oficina.

-Bella Swan – respondí, activando el altavoz.

-Bella, tienes una reunión en diez minutos con una agencia constructora, "Rascacielos".

-Oh, Jacob no me avisó nada al respeto, no sabía que ahora trabajábamos con otra empresa – respondí confundida.

-Sí, al parecer se incorpora a la nuestra. La reunión fue solicitada recién, es de extrema importancia.

-De acuerdo, Ana, gracias, ahí estaré – avisé cortando la llamada.

Mierda, no sabía nada ni de qué se trataba, pero tampoco era la primera vez que algo así se me presentaba. Ya había trabajado antes con Jacob, e incluso iba a todas las reuniones con él, así que no creía que esto sería algo diferente.

Lo que me parecía extraño era que esta empresa no me sonaba para nada. Debía de ser una nueva, que recién estaba comenzando a escalar y Jacob había visto algo de potencial, porque por lo general, la inmobiliaria trabajaba exclusivamente con una constructora llamada Gianna Inc.

De todos modos tomé mi computadora y me dirigí a la sala de juntas, donde ya estaban sentados los de la nueva constructora.

-Buenos días Señorita Swan – saludó un hombre alto, de aproximadamente cincuenta años – Mi nombre es Nicholas Ragoug, gerente de "Rascacielos" – asentí estrechando su mano – Tengo entendido que el Señor Black se encuentra de viaje, pero que usted es la responsable.

-Así es, señor Ragoug, dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – pregunté tomando asiento.

-Bueno, vengo con nuevas propuestas innovadoras que creo le gustarán. Están pensadas para la clase de inmueble que Inmobiliaria Black acostumbra vender – comenzó su discurso.

Típico, usar palabras clave para asegurar la venta: nuevo, innovador, ideal… decidí cortar antes que las palabras me mareen.

-Señor, no quisiera ser descortés, pero sería más productivo que me muestre alguna de sus ideas en lugar de describirlas, así me las imagino de mejor manera.

-Sí, tiene razón – repuso nervioso – veamos, John, pásame aquella carpeta – el aludido, un tipo flacucho, tomó la carpeta en sus manos y se la alcanzó rápidamente. En ese momento entró Ana con una bandeja con café, que entregó a todos los que estábamos en la mesa y luego se retiró.

Realmente no entendía mucho de construcciones, así que hice lo que Jacob me había indicado que hiciera, durante el primer año que trabajé para él. Asentí en silencio escuchando lo que tenían para decirme mientras ojeaba con pretendido interés los bonitos dibujos que había en la carpeta. A los quince minutos no podía tolerarlo más y le dije:

-Señor Ragoug, creo que al Señor Black le gustará muchísimo su propuesta. Lamentablemente no puedo tomar este tipo de decisiones, así que tendrá que esperar a su retorno para recibir una respuesta. De todos modos le enviaré hoy mismo por fax todo esto, para que al menos lo vaya chequeando, ¿le parece?

-Oh, sí, perfectamente Señorita Swan, muchas gracias por escucharnos.

-Fue un placer – sonreí estrechando nuevamente su mano y la de todo su equipo.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Ana volvió a entrar.

-Si me permites, Bella, ese tipo me da muy mala espina.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté realmente extrañada.

-No lo sé, creo haberlo visto en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo muy bien dónde. Además, investigué sobre la empresa. Apenas tiene una página web pero no me permite acceder a ella. No encontré sus antecedentes ni alguna obra de ellos.

-Bueno, en todo caso gracias por el consejo Ana, pero lo dejaré en manos de Jacob – dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

Volví a mi oficina y me dediqué nuevamente a los papeles que Jake me había dejado a cargo. En poco tiempo se hizo hora de salir, y bajé a esperar a Edward.

Sonreí al ver su coche doblar la esquina y me acerqué a la acera. Paró a mi lado y abrió mi puerta desde adentro.

-Lo siento amor, ¿te desocupaste hace mucho? – preguntó mientras entraba.

-Para nada, acabo de salir – le sonreí y lo miré a los ojos – Te extrañé – admití mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

-Puedo asegurarte que yo te extrañé más, princesa – murmuró mientras se acercaba a besarme, primero suave, pero luego profundamente.

Un coche tocó bocina detrás de nosotros, haciendo que debamos separarnos y Edward aceleró. En pocos minutos llegamos a mi departamento y, mientras yo ponía la mesa para almorzar, él pedía una pizza.

Nos tiramos en el sofá a hacer tiempo, esperando que llegue nuestra comida.

-Debemos dejar de pedir delivery – le repetí divertida – no es nada sano, ni para nuestro cuerpo ni para nuestro bolsillo.

-Pues, a mi cuerpo le agrada la comida chatarra, y mi bolsillo puede afrontar esos gastos – respondió Edward acariciando mi cabello con ternura - ¿Cuándo piensas venirte a casa?

-No lo sé, ¿cómo crees que reaccionen nuestras familias cuando vean que llevamos una semana en pareja y ya estamos viviendo juntos? – pregunté, con una mueca a la que él respondió con un bufido.

-Bella, no me interesa. Ellos tienen que entender. Mi familia se dió cuenta que tú eres la indicada. Jamás he llevado a nadie a vivir conmigo, y eso ya es decir mucho, princesa. Y si no me entienden, pues allá ellos, repito, no me interesa.

-Tienes razón – admití - ¿Y qué hacemos con la señora Gardiner? No puedo dejarla sola.

-Bueno, tengo una habitación extra en mi casa. O si ella lo prefiere, podemos buscarle un apartamento en el mismo edificio – ofreció Edward – Vamos, dame con el gusto, ¿quieres? Estarás más segura en mi casa, además, es como si ya viviésemos juntos, ¿no crees?

-Es cierto – reí – De acuerdo, ¿te parece la semana entrante? En esa fecha se me vence el mes del alquiler, así que podría cancelarlo definitivamente.

-De acuerdo, bebe, la semana entrante entonces – besó mi nariz y sonó el timbre – ¡Que oportuno! – bufó y luego se incorporó a recibir la pizza.

Nos sentamos a almorzar entre caricias y arrumacos, ambos bastante entusiasmados con la idea de vivir juntos, aunque yo no quisiera admitirlo.

Me ilusionaba la idea, pero al mismo tiempo me daba pánico. De todos modos, estaba decidida a intentarlo. Edward no es James, era obvio.

A la media hora Edward tenía que irse, por lo que aproveché y le pedí que de pasada me dejara en el edificio de Tribunales, donde iría a averiguar lo necesario sobre el hogar San Cristóbal. Me dejó allí con la promesa de que iría a verme a mi departamento apenas se desocupe del trabajo y luego se marchó.

Miré el edificio desde las imponentes escaleras y las subí, hacia el departamento de defensa infantil.

EDWARD POV:

Riley ingresó en mi oficina con cara de pocos amigos.

-Malas noticias: al abogado de Victoria, Cayo, dice que no nos otorgará ninguna entrevista. Que lo que Victoria haya tenido para decir ya fue dicho, y que si no tenemos más para inculparla, que dejemos de contactarla – hice una mueca.

-¿Y el juez que dice? – pregunté.

-Que la mujer es libre hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, que no podemos retenerla sin pruebas.

-Más de lo que ya sabemos – sacudí la cabeza – déjame adivinar, no nos concedió la orden de cateo, ¿cierto?

-No – dijo negando con la cabeza – dice que no hay fundamentos para tal intromisión. Y, si eso no es suficiente, prepárate a oír esto: debemos abandonar el caso, Ed. No tenemos material para seguir investigando, por lo que tendremos que declararlo Cold Case*.

-Mierda, esto no le agradará a Bella ni al jefe de Investigación Criminal Nacional, Alfred Weaber. Hasta hace poco me estuvo llamando pidiendo avances en el caso, y sé que no le agradará saber que no podemos seguir.

-Estoy seguro que entenderá, Edward. No todos los casos tienen solución…

-Sí, pero es evidente que sospecha algo – lo corté – o por lo menos eso me dio a entender.

-Supongo que tendrás que mantener tu relación oculta por ahora, entonces – dijo Riley con una mueca – no porque tenga algo malo, sino para no levantar sospechas.

-Así es – respondí contrariado.

-Lo siento de veras, Ed, no hay más que podamos hacer.

-Lo sé, gracias de todos modos Riley, fuiste de gran ayuda en el caso a diferencia de Preston.

-Por nada Edward, llámame cuando necesites ayuda en cualquier caso – me ofreció, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de mi oficina.

-De hecho – lo detuve antes que salga, girándome hacia el armario de los archivos. Tomé una carpeta y la ojeé - ¿En qué sección estas?

-En la de denuncias, ¿por qué?

-¿De verdad? – pregunté extrañado - ¿Con tanto potencial te pusieron detrás de un escritorio a anotar estúpidas declaraciones? – Riley asintió riendo.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero órdenes son órdenes – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién te puso ahí?

-El tipo que estaba antes que tú, tuve un par de encuentros nada amistosos con él y me subordinó.

-Bueno, pues yo te asciendo a mi compañero de campo. Reemplazarás a Danny, ya que no sé donde carajos se encuentra, ni en lo que anda metido – decidí, anotando en un fichero.

-Pues hasta donde sé, no marcó la tarjeta de salida ayer, y hoy no se presentó.

-Supongo que andará enfermo o algo – me encogí de hombros – en fin, recoge tus cosas, te mudas de oficina. Le diré a los muchachos que recojan las cosas de Preston.

-Gracias Edward, ahora mismo me voy a eso – dijo Riley y salió de mi oficina.

Por mi parte, tomé las llaves del depósito y salí al pasillo.

El departamento del FBI del que era parte consistía en un moderno edificio con cuatro niveles. En el primer piso tenía la sección de policiales, de donde acababa de sacar a Riley, en donde se tomaban las declaraciones y en donde estaba todo el cuerpo policial que respondía a mí. En el segundo piso estaba la sección de investigación criminal, en la que se encontraba mi oficina y la de los demás agentes, cuyo número ascendía a una decena. En el tercer piso estaba el laboratorio y la morgue, mientras que el cuarto piso era un depósito. Este erolo yo tenía acceso a él, aunque nada importante se archivaba ahí.

Entré solo a tomar una caja y volví a cerrar el cuartito, para volver a subir las escaleras hacia mi piso.

Coloqué la caja sobre mi escritorio y con algo de rabia comencé a colocar allí la carpeta con toda la información del caso Stuart, incluyendo las fichas de datos de todos los involucrados, entre las cuales estaba la de mi Bella. Tragué saliva audiblemente cuando la puse allí, pero habría sido ilegal el no ponerla.

Me dirigí hacia el laboratorio y tomé el arma, las ropas de Stuart, los resultados de las huellas dactilares y otras pruebas referentes al caso. Las metí dentro de la caja y luego la cerré con una cinta roja. Tomé un marcador y, con tristeza, escribí las palabras "Cold Case" sobre la tapa. Tomé la caja y la llevé a la sala de los Archivos, una habitación en la que guardábamos todos los casos, resueltos o no.

La dejé en un estante junto con el resto de los Cold Cases, que en realidad eran cinco más. Inevitablemente, un suspiro se me escapó al contemplarlos. No podía dejar de pensar que esos casos, por más extraños que parezcan, estaban relacionados. Solo tenía que busca la conexión entre ellos, pero hasta el momento no la encontraba.

Me alejé de esa habitación, negando con decepción, y regresé a mi oficina, a esperar que algo de acción me ayudara durante el resto de mi turno.

* * *

_Hola! Hoy capítulo doble, así que nos leemos directamente en el próximo!_

*N/A: Cold Case: caso congelado, abierto, queda sin resolver.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20:**

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería.

El avión había salido con retraso y eso ya suponía un problema para Jacob Black. Tendrían que haber despegado hace una hora y media, para llegar a Suiza en las próximas horas, pero ese retraso se aplicaba a todo lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Además, el estúpido de Preston tampoco ayudaba, constantemente moviéndose y mirando hacia todos lados como si el mundo entero supiera lo que iban a hacer.

-Si tan solo supieran – pensó Jacob ácidamente mientras paseaba su mirada por el resto de los pasajeros que intentaban dormitar mientras esperaban llegar a destino.

Él, que toda su vida se había acostumbrado a trabajar solo o con los que él consideraba profesionales, se había rebajado a depender de la cordura y el miedo que impulsaba a Daniel Preston a seguir sus pasos. El involucrarlo había sido un error, se repetía constantemente, y todo por culpa de Victoria, su perra de turno y antigua amante de James Stuart, dueño de la increíble fortuna que Black deseaba. Había conocido a Stuart por medio de Isabella, que en ese entonces trabajaba para él y con la que su potencial víctima estaba comprometida. Jacob estaba interesado amorosamente en Isabella, y Stuart era un obstáculo para él. Pero fue enorme su sorpresa cuando, al investigar sobre él, salió a la luz una importante suma de dinero, ganada gracias a un nuevo software. Inmediatamente, Black cambió su interés de Isabella hacia los miles y miles de verdes que esperaban quietos en algún banco.

No iba a ser la primera vez que robara algo, mucho menos que asesinara para conseguirlo. Porque eso era Jacob Black en esencia. Un ladrón, timador y asesino sin escrúpulos, que no temía en dejar plasmada su marca personal que lo diferenciaba de cualquier otro asesino. Él elegía sus víctimas con mucho cuidado y previa investigación, asegurándose que estaban solas sin nadie que responda por ellas. Así había sido con los dos mocosos huérfanos, que si bien no tenían tanto dinero, ese millón en su cuenta le permitió arrancar con su preciado imperio de bienes raíces. Pero su ambición no tenía límites y lo impulsó a acrecentar su riqueza. Terminó con la vida de esa anciana hace dos años, con un millón y medio en su caja fuerte, y con tres personas más de edad media con cuentas jugosas. Ningún familiar reclamó nunca sus cuerpos, estaban solos en el mundo y ahora Jacob Black velaba por su dinero.

Con el paso de los años, el moreno pudo ir amasando su propia fortuna con su reciente empresa, pero su sed de más y más poder jamás estaba completamente saciada, por lo que cuando se enteró por medio de sus investigaciones de la cuenta bancaria de James, no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Esa "pequeña cuenta" de tan solo 7 millones. Base.

Jacob Black había trazado lo que él suponía sería el plan perfecto: primero, se deshizo de Bella que, aunque hacía un trabajo importante y bien realizado en la empresa, no podía permitir que ella llegara a sospechar de él. Luego se comunicó con Victoria Vulturi, una mujer que poseía un espíritu casi tan egoísta y ambicioso como él y con la que mantenía una especie de relación. Ella estuvo encantada con la propuesta y ambos concordaron en que lograrían que James dejara a Isabella por Victoria, así ella podría averiguar todo lo necesario sobre su cuenta bancaria.

Una vez que supiera lo que necesitaba, sería cuestión de acabar con Stuart y acceder a sus millones. Nunca se imaginó que las cosas se complicarían tanto.

Victoria salió con Stuart por casi seis meses sin que Isabella lo sepa. Incluso estaban a tres meses de contraer matrimonio para cuando ella los sorprendió en la cama y terminó la relación, pero Victoria aún no conseguía sacarle nada. Finalmente, dos meses después, Stuart le habló sobre su antiguo trabajo y le mencionó una ex mujer, con la que había estado casado hasta hace un año y de la que Isabella tampoco había sabido.

Jacob hizo las averiguaciones pertinentes y elaboró todo un fichero sobre esa mujer, Megan Collins, que vivía en la calle Thompson con un niño. Supuso que no generaría ningún conflicto hasta que Victoria le informó que Stuart al fin le había confiado que poseía dinero en un banco y que las beneficiarias directas de él eran su ex esposa e Isabella Swan.

Inmediatamente Jacob mando a eliminar del plano a Megan Collins, pero permitió al pequeño Benjamín vivir, lo que significó su primer error. De este modo, todo el dinero quedaba a nombre de Isabella, pero según Stuart ella no sabía de él, por lo que si actuaban con prisa ella nunca tendría que saberlo.

_-Lo único que necesitamos es que consigas sacarle el número de la cuenta y el banco y habrás terminado con este circo, preciosa – le avisó Black una noche a Victoria, mientras se revolcaba en su cama – una vez que los tengas, tendremos el camino libre hacia el dinero, y podré comprarte casas, joyas y nos iremos los dos de viaje a donde tú quieras._

Pero ni siquiera esas promesas surtieron el efecto deseado, puesto que Victoria terminó eventualmente enamorándose de Stuart y dudando en seguir con lo que Jacob había comenzado. Jacob la presionó y presionó hasta que logró volverla a donde la quería, pero todo se fue al traste cuando, gobernada por los celos, acuchilló a Stuart antes de lo planeado.

Inmediatamente se comunicó con Black para informarle sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

_-Jake, acabo de matar a James – dijo con voz temblorosa. El moreno dio un respingo en su asiento y le espetó:_

_-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué has hecho qué?_

_-Sí, lo siento, me desesperé. Comenzó a decir que sospechaba de mí, que yo no tenía por qué saber sobre su cuenta y que jamás me daría el número. Me… - sollozó – me dijo que quería arreglar las cosas con la estúpida Swan, que él la amaba después de todo y que ella sabía el número de cuenta, que él lo escondió allí y solo ella lo tendrá. Yo… entré en pánico Jake, él no me ama y…_

_-¡Eres una estúpida! – Vociferó Jacob desde el otro lado del auricular - ¡Por supuesto que no te amaba, solo te quería para follar! Y ahora has arruinado mi plan, maldita perra. ¿Cómo se supone que conseguiré el dinero? _

_-Bueno, aún queda Isabella, podríamos extorsionarla… - sugirió temerosa, intentando aplacar al moreno._

_-Sí, lo sé – trató de respirar – pero ahora tengo que ocuparme de no levantar sospechas. Harás lo que te indique, si quieres salvar ese bonito culo que tienes… pero tendremos que rebajarnos a chantajear a tu amiguito el poli._

De esa manera, Black le indicó como proceder. En primer lugar, tendría que llamar a Daniel Preston. Este policía trabajaba en el departamento de investigación criminal del FBI y le debía un enorme favor. Anteriormente se había visto implicado en un caso de prostitución y había solicitado ayuda a Victoria, que lo había derivado a su vez a Jacob. Era hora de cobrar el favor. Le pidió que por cualquier motivo mantuviera a Victoria y a él mismo alejados de cualquier investigación sobre el caso Stuart, y que si todo salía bien, él recibiría algo de compensación monetaria por las molestias tomadas.

Por supuesto, Preston aceptó. A pesar de que quería mantenerse al margen de los negocios turbios, nunca podría haberle dicho que no a Jacob Black. Conocía su sangre fría.

A pesar de las complicaciones, el plan aún se mantenía firme. Solo tenía que lograr inculpar a Isabella para que no se le permita cobrar el dinero, y él tendría vía libre para apropiarse de todo. Pero faltaba que el jefe del departamento, Edward Cullen, se viera cautivado por la inocencia y dulzura desinteresada de Bella Swan para tirar por la borda sus planes. El detective puso mucho empeño en demostrar la inocencia de su amada, incluso le consiguió un abogado, pero jamás sacó a relucir su relación para no comprometer el caso.

Buscó el código de la cuenta en el departamento de Isabella, tan como James lo había indicado, pero solo consiguió perder a uno de sus más preciados agentes. Por suerte, su investigador personal, Nicholas Ragoug se encargó de rastrear la computadora de la chica y consiguió el banco donde estaba el dinero, así que inmediatamente se había montado al avión para intentar por todos los medios posibles conseguir ese dinero.

¡Ah! Si tan solo las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera… pero ya no había otro remedio. Para conseguir lo que él tanto ansiaba iba a tener que sacrificar muchas vidas, pero valía la pena. Cuando regresara a D.C. se encargaría de acabar con Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan él mismo, para evitar futuras complicaciones.

Apenas aterrizó el avión, Danny y Jacob se subieron a la limosina previamente arrendada y se marcharon a un hotel en el que Ana, su eficiente secretaria, había reservado una habitación.

Una vez establecidos, Jacob llamó a su investigador privado.

-Nicholas Ragoug – saludó con voz ronca.

-Espero que me tengas algo jugoso – fue lo que dijo Jacob, con ansiedad.

-Lamento decepcionarte – respondió con nerviosismo el otro hombre – Conseguí la dirección, pero no me permiten acceder a la cuenta de Isabella sin el número de cuenta o su presencia.

-Tienes exactamente tres días para averiguarlo, entonces – respondió Jacob intentando no perder la calma.

-¿No sería más fácil traer a la chica, jefe?

-No, quiero mantenerla alejada de esto. Cuanto menos sepa, mejor.

-De acuerdo, pero será difícil – aceptó a regañadientes.

-Para eso te pago una fortuna Ragoug, deja de mariconear. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué te ha parecido la muchacha?

-Pues muy eficiente señor. Me ha tratado tal como debería, sin dar muchos detalles ni una respuesta alentadora. Me dio a entender que usted me daría la respuesta final. Creo que ha hecho un buen trabajo entrenándola hace un año.

-Por supuesto que lo hice, Ragoug. Siempre hago bien las cosas – dijo Black con un deje de orgullo en la voz – Ahora vete a hacer tu trabajo. Tres días, no tienes más. Al cabo de ese tiempo, si no lo tienes, quiero a Isabella aquí.

-Comprendido jefe, lo prometo.

Jacob cortó la comunicación y se recostó en la cama. Si el inepto de Ragoug no conseguía el número de cuenta, iba a tener que traer a Isabella y, una vez que consiguiera el código, acabar con ella. Solo esperaba que Cullen no se entrometiera.

Salió de su habitación con un deje de amargura en la garganta. Odiaba tener todos sus proyectos retrasados. Por lo general, solo le tomaba una semana, dos como mucho liquidar estos asuntos, pero este caso le tenía ya las pelotas llenas. Hacía casi un año que venía deseando la fortuna de Stuart, mas de siete millones le esperaban ansiosos en el banco, casi burlándose de que aún fueran inalcanzables.

Estaba en ese estado cuando se encontró con Preston en la antesala viendo televisión. Esa muestra de holgazanería le irritó sobremanera y decidió que ya era hora de terminar con el asunto.

-Preston – le llamó – te vuelves a Estados Unidos, no me haces falta aquí.

-Pero Jake… - murmuró.

-No, he dicho que te vuelves. Deja de importunarme, ¿quieres? – le cortó con desdén.

Preston apretó los labios y tomó sus cosas. Salió del hotel con paso apresurado, se montó en un taxi y se dirigió al aeropuerto para coger el primer avión que lo llevara de vuelta a casa.

Jacob volvió a tomar el teléfono y esta vez marcó a otro número.

-Habla Jacob Black – dijo a la bocina – Daniel Preston está viajando a Estados Unidos en este momento. Quiero que lo recojas del aeropuerto y lo lleves a un lugar alejado – escuchó la respuesta por el auricular y asintió – Ahí está perfecto. Ya sabes que hacer.

Colgó y volvió a su habitación a recuperarse del viaje, en espera de su próximo movimiento.

Danny Preston no sabía que más hacer. Había intentado por todos los medios satisfacer a Jacob y Victoria, incluso traicionó a su amigo y colega para cumplir con sus caprichos, pero nada parecía suficiente.

Había volado hasta Suiza y regresado en un lapso de tiempo muy corto para que su cuerpo pudiera tolerarlo, y solo quería llegar a casa y relajarse.

Se sorprendió cuando, al bajarse del avión, un tipo enorme como un armario lo esperaba. Sin saber por qué, Preston se estremeció. Este hombre trajeado impecablemente le daba un mal augurio, pero lo siguió de todos modos. Se metieron en un coche y se alejaron del tumulto de gente. Después de casi dos horas, llegaron a una ruta desierta de D.C. , donde ellos eran los únicos que se lograban percibir a un kilómetro de distancia, toda rodeada de un bosque de pinos.

De alguna manera, Danny sabía que era su fin. Había estado jugando con el enemigo durante mucho tiempo, y él sabía que no era indispensable en este juego macabro. El tipo que conducía se bajó del coche y le indicó que lo siguiera. Danny le hizo caso y lo siguió por un sendero. Cuando se habían alejado casi medio kilómetro, el tipo hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que él avanzara solo.

-Corre – dijo con voz ronca.

Danny sin dudarlo, corrió. Iba a intentar escapar, aunque sea lo último que haga. No había avanzado ni diez metros cuando dos balazos, uno detrás de otro, le perforaron la espalda a la altura del corazón. Los casquillos volaron y se perdieron entre el follaje.

El cuerpo sin vida de Danny quedó tirado en medio de la hojarasca seca. El tipo ni se molestó en cubrirlo. Volvió a su coche y se alejó del lugar, hacia la ciudad.

Jacob sintió su móvil sonar. Se estiró para cogerlo y lo primero que escuchó fue:

-Todo terminado, jefe. El detective no causará más problemas. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Descansen, muchachos – respondió desganado – Tienen tres días de tranquilidad hasta que Ragoug me confirme un par de cositas. En ese lapso de tiempo, estaré comunicando con ustedes.

La comunicación se cortó.

Lo que había que esperarse era simple:

Una vez que tuviera en sus manos el código de la cuenta de Stuart, se encargaría de transferirlo a la suya. Si, al regresar a casa, Cullen había parado de tocarle las pelotas, dejaría en paz a ambos. Cuanta mayor paz aparentara, menos implicado se encontraría.

Por otro lado, el niño, Benjamín Collins, era harina de otro costal. Tendría que seguir de cerca sus pasos, puesto que estaba siendo vigilado.

Bufó exasperado. Las cosas habrían salido diferentes si se hubiera hecho cargo él mismo desde un principio.

Como dicen, si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo.

* * *

_¿Sorpresa? jajaja al fin sabemos el verdadero cabecilla de todo el asesinato, y los papeles que juega cada uno de los involucrados en el conflicto.._

_¿Qué opinan? Me dejan un comentario, ¿por favor? _

_Bueno, hoy hubo actualizacion doble porque estoy lejos de cualquier lugar civilizado y no tengo nada de señal, ni de internet ni del celular, así que tampoco puedo actualizar por ahí. Aprovechando una escapada a una estación de servicios con Wifi les dejo los capis, y trataré de actualizar siempre que sea posible, aunque a partir de ahora y hasta el domingo no prometo responder los comentarios :( de todos modos no dejen de mandarlos por favor!_

_Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a las Diosas Sexis Cubiertas de chocolate que me dejaron los hermosos comentarios para los capítulos anteriores. De verdad, las quiero! ya les contesté a algunas por PM._

_Lily Len: Esperemos que Bella se dé cuenta de que está cometiendo un error al no contarle sobre la cuenta a Edward.. te agradezco por comentar y seguir leyéndome! un beso grande para ti!_

_Gracias también a los que me agregaron como alerta y favorito... Bienvenidos!_

_Ya saben, déjenme un comentario para saber qué tal, les dejo un beso enorme!_

_Pekis :)_


	21. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20:**

Bella POV:

Después de subir las interminables escaleras de Tribunales, recorrí con impaciencia los pasillos largos y fríos del lugar en busca de la oficina a la que tenía que entrar. Revisé todo el primer piso y no encontré nada, así que me encaminé por otro tramo de escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

-¿Acaso no conocen los ascensores? – murmuré para mí misma mientras terminaba los últimos escalones. Volví a recorrer el recinto hasta que encontré la dichosa oficina. El cartel, en letras algo descoloridas, rezaba Secretaría Estatal de Defensa al menor.

Entré y me recibió una recepcionista con el rostro un tanto agotado, como si hubiera estado allí todo el día y no tuviera ganas de atender ni una persona más.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – preguntó intentando parecer amable.

-Quisiera hacer algunas observaciones sobre los hogares de niños en situaciones de riesgo de la ciudad.

-Tendría que hablar con la abogada que se encarga de llevar esos temas, la Dra. Cooper, está ocupada en este momento, pero si puede esperarla, la atenderá en unos minutos.

-Sí, esperaré, muchas gracias – me retiré hacia un sector donde había unos sillones mullidos que prácticamente clamaban mi presencia. Estaba bastante cansada, además, tenía los pies reventados por los tacones que usaba para trabajar.

Al cabo de 20 minutos, un hombre salió de una puerta interna hacia la salita en donde yo estaba, y la recepcionista me indicó ingresar por ahí. Me levanté al momento y toqué la puerta antes de pasar.

-Adelante – me invitó una voz de mujer.

-Buenas tardes doctora – saludé mientras ésta me regalaba una sonrisa un tanto cansada y me indicaba pasar a sentarme – Soy Isabella Swan, quería pedirle algo de su tiempo para consultarle algunas cosas sobre los hogares de niños que usted supervisa, si es posible.

-Pues me temo que no cuenta con la suficiente autoridad para ello, Señorita Swan.

-Lo sé, es que hace unos días me pasé por el Hogar San Cristóbal y el trato de la encargada para con los niños me dejó un tanto… incómoda – dije sin encontrar la palabra correcta.

-¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó extrañada.

-A su manera de manejar las cosas – traté de explicarme – no la juzgo, puesto que es una tarea muy valiente hacerse cargo de esas cosas, pero no creo que las palizas sean el mejor remedio ante esas situaciones. Se supone que son niños sacados de sus hogares por situaciones de riesgo, ya sea violencia familiar o abuso sexual, asique en mi opinión, habría que buscar otros métodos. – la doctora se giró con el seño fruncido y comenzó a hojear unas carpetas que sacó de un armario.

-Veamos… Hogar San Cristóbal, ¿me dijo? – No esperó mi respuesta – Bien, aquí dice que el hogar es llevado adelante por Marcela Pacheco, que se encarga de las cuentas y demás… Es la única a cargo – murmuró para sí misma, sorprendida.

-Así es, por lo que yo me ofrezco para ayudarla. Soy licenciada en administración, así que podré ayudar en cuanto a organización, permisos, subvenciones… y lo haría gratis – añadí – puedo dejarle mi currículum.

-Pues esa es una oferta muy tentadora debo admitir, Señorita Swan. ¿Tiene algún interés especial en este hogar?

-Tal vez – admití bajando la cabeza – hay un niño en particular que se ganó mi corazón hace unos días. Gracias a él conocí ese Hogar, así que pensé: ¿Por qué no? Tengo todas mis tardes libres, y estaría encantada en…

-Bueno señorita Swan, agradezco de corazón su interés, y también su oferta. Déjeme su currículum y lo evaluaré, así como también me daré una vuelta por el hogar para hacer un relevamiento de la situación. – se levantó de su asiento para guardar la carpeta nuevamente en el armario donde estaba – El proceso puede tardar un par de semanas, a lo sumo tres, pero apenas tenga una respuesta, ya sea por sí o por no, le estaré comunicando.

-Se lo agradezco mucho – me despedí estrechando su mano.

Me fui de Tribunales con algo de esperanza y en la calle me tomé un taxi con intenciones de ir al hogar. Le indiqué la dirección y en quince minutos estuve allí.

Lo primero que noté fueron varios niños y niñas jugando animadamente, aunque sus ropas dejaban mucho que desear.

Mi teléfono sonó y, luego de una encarnizada lucha con mi bolso, que al final terminó cayendo al suelo derramando todo su contenido, pude sacarlo y contestar.

-¿Diga? – dije un tanto agitada, mientras me apresuraba a guardar las cosas nuevamente.

-¿Hi…hija es un mal momento? Puedo llamar luego de que tu y Edward…

-¿Qué? – pregunté sin entender nada, pero después abrí los ojos con sorpresa, comprendiendo - ¡Oh, no! nada que ver mamá, estoy en la calle y no encontraba mi teléfono, no estaba…haciendo nada… - dejé la frase inconclusa.

-¡Oh, lo siento bebé, interpreté todo mal! – Rió nerviosamente - ¿Cómo estás?

-Un tanto cansada, pero todo bien – dije suspirando.

-¿Cómo va el caso de James? – preguntó cautelosamente. Ella no sabía que yo era sospechosa, mi nombre no había salido en los medios, pero si había insinuaciones que la anterior pareja estaba implicada, asique supuse que los rumores al menos le habían llegado a sus oídos.

-Marchando – me limité a contestar.

-Hija lo siento, sé que debe ser difícil para ti todo esto, menos mal que cuentas con semejante policía guapetón para saldar las penas – reí por su ocurrencia.

-Sí, Edward es de gran ayuda, mamá.

-Puedo imaginarlo – murmuró pícara y, recordando el momento anterior, me sonrojé.

-Deja de hacer volar tu imaginación, mamá. Somos chicos decentes – bromeé – oye, ¿puedo llamarte luego? Estoy en medio de algo, justo ahora.

-De acuerdo, hija, pero no me olvides.

-Jamás podría – reí – te quiero – colgué.

Mi madre y sus locas ocurrencias. ¡Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme!

Volviendo a donde me encontraba, caminé hacia el grupo de chicos que jugaba amorosamente. Una de las niñas se acercó a mí.

-Hola, eres muy bonita – me saludó.

-Muchas gracias, pero tú eres mucho más linda que yo – le sonreí - ¿Conoces a Benjamín? – le pregunté.

-Sí, pero en este momento está en penitencia – respondió, y luego se acercó a mí para hacerme una confidencia – Creo que hizo una travesura bastante mala, la señorita Marcela no lo deja salir del cuarto oscuro desde hace dos días – susurró y me quedé perpleja.

-¿De verdad? - pregunté cuando el shock inicial dio paso a furia - ¿Podrías llevarme con la Señorita Marcela?

-Claro que sí – tomó mis manos entre sus manitas sucias de tierra y me llevó hacia la oficina que ya había visitado en la anterior ocasión.

-Muchas gracias, amor – le sonreí – ahora puedes volver a jugar – besó mi mejilla y se alejó saltando.

Llamé a la puerta y me atendió la misma Señorita Marcela.

-¡Oh, usted otra vez! – Bufó – No era suficiente con su novio y ahora tengo que…

-Buenos días, Señorita – la corté - Quiero comentarle que acabo de volver de Tribunales, donde fui a hablar sobre este hogar precisamente.

-¿Cómo dice? – Preguntó histérica – ¿Y sobre qué, en particular?

-Algunos asuntillos – le resté importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, pero por el momento no he recibido ningún comunicado por parte de la doctora Cooper y soy yo la encargada del hogar…

-Hoy he hablado con la doctora, supongo que la llamará cuando concluya su turno – respondí cuidando mi tono de voz.

-Bueno, si es así, no veo el por qué de continuar nuestra charla. Tengo trabajo que hacer y…

-Marcela – me detuve un segundo – puedo tutearla, ¿no es cierto? No es demasiado mayor – la piqué con una sonrisa angelical – Acabo de recordar, ¿Dónde se encuentra Benjamín? Me gustaría saludarlo…

-Bueno, ese muchachito está ahora en detención, puesto que hace dos días me jugó una trastada y merecía un castigo.

-Imagino que un niño de esa edad no pudo haber hecho nada grave – le reproché - ¿en qué consiste el castigo?

-Eso no le compete - respondió ella con una sonrisilla – ahora, como le dije, tengo trabajo que hacer, así que permítame escoltarla a la salida.

Me dejé llevar por la vil mujer hacia afuera, pero un grito desde adentro me detuvo. Y luego, pasos corriendo en nuestra dirección.

-¡Bella! – gritó la voz tierna de Benjamín mientras corría hacia mí agitando sus bracitos - ¡Bella! Viniste por mí, ¿a que sí? – preguntó mientras saltaba a mis brazos.

Emocionada por su reacción, lo sostuve en un abrazo mientras daba un par de vueltas.

-¡Tú! – bramó Marcela - ¿Qué haces fuera? Fui terminante en…

-Bueno, dado que mi nueva mamá vino a buscarme, pensé que no haría falta estar en el cuarto oscuro… solo – dijo mi niño con suficiencia, sonando mucho mayor a lo que era.

-Eh, Benja, creo que hubo un mal entendido… - no sabía qué responderle.

-Ella no está aquí por ti, mocoso insolente – espetó Marcela, tomando un brazo de Benjamín y jalándolo lejos de mí. Ante eso, no pude menos que reaccionar con enojo.

-Escuche, déjenos un momento, ¿quiere? no tiene derecho en tratar así a la criatura. Solo le tomará un minuto – espeté y me alejé de la mano de Benja, que caminó calladito a mi lado, pero sacándole la lengua a Marcela. Esta bufó en desacuerdo, pero se alejó también, en dirección a su oficina.

Nos sentamos afuera, en un amoroso banquito bajo un árbol.

-Bella, ¿verdad que vienes a llevarme? – preguntó él cruzando sus manitas.

-Lo siento, bombón, pero aún no puedo hacer eso. Estoy en un gran embrollo del que Edward trata de sacarme, y hasta eso no podría hacer nada por ti sin que salieras perjudicado – intenté explicarle, tratando de borrar el pucherito que se había formado en su rostro.

-Pero cuando te desocupes… ¿vendrás por mí? ¿Junto a Edward? – preguntó.

-Lo prometo – dije con el corazón en la boca, incapaz de negarme a eso – Pero hasta ese momento, debes portarte bien, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que le des más razones a la Señorita Marcela para que te castigue.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo – juró apoyando su manita en su corazón. Lo tomé en un abrazo, y luego caminamos dentro del hogar.

-A propósito – dije cuando veía que Marcela se nos estaba acercando. Me agaché y le pregunté en un susurro - ¿Qué trastada te mandaste para que te mandaran al cuarto oscuro?

El rió con una risita suave y pícara.

-Tomé sus bragas de la lavadora y las colgué en un árbol – susurró – Tendrías que haber visto esas bragas, Bella. ¡Eran más grandes que mis sábanas! – rió.

Me fui del hogar con sentimientos cruzados. No veía la hora de hacerme cargo del hogar. Había muchos cambios por implementar, comenzando por deshacerme de las vestimentas raídas que llevaban los pequeños, y erradicar de una vez por todas el cuarto oscuro.

Busqué un taxi en la multitud con la sensación de ser vigilada en la nuca. Justo cuando me estaba poniendo realmente incómoda, encontré un taxi. Me subí y le dije mi dirección. A mitad de camino Edward llamó. Luego de ponerle al día con las noticias, se mostró de acuerdo conmigo con respecto al hogar.

-¿Amor? ¿Quieres ir a cenar fuera esta noche? – me ofreció justo cuando el taxi estacionaba frente a mi departamento. Sonreí.

-¿Estás pidiéndome una cita, Cullen? – reí mientras abonaba al taxista el valor de mi viaje.

-¿Acaso necesito permiso para pedirle a mi novia una cita? – preguntó simulando estar ofendido.

-¡Qué dramático eres! – volví a reir – De acuerdo, esta noche te veo.

-Pasaré por ti a las ocho – afirmó.

-No llegues tarde – susurré y colgamos.

Entre a mi departamento y saludé a Félix, que me recibió meneando su colita dorada. Me quité mis zapatos y me puse ropa de entrecasa. Apenas iba a relajarme en mi sofá cuando sonó el timbre. Tal y como me había aconsejado Edward, ahora cerraba la puerta con cerrojo, así que antes de abrirla le eché una ojeada a la mirilla. La señora Gardiner estaba en el otro lado, sosteniendo un plato cubierto por una tela. Sonreí y abrí de inmediato.

-Hola querida, pensé en pasarme por aquí a tomar un café, si no te molesto – saludó entrando a mi cocina. Dejó el plato y besó mi mejilla con cariño.

-Por supuesto abue, jamás molestas – puse la cafetera y preparé la mesa. Cuando estuvo todo listo, nos sentamos a disfrutar de la tranquilidad y de las delicias que ella preparaba.

-Ponme al día, querida. ¿Cómo anda ese guapo novio tuyo?

-Trabajando – respondí con una mueca – No deja la oficina por nada, no quiere rendirse ni aceptar que ya no hay mucho por hacer. – Ella sorbió un poco de su café.

-¿No encontraron nuevas pistas?

-Bueno, creo que yo tengo algo que posiblemente pueda ayudar, pero no sé si contárselo sería una buena idea – respondí – temo que saber eso lo meta en problemas y…

-Isabelita, te quiero mucho, como si fueras mi hija, pero creo que cometes un terrible error al ocultar lo que sea que sepas – murmuró tomando mi mano – Él busca tu bien, y estoy segura que lo que sea que tú sepas, será algo importante para el caso, amor.

-¿Tú crees, abue? – pregunté temerosa.

-Pues claro, ese chico está cegado por ti, tienes que aprender a confiar en él un poco más… ¿O acaso no te ha probado aún cuánto te ama? – preguntó dándole un pedacito de tarta a Félix.

-Bueno… recientemente me propuso ir a vivir juntos y…

-¡Oh, que bonito! – exclamó interrumpiéndome - ¿Cuánto falta para la boda? Tiene que ser pronto, mi niña, porque no quiero arrugarme mucho – sonrió por su propio chiste.

-Em, bueno, boda, lo que se dice boda, es muy pronto para hacer referencia. Apenas llevamos una semana de novios, e irnos a vivir juntos ya es de por sí demasiado apresurado… ¿No se supone que las parejas, antes de comprometerse, deben conocerse por más tiempo, conocer a las familias de cada uno, pasar más tiempo juntos…? – pregunté basándome en los argumentos que yo consideraba válidos.

-Solo son formalidades, querida – me respondió la Sra. Gardiner, con un gracioso ademán – Tom me propuso matrimonio a los tres días de ser presentados por nuestros primos, y nos casamos tres meses después – Sonrió recordando - Seguimos juntos incluso después de su muerte - suspiró.

-Pero es diferente abue, otra época, otras situaciones – volví a refutar.

-Es el mismo tipo de amor, ¿cierto? – me cortó, terminando su café – Amor a primera vista – susurró sonriendo con melancolía – Nada puede cambiar eso, Bella. Ni la época, ni las situaciones. Él te ama por sobre todo, a pesar de esas estúpidas acusaciones infundadas. Incluso está arriesgando su trabajo por ti. – palmeó mi mano.

-Tienes razón – admití algo emocionada, por primera vez mirándolo desde ese punto de vista – Supongo… supongo que es cierto lo que dices abue. En ese caso…

-En ese caso deberías proponerle matrimonio – rió encantada.

-Bueno no te prometo tal cosa, pero veré hacia donde vamos – le prometí con una sonrisa – Gracias por el consejo – dije realmente agradecida.

-Cuando quieras, mi niña – respondió incorporándose de su asiento – Esta noche me parece perfecto, pero ahora me marcho, seguro quieres prepararte con tiempo para tu galán – sonrió haciéndome un guiño.

-Gracias por la visita abue, y por la tarta – la saludé con dos besos y se marchó. Yo corrí a la ducha para ganar tiempo. Tenía apenas una hora y media para que Edward pasara por mí y quería estar realmente guapa para él.

Le apliqué un baño de crema a todo mi cuerpo, y me rasuré dos veces las piernas. Gracias a Dios me había aplicado la cera en el pubis la semana anterior, y aún no había rastros de vellos indeseables, por lo que estaba lista para todo.

Luego de la ducha, moldeé mi pelo aún en mojado para poder manipularlo a mi gusto. Me decidí por ondas naturales y maquillaje oscuro a los ojos, pero deje mis labios al natural, para que no se torne tan cargado. Elegí un bonito vestido corto, color azul oscuro, con falda de tubo y tirantes que se anudaban en la nuca, con unos zapatos de taco aguja combinados, todo cortesía de Alice.

Terminaba de ponerle algo de comida a Félix cuando la bocina de un coche sonó en la calle y supe que Edward había llegado. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, o al menos todo lo rápido que era posible por los tacones que llevaba, y salí al exterior.

Allí estaba mi novio, recostado contra la puerta de copiloto de su coche como si lucir tan sexy fuera cosa de cualquier día. Vestía una camisa blanca, sin corbata, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y unos pantalones de tono prácticamente similar a mi vestido, incluso se veían negros en la oscuridad.

-Vamos a juego – bromeé justo antes de llegar a él – Estás muy guapo - Me tomó por la cintura, me pegó a su cuerpo y justo cuando creí que iba a besarme, perfiló su nariz por el contorno de mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oído.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría a verte más hermosa de lo que eras, pero te has superado – me susurró junto a la sensible cavidad – esta noche estás increíble – un escalofrío me recorrió hasta los pies y volvió a subir para alojarse en ese recóndito lugar en mí que hasta hace unos meses no empleaba, pero que siempre reaccionaba ante la cercanía de mi novio.

-Gracias, Edward – susurré también, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello. Volví a estremecerme y él sonrió sobre mi piel.

-De acuerdo, princesa, vámonos antes de que olvide cualquier reparo y salte sobre ti en medio de la calle.

Reí por sus palabras, tratando de ocultar los nervios. Mientras me metía al coche y conducíamos por la ciudad, no pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que me provocaban los besos de Edward, y sus palabras. Me removí en mi asiento, intentando aliviar el cosquilleo que sentía allí abajo al recordar todo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él, mirando en mi dirección.

-Sí, amor, no pasa nada. Solo estoy…ansiosa por saber a dónde me llevas – mentí.

-Pues ya lo descubrirás – respondió con una sonrisa, posando su mano en mi rodilla desnuda.

¡Dios! ¿Acaso hice algo para molestarte? pensé para mí misma, tratando de llevar todo pensamiento pecaminoso hacia el fondo de mi mente.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento de un bonito y elegante restaurante. Caminamos de la mano, Edward dio su apellido al encargado y éste nos guió hacia una mesa para dos, hermosamente decorada.

Al momento de sentarnos, una camarera vestida con un elegante uniforme negro se nos acercó. Inmediatamente me puse en guardia, dado que era sumamente consciente de las reacciones de las mujeres al ver a mi novio. Tomé su mano y carraspeé, para atraer la atención de la camarera, que ya estaba mirándome con una libreta y una lapicera, esperando mi orden.

Miré a Edward.

-¿Puedes sorprenderme? – le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Creo saber exactamente que pedir – murmuró. Le dio a la camarera la orden y pidió una botella de vino para acompañar. A los cinco minutos, la chica regresó con la bebida.

-Llámenme si desean algo más, Señor… Señorita – dijo mirando en mi dirección y luego alejándose.

-Zorra – bufé y Edward disimuló una sonrisa - ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunté.

-Bueno, es que parecías tan celosa y es chistoso porque tendría que ser al revés.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté confundida.

-Me refiero a que ella chica estaba tan pillada por ti que casi tropieza cuando te vió.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – miré hacia mi espalda, hacia donde la chica estaba tomando una orden en otra mesa. Al verme, sonrió. – Oh, por Dios, es cierto – reí.

-Mientras no me digas que te pasaste para el otro bando creo que podemos seguir en este restaurante – bromeó él.

-Tranquilo, amor, sigues siendo el único – le guiñé el ojo – Por cierto, que lindo de tu parte invitarme a cenar.

-Por favor, nena, necesitábamos algo de tranquilidad, ¿no crees?

-Sí, así es – acepté.

-Princesa, tengo algo que contarte – comenzó.

-También yo, pero vamos tú hablaste primero, dispara – le insté.

-Bien, Bells, me llamó Alfred Weber, el jefe de mi departamento. Me obligó a cerrar el caso por falta de evidencia inculpatoria. – Abrí bien los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! – jadeé – Eso no es posible… no puede ser…

-Lo lamento nena, pero no pasa por mí – respondió con una mueca – Créeme que me habría encantado poner tras las rejas al bastardo que quiso hacerte daño, pero esa decisión escapa de mis manos.

-Lo sé, lo siento Ed, muchas gracias igual – dije dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, pero él corrió mi rostro para pegar sus labios a los míos. Un carraspeo nos separó y vimos a la camarera sosteniendo nuestra cena. La puso en la mesa y se alejó rápidamente.

-De todos modos no te preocupes Bells, seguiré la investigación a pesar de todo. Riley se ha ofrecido a ayudarme y tengo varios contactos. Con lo único que no cuento es con el personal policial, pero qué va, podremos solucionar el caso, estoy seguro – me acarició la mejilla.

-¿Pero acaso no tienes otros casos en los que trabajar? ¿No hubo otros homicidios o demás crímenes en los que trabajar?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que en nuestro país ocurren al menos 150 homicidios por año, admito que tuvimos una semana movidita, pero pudimos cerrar todos los casos, afortunadamente. Esos delincuentes están en prisión o esperando por un juicio en este momento.

-Ése es mi chico – lo felicité – No te preocupes, sé que te esforzaste y eso es suficiente para mí.

-Gracias amor. ¿Tú qué querías decirme? – preguntó con interés.

-Bueno, creo que tengo un dato que podría ser importante para el caso – me instó a continuar - ¿Recuerdas el ataque a mi departamento, cuando esos tipos dijeron que la clave de la cuenta estaría oculta en un lugar al que solo yo tuviera acceso, algo que usara todos los días?

-No me jodas princesa, ¿la encontraste? – preguntó incrédulo. Asentí.

-Estaba oculta en una lámpara que James me regaló hace tiempo. La clave es de un banco, en Suiza.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó.

-Esto es de locos, Edward. Ingresé a mi cuenta, y resulta que los números van subiendo con el tiempo. Es… es muchísimo dinero.

-Eso es muy bueno – afirmó Edward con los ojos brillando con un verde intenso – Quizás esto es lo que necesitábamos para concluir con la investigación – rió - ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Quizás es la conexión entre todos los casos. El banco… quizás las otras víctimas también tenían cuentas ahí y por eso el asesino supo de ellos… discúlpame princesa, debo hablar con Riley – tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su colega.

-Hey, Riley disculpa la hora pero tengo algo – aguardo unos segundos – Necesito que averigües la ubicación de los bancos en los que las víctimas de los casos que quedaron abiertos tenían sus cuentas – hizo silencio - Sí, exactamente, y luego llámame. Gracias Riley – colgó.

Lo notaba más contento, quizás optimista. Le tomé de la mano.

-Amor, sé que esto te entusiasma, pero tienes que descansar un poco – resopló quitándole importancia.

-No te preocupes, lo único que quiero es que estemos tranquilos de una vez por todas – me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Hasta eso, ya habíamos terminado de cenar y ya tenía ganas de volver a casa a recostarme junto a él. Estaba a punto de hacérselo saber, cuando volvió a hablar – A propósito, supongo que no dejaste la clave en un lugar fácil de encontrar, ¿no?

-Supones bien. Luego de que me la memoricé, la tiré por el retrete. Apenas pueda te la digo, así también te la aprendes.

-Esa es mi chica – felicitó, y luego se vió interrumpido por un llamado de su celular – Es Riley, quizás ya tiene algo – contestó el teléfono y escuchó por un momento – De acuerdo, gracias Riley – colgó, puso un billete grande sobre la mesa y, tomando mi mano, me llevó hacia afuera.

La noche estaba oscura y un poco fresca, por lo que se quitó su chaqueta y me la puso sobre los hombros. El gesto, aunque sumamente caballeroso, me resultó distante.

-¿Qué sucede, amor? – le pregunté una vez que estuvimos dentro del coche.

-No hay ninguna conexión – chasqueó la lengua – los bancos difieren entre todos, y el único que está fuera del país es el de Suiza.

-Bueno Edward, dejemos de lado el caso por esta noche, ¿quieres? – le pedí, acariciando su pierna. Inmediatamente cambió su mirada y la bajó hacia mi mano.

-Pues si sigues haciendo eso no tendré ningún problema en cambiar de tema – susurró y no pude evitar reír – En fin, ¿sigue en pie lo de mañana, de visitar a tus padres?

-Claro que sí – confirmé.

-¿Y mañana por la mañana tienes trabajo que hacer?

-Bueno, supongo que terminar lo que Jake me pidió. No sé cuándo planea volver, pero me gustaría tener las cosas listas. – lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Por qué preguntas tantas cosas?

-Es solo que necesito saber donde estarás, para poder encontrarte, de ser necesario. – dijo perdiendo su mirada en algún punto de la noche.

-Puedo dibujarte un esquema, un horario semanal si lo prefieres –me burlé, tratando de relajar la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Podrías? Sería de mucha ayuda – dijo casi sin prestarme atención, aún sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Oye Edward, de verdad te necesito aquí, ¿sabes? – exclamé ya exasperada, mientras tronaba los dedos intentando captar su atención.

-Comprendo – murmuró aparcando el coche.

-Suficiente – decidí, y abrí la puerta del auto – buenas noches Edward. – me alejé, sumamente furiosa.

De acuerdo, entendía que este caso era algo grave, y evidentemente muy importante para él de solucionar. Pero no me servía de nada estar con un robot todo el tiempo. De por sí ya pasábamos poco tiempo juntos, por la poca coincidencia de horarios, pero ya era demasiado que incluso cuando estuviéramos juntos, él permaneciera abstraído por todo esto.

Abrí la puerta de entrada al edificio, y subí a trompicones la escalera, tratando de despejar mi mente. No me interesaba si Edward me seguía o no, pero apenas intentaba insertar la llave de mi apartamento en la cerradura, unos fuertes brazos me aprisionaron por detrás.

-Por favor, te ruego que no te enojes – susurró en mi oído – No he tenido descanso intentando averiguar todo lo referente al caso, y siento que te he fallado, tanto como a mi equipo. Y aunque Stuart fuera un bastardo, sigue siendo un ciudadano de nuestro país, uno al que le juré protección y justicia siempre que esté al alcance de mi mano.

Miré sus ojos y vi realmente lo que quería expresarme: decepción.

-No, Edward – lo tranquilicé tomando su rostro entre mis manos – no me fallaste, no le fallaste a nadie. Hiciste lo que pudiste, y quién sabe, quizás más adelante surja algo que permita reabrir la investigación y atrapar al bastardo que acabó con tantas vidas… pero por favor, debes dejar de torturarte a ti mismo por algo que ya escapa de tus manos.

Asintió dándome la razón, y pegó su frente a la mía.

-Me alegra tenerte a mi lado en este momento – susurró.

-Tú no te das una idea de lo importante que eres para mí – respondí, muriendo por besarlo.

-¿Sabes? – preguntó divertido, aunque su voz se había hecho una octava más grave – Creo que acabamos de tener nuestra primera pelea de pareja. Aunque no haya sido tan grave, cuenta.

-Tienes razón – asentí –creo que lo manejamos bastante bien, ¿no es cierto?– reí sobre sus labios, para luego ser empotrada contra la puerta y devorada en un beso feroz.

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras…? – la puerta de la señora Gardiner se abrió de repente - ¡Oh! Muchachos, deberían ser mas cuidadosos – nos reprendió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Nos separamos al instante, un tanto avergonzados.

-Lo lamento señora Gardiner, lo volverá a pasar – prometió Edward solemnemente, mientras abría la puerta. La amable señora asintió, nos guiñó un ojo y cerró su apartamento, permitiéndonos reír por la situación.

-Esto… ¿te gustaría pasar la noche aquí? – pregunté ilusionada.

-Me encantaría – aceptó besando mi nariz.

Se distrajo acariciando a Félix mientras yo encendía las luces.

-¿Te gustaría algo de café? – le pregunté de espaldas a él, pero pronto sentí sus manos a mi alrededor.

-En realidad, me gustaría hacer otra cosa – susurró en mi oído provocándome otra corriente eléctrica. Ese huequito necesitado de atención comenzaba a despertar.

Me giré y pasé mis manos por su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Quería intentarlo, quería que lleguemos a un siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

Poco a poco fuimos caminando juntos sin ver hacia donde hasta toparnos con el sofá. Lentamente nos dejamos caer, pero su codo, o alguna maravillosa parte de su anatomía, presionó el control de la TV y la encendió. Reí por la situación hasta que lo sentí tenso sobre mí. Lentamente se incorporó y subió el volumen, en el canal de noticias que había quedado desde esa mañana cuando vi las noticias matutinas.

-_"…Según nuestras fuentes, se trata de un oficial del FBI de D.C. Sus credenciales confirmaron que se trata de Daniel Preston, 24 años. Repetimos, oficial muerto, hallado esta mañana por un cazador, en las afueras de nuestra capital. Aún no se han encontrado huellas ni rastros significativos, pero al parecer la causa de muerte son dos disparos a la espalda…"_

Bajó el volumen cuando la reportera dejó de hablar y lo observé confundida.

-Cariño, ¿está todo bien? – le pregunté sin poder contenerme.

Lentamente, se giró hasta mirarme con los ojos un tanto desorbitados y de pronto recordé. _Daniel Preston. Danny, _como Edward solía llamarle. Solía, tiempo pasado, porque ya no habría oportunidad para hablar con él nuevamente. La realidad me golpeó fuerte, al tiempo que mi novio cogía su teléfono y marcaba un número frenéticamente.

-Riley dime qué coño está pasando – aguardó – cómo que no…mira la TV, mierda Riley, está… - tragó – está muerto – comenzó a sonar histérico – Eso mismo pensé yo… ¿esta noche? Perfecto, estoy en lo de Bella… ¿Una hora? Diablos, Riley, trata de apurarte…sí, de acuerdo – colgó y volvió a enfocar su mirada en mí. Sus ojos estaban tristes, podría dar cuenta de ello – lo siento princesa, no puedo quedarme. – susurró, para luego abrazarme tiernamente y ocultar su rostro en mi cuello – Es que… - sufrió un pequeño espasmo que me alarmó – es solo que, a pesar que últimamente no tenía ni una puta idea de dónde estaba, ese cabrón solía ser mi amigo desde niños.

-Shh, Tranquilo amor, todo estará bien – le susurré, mientras acariciaba su cabello – todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Pero allí, parados en medio de mi sala, no podía creer ni mis propias palabras.

* * *

_Hola! Pude arreglarme para actualizar antes del domingo, así que aquí les dejo el capítulo 20!_

_Noté que el capítulo anterior también está titulado como N° 20, prometo corregirlo apenas pueda! _

_¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Me dejan un comentario porfi porfi? _

_Infinitas gracias a quienes recientemente agregaron esta historia a Follows y Favoritos..¡Bienvenidos!_

_Y a quienes siempre me dejan un comentario... GRACIAS! GRACIAS POR DEJARME SU OPINIÓN Y SUS PALABRAS DE APOYO! Como siempre, contesté a las que tienen cuenta por PM._

_Lily Len: lamento mucho haberte hecho sufrir! jajaja Y si, parte de la personalidad de este Jacob es engatusarte para pensar lo mejor de él... espero que a pesar de eso me sigas leyendo jajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

_En fin, el que avisa no peca, así que les cuento que la próxima actualización será el Domingo por la noche (horario de Argentina), apenas vuelva del viaje. _

_Pueden agregarme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF)_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Pekis :)_


	22. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21:**

Edward POV:

Era increíble como el destino se burlaba de ti ante cualquier oportunidad.

Mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Danny Preston, había muerto. Quién sabe qué motivos lo habían empujado a actuar de la manera en que lo había estado haciendo, pero al menos había intentado enmendar la situación, considerando el hecho de que no había delatado a mi novia mientras se encontraba oculta en el armario.

Demonios, necesitaba vacaciones. No recuerdo haberme tomado unas desde que comencé en este puesto, hace ya casi dos años. Apenas pudiera, las solicitaría. Se me habían acumulado un mes completo, que podría ser bien empleado en un viaje al exterior con mi Bella.

Mientras fui policía, mi vida era bastante más simple: te daba el shock de adrenalina que muchos buscamos, pero sin tanto stress. En el departamento de criminalística, por el contrario, no tenías horarios para cumplir. Podría ocurrir que tuvieras un día sumamente libre, dado que solo atendíamos casos específicos, como podría pasar toda una semana con la mente centrada en un mismo caso, solo con dos horas dormidas por noche, hasta cerrarlo.

Sacudí mi mente. Tenía que haber algún modo de probar la conexión entre el asesinato de Stuart con el de Danny. Para mí era bastante claro que estaban relacionados, solo tenía que comprobarlo.

Pero al llegar al departamento del FBI no estaba seguro como comenzar. Primero esperaría a Riley, y luego tomaría alguna decisión, y mientras pasaba el tiempo, mandé una solicitud de excedencia por un mes, para mis vacaciones.

A los veinte minutos, Riley aparecía en mi oficina con dos cafés en vasos de plástico y una carpeta bajo el brazo. Me tendió uno sin preguntar, y luego me extendió la carpeta.

-Aquí están los datos levantados en el relevamiento policial en la escena del crimen. Dos tiros, en la espalda. No hay huellas, no hay rastros, ni siquiera se encontraron los casquillos.

-Va a ser una búsqueda difícil, en esta época los bosques están tapizados de hojas secas – murmuré con una mueca - ¿Calibre del arma?

-Una .42, un arma suficientemente grande como para que la bala pueda atravesar limpiamente el cuerpo, y salir de él.

-Es decir que ni siquiera tenemos las balas, para comparar los patrones y estrías en balística – Riley negó, con evidente frustración.

-Es obvio que se trata de algo premeditado. Un profesional, que sabía que en la hora del crimen no habría nadie en la ruta para hacer de testigo, y que utilizó un arma con la que no le seguirían los rastros.

-¿Al menos tenemos el caso? – pregunté sin ánimos. Riley volvió a negar.

-Lo siento, Ed. Escapa de nuestra jurisdicción. – golpeé la mesa enfadado.

-Mierda, esto no puede quedar así. Tenemos que tomar el caso.

-Supongo que no insinúa que el destacamento policial responsable no es lo suficientemente competente como para hacerse cargo, ¿verdad? – tronó la grave voz de Alfred Weaber, entrando a la oficina.

Tanto Riley como yo mismo nos incorporamos de nuestros asientos.

-Señor, jamás insinuaríamos algo así – respondió Riley, guardando la compostura.

-No le preguntaba a usted, Agente Biers. Mis palabras iban dirigidas hacia su jefe. ¿Podría dejarnos a solas? – Riley miró en mi dirección y yo asentí. Después de una breve inclinación de cabeza hacia Weaber, se retiró – No ha respondido mi pregunta, Cullen.

-Señor, jamás diría algo así, y lo sabe – dije a través de mis dientes – Solo expresaba mi deseo de tomar el caso, dado que es uno de mis agentes el que fue asesinado.

-Si no me equivoco, el último caso que atendió permanece abierto.

-Así es, pero créame que solo seguía sus órdenes – intenté por todos los medios no desacatar su autoridad, pero estaba poniéndomela difícil con sus insinuaciones constantes – Si fuera por mí, aún seguiría investigándolo.

-Mire Cullen – bufó sentándose – Usted es un buen agente, de los mejores que he tenido bajo el mando. – asentí en consideración – Y sé que trabaja responsablemente, por lo que me declino a preguntar: ¿Su relación con la señorita Swan interfirió en su investigación?

Levanté una ceja, aparentando inocencia.

-No sé a qué se refiere, señor.

-Oh, vamos, no juegue conmigo. Yo lo sé todo – respondió tranquilamente, extendiendo una carpeta hacia mí con fotos de Bella junto a mí en distintos escenarios.

-De acuerdo, no negaré que manteníamos una relación, pero soy lo bastante profesional como para mantener a mi vida personal alejada del trabajo. Aunque no me explico el hecho de que me haya mandado a seguir – murmuré enfadado.

-Dígame, agente. ¿Acaso realmente es capaz de separar su vida privada de la laboral? Porque si mis investigaciones son correctas, el abogado de la sospechosa es su hermano, el doctor Emmett Cullen.

-Así es – asentí – pero coincide con que mi hermano es pareja de la mejor amiga de Isabella – rebatí – Ella lo buscó por su cuenta – una mentirita piadosa, que nadie tendría que saber.

-Está bien, es comprensible, el mundo es demasiado chico – asintió él a su vez – Mire Agente. Estoy de su lado, ¿de acuerdo? En sus años dedicados a la protección de nuestro país jamás hemos recibido ni una queja, y si usted me dice que no tengo razones para preocuparme, no lo haré. Pero para evitarle conflictos a su departamento, derivé la investigación del señor Preston otra división, ¿estamos de acuerdo? – asentí. – Además, la víctima tenía un cargo de invasión a propiedad privada, donde la denunciante es, precisamente, Isabella Swan. ¿Sabía usted de esto?

-Lo sabía, el agente Biers y yo mismo tomamos la declaración, y dado que el agente Preston no se presentó a trabajar al día siguiente, pusimos una orden de búsqueda por considerarlo fugitivo.

-Bien, lo encontramos – respondió Weaber – Ahora aclaremos en qué situación nos encontramos: el caso abierto de James Stuart, con dos sospechosas, aunque eximidas de los cargos, que son Isabella Swan y Victoria Vulturi, ¿correcto?

-Correcto – confirmé.

-Creemos que se trata, ya sea de un crimen pasional, o por motivos económicos – asentí – Los titulares de la cuenta de la víctima son Isabella Swan y Benjamín Collins, a partir de los 18 años – volví a asentir – Benjamín Collins, hijo de la víctima que era ex pareja de Isabella Swan. Este niño está ahora custodiado por el estado, en un hogar de niños. Dicho hogar está en evaluación por trato incorrecto por parte de su representante. La denunciante de dicho trato es Isabella Swan. Casualmente el Estado está considerando poner a alguien más a cargo. La única solicitud que fue presentada para ese cargo es la de, nuevamente, Isabella Swan – rechiné los dientes – Bien – susurró Weaber frotando su prominente barriga – Pareciera que todo termina en su novia, y no soy partidario de las coincidencias, agente Cullen.

-Lo sé, tampoco lo era yo, pero realmente todo se trata de eso. Casualidades. Además – dije levantándome y caminando hacia un fichero, de donde saqué los otros casos sin resolver – Estos también se encuentran relacionados.

Weaber ojeó superficialmente la carpeta, y se la devolvió.

-No veo el nexo, pero quiero creer en la inocencia de la chica tanto como usted – negó - ¿Sabe que pienso? – lo miré expectante – Creo que necesita un descanso, agente. Casualmente me llegó esta solicitud hace veinte minutos, y está a su nombre. ¿Necesita vacaciones? Las tendrá. Vaya, relájese con su chica, y vuelva con la mente fresca. Estoy seguro que su departamento puede prescindir de usted todo lo que sea necesario – se levantó y abrió la puerta de mi oficina, dispuesto a salir – tienes un mes, Cullen, aprovéchalo.

Bufé enojado, tomé las llaves de mi coche y me marché a mi apartamento. Mañana sería un largo día, y quería estar descansado para conocer a los padres de mi novia, ahora que estaba en vacaciones.

Por el amor de Dios, que alguien apague ese molesto sonido.

Pero seguía sonando.

Y no iba a detenerse jamás.

Estiré la mano hasta tomar el teléfono, y contesté la llamada.

-¿Diga? – dije con voz ronca.

-Amor, lamento despertarte – era la voz de mi Bella. Miré la hora alarmado y ví que tenía solo una hora para pasar a buscarla e ir a lo de sus padres.

-Lo siento, cariño, me dormí – me disculpé, mientras saltaba hacia el baño. Ella rió del otro lado del teléfono.

-No te preocupes, cielo. Sabía que habías tenido una noche dura, así que te dejé dormir lo máximo posible.

-Te lo agradezco Bella, prometo estar en tu trabajo a tiempo – hablé con el teléfono en un hombro mientras me desnudaba.

-De acuerdo… te amo – saludó ella, y mi rostro se iluminó de repente.

-Te amo mucho más, princesa – me despedí y colgué, metiéndome a una ducha helada.

* * *

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Isabella Swan se montaba al coche de Cullen con entusiasmo, mientras un Jacob Black con rostro sombrío la miraba desde un edificio.

Sí, había regresado ese mismo día, y no había pasado por su casa sin antes visitar a su querida empresa.

Al final de cuentas, había conseguido lo que quería. Ragoug había conseguido el código de la cuenta, y Black poco a poco iba transfiriendo los millones hacia la propia, sin levantar sospechas. Había costado un montón de esfuerzo, y varios ceros de comisión a Ragoug, pero el botín era suyo.

Cuando regresó, esperaba encontrar el caso más avanzado, pero fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que lo habían dejado, y que el asesinato de Preston no había resultado relevante.

Pero también descubrió que, una vez saciada su sed de dinero, un tipo de hambre voraz se instalaba en lo más profundo de su ser al ver a Isabella en esa apretada falda de tubo, con aquella camisa rosa bebe en la que se transparentaban apenas vestigios de un sostén negro.

Su líbido alcanzó niveles inmensurables que trató de controlar para no saltar sobre ella apenas se la cruzara en el camino. Ella, al descubrir que había regresado, sonrió deslumbrantemente, mientras su erección escupía unas amargas gotitas de líquido preseminal. Sí, Jacob Black deseaba a esa mujer, y nuevamente Edward Cullen se interponía en su camino.

Trató de concentrarse mientras Bella le ponía al día con las cosas de la empresa, asombrándose de su rapidez al regresar. Él le brindó elogios por haber soportado la presión de la empresa bajo sus hombros, y se regocijó al escuchar de sus labios que los cargos hacia ella habían sido retirados y que ahora era libre.

Pero su enojo aumentó cuando rechazó salir a almorzar con él. Nuevamente.

Esta vez argumentó que irían a pasar la tarde con sus padres, una visita que la tenía demás excitada, por lo que apenas se cumplió su horario, se marchó con el imbécil de su novio.

Si sus averiguaciones eran correctas, Cullen había solicitado vacaciones, y le habían concedido un mes. Un mes sería justo lo que necesitaría para vaciar esa cuenta tres veces, dada la velocidad con la que volvía a llenarse.

El encargado del banco había sido terminante. Con la clave y una autorización de la titular, obviamente falsificada, no era suficiente para hacer una completa extracción y apropiación de la cuenta, por lo que podría ir sacando pequeños montos, cada cierto tiempo. En un mes sería capaz de retirar al menos 15 millones, y al cabo de ese tiempo, él mismo se encargaría de llevar a Isabella Swan a Suiza, a legalizar todo trámite. Cueste. Lo. Que. Cueste.

Incluso, haría un buen papel como su esposa.

* * *

Edward POV:

El trayecto en coche fue bastante ligero de llevar, por la grata compañía. Bella se alegró de que me concedieran vacaciones, pero no prometió nada de acompañarme. Ganas no le faltaban, me aseguró, pero acababa de comenzar a trabajar, y era literalmente imposible que le dieran receso. Tuve que admitir que era bastante obvio que no íbamos a poder irnos lejos, pero al menos podría comenzar con la mudanza y demás durante mis vacaciones.

Moría de ganas por despertar todos los días junto a ella.

-Cuéntame un poco sobre tus padres – le pedí.

-Bueno, ellos son bastante especiales ¿sabes? – comenzó mientras se recostaba en el asiento y tomaba mi mano – Mamá es… una persona increíblemente perceptiva, puede leer una persona a un kilómetro de distancia. En ese sentido es similar a la tuya. Es bastante inocente y confiada, lo que llevó a que sufra bastantes decepciones, pero también es una luchadora. Peleó por su vida, en el último embarazo, y consiguió el primer premio: salvaron su vida y la vida de Leah, cuando el pronóstico era poco prometedor – había orgullo en su voz mientras hablaba sobre ella – Papá es policía, bueno, retirado ahora – se corrigió.

-Policía una vez, policía por siempre – comenté, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte.

-Repite eso cuando estemos con ellos y tendrás el cielo ganado – respondió riendo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – besé su mano – Continúa.

-Bien, es lo opuesto a mamá. Desconfía por naturaleza, y suele ser bastante gruñón al principio, pero en el fondo es un romántico nato, con un corazón de chocolate.

-¿Corazón de chocolate, dices? Supongo que eso no tendré que mencionarlo.

-Definitivamente no – gesticuló con sus manos – Leah y Seth son un par de bombones, a ellos los extraño más que a nadie, porque siempre solíamos estar los unos para los otros – dijo con cierta nostalgia – Leah es un espíritu libre, y Seth es todo un muchachote hecho y derecho, con un corazón enorme.

-Muero por conocerlos – dije de corazón, y ella apreció mi sinceridad.

-Gracias por esto, Edward – gesticuló señalando el camino y al coche – Gracias por interesarte por conocerlos.

-Bella, ellos son importantes para ti. Tú eres importante para mí. Eso es suficiente motivo para hacerlos importantes para mí también. Son tu familia – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Quieres que te cuente algo mío que nadie más sabe? – susurró en mi oído luego de un rato de viaje que pasamos en silencio.

-Dime – logué decir luego de aclararme la garganta.

-Tengo un tatuaje – soltó ella acariciando mi cuello.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y nadie lo sabe? – pregunté extrañado, y ella asintió riendo.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? – preguntó simulando estar ofendida.

-No eres… el tipo de chica que tendría un tatuaje – intenté explicarme- Se supone que están cubiertas por ellos, y perforadas por todas partes, ¿cierto?

-¡Hey! Eso es lo más prejuicioso y snob que escuché en mi vida – me retó golpeando mi brazo.

-Tienes razón – admití, mirándola a los ojos – dime, ¿cómo es?

Su enojo pareció disiparse al instante, y se giró dándome su espalda. Luego levantó su cabello y allí, en la base de su cuello, se leía en una bonita letra cursiva: "Ohana".

-Bueno, eso es… sexy – susurré sin poder contenerme, pasando mi pulgar por las bonitas letras - ¿Qué significa?

-En realidad no es sexy, solo es significativo para mí. Ohana significa Familia – dijo mirando hacia el frente – Y la familia nunca te abandona, ni te olvida*. – recitó.

-Me encanta, realmente me encanta – murmuré – Muy significativo. ¿Y de verdad soy el único que lo sabe?

-Así es, asique más te vale cuidar el secreto, ¿de acuerdo? – me apuntó con el dedo – De lo contrario… se acercó a mi oído y apreté con fuerza el volante del coche para no perder la concentración – tendría que matarte… - susurró, de un modo tan caliente que tuve que aparcar a la orilla para volver mi respiración a la normalidad.

Bella sofocó una risita y se acomodó en su asiento nuevamente, abrochándose el cinturón.

-Bueno, serás responsable de mi muerte de una forma u otra – murmuré sacudiendo la cabeza, y arranqué nuevamente el coche.

Bella Pov:

Diez minutos después, Edward estaba aparcando el coche en la puerta de la que fue mi casa toda mi niñez y adolescencia.

No habíamos salido aún del coche cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y una joven salió a recibirnos.

-¡Bella! – gritó Leah con una sonrisa enorme. Esperó a que bajara del coche y me abrazó con energía.

-¿Cómo has estado, hermanita? – le pregunté aún sin soltarla.

-Muy bien, tengo tanto que contarte… - me avisó despegándose de mí – Y evidentemente tú también – sugirió con un gesto de cabeza hacia Edward, que se acercaba a nosotras en ese momento.

-Hola Leah, tu hermana me ha hablado de ti, veo que eres mucho más hermosa en persona – dijo con un guiño de ojos, al que mi hermana respondió con una sonrisa tonta y un susurro en mi oído:

-¡Es encantador! – pero luego añadió en voz alta – Pasen, la comida está casi lista.

-¿Y papá? – pregunté tomando de la mano a Edward y caminando hacia el porche de entrada.

-Está mucho mejor, pero es todo un rollo movilizarlo con la silla de ruedas, por lo que prefirió esperarte adentro.

-¿Silla de ruedas? – pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, pero es solo temporal… recibió golpes fuertes en las piernas – me tranquilizó.

Miré hacia la entrada y reparé en mi hermano que nos esperaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y él quién es? – espetó apenas nos acercamos.

-Hola Seth, también te he extrañado, me alegro que estés bien – respondí sarcásticamente al muchacho, mellizo de Leah que aflojó su mueca de enfado solo un poco.

-Hola Bells, te he extrañado – dijo abrazándome, pero luego volvió a envararse - ¿Y él quién es? – repitió. Edward se adelantó y estiró su mano.

-Soy Edward, estoy saliendo con tu hermana – Seth entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza y estrechó la mano que Edward le ofrecía.

-Bien, veremos qué dice papá ante eso – dijo él y luego volteó. Besé la mejilla de mi novio y, seguido de una risilla de Leah, entramos a la casa. Apenas en el recibidor pudimos percibir el delicioso aroma del pollo con papas recién hecho y nos dirigimos al comedor, dónde mi madre estaba colocando los platos. Al verme, sonrió y corrió hacia mí.

-¡Bellita, mi niña! – me abrazó – Te extrañé.

-Mamá, si nos vemos todos los meses – reí ante su efusividad.

-¿Acaso una madre no puede extrañar a su hija? – preguntó con fingida ofensa, para luego reparar en Edward - ¿Y este joven, quién es?

-Él es Edward Cullen, mamá, mi novio – dije haciendo las presentaciones. Ella se mostró sorprendida, pero se recompuso y se acercó a Edward, a quién también abrazó.

-Encantado de conocerla, Señora Swan – dijo Edward, con una de sus muchas sonrisas encantadoras.

-El gusto es mío, querido – dijo mamá, respondiendo su sonrisa – Pasen chicos, tomen asiento, ahora traigo la comida.

-Te ayudo – le ofrecí y fui con ella a la cocina, dejando a Ed con una muy entusiasta Leah, que le indicó su lugar.

-Me alegra ver que superaste la ruptura y la muerte de James – comentó casualmente mi madre, intentando ocultar una sonrisita que pugnaba por salir.

-Rompimos hace ya más de tres meses mamá – respondí mientras la veía sacar las cosas del horno – Conocí a Edward hace una semana, más o menos.

-Pues parece un chico bueno, al contrario de…

-Lo sé – la corté antes de que terminara la frase – El es… perfecto – dije con una sonrisa tonta.

-Y te ha pegado duro – rebatió mi mamá – Creo que es mucho mejor que Stuart, después de todo accedió a venir…

-Es excelente mamá, y eso que apenas lo conocen…

-Leí un artículo en el periódico… - comenzó ella, cambiando de tema – sobre la muerte de James y como dejarían el caso abierto. Lo siento hija, sé que lo querías y…

-No madre, no te preocupes. James me hizo mucho daño y, aunque no le deseaba la muerte, creo que lo superé.

-Me alegro mucho por ti – susurró cariñosamente – Ahora vamos, entre tu padre y tu hermano van a matar a Edward.

-¿Papá estaba en la sala? – pregunté temerosa, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la mesa, pero la imagen que vi me dejó sorprendida: papá estaba en su silla riendo con Edward sentado a su lado. Ambos eran la imagen de la despreocupación.

-Hola papi – saludé acercándome - ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunté mientras lo saludaba.

-Bien, ya estoy mejorando bebé, ¿y tú? – preguntó dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda – Por cierto, estoy enfadada contigo por no haberme presentado a este muchacho antes – comentó palmeando el brazo de mi novio. Lo miré divertida.

-¿Así que lo apruebas?

-Por supuesto, un colega no necesita permiso para salir con mi hija – dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Nunca me comentaste que tu padre era policía, Bella – me dijo Edward guiñándome un ojo, mientras tomaba mi mano y nos sentábamos a la mesa.

-Bueno, está retirado ya – le contesté siguiéndole el juego.

-Oh, vamos Bella, policía una vez, policía por siempre – recitó, mientras intentaba contener una sonrisa.

-¡Me gusta este chico! – exclamó papá – venga muchachos, siéntense, vamos a almorzar.

Cuando terminamos, mamá se levantó a hacer el café y yo me volví hacia Leah.

-¿y bien? Qué es lo que tenías que contarme?

Ella se sonrojó y me susurró.

-Bella, estoy saliendo con Sam Uley, del equipo de Fútbol del instituto, ¿no es genial?

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso es maravilloso! – le dije abrazándola – Me alegro mucho por ti, hace tiempo que te gustaba ese chico…

-Pero no digas nada aún, mamá y papá no lo saben, aunque le tengo más miedo a Seth, el otro día pelearon – comentó con una mueca.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté mirando sutilmente a mi hermano, que en este momento estaba conversando con Edward y papá. Noté que tenía un corte arriba del ojo y me asusté – ¿Qué sucedió?

-Me vió besándome con él y se abalanzó sobre Sam, y luego me arrastró a casa. Fue muy humillante – dijo cubriéndose el rostro – es por eso que sigo enfadada con él.

-Oh vamos, olvídalo Leah, él solo buscaba cuidarte, si supieras que cuando él tenía apenas 13 años quiso espantar un muchacho con el que estaba conversando en el corredor del instituto.

-Pero es que me avergonzó tanto…

-Recuerda, tú también te pusiste verde de celos cuando comenzó a salir con esa chica hace un año, ¿recuerdas? Y ahora es amiga tuya… solo dale algo de tiempo, nena, veras que todo mejorará.

-¡Hay Bella! ¡Te extraño tanto cuando no estás aquí! – exclamó mientras me abrazaba - ¡Extraño tanto tus concejos!

-Bueno, siempre existe el teléfono, te recuerdo – respondí a su abrazo sonriente.

Al finalizar la tarde, Edward y yo volvíamos en su coche de regreso a D.C.

-¿No fue tan malo, cierto? – pregunté, tomando su mano.

-Para nada, me encantó tu familia – respondió el, aminorando la velocidad y tomando la interestatal.

Mi curiosidad se disparó al ver que íbamos en dirección a su departamento, y cuando enarqué una ceja en su dirección, solo negó.

Al llegar, y luego de aparcar en el estacionamiento privado, tomó mi mano y caminamos juntos hacia su piso.

-Pensé que podríamos pasar la noche en nuestra casa – se encogió de hombros, mientras abria la puerta.

-¿Nuestra? – pregunté emocionada.

-Nuestra – confirmó – mañana comienzas la mudanza.

-Me parece perfecto – susurré contra sus labios, mientras un gran hambre por mi novio crecía en mí. Él pareció notar algún cambio en mi humor, porque tomó mi cadera y me pegó a él, al mismo tiempo que unía nuestros labios.

-Dime – susurró roncamente – ¿Estás muy cansada después del viaje? – me miró con clara insinuación. Lo comprendí al instante, y sonreí perversamente.

Definitivamente, estaba lista.

N/A:_** Ohana significa familia, y la familia nunca te abandona, ni te olvida:**_ cita de la película Lilo y Stitch, de Disney.

* * *

_Ya volví! Hola a todas y gracias por el aguante!_

_Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste! :)_

_Bienvenidos a los que recientemente me agregaron como historia y autor favoritos, y por los follows!_

_Muchisimas gracias a todas las que me dejaron un comentario. Ya les respondí por PM a las que tienen cuenta._

_**Lily Len:** muchas gracias linda por tu comentario, gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. un beso!_

_Bueno, ahora vuelvo a la regular actualizacion, es decir, todos los días._

_les recuerdo que pueden agregarme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF)_

_Espero sus reviews!_

_un beso, Pekis :)_


	23. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los nombres que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, salvo uno o dos. Todo es fruto de la mente de S. Meyer, y la trama de mi mente. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sin intenciones de violar los derechos de autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23:**

Bella POV:

Sus labios me devoraban con pasión mientras nos abríamos camino hacia su dormitorio. No reparé mucho en los detalles de la habitación, concentrada como estaba en su lengua frotándose contra la mía, en una lucha incansable.

Apenas cerró la puerta, me apoyó en ella mientras con devoción dejaba mi boca, bajando por mi cuello lentamente. A cada paso dejaba un beso suave, que luego repasaba con su lengua, provocando pequeños jadeos en mí. Bajó su nariz a la altura de mi canalillo y suspiró, ocasionándome piel de gallina.

Mis brazos, que antes estaban firmes envolviendo su espalda, soltaron su presa para que mis ansiosas manos se aferraran a su cabello, volviendo a atraer su rostro a mis labios. Él bajó las suyas a lo largo de toda mi espalda para aferrarse a mi trasero, y pegarme a su cuerpo. Ese simple, pero apasionado movimiento me permitió percibir la dureza de su excitación, firme y lista para la acción. Me froté apenas contra su cuerpo buscando calmar el fuego que se expandía por mi cuerpo a un nivel alarmante, y recibí un jadeo suyo por respuesta, que fue acallado por mi boca. Tomándome por el trasero, me levantó la falda lo suficiente para dejarme los muslos libres, y los masajeó lenta y tortuosamente, hasta que desprendió el cierre de la falda. Ésta cayó libremente al suelo, siendo abandonada de toda atención.

Cuando sentí sus manos ascender por mi espalda, llevando mi camisa rosa consigo sin siquiera desprenderla, levanté mis brazos para ayudarlo. Se separó de mí un paso para contemplarme en ropa interior y su rostro invadido por el placer me dio la fuerza necesaria para yo misma mover mis manos hacia el medio de mis pechos para desprender el sujetador negro. Apenas lo hice, me lo quité con un fluido movimiento y él se abalanzó sobre mí, en una nueva ronda de besos.

-Eres absoluta y deslumbrantemente hermosa – susurró junto a mi pecho, mientras lo tomaba con una mano suavemente, y depositaba suaves besitos alrededor de mi pezón, que moría por sentir su lengua sobre él.

-Y tú estás demasiado vestido – protesté apartándolo de mí con un empujón y, tomando su camisa, la abrí de repente haciendo saltar varios botones, y él terminó de quitársela enviándola a una esquina de la habitación. La visión de su pecho desnudo, cubierto por una clara capa de vello, provocó que mi centro palpitara de placer. Negué en silencio – Definitivamente sigues muy vestido – bajé mi rostro al punto central en medio de sus pectorales perfectamente marcados y comencé a bajar por la línea media de su torso dejando besos húmedos. Pasé entre medio de sus abdominales, sintiéndolos duros bajo mis dedos, hasta que sentí rozar contra mi rostro la línea de vello que marcaba el camino hacia la felicidad.

Apoyé suavemente mi mano contra su entrepierna, deleitándome por su gran tamaño y dureza. Edward, al sentirme, gruñó por lo bajo y se movió contra mi mano, mientras volvía a acoger uno de mis pechos con delicadeza.

-Tan suave – susurró, atrayéndome nuevamente junto a él. Me tomó en brazos y me dejó suavemente en la cama. Estaba por patear mis tacones cuando, tomando mis tobillos con delicadeza, negó.

-Déjatelos puestos, no te imaginas lo sumamente sensual que te ves en ellos – sonreí por su piropo y abrí mis piernas.

Juro que sus ojos centellaron al notar que mi pequeño tanga negro estaba húmedo. Muy húmedo. Con el índice le hice seña para que se acercara y, posicionando su cuerpo sobre el mío, entre medio de mis piernas, volvió a besarme. Frotó su dura erección contra mi intimidad y sin poder contenerlo, un gemido escapó de mis labios. Sentí su boca sonreír sobre la mía.

-¿Te gusta esto, princesa? – susurró mientras incrementaba la fricción.

-Sí, Edward – traté de responderle, pero las palabras salieron inteligibles. Él rió bajito, mientras con su lengua probaba casi imperceptiblemente mi dolorido pezón.

Al sentir el suave roce, mi cuerpo se arqueó hacia su boca, justo cuando su boca cubría mi cima totalmente. El nudo en mi estómago, previo al orgasmo, cada vez crecía con más ímpetu, mientras mi mente trataba de razonar cada una de las nuevas sensaciones.

Sí… nuevas. Lógicamente no era virgen, después de tanto tiempo de relación y convivencia con James, pero jamás había experimentado este nivel de pasión. ¿Así se sentía hacer el amor? Nunca me había quejado del sexo con James, era placentero y me dejaba satisfecha, pero siempre le faltó el factor chispeante a la relación. Un factor que, evidentemente, aquí estaba sumamente latente.

Mi mente se desconectó al sentir sus dedos frotar mi vientre bajo, esa zona particularmente cosquillosa que yo tenía. Edward me miró con diversión.

-¿Mi princesa tiene cosquillas? – yo negué efusivamente, pero ante un nuevo roce, no pude evitar retorcerme y reír.

–De acuerdo, solo un poco, pero no te aproveches en este momento – rogué mientras le acusaba con un dedo.

-Tú lo has pedido: no en este momento – me confirmó mientras volvía su mirada a mi centro. Tuve que dejar de lado su comentario cuando sus dedos comenzaron a frotar mi hinchado botón de placer por encima del tanga, electrificando todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Jadeé y gemí sonoramente cuando, luego de deshacerse de mi ropa interior deslizándola por mis piernas, la acercó a su nariz y la olfateó a profundidad.

Jodidamente erótico.

Al volver a conectar nuestras miradas, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que no se notaba el color verde de sus ojos. Separando aún más mis piernas, desde el interior de mis muslos, acercó su rostro a mi centro. Uno de sus dedos bajó desde mi abdomen y, pasando a lo largo de toda la raja, se internó suave pero profundamente en mi cavidad.

El gemido que brotó de mí fue lo más similar a una perra en celo.

-Tan húmeda – susurró contra mi vagina depilada, y su aliento provocó que mi interior se contraiga alrededor de su dedo.

-Edward… más – me arreglé para exigir, e inmediatamente su lengua recorrió mi centro de abajo hacia arriba, hasta enroscarse en mi dolorido y necesitado clítoris.

Me encontraba al límite. Tomé mis pechos con mis manos y estiré mi pezón en un intento de calmar el fuego que bullía en mí. Edward agregó un dedo más al mismo tiempo que aceleraba la velocidad de penetración y de sus lamidas sobre mi centro.

-Córrete, bebé – ordenó e inevitablemente, el orgasmo me sacudió con fuerza.

Mis paredes internas se apretaron en torno a los dedos de mi novio, quién los seguía moviendo para prolongar mi éxtasis, hasta que solo fui un cuerpo desmadejado sobre el colchón.

-Eso fue… - jadeé intentando recuperarme – intensamente fabuloso.

-No te das una idea, bonita – respondió él acercándose a mi rostro, mientras chupaba sus dedos.

Presa del deseo, que parecía no haberse aplacado en absoluto luego del maravilloso orgasmo, lo tomé de la nuca y lo besé con energía. Sentir mi sabor en su lengua me encendió aún más y, sin poder contenerme, bajé mis manos hacia su bragueta. La bajé de un tirón y él me ayudó a terminar de quitarse sus pantalones.

Sacando fuerzas de mi deseo, me las arreglé para tumbarlo sobre la cama mientras yo me cernía poderosa sobre él. Sujetó mi cadera con sus manos mientras me mecía suavemente sobre su erección, que se presumía gloriosa y enorme dentro de ese ajustado bóxer color negro.

-Estábamos a juego – bromeé – mientras besaba su pecho, haciendo alusión a nuestra ropa interior.

-Sí, pero ahora estamos desparejos – indicó señalando la única prenda que nos separaba de disfrutar aún más. Tomé el elástico justo a la altura de las líneas de su cadera donde comenzaban las líneas marcadas de su "uve" y bajé el bóxer de un tirón. Su miembro, colorado y palpitante, saltó hacia mí.

-Quiero probarte – susurré mirándolo embelesada. Me tomó por la cintura e invirtió nuestras posiciones, para volver a cernirse sobre mí.

-No ahora, princesa, no podré aguantar mucho más – respondió con voz ronca junto a mi oído. Luego se alejó hacia su pantalón y extrajo de allí una caja de preservativos. Tomando uno, volvió a acercarse a la cama. Al notarlo, le dije:

-Edward, tú estás limpio, ¿cierto?

-Sí, amor.

-Yo… quiero sentirte por completo – gemí.

-¿Usas algún tipo de protección? – preguntó él tragando saliva, mientras miraba mi centro humedecerse cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Vamos, Edward… quiero… - Edward gruñó mientras separaba mis piernas y rozaba el extremo de su miembro contra mi entrada.

-Dime qué quieres princesa – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Te quiero a ti – imploré.

-Ya me tienes, amor – continuó rozándose junto a mí.

-¡Te quiero EN mí! – exclamé sin poder contenerme.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí – susurró, y entró de una sola estocada en mi húmeda cavidad.

La desbordante pasión por el encuentro fue acallada en la boca del otro en un húmedo beso, en el que la lengua de Edward me penetraba igual que su miembro, al mismo ritmo y con la misma intensidad.

Los gemidos escapaban de nosotros sin control, las caricias volaban entre nuestros cuerpos y podría jurar que la succión continua que Edward estaba haciendo en mi cuello me dejarían una marca mañana.

Cuando sintió que yo estaba a punto de correrme, Edward ralentizó las embestidas hasta salir de mí. Luego nos giró hasta ponernos de costado, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Con una de sus manos me levantó una pierna y entró en mí lentamente, pero llegando muy profundo. Pasé mi brazo hacia atrás y lo sujeté del cabello, para acercarlo a mi boca.

Acomodándose un poco, comenzó con embestidas cortas y rápidas, justo tocando mi punto G, mientras los gemidos salían sin control.

-Edwaaard – jadeé al límite del clímax – ¡No puedo más!

-Aguanta, princesa, solo un poco… - jadeó con la respiración entrecortada, y las embestidas se profundizaron - ¡Venga, Bella, córrete para mí!

Me vine escandalosamente gritando su nombre como un mantra. Fue un orgasmo increíble, el mejor que haya tenido en años, y Edward siguió moviéndose dentro mío hasta que llegó a su propia culminación con un sensual gruñido.

Al sentir su semen caliente dentro de mí, mi propio orgasmo se intensificó aún más. Edward salió lentamente de mi cuerpo provocándome escalofríos, y con un brazo me pegó a su cuerpo, mientras cubría de besos mi cuello y hombros.

-Te amo, princesa – susurró junto al hueco de mi oído – Te amo con toda mi alma.

Me giré aún dentro de sus brazos, con los ojos súbitamente llorosos. Malditos sentimientos post –sexo caliente con tu aún más caliente novio.

-Te amo también, Edward. Eres lo mejor que me sucedió en la vida – besé su pecho y me acurruqué junto a él.

Nos dormimos así, uno envuelto en los brazos del otro, ambos cuerpos sudorosos después de hacer el amor con la mayor de las pasiones.

* * *

Edward POV:

Me desperté a mitad de la noche porque sentía calor. Lo primero que noté al entreabrir los ojos fue que no estaba solo en mi cama, como tantas otras noches en las que ansiaba compañía. SU compañía. Sonreí al recordar nuestro apasionado encuentro hace un rato, y la atraje junto a mí nuevamente. Estaba traspirada, por lo que me levanté a por el control del aire acondicionado. Luego que lo encendí para que enfriara el ambiente a una temperatura cómoda, apagué la luz que había quedado encendida y volví a recostarme.

-Pensé que te habías ido – murmuró somnolienta recostándose sobre mi pecho, mientras yo nos cubría con la sábana.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – le pregunté extrañado, rodeándola con un brazo y acariciando rítmicamente su suave espalda, para hacerla dormir.

-No lo sé – se encogió levemente de hombros – me asusté al no sentirte junto a mí.

Besé su frente con amor.

-En realidad, creo que no habría otro lugar en el que me gustaría estar – susurré – Después de hacerte mía, jamás te dejaré ir.

-Eres muy dulce – murmuró al borde de quedarse dormida, y besó mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón.

-Descansa, princesa – la saludé, y ambos volvimos a dormirnos.

Eso se sentía bien. Muy pero muy bien. Increíblemente bien.

¡Oh por Dios! Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás.

Pero abrí los ojos, y para mi deleite, mi sueño continuó.

Desde mi perspectiva podía ver unas delicadas manos moverse rítmicamente en mi erección, que se sentía ya al límite. Bella, al saberme despierto, me miró con una sonrisa que exudaba sexualidad y, lentamente, acercó su lengua a la base de mi miembro, para luego llevarla hacia el extremo recorriendo la gruesa vena que destacaba.

Gruñí audiblemente cuando, al llegar al húmedo glande, lo rodeó con su lengua, ejerciendo presión sobre la ranura y luego comenzó a succionar, metiéndose el extremo en su boca.

Mierda, lo estaba disfrutando increíblemente. Sentía celos por el idiota de James que seguro disfrutó estas mamadas antes, pero no podría quejarme justo ahora. Podría no haber sido el primero, pero estaba seguro como el infierno de que sería el último.

Sacó mi verga de su boca con un sonoro "plop" que me supo demasiado caliente. Bajó su húmeda y jugosa boca hasta mis huevos, los metió en su boca y los saboreó con deleite.

-Bella, no voy a durar mucho – protesté mientras sentía que mi pene estallaría en cualquier momento.

Ella se limitó a soltar mis bolas y regresar a mi miembro, metiéndoselo en la boca nuevamente. Trató de metérselo todo, pero no iba a caber.

-No tanto amor, te harás daño – le dije para no presionarla.

Ella siguió metiendo y sacando mi dolorido miembro mientras acompañaba sus movimientos con sus manos, ejerciendo presión al subir y bajar para simular una follada.

Cuando sintió que ya no me faltaba nada para correrme, tomó mis dos manos y las colocó en su cabello, instándome a controlar sus movimientos. Aferrándola lo más suave posible dada mi calentura, la moví sobre mi miembro, pero cuando quise alejarla para correrme, ella hizo más presión y permaneció allí recibiendo mi orgasmo.

Y vaya orgasmo me dio esa mujer. No pude dejar de susurrar su nombre mientras espesos chorros de semen se descargaban en su garganta, hasta que mi polla solo se sacudió espasmódicamente con los vestigios del explosivo orgasmo. Un hilillo de semen se escurrió por la comisura de su boca y ella, levantando un dedo, lo recogió y chupó como si fuera una paleta.

Y poco faltó con esa acción para que mi pene volviera a endurecerse.

Nos acurrucamos juntos, y la envolví en un abrazo. Esa mamada había sido monumental, y mi respiración aún no se regularizaba. Levanté su rostro para besarla, suave y lentamente, solo disfrutando del momento, disfrutando de tenerla entre mis brazos, desnuda. Ella se acomodó de perfil, apoyando su mejilla en mi pecho, y señaló la esquina de mi habitación.

-¿Alguna vez tocarías para mí? – seguí su dedo para ver hacia qué señalaba, y noté el piano junto a mi guitarra – Una vez me dijiste que era tu hobby. ¿Crees que podría escucharte?

-¿Te gustaría oír algo ahora? – pregunté interesado, a lo que ella asintió efusivamente. Se levantó de mi pecho y yo mismo me incorporé hasta tomar la guitarra. Volví a la cama y, luego de corregir un par de tonos, le dije – Espero que te agrade esta canción – tenía pensado cantarle el tema que le compuse el día que nos besamos, así que comencé con los dulces acordes del principio, aclarando mi voz.

_Princesa de todos mis palacios,_

_Si me pudieran dar a elegir_

_Cómo y dónde yo quisiera morir,_

_Contestaría: acostado, feliz de estar a tu lado,_

_Víctima de un sexo exagerado, sonriendo, mirando al techo_

_Con tu cabeza en mi pecho._

Bella se mordió el labio, mientras los primeros versos sonaban.

_¿Sabes? Me cuesta hacer este viaje…_

_No, no es que no tenga esperanza._

_Yo confío mucho en tu enseñanza, vos confiá, confiá en mi aprendizaje._

_Y si para nuestro amor no encuentro un buen adjetivo_

_Es porque te amo mucho, mucho más, del 'te amo' que te digo._

Se llevó las manos a su boca, y le sonreí. Si, esta canción expresaba justo lo que sentía en este momento.

_Entre el alcohol y algo más, quedé moribundo, cansado ya de soñar,_

_Hoy puedo hacer la canción más hermosa del mundo… y besarte al despertar._

Desenredándose de la sábana se acercó a mí hasta quedar justo al frente. Qué decir que, mirarla de piernas cruzadas, con su sexo justo frente al mío, me subió la temperatura a mil, por lo que traté de enfocarme en otra cosa para regular mi calentura. Como sus pechos. Sus dulces, suaves y turgentes pechos.

No funcionó.

_Tengo un amigo en España que es cantautor,_

_No me conoce pero nos llevamos bien._

_Hizo una canción, se llama: 'Y sin embargo', de esa canción yo ya no me puedo hacer cargo._

_Porque habla de ser infiel aún amando con locura,_

_Lamento decir esto pero por fin se equivocó Joaquín._

Sonrió divertida por la referencia a Sabina.

_Yo controlaba este juego, al principio era el dueño, firmaba cualquier papel…_

_Hoy sos la protagonista de todos mis sueños,_

_Soy esclavo de tu piel._

Hice rasgar las cuerdas en la finalización de la canción mientras ella apretaba los labios juntos.

-Edward, es hermosa – susurró cuando finalicé – Tienes que enseñarme a tocarla, ¿de quién es? – preguntó mientras yo guardaba la guitarra en su funda.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado – le respondí envolviéndola en mis brazos y atrayéndola junto a mi boca, para intentar calmar el fuego que bullía en mí – Y en cuanto al autor del tema, bueno, lo estás viendo justo ahora.

Se apartó de mi abrazo solo un poco, presionando sus palmas abiertas contra mi pecho.

-No me jodas, ¿de verdad? – preguntó incrédula. Asentí divertido y volví a atraerla para restregar mi erección junto a su centro, nuevamente húmedo.

-Yo la escribí. Se llama Princesa – susurré en su oído, y un escalofrío la recorrió por completo.

-¿Es por… mi? – preguntó. Asentí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Hice lo que pude para expresarte que te amo – murmuré. Ella solo permaneció mirándome fijamente unos segundos, y luego atacó mi boca en un beso feroz.

Sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo, le dimos rienda suelta a nuestro amor una vez más.

Una hora después, estábamos besándonos lentamente cuando se apartó de mí.

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué hora es? – se levantó sobre su codo y chequeó la hora en el reloj del buró, 6:10 - ¡Diablos! – repitió – debo apresurarme, no tengo mucho tiempo si quiero ducharme y llegar al trabajo a las siete – asentí levantándome junto a ella.

-Amor, vete a duchar, yo te prepararé el desayuno mientras tanto.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – exclamó mientras huía hacia mi baño. Yo me enfundé en unos jeans limpios y una camiseta y, tomando la camisa y la falda arrugadas de Bella, me dirigí al living.

Ahí ya se encontraba Silvia, la eficiente mujer que se encargaba del aseo de mi departamento dado el poco tiempo que yo podía pasar en él. Le tendí la falda de Bella y le rogué:

-Por favor, ¿puedes plancharla? Mi novia esta tarde para el trabajo. Y también prepárale algo para el desayuno, un café con tostadas está bien.

Asintió sin más palabras. Era eficiente, pero silenciosa. Lo que necesitaba si no quería escuchar intromisiones.

Rápidamente me fui a una boutique pequeña en la esquina de mi calle y le conseguí una camisa nueva, aunque tardé bastante hasta encontrar una lo suficientemente elegante como para que pueda usarla para el trabajo.

Era la única solución viable. No podía ir con la misma camisa que el día anterior, dado que la había usado todo el día. Tampoco podíamos ir a su apartamento a buscar una nueva muda de ropa, porque perderíamos al menos media hora, ya que estábamos en hora pico, por lo que conseguirle una camisa nueva para que use con la falda de ayer parecía una estupenda idea.

Corrí nuevamente hacia el apartamento, donde me encontré una apurada Bella vestida solo con sostén y la falda de tubo. No había señales de Silvia en ninguna parte.

-Gracias por el desayuno, amor, pero de todos modos no llegaré a tiempo. No si tengo que ir a mi departamento a por una cami… -se cortó al ver la bolsa que le tendía, y luego saltó a mi cuello -¡Gracias! – exclamó feliz - ¡Eres increíble! – me besó con varios besos cortos y rápidos, hasta que un carraspeo la separó de mi.

-Señor, ¿le preparo algo a usted también? – preguntó Silvia, desviando la mirada pretendiendo que mi novia no se encontraba allí prácticamente desnuda. Bella, por su parte, me miró horrorizada para luego tomar la camisa color crema que le compre y ponérsela rápidamente.

-Bella, ella es Silvia, se encarga de mantener mi apartamento como un lugar habitable. Silvia, ella es mi novia, Bella. Se mudará aquí, así que en los próximos días encontrarás un caos de cajas – mi princesa la miró y sacudió su mano en señal de saludo, a lo que Silvia respondió con un asentimiento – Y no te preocupes por mí, estoy en vacaciones, así que iré a dejarla al trabajo y volveré a desayunar algo – Silvia volvió a asentir y se retiró.

-Bueno, eso fue incómodo – rió Bella, y yo la abracé por la cintura.

-¿Estás lista amor?

-Sí, solo tomaré mi bolso y vamos – se alejó y regresó al cabo de dos segundos, poniéndose labial.

Llegamos a su trabajo en cinco minutos y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, le dije:

-Pregúntale a tu jefe si puedes tomarte unas vacaciones.

-Edward – suspiró – no creo que sea posible.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunté saliendo del coche y abriendo la puerta para ella.

Mientras la acompañaba hacia la puerta del edificio, me dijo en tono condescendiente:

-Amor, es sumamente ingrato pedir vacaciones cuando llevo una semana en el trabajo. Además, Jake me necesita, acaba de volver de viaje, tiene que ponerse al día con la empresa y…

-Bella – la interrumpí – necesitas un descanso. Acabas de salir de un conflicto por el asesinato de Stuart y…

-Edward – me interrumpió ella a su vez, con un ligero toque de irritación – no voy a pedir vacaciones. Es un hecho, y no insistas en ello. Además, estoy esperando la respuesta del hogar San Cristóbal.

-Te dijeron que te llamarían en tres semanas… - protesté.

-¡Edward! No insistas, ¿de acuerdo? – me cortó de nuevo, ahora sumamente cabreada - Esta tarde comenzaré la maldita mudanza y tendremos más tiempo para nosotros, si eso es lo que buscas. Por lo pronto, confórmate con eso.

Sus palabras sonaron duras, aunque supongo que no era su intención.

-¿Acaso no deseas mudarte? – pregunté extrañado, y siendo sincero, también un poco irritado – Nadie te obliga, ya lo sabes. No quiero que te mudes por compromiso, podemos seguir tal y como estábamos. Y sí, busco pasar más tiempo contigo, ¿acaso no te dije que te amo? – pregunté irónicamente – Creo que con eso queda sumamente bien explicado el por qué quiero verte más seguido.

-¿Estás siendo sarcástico conmigo? – preguntó alejándose – No insinué que no quisiera mudarme. Quiero hacerlo, pero no quiero paralizar mi vida solo porque James murió y fui acusada de asesinato.

-¿Acaso mudándote conmigo paralizas tu vida? – esta vez fui yo el que dio un paso atrás.

-¡No, pero sí la paralizo si ante el mínimo conflicto dejo mi trabajo y me alejo del mundo! – negué con exasperación.

-No hablamos de un mínimo conflicto, ¿pero sabes qué, Bella? No estoy de humor para pendejadas. ¿Por qué no te decides, y luego me mandas un mensaje comunicándome tu decisión?

-Bien – gruñó en respuesta, y volteó para entrar a 'Inmobiliaria Black' a largos pasos.

Furioso, me dirigí nuevamente a mi coche, despotricando contra el mundo.

Dos horas atrás había pensado que mi vida estaba mejorando significativamente con cada minuto que pasaba. Ahora, mirando en retrospectiva, todo se había vuelto una mierda. Y era peor por el contraste entre el sabor dulce de hacer el amor con la otra mitad de mi alma, y el sabor amargo del saber que esa mitad estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para mandarme a la mierda.

Fantástico.

* * *

Aunque había una persona que miraba la escena con una sonrisa espeluznante implantada en su moreno rostro. Había notado que estaban peleando apenas habían salido del coche. Luego la situación había aumentado su gravedad notoriamente, y aunque no sabía qué habían hablado, podía jurar que, por la forma de caminar que tenía Bella, la discusión había terminado mal.

Quizás él podía hacer algo para remediarlo.

Después de todo, él necesitaba algo de tiempo para arreglar sus asuntos.

* * *

_Hola! Primero que nada, mil disculpas por el retraso de un día del capítulo. Se me volvió imposible actualizar ayer, porque empecé a estudiar para los finales nuevamente y estaba super cansada :( mil perdones!_

_Y bueno, también quiero aclarar que la canción que cantó Edward se llama **Princesa ** y es de una banda de rock de mi país: **Las Pastillas del Abuelo. **Recomiendo con todo el corazón que escuchen el tema, está increíble, y por supuesto ayudará mucho a ambientarse. Los otros temas también están barbaros, escúchenlos. Sinceramente, una de las bandas Argentinas que más me gustan :)_

_Quiero agradecerles a las que me dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior. Ya les respondí por PM a algunas!_

_**Zonihviolet: **Gracias por siempre dejar tu comentario, linda! figuras como Guest, por lo que no puedo responderte por PM. Si, yo también odio a Jacob (por lo menos en este fic, no en general) jajaaja Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste! un beso :)  
_

_También quiero agradecer a los nuevos Favoritos y Follows, bienvenidos al fic! Espero que se animen a dejarme su opinión en un review!_

_Agreguenme a Facebook: Pekis Fletcher (FF)_

_muchos besos, nos leemos pronto!_

_Pekis :)_


End file.
